


The Cursed Ones

by animechick725, NatKuraMaru



Category: Fruits Basket (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Lemon, Romance, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-30 01:43:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 94,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5145644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animechick725/pseuds/animechick725, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatKuraMaru/pseuds/NatKuraMaru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hello Everyone NatKuraMaru here, Animechick725 and I have been working on this fanfic collab about Fruits Basket together. We do not own any of the Fruits basket characters except of our OCs. Please check out Animechick725 she has some really good stuff ;) About the story : Amaya and Inari have been childhood friends who share a similar curse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The New Life

**Author's Note:**

> Fruits Basket Collab  
> Allie and Nat
> 
> Nat’s Character
> 
> Name: Amaya Okami (night rain wolf)  
> Age: 25  
> Animal: Wolf  
> Job: Editor/ Publisher  
> Hair: Black with brown and blonde lights some gray too. Like a wolf’s fur. Long and wavy  
> Eye Color : Amber Hazel  
> Body Type: petite, C cups boobs, Nice butt lol.  
> Height: 5’7
> 
>  
> 
> Allie’s Character  
> Name: Inari Kasai  
> Age: 20  
> Animal: Fox  
> Job: Goes to College/ Works at a Maid Cafe  
> Hair Color: Red, short and curly  
> Eye Color: Blue  
> Body Type: Petite, C cups boobs, Nice butt.  
> Height: 5’6

*Amayas POV*

Inari and I just moved to our new house, that I inherited from my grandmother. The house was small, but it was close to Inari’s school and it was close to my new job. I was excited to start work at a publishing office. It had always been my dream job since I was a little girl.

“Amaya, I think I’ve got the last box out of the truck.” Inari says, as she carried the box in and sets it down by the living room.

“Great, Now we can start unpacking, which room do you want Inari?” I said as I walked towards the doors in the small hallway. “do you want the room on the right or left, they look the same to me. Just pick whichever you want.” I said with a smile.

“I will take the one on the right, it’s purple.” Inari said as she started to carry her boxes to her new room. Inari had been like a little sister to me, we grew up together. Her family was killed when she was only five years old, so my family took her in and care for her. I ended up being protective of her.

“Hey you have one more box.” The guy from the moving truck said as he brought in the box. 

“Oh shit that's mine.” Inari yelled as she ran toward him to grab the box. Her foot got caught under the carpet and she tripped. I ran to catch her but the moving guy caught her first.

And that's when it happened.

*poof*

The guy from the moving truck laid down on the ground and on top of him was Inaris clothes and a red fox.

The red fox was Inari. She quickly ran away.

“What happened? Where did the girl go?” He asked and I had to jump to the rescue.

“Oh she ran back into her room. She saw a spider and she bolted.” I said as I laughed nervously.

“But didn't I just see a fox run by?”

“Oh no you must have just seen our cat. She's really skittish around people.” I tried to cover her up. For as long as me and Inari could remember whenever we are hugged by the opposite sex we turn into animals. She a fox and me a wolf. The moving truck guy just shrugged his shoulders and he gave me something to sign and he left. I followed him and closed the door and I let out a sigh.

“Inari he's gone!” I yelled and she walked out still in her fox form. She was a little red fox which was fitting considering her name and her unnatural fiery red hair. 

“Dammit that was close..” She breathed.

“Here are your clothes” I handed her shirt and shorts back to her, she opened her mouth and carried it to her room. We always stay close to each other cause this almost always happens. No one except my family knows about our curse as we call it. Because that’s what it was. A terrible curse that kept us from living comfortable lives.

Inari and I just finished unpack all of our stuff and put away everything.  
I walked over to her room to see what she was up to.

*knock, knock Inaris POV*

"Inari are you in there?" Amaya gently said through my door.

"Yeah just give me a minute!" I yelled as I finished putting my clothes back on. I finally transformed back and I opened the door.

"That was so close." I breathed.

"Yes, it was very close... you need to be more careful, especially at school tomorrow. You know I won't be there to rescue you if you transform. You sure you don't want to go to an all-girls college?" Amaya said as she walked into the room and sat on my bed. She’s always been like a sister to me. She’s always been protective of me. She and I share the same curse where we transform into animals. I turn into a fox and she turns into a wolf. Kind of ironic isn’t it?

"Yes I'm sure. I can't stand going to all girl schools and I've heard all girl colleges are far worse." I said as I sat on the bed next to her. For the longest time we were both sent to All girl schools because of fear of what would happen because of our curse. 

"And you're one to talk you're more clumsy than I am." I joked as I playfully punched her in the arm.

"I know I am clumsy, but I've managed to go 4 days without transforming..." She said proudly and i just rolled my eyes at her and smiled. Somethings never change. 

"In all fairness I didn't see that mailman at all until I was already in my wolf form."She said

"Well that was the first time I transformed in a week!" I argued and stood up to look out the window. We were very careful about transforming but accidents happen. 

"Have you heard about what author you will be working with at your new job?" I asked her. She was going to start her new job tomorrow as an editor for a local publisher. 

"Yeah, I've heard rumors that he is a bit of a flirty guy and that he doesn't like to submit his work on time. I will make sure to keep him on his toes."She said as she continued to play with her hair.

"Oh kami watch him be an old pervert." I joked as I got my bag ready for my classes for the next day. 

"Yea he probably will be an old pervert."She said as she laid down and continued playing with hair.

"Why did I choose to become a double major again and work at that cafe?" I said in frustration. Not only would I starting my classes at the local university but I would also be working at the maid cafe near my school. 

"Because you love to work hard and do extremely well under pressure and you look adorable in that maid costume" She teased me. I hated to admit it but she was right.

"I might have to deal with my own perverts there but it’s good money...” I said as I let out a sigh. I was taking a dual major in history and literature. I loved to write. Amaya and I always joked that she would be my publisher one day and work together for the rest of our lives.

“You will do fine, and plus I will stop by your work every day when I have a chance and chat, if any perv walks up to you I will transform into a wolf and bite them" She said as she winked at me. 

"Yeah yeah I know you will." I said as I laid down on the bed next to Amaya.

"I wonder if there will be any cute guys at this college...” I mumbled. Not that i had any experience talking with them or anything I just liked to gawk at them if anything. 

"Cute guys for you stare at and not touch? Let's not torture ourselves... I hate this curse sometimes." She said as She pulled her cellphone out. "Hmm looks like I have a meeting tomorrow morning with Mitchan, she used to be the editor for guy I will be working with , she said she would like to give me some heads up... gosh this is really starting to sound like he is a real creep."

"Yeah I know ugh. This curse really sucks...” I said as I thought about their curse. I let out a sigh. What was the point of thinking about it anymore? we couldn't change it. "Maybe he is take some pepper spray with you." I joked.

"I will I always have one in my purse at all times" She chuckled. "So how do you like this house?”

"It's nice. I'm just glad we aren't in the middle of the busy city anymore."

“Yea me too, I like that is quiet here, and everything is within walking distance. Do you want me to drive you to class tomorrow?” She asked as she sat up in my bed. 

"No I think I'll walk, I'm curious to see everything that's in this area."

"Okay, sounds good... I am going to shower and go to bed now, it's getting late." She stood up and walked towards the door.

"Alright I think I am too. Transforming always takes all of my energy."

"Yeah I know goodnight Ina" She yawned and she closed the door.

"Night." I watched Amaya close the door and I fell back against my bed. I looked at my bedside table and I looked at the picture of me and my parents. I kissed the picture and I rolled over to fall asleep.

Meanwhile at the Sohma's house.

Shigure’s POV

"Yuki is that you and Kyo going at it again, I swear the universe is conspiring to destroy my lovely house again" I said and I walked upstairs where Yuki and Kyo were fighting.

"WHY DOES EVERYTHING YOU SAY MAKE ME WANT TO BASH YOUR FACE IN!?!" Kyo yelled at Yuki making a fist.

"You couldn't even do that if you tried you stupid cat." Yuki spat back at him completely done with fighting Kyo.

"I don't even know what they are fighting about this time Shigure." Tohru said as she let out a sigh.

"I don't even think they know what they are fighting for sweet Tohru" I said as I stepped closer to Tohru with my hands hovering over her. Yuki and Kyo shot a look at me and I backed away laughing nervously.

"I'm tired of this!" Kyo yelled as he jumped out the window.

"Wait Kyo!" Tohru yelled.

"Don't worry Ms. Honda the stupid cat will be back he always comes back." Yuki said as he left the room.

"Yuki next time you two start fighting, please take it outside. I don't know how much more this house can take of you two fighting, the main house won't pay for the repairs anymore. You might need to get a part time job if you want to fight in here" I said as I turned around heading towards the stairs. 

"by the way Tohru, here's the grocery list"

"Oh okay thank you." Tohru said as she looked over the list.

"I think I'll head out after classes tomorrow on the way to that new maid cafe. Yuki do you want to come with me?" Tohru asked Yuki

"I would be delighted Ms. Honda." Yuki smiled.

 

*A few hours later*  
I spent a few hours working on my novel, when a delicious scent of beef stew got my attention "oh sweet Tohru, her cooking is truly amazing" I got up and walked over to the kitchen. Kyo, Yuki and Tohru were sitting down about to eat, I sat across from Kyo. The usual glares were happening between Kyo and Yuki but I ignored it.

"Oh Shigure I didn't even have to call you down." Tohru said as she smiled.

"Oh my sweet Tohru, your cooking calls out to me there’s no need to use words. Will you marry me, Sweet Tohru?" I laughed as I grabbed her hands.Kyo and Yuki glare shifted towards me.

"you sick Bastard" Kyo yelled at me. Yuki and Kyo both simultaneously hit me over the head.

"Oh Shigure um!" Tohru yelled as she was worried for me.

"Don't worry about him Ms. Honda." Yuki spat.

"Oh Shigure um." Oh Tohru the only one around here who seems to care for my well-being. I do know that Yuki and Kyo care to some extent but not enough as sweet and innocent Tohru.

"Well it's not like either of you have asked her." I said while I was rubbing my head. My statement, my very true statement, caused Tohru to blush and it seemed to make Kyo and Yuki even angrier but they didn't do anything once they saw the look on Tohru's face. We all began eating. Tohru was such a good cook.

"So you all start college tomorrow?" I asked. Kyo and Yuki decided to follow Tohru into college which was a simple university not far from the main house.

"Mmhhmm. I'm so excited I have tons of classes." Tohru said as she smiled.

"Well that's great Tohru, and Yuki Aya tells me you're taking a double major." Yuki glared at me when I mentioned his brother but he nodded.

"Yes one for History and the other Literature."

"What about you Kyo? What have you decided to major in?"

"Hell if I know. I chose some martial arts class and a few of the cooking classes but that's it."

"Oh little Kyo likes to cook?" I joked but it received a sharp glare from him and I laughed nervously.

"Well it seems this house will be quiet tomorrow. I have to go to my publisher's office to meet my new editor. My old one has decided to quit working with me. Such a tragedy really" I said changing the subject.

"Oh well what happened to your old editor Shigure?Is it possible she got a new job?" Tohru asked.

"Well um-" I was interrupted by Yuki and Kyo.

"She probably got tired of you, every time she came over to pick up your work you sent her on a goose chase. I am surprised she stayed for as long as she did" Kyo spat.

"She probably quit because you kept stressing her out and missing your deadlines" Yuki beat me before I could say a thing. I suppose he was right however. It was fun to see her flustered and I did it quite often. I wondered about this new editor I would be meeting.

"I feel bad for who will be taking her place." Yuki said and he took the last sip of the beef stew.


	2. Awkward Encounters

Chapter 2: Awkward Encounters.

Amaya’s POV  
My alarm went off at 7am. I got up and made my bed. I could hear the shower running.

‘Ina is probably getting ready for class, I will go make some breakfast for us.’ I thought to myself and I walked over the kitchen.

I made some eggs and toast along with some bacon. As I finished making breakfast Ina walked out of her room with her curly hair brushed to the side, she was wearing dark blue skinny jeans, with a white shirt and a black leather jacket.

“Good morning Ina, I made some breakfast.” I said as I placed a plate down on the table for her. “You look nice.”

I sat down and started to eat.

“Make sure you don’t bump into any cute guys alright. I don’t think the campus is very friendly with animals” I laughed…

“Kami I will be fine, don’t worry about me okay.” Ina said as she drank some orange juice. “What time are you meeting your editor at?”

 

“At ten, she said… I am hoping he isn’t a perv like the rumors said he was.”

“You have your pepper spray with you?”

“Yes I do, it’s in my purse… but don’t worry I won’t be alone with him. We will be meeting at the office.” I responded as I finished eating my breakfast.

“Alright I am going to head out now. My first class is at nine. I will see you later.”

“Okay be safe Ina, text me when you get there and I will stop by Maid Café when I am done today.”

“Alright bye” She said as she grabbed her backpack and walked out the door.

I put the dishes in the dishwasher and went to bathroom to take a shower. I put my hair up I didn’t want to worry about having my hair wet for the meeting. I took a quick shower and went to my bedroom and sat in my bed staring at my closet looking for what to wear. I picked up a pair of dress pants, with a white button up shirt and black flats ‘hmmm… no it looks to formal. Whatever I wear I don’t care I will be late if I keep on trying to decide what to wear.’ I thought to myself.

I put a bit of makeup on, just some eyeliner, eyeshadow and mascara. I grabbed my messenger’s bag and I headed out the door towards the office.  
The office was close which was nice. It was just a walk from the house, I won’t ever want to live somewhere far away where it required me to take a bus or train, especially with this curse. I couldn’t risk it at all. I have a car, but it’s annoying to drive in the city.

I finally arrived at the publishing office. It was tall office building with nice glass doors. I walked in and went to the elevator. When I saw a handsome tall man with long black hair run towards the elevator reaching his hands out to stop the door from closing.

I quickly pushed the button to open the door. And moved over to the corner of the elevator near the buttons.

“Which floor” I asked the man standing next to me.

“Six, please” he responded with a soft yet raspy voice.

I pushed the button corresponding to the sixth floor. I tried not to stare at this handsome man next to me, he was wearing a black suit, with a white shirt and a dark burgundy tie. His hair was long but pulled back a little with some of his bangs resting on his forehead. I could feel my cheeks turning getting warm.

The elevator’s door finally opened

“Ladies first” he said and extending his hand in a formal way.

“Thank you” I said and I stepped out and walked over to the chairs near new the receptionist.

He followed.

I walked over the receptionist.

“Hello, I am Okami, Amaya. I am here to see Mitchan.”

“She will be with you shortly, she is running a little late. Please have a seat.” The receptionist said.

“Thank you.” I said and I turned around. All the seats were taken except for the one next to the gentleman I had shared an elevator with.

‘Damnit, I can’t risk to sit next to him and touch him by accident and transform. I will just go to the ladies room and hopefully another seat will be free when I come back’ I thought to myself and I walked towards the ladies room.

A few minutes later when I returned there were more open seats. I sat down there was a chair between me and the gentleman.

“So what brings you here today?” he said as he looked at me holding my messenger’s bag.

“I am here to meet a new writer I will be working with.” I smiled

“Have you ever seen him before?” He asked

“No, I haven’t but I’ve heard that he is a bit of a pervert and loved to ignore his deadlines.” I said as I looked down at my shoes.

“Oh… That seems like an interesting way of describing a person.” He laughed

“Yeah, I know… I bet his old too.” I said and I looked back at his face.

“Well, good luck with him.” He said as he picked up a newspaper and started to read.

“Thanks.” I said as I heard a familiar voice coming in front of me.

“Oh Ms. Okami, I see you’ve already met Shigure Sohma.” She said as he pointed at him.

I could feel my face turn red. I looked at him and he had a smile on his face.

“Oh I am so sorry, I didn’t mean what I said earlier.” I said trying to hide how embarrassed I was.

“Am I missing something?” said Mitchan

“No. nothing at all.” Shigure said with a warm smile.

“Okay let’s go to my office so I can properly introduce you two.” Mitchan said and she walked over to her office.

Her office was small, she had a table which was covered with papers and two chairs for clients and one for her on the other side of the table.

“So Shigure, I am sure you’ve got the message I left, that I won’t be able to work with you anymore, I am being transferred to another department and Ms. Okami here will be the one you will be turning your work to. Please be nice and turn your work by the deadlines. You don’t want to stress out this poor girl. Look at her face, she already looks stressed out.” Mitchan said and she sat down and pulled out a calendar listing all of Shigure’s deadline.

My face was still red, I couldn’t believe I said those words to Shigure. I thought he was just someone coming in for a job interview. I am so stupid I should’ve asked for his name. ‘I need to calm down, if my stress levels get too high i will transform… just breathe’ I kept on saying to myself in my head.

“Don’t worry Mitchan, I will be nice to Ms. Okami.” He said as he glanced and me.

For some weird reason the way his voice sounded when he said my name sent me goose bump all over. 

“Good, and please don’t send the poor girl in a goose chase for your own entertainment, when she has to pick up your work Shigure, please.” Mitchan said to Shigure, but he just help a grin on his face.

“No, really it’s fine, I just call him to ask when it will be a good time to pick it up, So I don’t bother him with anything.” I said as i looked at Mitchan who was giving shigure a lecture about how he takes forever to submit his work. He doesn’t seem like a pervert. He seems to be quite the gentleman in fact.

“ Oh trust me Ms. Amaya with someone as cute as you I would never be bothered by you.” he said and chuckled.

‘Scratch that he is a perv’ i thought to myself as my cheeks turned red.

“Shigure stop you’re making the poor girl uncomfortable, look Amaya if you want you can work with a different writer.” Mitchan looked at Shigure and then threw her hands at me making me jump back on my chair.

“No i am fine. I look forward to working with Mr. Sohma.” I said and looked at Shigure and Mitchan.

“Okay great, I will send you all the information that you will need to contact Shigure and all his deadlines.” Mitchan said.

“Will that be all Mitchan?” Shigure said

“Yes, that will be all. Thank you for stopping by Shigure. Don’t forget I will need, I mean Amaya will need chapters nine - fifteen done by saturday.” Mitchan said and she showed him the calendar with deadlines.

“Oh yes, I haven’t started that yet.” he said

Mitchan and I both shot an angry glance at him

“I am joking, I will have it done for you Ms Amaya Okami.” he laughed and left the room.

I nodded at him and turn around facing Mitchan.

“Alright Mitchan, I guess i will get going and I will call you if I need anything.” I reached my hand and shook her hand and left the room.

I checked my watch and it was almost noon. ‘Hmm i wonder what time Ina works today, I promised her i would stop by after I was done with meeting. I guess i will just go home and organize a few things then i will go to the Cafe.’ i thought to myself as i made my way back to my house.

 

-Meanwhile with Inari. Inaris POV-

I ran up to the university quickly.I didn’t want to be late for my first class and I honestly wasn’t excited for it either. It was a prerequisite class that everyone had to take in order to move further in their education. They aren’t even really teaching us anything in this class. It was just an introductory class to college. I really don’t want to take it but I didn’t really have a choice. I had to take it if I wanted to keep my scholarship. I walked into the classroom and I sat in the back of the class in a corner seat. It’s a defense mechanism alright? If I’m not someone might touch me and I’ll transform and this way if I transform I can jump out the window. I’m always thinking ahead. I have to with this damn curse.

“Hey you’re pretty cute.” Ever since we got this curse, I noticed that my sense of smell was much stronger than most people. The guy that stood in front of me wreaked of alcohol and he had on a fraternity sweater on. I didn’t even think this university had fraternities.

“Um Thanks.” I mumbled as I got my notebook out of my back.

“Hey what don’t we go out sometime um..what was your name again?” he was slurring his words and his breathe smelled every more of alcohol and stomach bile.

“I never told you my name, now can you leave me alone?” I spat at him and he didn’t quit like that.

“Hey come on don’t make me force you!” He practically yelled as he reached out to grab me. I closed my eyes because i knew what was going to happen if he grabbed me. I prepared myself incase I needed to jump out the window but nothing happened except for the frat screaming in pain. I opened my eyes and looked up and a guy, a really cute guy might I add, grabbed his hand and twisted it. 

“She asked you to leave her alone, you really should’ve respected her wishes.” He had dark grey hair and he had deep purple irises. The frat ran holding his wrist and he turned to face me. He smelled really nice like lavender almost. 

“Are you alright miss?” he asked me and I just nodded and I couldn’t help but stare at him. I shook my head to calm my thoughts and I looked back up at him. 

“Um yeah I’m fine thank you um”

“My name is Yuki Sohma.” He said with a smile. 

“Right well thank you Yuki.” She said as she bowed to him.

“No problem. It seems you and me will be in this class together.” he said with a smile. He seemed so sweet.

“Oh god where are my manners. My name is Inari Kasai.” I said as I held out my hand for him to shake it. I liked to live on the dangerous side if you can’t tell.

“Hmm fire fox.” He said as he grinned and I just nodded. Most people didn’t understand my names origin so I was a little shocked.

“Yeah. Thank you aga- AACHOO!!” I sneezed loudly and I fell back into my seat. Thats embarassing. Good job Inari embarrass yourself at your first day of school in front of a really cute guy. 

“Are you alright?” Yuki asked me in a worried tone and I nodded but I continued to sneeze. When I looked up there was a guy with orange colored hair and a girl with long straight brown hair behind Yuki. 

“Here use this.” The girl said as she handed me a tissue and I nodded my thanks as I kept sneezing.

“Are you allergic to anything? Or are you sick?” Yuki asked me.

“I'm not sick and I'm only allergic to cats.” I noticed out of the corner of my eye the guy with the orange hair backed away and I was able to breathe again. The girl looked nervous and Yuki looked annoyed.

“Well that's not good. Do you like cats?” She asked me and I shook my head no.

“They are little demons and one bit me really bad when I was younger so no I don't like cats.” Yuki smiled at that and I felt my cheeks grow warm. 

“I'm sorry what's your name? I didn't ask you.” 

“Oh I'm sorry my names Tohru Honda and over there is Kyo Sohma, Yukis cousin.”

“Not very talkative is he?” I asked and Yuki grunted.

“Stupid cat.” Why did Yuki say that? Maybe this Kyo guy has a cat fetish or something. I don't know and I don't care I just know that I am able to breathe again. I started talking a little bit with Yuki and Tohru before class started and they seemed like really nice people. When the class was over and I was walking to my English literature class I noticed something. Yuki was following and he was taking the same class as me. And it wasn't just that class either, it was all of my classes. Yuki and I had all the same classes. I noticed something else too, Yuki and Kyo do not get along at all. I would go even as far as to say that they hate each other. Every time Yuki ran into him there were glares and then Kyo would start screaming and yelling. 

This had been a long day so far to say the least.

I thought that even now as I sat in the break room of my new job at the maid cafe. I hope no one ever seems me here in this outfit besides Amaya that would be so embarrassing.

Amaya’s POV

I arrive at the Cafe and wave to you and quickly make my way to a booth in the back. As I seat down I put my head down in the table.

Inari walked over and sat down.

"Let me guess? Really old pervert and he asked you out?" Inari asked.

I shook my head, then looked up at Inari " No, I actually calling him a pervert to his face. It was so embarrassing. Do you guys serve alcohol here... I think I am going to need some."

"It's a maid cafe of course we do what do you want?" She asked me nicely. She seemed genuinely concerned for me.

"Just bring out the strongest thing you have" I smiled. "When do you have a break next?" I asked and I looked over the menu.

"In like 10, let me go ask my boss if I can a little early and I'll grab you your drink." She said as she ran off.

"Ms. Amaya what a pleasant surprise." That voice again that sends goose bumps all over my body.

I look up in direction that the voice is coming from. 'This voice sounds familiar' I thought to myself. "Mr. Sohma, a surprise indeed." I said.

"What are you doing here in an establishment such as this?"

'I should be asking you the same question, but knowing your history you're probably here to get ideas' I thought to myself. "Uhmm I just meeting up with a friend here. What brings you here? I asked as he sat on the booth with me, while the others that came in with him sat on a different booth.

"Well I decided to come here with my cousins and their friend. They've been dying to come here and my other cousin Ayame designed all of the girls uniforms here, so I thought I would come see his handwork." He said to me with a goofy smile on his face. My phone vibrated and it was a text from Inari.

"HOLY SHIT COME BACK HERE NOW!!"

"Oh okay, Mr. Sohma if you could excuse me." I said as I got up and walked towards the employee door.

Inari was pacing around in circles.

"I can't go back out there." She said

"Whats going on, Ina?, if you keep on walking like that you will end up digging a hole in the ground. And by the way the writer guy is here too. So thanks for the text."

"Oh well you're welcome I'm glad my freakin- wait he is here." She ran to the window of the employee door and she looked out and she turned around and looked at me.

"Amaya he is hot!" she said while looking at Shigure

"I know, that's why I am so freaking embarrassed that I called him a pervert earlier. I had no idea it was him." I said as I sat down on a chair after peaking through the small window. I could feel my cheeks turning red.

"Well we are both seeing cute guys today. Come here." She said as she pointed back out the window.

"You see that guy with the dark grey hair.

"Yeah I see him, don't tell me you know them? They are Shigure's Cousins..."

I said while peaking again. I noticed shigure was checking the time on his watch, then he got up and walked towards the other booth where his cousins were seating at.

"They are in my classes, but the guy with grey hair, his name is Yuki and he is all of my classes and we are both double majors in the same things. I can't let them see me like this."

"Ooh okay... Do you want me to tell you manager that you're feeling sick and needs to go home? We can sneak out back? Or I can pick up your shift for you?"

"He won't let you do that. I really don't want to do something like that on my first day just try and get them ou-they are gone."

"Oh good, they're gone... I can't even imagine what shigure would've said if he saw me in a maid outfit... No offense." I said and sighed in relief. " okay I am going back to my table I still need my drink"

"Yeah just give me a minute."

I walked back to the booth I seating on, and I noticed something small in the back of the seat. I picked it up and it was Shigure's wallet. 'Great...' I thought to myself, I looked around to see if he I could find him and him and his cousins all came running back in.

"Oh Miss Amaya you found it." He was breathing heavy.

"Hey Maya here's your dr-" Inari stopped mid sentence when everyone looked at her.

I froze as looked at Ina's face. Her face was so red. 'Oh no, amaya think of something quick before she transforms into a fox.' I thought to myself but I wasn't able to to move. I grabbed the tray and Ina ran back into the kitchen.

"Wait Inari!" Tohru yelled.

"You guys know her?" Shigure asked.

"She's in our introduction to university class" Tohru answered.

"And Ms.Kasai is in all of my other classes as well." Yuki added.

"Oh" I nodded. I looked down at my hands I still had Shigure's wallet. I handed it make to him.

"This belongs to you. If you would excuse I must go check on her." I said after handing him back his wallet. I thought It was interesting the way he grabbed it because he was being just as careful as I was to not be touched.

When I came into the employee room, Inari was in her fox form and there was even a blush on her red fur.

"I'm not going back to school."

"You sure, I don't think they got a good glimpse at you" I said and I picked her up along with her clothes and walked to girls bathroom and locked the door.

"I hope not. I couldn't face Yuki again."

I said down in the floor and leaned my back against the wall. "Hmmm... There's something about shigure I can't quite put my finger on" I said while thinking back to the way he grabbed the wallet. 

"You will be fine, do you want to call it a day and go home? I will talk to your boss for you?"

"Yeah please. I'm so embarrassed. "

"Alright, I will go tell him, that you ate something and it is not setting well with your stomach." I got up and walked of the bathroom.

The manager sat at the register putting in orders. He noticed me and he smiled.  
"Hello miss is there anything I can help you with?"

"Hi, I am Inari's roommate she isn't feeling very well the poor thing has been puking more than she has worked today. I will take her home okay. She will be back tomorrow. Thanks bye" I said and left before he even had a chance to respond.

"Oh well okay!" He yelled and continued working back on the orders.

I walked back to bathroom and knocked. Inari opens the door. "Good you're back, alright are you good to go?" I said as I held the door open for Inari.

"Yeah let's go." She said as she finishes putting her clothes back on.  
"I didn't expect anything like this to happen today. I almost transformed in class and then I ended up transforming at work.." Inari groaned.

" I know what you mean, I wasn't expecting Shigure to so good looking." I sighted and threw my hands around Inari. I knew she didn't like when I did that but I’ve always found it funny how she would react about it. " I thought I was going to transform too once I found out that shigure was the man I had just called a perv."

Inari rolled her eyes at me.

"I really hope Yuki didn't recognize me. I could care less if Tohru or Kyo did."

" I hope so too... Because I will be working with his cousin." I said as we finally arrived home.

"THEY'RE COUSINS!?!"

"Yes, I told you that when were hiding in the break room by the window..."

"Like I was listening! I was freaking out!"

"It's alright, you will be fine. I doubt he noticed you in the maid costume, which by the way Shigure told me, Yuki's brother is the who makes them." I said as I walked to my room and sat by my computer and checked my emails.

"He must be a pervert too then."

" Probably haha" I looked at my computer screen and there was an email from shigure "what does he want now?

I opened the email and *poof* I transformed into a wolf.

Inari came running to the room and saw me in my wolf form sitting staring at my computer screen."

"Dear Miss. Amaya I'm excited to be working with you. Is it possible that you could wear that maid's outfit your friend wore when you pick up my manuscript? It will help give me inspiration. Talk soon Shigure Sohma. Oh my god he is such a pervert!" Inari almost fell over she was laughing so hard.

"Seriously who the hell does he he think he is" I barked. " in the other hand do you think your maid outfit would fit me?"

"Why? You're gonna try and make the perverts day?" Inari joked.

I transformed back to my human form and put on my PJs on. " I am joking, Ina. But he is hot. A pervert but a hot one. I really hate this curse." I said as I sat in bed.  
"You and me both. Did you even get a look at Yuki." Inari said as she fell on the bed.

"Yes, I did he is really cute and he seems to be such a gentleman too... What should I respond to shigure?

"Just say something simple like. Bye Shigure don't feed into it."

" I will email him a copy of the the sexual harassment form I will be filling out if he continues"

"Yes oh my god do it. I wish we could be there to see his face when he gets it!"

"Me too... Alright" I get up and email shigure a form. " I have to go see him on Saturday. Do you want to come with me to pick up the manuscript?"

"Sure. It's not like Yuki will be there. I don't want to face him unless I have to."

" okay sounds good. I will call him tomorrow to set up a time to go pick it up" I said with a smile.  
"Good. I think I'm going to head to bed. It's been a long day. Night maya."

"good night Ina." I turned around grabbed my pillow and hugged it tightly.


	3. The Visit

Chapter 3  
The Visit  
*Inaris POV*

It's early on Saturday morning, I had promised Maya I would go with her to pick up the manuscript at Shigure's house.

The first week of school had completely sucked. I avoided Yuki and the others like crazy. I had a feeling they knew it was me because I'm pretty sure I had heard Tohru say my name. I didn't really want to go to this guy’s house but I was doing it for because I know she would do it for me. 

"Maya are you up yet?" I said as I knocked on the door. 

"Hmmm.... Come back later Shigure" she mumbled behind the door. I had to keep myself from laughing. I lock picked the lock on her door and opened it and walked in and decided to play a prank on her. This isn’t the first time she has dreamt about Shigure this week. 

"Come on Amaya." I said in my best impression of a deep guy's voice. She reached her arms towards me and pulled me closer to her body, she was still asleep.  
"Shigure I didn't know you had boobs." She mumbled again, but this time I couldn't keep myself from laughing.

"I don't have boobs Amaya. But yours are very nice." I tried to say in a masculine voice but I was still laughing pretty hard. Amaya finally woke up and looked at my face and her face turned red right away. 

“Ina what are you doing in my room and why the hell are laying on top of me? Oh please don't tell me I was talking in my sleep about Shigure again" she said as she rubbed her eyes.

"Yes you were! Oh Shigure I didn't know you had boobs!" I fell off the bed rolling over laughing.

“oh god did I really say that?" She stared to laugh too.

"What time is?"

"It's 9 am we need to go soon." I said as I looked at my phone. 

"Shit I told him I would be there at 10:30am. Shit shit shit" Maya said as she threw her covers away from her and jumped out the bed. Luckily I was already dressed so I just had to wait for her. 

"How far away is his place?"

“It’s about 45mins; it's in the middle of nowhere." She said as she got dressed. She put of a pair of skinny jeans along with an over the shoulder top and flats. 

“Does this look to casual? She said as she looked at me.

"No you're fine. Just look at me." I was wearing black skinny jeans a red tank top and sneakers.

"Plus you're going to pick up manuscripts, not go a date with the guy." I said to her. I picked up my bag.

"Are you ready to go now? I wanted to go and get lunch afterwards." I asked as I threw on my leather jacket.

"Yep, let's go." She said as she grabbed her purse and pulled out her car keys. The car ride was pretty quiet. I kept thinking about Yuki and the others. I felt like shit that I avoided them but I was embarrassed! What was I supposed to do?

"Looks like we've arrived, but I don't see a house... I guess the rest will be on foot. Couldn't this guy be any more of a creep" Maya said as she looked around and parked the car.

"Well I have my knife in my back pocket." I said as I got out of the car and we started walking down the path to the house.

"It's really quiet here."

"It is, but is pretty... I like all the trees around here. Ahh a rat" Amaya screamed.

"Don't scream you'll scare him." I bent down to the little rat and picked him.

"He's so cute." He had these deep purple eyes. They reminded me of someone but I couldn't point out who. His cheeks almost looked like they were turning a little pink. He jumped out of my hands and he quickly ran away. 

"Oh..." I said disappointed as I watched the rat disappear into the bushes. 

"Yuki! Yu- oh Inari what are you doing here?" Tohru literally came out of nowhere in the bushes and asked me. What was she doing here? And Yuki is here!?! Dammit!!!

"Oh I just came with Amaya to get Shigure's manuscript what are you doing up here Tohru?"

 

"Oh... I live with Shigure, along with Yuki and Kyo." Tohru said as she smiled and looked around looking for Yuki. WHAT!?!?! Can my day get any worse!?!

"Oh there you are Ms. Honda oh and Ms. Kasai good morning." Yuki said as he stepped out of the bushes. Yeah my day got worse...

"Hello, Yuki I am Amaya Okami. I don't think I got to introduce myself last time. Is Shigure around, I am here to pick up the manuscript." Amaya said trying to change the subject.

"Well he should be at the house. Why don't you follow us we will show you?" Why is a guy that is so cute such a gentleman too? I hate this damn curse...

"Thank you, Yuki" Amaya said as we followed Yuki and Tohru towards the house. They didn't try to make conversation with me yet and I was thankful for that. But I think that may end up being a different story when we get there. I let out a sigh. 

"Are you okay Ms. Kasai?" Yuki asked me and I sat right up and I knew I was blushing.

"Oh yeah I'm fine just tired is all." He nodded and he continued walking. We finally arrived at the house; the house was nice it was very nice traditional Japanese style house that it resembled a temple almost. It was beautiful to say the least. We all walked in and take our shoes out. Yuki called out to Shigure but there was no answer. He then told Amaya to go check in his office.

Amaya's POV

I walked over towards the door that Yuki pointed me too. I slid the door open, hoping to find Shigure laying down with his head buried in pages. But instead I saw nothing but a little piece paper on the table. 

"That son of gun isn't here" I mumbled under my breath. I stepped in the room and picked up the note.

"I had to run some errands if you want the manuscript come find me" it said and on the back was a poorly drawn map.

"Son of a bitch" I mumbled under my breath. My phone started to ring and it was Mitchan.

"Hello Amaya I was just calling to see how everything was going."

"Everything is going just fine." I said trying to hide how angry I really was. I was holding out the map in my hand.   
"By the way Amaya, I need the manuscript as soon as possible." She said over the phone.

"Oh okay no problem!" Damn Shigure! Where the hell is he!?! I walked out of Shigure office and called out to Yuki.   
“Yuki he isn't in there, but he left this note. Can you guys help me find him?" He let out a sigh.

"Not again." He said and then I swore I heard him mumble something about a dog. 

"I will try but knowing Shigure he doesn't want to be found so it will be difficult."

"Thanks, I will try to follow this map" the map didn't make much sense. I walked around the house and got nowhere. A few hours had gone by and no sign of Shigure. I went back to the house and asked anyone if they had seen him.

"No unfortunately we haven't." Yuki said.

"Do you think he is alright?" Tohru asked seeming concerned.

"If he is, he won't be once I find him" I said. Yuki walked up to me. 

"Miss Okami, may I see the map?" he asked me and I handed him the map and he looked it over.

"If you follow the path and make the left at the big oak tree you will find where he is."

"Oh... Thank you Yuki" I realized I was holding the map upside the entire time. I stood up and started to walk towards the tree Yuki had pointed to me.

-With Shigure-

"Uh Kyo what are-"   
"You damn dog! You're gonna end up losing your job if you make this girl quit like the last one now come!" Kyo yelled angrily as he grabbed Shigure by the collar and dragged him to the lake.

-With Amaya-

I arrived to the lake and there was no sign of Shigure. I sat down on a rock and started to cry. I was so frustrated, and angry. I had spend the whole day looking for him to pick up a damn manuscript. I looked in the horizon and the sun was starting to set. I heard a sound coming from behind me in the bushes. I turned around and Shigure was holding five legal envelopes numbered 9-13.

"There dammit!" Kyo yelled angrily and I turned back to look at him and he had thrown Shigure down on the ground and then he walked off.

"Well this didn't go like I planned."

"It didn't go as you planned? What do you mean by that?" I yelled at him. He stood up and brushed off his clothes.  
"Now don't yell at me." He calmly asked and he put his hands up in front of him in a defensive manner.

"Don't yell at you, are you serious? I've spent all day looking for you. I got blisters on my feet, and scratches all over from walking around this woods looking for you and you just show up and expect me to all okay with it?" I continued to yell and I could feel the wolf inside of me. I quickly stopped yelling and sat down trying to slow down my breathing. He sat down next to me. And he held the manuscript in front of my face. 

"I'm sorry. I thought this would be fun and kind of romantic that give it to you here." I grabbed the papers from him. I didn't say anything to him, I just held on to the papers as he got up and turned to me.

"Enjoy the scenery, Ms.Amaya." He said as he walked away. 

“You should've worn that maid outfit; I wouldn't have made run around like that." I could hear him say as he got closer to the trees. 

*poof*

I transformed. I had paper all around me and I quickly grabbed my clothes and threw it off to the side. I looked towards the trees again and Saw Shigure. He just turned around. He stared at me but all he sees is a wolf and papers all around. He took a few steps closer. I started to growl at him and show my teeth. 

"Oh... Look that wolf probably scared Ms.Amaya; I will just pick up the pagers again and give it to her later." He said while trying to approach me. I moved forward and barked in a threatening manner causing him to jump backwards.

"On second thought, I will just let her come back and get it herself." He turned around and walked away. I watched him as he disappeared into the distance. I ran over to my clothes and waited until I transformed back. I needed to get to Inari and get the hell out of there now. I could only imagine what she has been through and I hoped she hadn't transformed at all.

*Inari’s POV*

I heard a loud wolf howling. I knew what this meant. Amaya had transformed. I faked looking at my phone.

"Well Amaya wants me to come to the car so I think I'm gonna go." I said and I practically bolted. I ran for the car and Amaya was there with her clothes still in her mouth. I pulled the car keys from her bag. Which I was carrying and opened the door to the back sit so she could get in. Once we were inside the car Amaya transformed back and got dressed. 

"I have to return to the damn lake and get the pages; I wasn't able to carry it in my mouth." She said as she finished putting her shirt on.

"Well hurry up I don't want to be here any longer I'm so fucking embarrassed." I said as I started the car. I had to keep myself from thinking about what happened so I wouldn't transform again.

"Do you want to talk about it while we walk?" She said as we started towards the lake.

"I'll tell you when we get home. That way if I transform we are safe. “I pleaded as I took deep breathes I need to keep myself calm.

"Sounds good to me..." She said 

“I can’t believe Shigure sent me on a goose chase. Then he had the gut to tell me not to yell at him. I want to punch him in the face if only I could touch him"

"Please he would probably like that." I joked and I could tell she didn't like it all. She looked at me and rolled her eyes. 

"I swear he just drives me crazy and I just started working with him. He then said he thought it would be romantic to give me the pages in the sunset by the lake... Who does he think he is?’

"A playboy? He is a writer after all and his stuff is very popular."

"I know but he said all that stuff and not once he tried to touch me which I found to be a little odd." She said as she came to stop trying to remember which way the lake was.

"A playboy that's a gentleman?" I posed but the more I thought about it I realized it didn't make sense.

"I don't know what's up with him; there I can hear the water from here." She ran and grabbed the folders and ran back to me. 

" alright I got them let's go."

"Good I'll drive I need to keep myself focused on something till we get home."

"All yours I don't feel like driving right now, just don't get lost okay” she said as she smiled. I got us home quickly and I went into the kitchen and grabbed a drink. I needed it.

"Can you grab me a drink too" she yelled while sitting on the couch in the living room. I grabbed her drink and I went and sat on the couch next to her.

"I'm never going with you again." I said as I sighed. She took a sip out of her drink.

“Want to tell me what happened while I was looking for Shigure?"I let out another sigh as I nodded.

"Alright."

*flash back Inaris POV*

Amaya just went on the goose chase for Shigure and it left me alone in a room with Yuki and Tohru. I had been avoiding them all week since they saw me at work. I can't avoid them now.

"Yuki, would you mind getting us some snacks, I am kind of hungry?" Tohru said.

"Of course Ms. Honda." Yuki said politely and then he disappeared off into the kitchen and some of my nerves went away.

"Inari, how are you, Yuki said he barely saw you at school this past week. Is everything alright?" She asked with a smile

"Yeah I'm fine I've just been busy and been so focused on school." I tried to play it cool. Tohru seemed really sweet. I just needed to breathe. It's gonna be okay.

"I guess it’s hard to work and go to school at the same time, I did that for a while too." I felt my cheeks go warm.

"What do you mean? I don't work." I tried to joke and play it off but I don't think it was working.

"Oh I thought, I saw you at the maid cafe with Amaya. The other day... Maybe that girl just looked like you." I let out a sigh.

"You did see me. I do work there it's embarrassing but the money is good and I need it. It's why I've been avoiding you guys. I'm so embarrassed."

"Oh, Inari you don't have to worry about it. Did you know the Yuki and Shigure found me camping out in a tent outside their house years ago? I was so embarrassed but they took me in and allowed me to live here with them.’ Wow. I knew Yuki was polite but this surprised me to hear that about Shigure. I was wondering why she was living with them but I didn't want to ask.

"You don't think Yuki recognized me did you?"

"No... I don't think he did at all Inari. You don't have to worry about it." She said and smiled as Kyo returned. Yuki walked back in as well and he set down snacks on the table and I nodded my thanks. I could feel a sneezing fit coming on.

"Do you guys have a cat?"  
"Yes, he comes around sometimes. Why do you ask Ms. Kasai?" Yuki responded then he glanced at Kyo. Why though? Maybe it was his cat. He doesn’t really seem like a cat person but it wouldn’t surprise me if he was. I could barely breathe around him. 

"He must be near. I'm trying to keep myself from sneezing. I'm really allergic." I responded. Why was he staring so intently at Kyo? And why the hell was Kyo staring at me. It was making me kind of uncomfortable.

"Hey aren’t you that girl from that maid cafe?" Kyo shouted while staring at me. I blushed bright red and I noticed Yuki looked at me before he hit Kyo in the head. He hit him so hard that he passed out and Tohru ran to his side. Yuki sat back down and he coughed but he looked angry.

"Are you alright, Ms Kasai?" Yuki said as he looked me

"Yeah just um I'm fine." I stammered. I was so embarrassed that I wasn't listening to anything that was going on but at some point Kyo and Tohru went into the kitchen leaving me alone with Yuki.

"Oh um where did they go?" I asked Yuki. I was nervous as hell he was going to say something about the maid cafe.

"They went to the kitchen, I guess Tohru is getting some ice for Kyo." Yuki said and he turned his head and was facing the Kitchen. 

"Can I get you anything Ms Kasai?"

"Well um yeah I guess so." Just don’t ask me anything at all. 

"What would you like then Ms. Kasai? Would you like some water?"

"Huh oh no I'm okay." I said nodding my head so much that it loudly cracked. He stared at me looking a little confused. 

"Yuki can you come here for a second please" we heard Tohru calling out. Thank goodness I could be alone and calm down.

"Sure I will be in a moment." He said as he stood up but he walked closer to me and I backed away until I was against the wall.

"Um Yuki aren't you a little close."

"I just wanted to tell you something." He said and he got closer and I could almost feel his breath on my ear.

"I thought you looked really cute in that maid outfit." He whispered into my ear and I felt my cheeks grow warm and he smiled at me until he went into the kitchen. I transformed immediately and I grabbed my clothes and I ran. I can't believe this happened. He thought I was...I really hate this damn curse. I sat under their porch and I hoped they wouldn't come out and see me. I heard them talking about where I was and Yuki stepped out and down. I hid my clothes but he hadn't seen me yet. He turned around and he saw me and he smiled.

"Why what are you doing here?" He knelt down in front of me and he petted my head and he smiled at me and it was so gentle. I ran quickly around to the other side of the house just in time and I transformed. Thank goodness I still had my clothes with me. I put them on and I walked back around and Yuki saw me.

"Ms Kasai, what are you doing out here? We were looking for you?"

"Oh I saw a fox and I wanted to go and see it." I said covering up why I was really gone and I could still feel my cheeks growing warm.

"Um has Amaya come back yet?"

"No, but I am sure she should back soon." I nodded and followed him back into the house. We had a nice little chit chat until I heard Amaya howl for me to come back.

*end of flashback* 

After I had told her what Yuki had said I transformed again.

"Oh poor Ina, I am sorry that happened... I am thinking about requesting a transfer and work with another writer. What do you think?" She looks down to her toes while she pets me.

"If that's what you want I suppose I wish I could transfer my classes but I would lose my scholarships." I said as I huffed. I transformed back and I started to put my clothes back on. The phone rings in the background and she gets up to answer and it's Shigure calling.  
I just watched her expressions to see what Shigure would say.

Amaya’s POV.

I got and picked up the phone and the voice on the other side almost gave me a heart attack. 

"Hello."

"Hello Ms. Amaya I wanted to apologize for my behavior earlier."

"Shi.. Shigure?" I stuttered.

"Yes Ms. Amaya I'm sorry."

"It’s fine... I was planning on putting in my transfer so you could get another editor. I think you would do better with a male editor than a female one." I said but there was a silent on the other side.

"Please Ms. Amaya reconsider. I'm going to lose my publishing contract if you quit. I really am sorry please." He begged.

"Fine... I will think about it Shigure. Don't forget I will need chapters 14- 20 by Tuesday. You better have it ready and when I come pick it up you better be there." 

"But I thought those chapters’ deadlines weren’t due for another 2 weeks Ms. Amaya?" He said over the phone.

"Do you want to keep me as your editor? Then have it done by Tuesday."

"Damn go Maya." Inari cheered me on in the background and I just rolled my eyes at her.

"Alright I will have it done."

"Alright, I will see you Tuesday afternoon, I will have to stop at my office in the morning then I will go to your house pick up the chapters, have a good night Mr. Sohma." I said as I hung up the phone.

"Damn Maya. Way to take charge."

"Do you think that was too harsh?" I said as I walked back to the couch.

"No someone like him needs someone to be harsh. This could be a good story." Inari said as she took the notepad and she started writing down ideas. She wanted to be a writer.

"I might write a song about this... I haven't written a song since college." I laughed.

"You should your music was good."

"Haha thanks... I think I am going to play again this week at that restaurant near my office what do you think?"

"You should I'll come and see it. It will be so much fun. Maybe even Shigure will show up." She said raising her eyebrows.

"Oh god I hope not..." I said nervously..." I need to find the perfect song for it then."

"Yes you do." Inari said agreeing with me. This whole thing was one big ordeal. 

“Hey Amaya I’m gonna go to bed, it’s been a long day.” Inari said to me and then she went into her room. I nodded and waved her and I let out a sigh as I returned to my own room for the night. Damn Shigure. . He was still on my mind as I fell asleep.


	4. Another Sohma

Chapter 4  
Another Sohma

 

*Inaris POV*

‘Today was a long day, Amaya and I went to her writer’s house. I transformed into a fox because I got so stressed out, and thoroughly embarrassed, around Yuki... Mom, Dad I wonder how you two would react if you saw me as fox’ I thought to myself as I lifted up the picture of my parents that I kept next to my bed.

I rolled over and tried to fall asleep. It's been 15 years since my parents were murdered. In my darkest moments that memory feels like it just happened and I cry for hours. I love Amaya and her family but it hasn't been the same since my family passed.

*Inari's Dream*

Mommy and Daddy had just gotten home from work, Amaya was over at my house. She often took care of me while my parents were at work.I was 5 and she was 10.

"Hello Amaya thank you again for coming and being with Inari." My mom said as she knelt down and she picked me up and hugged me. My mother had the best hugs. Warm and loving.

"Amaya let's go pla-" I started to say but there was a loud crash. We all looked to it and the window in the kitchen was busted. I saw a red liquid was covering the floor. I ran in and there was a knife sticking out of my fathers face and a man in a black hood standing over him.  
I could hear my mom scream, and Amaya ran over to me and picked me up and we hid in a closet. My mother’s screams got louder and louder. Amaya tried to hold me but I broke free from her and I ran away from her.

I ran out and my mother and father were covered in blood and dead lying on the ground. I screamed and I ran out of our temple screaming.

I could her Amaya calling out my name in the distance, as I hit in a old shrine. I cried. "Ina, there you are. Thank goodness I found you. Come on... Let go to my house and we can call the police or something" Amaya said. When suddenly the ground started shaking.

"Amaya what's happening?" I screamed as I held on to her crying. I was scared. I wanted my mom and dad. I was scared for mine and Amaya's life and the ground started shaking even more violently.

The window shattered and dirt rolled in, the walls around us collapse. Amaya tried to break us free, but we couldn't. More dirt came in and filled the shrine. It was really dark and I couldn't see anything. I could feel Amayas arms around me. I felt a sharp pain in my back. I screamed but the air in my lungs as escaping fast then I couldn’t breathe in. I heard Amaya scream. And my vision went blurred.

The next thing I knew I woke up in a hospital. Tubes coming in and out of me and Amaya who was still asleep. I couldn't move anything, everything hurt and I couldn't speak. No one was in the room with us but the room was filled with flowers and get well soon balloons. I looked at Amaya again. She had tubes in her mouth and her mother was standing next to her holding her hand. She was crying. I looked to arms and noticed a thin tube with a red liquid flowing into my arms. I tried to make a sound but I couldn't.

The doctor came in and he saw I was awake.

"Ahh I see you are awake. How are you feeling?" He asked me but I couldn't do anything but I could barely move my head.

Amayas mom walked over to the doctor. I could see their lips moving but I couldn't make out what they were saying. Then two men dressed in an a police uniform came in and they started talking to Amayas mom and she started to cry. She walked over to me and placed her hand over my head and gently rubbed my head. 

"Everything will be okay... Ina."

I knew nothing was ever going to be the same after that. 

I woke up screaming again. My face and pillow soaked with tears. It happened again.

*Amayas POV*

Inas scream woke me up in the middle of the night. I ran to her room. I found her sitting in bed crying and breathing heavily. I wrapped my arms around her and cradled her.

“Another nightmare huh?” She nodded and continued to cry.I moved her hair from her face. 

"Why does this damn nightmare keep coming back." She cried more. I hated seeing her like this.

"Would you like some tea?" I asked and she rubbed her hands on her face drying up her eyes. She nodded and sniffled more. I nodded and went to the kitchen and quickly made her the tea and brought it back to her. She nodded her thanks and started drinking the tea.

"I'm sorry I woke you."

"It's alright... I couldn't fall asleep... That Shigure annoyed me so much that I wasn’t able to fall asleep anyway" I smiled, and she leaned her head on my shoulder.

"Okay good. I think I need to go see that doctor again. I can't be having this nightmare again."

" yeah I can take you there sometime, when would you like to go?"

"Tomorrow. I'm gonna call out of work." She said as she continued drinking her tea.

"Okay, I will pick you after class and I can take you there." I wrapped my arm around her and squeezed her shoulder. She nodded and she let out a sigh. 

"I think I'm gonna try and go back to sleep I have a test in the morning."I nodded and I got up and went to my room. I laid down and in bed. The thoughts of that terrible night started to sworn my head. I felt a tear run down my cheek.

It was a terrible night. I couldn't even imagine how Inari felt about that night. I couldn't imagine going through that at such a young age and even into adulthood she is going through it. I grabbed my pillow held it tight to me. I should get some sleep. I have to wake up early tomorrow.

*The Next Morning*

I took a shower and got dressed, I picked up Shigures manuscripts and put them inside my messenger's bag and headed off to work. I was really tired I didn't get much sleep last night.  
I didn't really want to go into work today but I needed to drop off these manuscripts. I arrived at the office and walk over to desk. I notice a beautiful bouquet of flowers on my desk. 

"What the heck?" I mumbled to myself. I look for a card, but Mitchan called me into her office.

"Oh here it is Mitchan." I pull it out of my bag and handed it to her.

" why is there sand on it? Oh dear don't tell me Shigure made you walk to the lake to give it to you?" Mitchan asked.

"Oh well um yes he did actually." I said nervously.

"Oh no Shigure always does this!" She said sounding frustrated. When she pulled the manuscript out of the envelope she looked like her heart sank.

" Is everything alright Mitchan?" I asked her

"Oh no it's just this is one of his best pieces ever! Look at this." She handed me the manuscript and as I read through it, it brought a tear to my eye. The tragic love story that ends up having a happy ending. Wow I can't believe he is capable of writing such things, he is such a pervert but this story is beautiful. I quickly dried the tear from my eye before Mitchan noticed it. 

"Well Mitchan, tomorrow I will have a few more manuscript from him ready." I told her I handed the manuscripts back to her.

"Oh well great dear. It's so good to have someone competent who really makes Shigure work." She smiled at me and I bowed and left her office and went back to my own. I got to desk and continued to look for a note i between the flowers. I finally found the card

"Ms. Amaya I apologize for my behavior the other day. Please accept these as my apology.   
P.S. You looked beautiful the other day. I still bet you would look great in the maid outfit." The card read and I blushed madly. I quickly out the note away in my bag. How dare he say such things…

" Ms. Amaya, will you please return to my office." I heard Mitchan call me again. I got up and went to her office

"Yes is something wrong?" I asked as I walked into her office.

" No, not at all... I was just curious about who sent you the flowers? If you don't mind me asking?" She says with a smile. I blushed again but I took a few breaths to keep myself calm. 

"Oh I'm not sure they didn't leave a card" I couldn't tell her it was Shigure. No doubt she would find that inappropriate and we could get in trouble. I didn't want or need that right now.

" oh okay... Too bad. That's all. You may go now." I bowed and went back to desk…I let out a sigh of relief and sat in my chair. I couldn't believe Shigure. What is it about this guy?

I opened up a few email and started to respond to them, trying to keep myself busy until it was time for me to leave and pick up Ina to go to the doctors.

*Inari’s POV*

I sat there at my desk at my first class and I had to fight myself to keep my eyes open. I was exhausted. After Amaya went back to her room, i couldn’t fall back asleep. I desperately needed that sleep now too, or at least a coffee. I didn’t fall asleep until my alarm went off and I didn’t even have any time to make any coffee. The room was dizzy. No it was making me dizzy and I could feel my body start to sway. 

“Oh Ms. Kasai!” I heard a voice and when I looked Yuki had grabbed my arm and kept me up. It immediately helped me to wake up and I moved away from him before I could transform. He backed away from me too and he looked relieved. He knelt down in front of me and he was looking into my eyes.

“Are you alright Ms. Kasai?” He asked me and she seemed genuinely concerned and I nodded.

“I just didn’t get much sleep last night and it’s affecting me.” I brought my hand up to my forehead. I was getting a massive migraine now. I was shocked when he grabbed my hand.

“Come let’s go get you coffee, the teacher is supposed to be late anyways.” Yuki said to me with a smile on his face. I blushed but nodded. He let go of my hand once I stood up and I was relieved but a little disappointed. He walked with me to the universities cafe and got me a warm coffee. He wouldn’t let me buy it and he was such a gentleman.

“Thank you Yuki, but I will be paying you back.” I said as I sipped on my coffee that was slowly but surely waking me up bit by bit. 

“Oh Ms. Kasai please don’t worry about it.” 

“Yuki, you don’t need to be so formal with me.” I said as I walked ahead of him a little.

“Ms. Kasai I assure you I’m like this with everyone.” Yuki said to me and I turned around to face him.

“Yeah but we are friends right Yuki?” I asked him and he smiled at me and nodded.

“Then you don’t need to be so formal with your friends.” He just smiled at me again and we walked in silence back to class. I couldn’t get that smile out of my head as I took my test. 

Have I ever mentioned how much I hate this curse?

I went to my other classes and Yuki still called me Ms. Kasai and I felt disappointed and defeated. I talked with Tohru about it and she informed me that in all the years they have known each other he has always called her Ms. Honda. I guess I should give up then. I got to my last class with was my American Literature class. Yuki sat next to me in the class and I had to keep myself from looking at him because I was afraid about seeing that adorable smile of his. 

“Class, I wanted to let you know that we have some new students tha-” The teacher started to say and then three girls came in.

“YUKI!YUKI! WE LOVE YUKI!” They started clapping and doing almost a cheer routine and Yuki let out a defeated sigh. 

“They’ve followed me again.” He mumbled.

“You know them?”

“Yes they are a group of girls that ran a fan club about me all through high school. I had hoped they wouldn’t follow me into university but it seems I was wrong.” I had to keep myself from laughing. A fan club really? I mean yeah the guy is so cute and his smile is just adorable and he is a gentleman but a fan club? Wow just wow. They saw me and they glared at me. 

“Don’t be alarmed Ms. Kasai they may just warn you that they may come after you if you come too close to me.” He said annoyed.

“Not like I care. They can’t tell someone who they can and can’t be around.” I said and he just smiled and I had to look away again.

“Um May I go and use the restroom?” I asked and I raised my hand and the teacher nodded and I ran for the bathroom. Once I closed the door and locked it I transformed. This damn curse and that damn smile of his. It was all too much. I sat there for like 10 minutes and I transformed back and when I came back in, the teacher and most of the students were taking naps. I walked up to Yuki.

“Why is everyone sleeping?”

“the teacher said he hadn’t gotten much sleep last night. So he said this is a free period class after they finish reading chapter 2 of our textbooks.” He informed me and I nodded. I finished the chapter quickly. It was only a few excerpts from ‘Equality Between the Sexes: An Immodest Proposal’ by Alice S. Rossi. I looked over to Yuki and he was already starting on chapter 3.

“Overachiever?” I asked him with a raised eyebrow.

“I suppose. I just like to be prepared.” He said to me and then he continued reading. I could slowly feel myself crashing from my coffee. I laid my head down on the desk and allowed myself to fall asleep if only for a short while. 

I looked around and I was in the hospital. I had tubes going in and out of me and the same thing could be said for Amaya as well. We had been there about a week now. I sat up and brought my little knees to my chest. My parents had been murdered and the police had no clue on who the murderer was. The only reason I knew this was because I had faked sleeping when Amayas mother was talking to the police. Her parents were worried we would die as well when it happened. They found a blood donor at the last minute and they gave us their blood. We had apparently lost a lot of it to the point we shouldn’t even be alive. Amaya slept a lot since we had first woken up. I forced myself awake even though I was exhausted. Everytime I went to sleep I saw them being murdered. I just want my mother and father back. Just one last time, I want to see them being happy and smiling at me. 

“Ms. Kasai?” The doctor said to me and I looked up at him. His voice was softer than usual.

“Ms. Kasai it’s time for you to wake up.” Wait that’s not the doctor's voice.

“Yuki?”

“Yes Ms. Kasai you need to wake up.” What?  
“No.” I said and I covered myself with the blanket.

“Inari please wake up.”

I shot up so fast that my neck cracked. I looked over to my left and Yuki was sitting there and he looked concerned. My notebook was wet from my tears. When did I start crying?

“Ms. Kasai are you alright?” He asked me and I nodded. I could have sworn he called me Inari...damn dream.

“Yeah just tired Yuki.” I looked at my phone and I had a text from Amaya that said she was outside and ready to take me to the doctors.

“Well Yuki I need to go. Thank you for waking me and for the coffee this morning but I must be going.” I said quickly and I ran out the door down to the car. I slumped down into the car and I let out a sigh.

“You alright? You look like you’ve been crying.” She asked me and I shook my head and proceeded to tell her about everything that transpired. 

We got to my doctors office fairly quickly and we waited outside in the waiting room. I was already informed I would have a different Doctor since mine was out. We were only waiting now to be called back. Amaya looked at a magazine that had musical instruments on. 

"Hmmm should I get the piano or the guitar? Both look so adorable. I mean not adorable but nice... So expensive though..."

"Yeah why not treat yourself for once" I said and I laid my head back against the wall.

" I might be able to if that Shigure would just turn in things in time. Do you want me to go in with you to see the doctor or do you want me to just wait outside?" She asked

"I hope this is a good doctor." I said out of worry. "Go with me. I hate the damn doctors." I groaned and I rested my head on my hand and my elbow was resting on my knee.

"Okay I will... Oh I almost forgot take a look at this" she said as she pulled a small card from her bag and handed it to me.

"Can you believe Shigure sent flowers to my work and that was the card" she said and her cheeks were red, but the kind of anger red.

"Aww that's so cute. Look at you getting flowers from a pervert." I joked with her

"He is cute though... This damn curse." She mumbled under her breath. 

"Ms. Inari Kasai, the doctor is ready to see you. If you would follow me please" a nurse came out and called me. I turned to Amaya and we both stood up and followed the nurse to the doctor's office.

I sat down on the examination bed and waited for the doctor to come in and Amaya sat in the chair.

"Hello Ms. Kasai my name is Dr. Sohma. I'll be filling in for your doctor today. Now why is it you have come in?" His voice was cool and deep and he was very good looking. His bangs hung over his right eye. Wait a minute Sohma? What if he is related to Yuki!?!

I looked over to Amaya who was looking the poster around the office. I don't she heard the doctor say that his name was also Sohma.

"Well um Dr. Minamoto told me to come back in if I was having the nightmares again and if they were keeping me up at night again." I said as I held my hands together in my lap.

He sat down and looked over my previous records. "Oh I see, sorry for your loss. It must have been hard to lose both parents at such a young age." He said with warm smile.

I nodded my thanks and I looked around the room. He didn't have any pictures up like most doctors.

"Hmm..interesting.." He mumbled while looking at my chart.

"Is something wrong Dr.Sohma?" I asked.

"It just seems you received blood from a family member of mine when you had your accident years ago."

Amaya and I both shot glances at him. "Oh... Yes we were both caught in that landslide. Ina was just a little girl and I was with her..." Amaya said

"Hmm interesting..." He said as he continued to look at my chart.

"Oh Hatori" a voice yelled and I saw Dr. Sohma groan and Amaya and I both looked at eachother. We knew all too well who that was.

"O don't tell me" Amaya mumbled. Hatori got up and walked over to the door. 

" I am busy right now Shigure." Hatori said.

"Oh but Hatori poor Yuki needs his medicine!" Shigure said as he walked in with Yuki.

"I told you we should have just wai-oh Ms.Kasai." Yuki said as he finally noticed me.  
Hatori let out a sigh.

"Just wait out there Shi-" Hatori started to say until Shigure pushed him out of the way and went up to Amaya.

"Oh Ms.Amaya what a lovely surprise. I didn't think I would have the honor of seeing you today." Shigure said and I had to keep from laughing once I saw the look on Amaya's face.

"Hello Shigure, I hope you are almost finished with the manuscript for tomorrow?" She asked in a cold tone. 

" you two know each other? Hatori said while looking confused.

"Yes, Ms. Amaya is my new editor." Shigure said and smiled.

"Oh I am sorry you have to work with him" Hatori said as he looked at Amaya. 

"O Hari don't be so cruel?" Shigure said and frowned 

"Shigure one more word from you and I will tell Ms. Amaya here every embarrassing thing you've done since you were four years old. And here is the medicine for Yuki." Hatori said and handed the medicine to Shigure.

"Now if you please. I have a patient to work with." Yuki came up to me.

"Ms.Kasai are you alright?" He asked concerned and I blushed and nodded.

"Just um.."I stammered.

"You can tell me later if you want. Ms. Honda and I are going to go get some ice cream. If you like you can join us." Yuki asked me and I smiled and nodded.

"Let me finish up with her first Yuki." Hatori said.

"You're right forgive me, I will see after you are done your appointment Ms. Kasai." Yuki said as he bowed and he dragged Shigure away.

"No but Ms.Amaya!" Shigure yelled.

"Come on you stupid dog." I heard Yuki say to him.

"Hmmm... Alright here you go Ms Kasai. You should take this every night and just give me a call if it doesn't help, okay?" Hatori said as he ripped a piece of paper.

"Oh Ms. Amaya if you have any trouble with Shigure, let me know too." I looked at the prescription and it was the sleeping pills that I was on as a kid and I nodded. They worked before hopefully they would work again. I giggled at his joke about Shigure and looked at Amaya. Amaya nodded and smiled at Hatori. 

"Thanks Dr. Sohma." She stood up and grabbed her bag and walked over to Ina. 

"Alright Ina, I can go pick up the prescription while you go have ice cream."

"Oh thank you Amaya." I grabbed her arm and waved to Hatori and we left. Yuki and Shigure were waiting outside by our car.

"I will see you later, Ina." Amaya walked over to her car.

"Ms. Amaya, would like to go grab ice cream with us?" Shigure asked to Amaya. I shook my head yes to signal for her to say yes so I wouldn’t be alone.

“I guess it can’t hurt.” She said as she smiled and I smiled with her. We got into our car and we followed them in their car to the ice cream shop.

*MeanWhile Normal POV*

Yuki and Shigure were in the car directing the way to the ice cream shop. Shigure looked in his rearview mirror and he saw that Amaya and Inari following behind them.

“So Yuki you’ve seem to have taken a liking to Ms. Inari.” Yuki shot him a glare and Shigure laughed nervously.

“I could say the same thing for you and Ms.Okami.” Yuki said and he crossed his arms over his chest. He looked in the rearview mirror now at Inari and he smiled. She was giggling and laughing with Amaya. He heard a buzzing sound and he took out his phone and it was a call from Hatori.

“Hello Hatori.” Yuki said as he answered the phone.

“Yuki are you alone with Shigure? If so put me on speaker phone.” Hatori said and Yuki put him on speaker phone.

“Oh Hari you miss me already!” Shigure said smiling and Hatori let out a sigh and Yuki shook his head in annoyance.

“I called as a warning Shigure. I wouldn’t miss an annoying dog like you.” Hatori spat.

“Oh Hari, you’re going to break my tender heart.” Shigure said.

“Shut up, now what warning could you have for us?” Yuki asked and Hatori let out another sigh.

“I don’t know what your relationship is with those two girls you two, but you best be careful. You know how Akito will react.” Hatori said and Yuki looked down and Shigures expression changed to a saddened one. 

“You don’t need to worry about that Hatori.” Yuki said.

“Yes Yuki is right, there is no need to worry Hari.” Shigure said in a gloomy tone which he rarely ever used. Yuki hung up the phone and when they got to a stop light they turned around and looked to the two girls who were singing along to the radio. They noticed them staring at them and they both blushed. Yuki smiled and turned back around and so did Shigure. 

‘Hatoris right.’ Yuki thought to himself.

‘I can’t allow myself to fall deep.’ Shigure thought to himself and they continued driving to the ice cream shop.


	5. A Beautiful Night

Chapter 5

 

*Amayas POV*

I finished pulling into a parking spot a few cars down from Shigure's. 

"Alright looks like we are here." I said as I unbuckled my seatbelt and opened the door. Ina was alright stepping out of the car. I looked around and saw Shigure and Yuki walking towards us. We started to walk up to meet them. The ice cream shop was actually a new cafe that had just opened up that had all types of ice cream from all over the world and most of it was made here and they served other things. They was so many baked goods and it smelled so good when we walked in.

"Hmmm everything looks delicious." I said as I looked over to the ice cream bar. I felt my phone buzz in my pocket. I picked it up and it was Mitchan. I looked over to Shigure who had kept his eyes on my this entire time. I signaled to Ina that I would step outside to take the call.

"Hello Amaya I was wondering if you could come to the office real quick. There seems to be a problem with the manuscript that your brought me from Shigure." I looked back at him and I must have looked angry because Shigure was laughing nervously.

"Yeah, I will be right in." I hung up the phone and not a second later Shigure's phone starts to ring and it wipes the grin right off of his face. 

"Hello Mitchan, I can't come to the phone. Please leave your message after the beep. *beep*." Shigure said and tried not to laugh. I could hear Mitchan yelling at him and he laughed nervously and I just rolled his eyes at him.

"Well it seems there is something wrong with the manuscript." Shigure said and he had a nervous smile on his face and I glared at him. Yuki shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"Yes. I am aware. Ina I have to go to the office, will you be alright? I don't think our house is very far. But I can come pick you up after I am done." I said as I walked up to her. 

"Ms. Okami, don't worry I shall walk Ms. Kasai home after we are done." Yuki said as he walked over to Ina.

"Oh well okay." I pinched Shigures ear.

"Come on you." I said in a demanding tone.

"Ahh! Ms. Amaya please." He threw his keys to Yuki.

"Be careful with the car Yuki!" He yelled as I dragged him to my car.

" So Shigure what did you do this time?" I asked as I turned the car on and started to drive. "I don't know what she is talking about" he said as he looked out the window. I let out a sigh. 

"You better not be lying Shigure or so help me-"

"I assure you Ms. Amaya it's alright." He said putting his hands up in defense and I rolled my eyes at him.

"You will owe me ice cream now, I was really looking forward to it." I said to him and he laughed. We arrived at the publisher's office. Shigure quickly got out of the car and walked over to my side and got the door for me. He extended his hand to me and helped me out of the car. I cautiously grabbed his hand and got out of the car. He quickly let go once we were out of the car and we walked into the office together.

We got to Mitchan's office. I knocked on her door and she asked us to come in. 

"Mitchan we are here. What's the issue you’re having?" I asked and she looked at me and at Shigure. No actually she glared at Shigure.

"There is 15 pages missing from this manuscript Shigure!" She yelled. I looked over to Shigure, who was laughing nervously. 

"Mitchan, I will have Shigure work on it right away. If you please excuse us." I said and grabbed Shigure arm and walked him over to my desk. 

"There, now sit down and start writing. You're not leaving until you're done" I said and I sat down next to him and watched as he started to write. He turned to me. 

“Can I at least have my one phone call.” I looked at him confused. He lifted his hand up and brought it to his ear and pretended it was phone.

“Hey, Ms. Amaya. Would you like to get some ice cream after we are done here… Would please bail me out?” He said joking as if he was in jail. I played along and brought my hand up and pretended it was phone. 

“no. Get back to work now.” I hung up. He looked at me and put his hands up.

“I am just kidding. I will get on to it.” He typed vigorously and quickly. I had never seen anyone type so fast. I was in awe as I started to read what he was typing. It was beautiful. Was this really coming from Shigure?

"What are you smiling at, Ms Amaya?" He said and I didn't even notice I had a grin on my face from reading. 

"It's a beautiful story Shigure." I said and looked at him. He had a smirk on his face then continued to write.

"Well I'm glad you think so. That's the goal after all." He said and he continued writing. I couldn't help but smile at him as I watched him write.

"Ahh I see the flowers came." He said bringing me out of my thoughts and a warm blush formed on my cheeks.

"Yes, thank you." I said and I looked away trying to hide my cheeks. 

"Alright I am all done, it seems." Shigure said and he started to print the pages. I went over to the printer and I counted all the pages that came out. There was exactly 15. I let out a sigh of relief and I knocked on Mitchans door and I felt Shigures presence behind me.  
.  
"Mitchan, here's the pages." I said and placed the pages on her desk and Mitchan smiled.   
Mitchan looked up at me and Shigure was standing right behind her. 

"It seems Shigure enjoys working with you, Ms Amaya. He actually showed up and turned in work on time." She said and my cheeks turned a light shade of pink and I was surprised to see out of the corner of my eye that Shigures had too. 

"Ms. Amaya I will need a ride, since I let Yuki take my car." He said and I walked up to him and nodded. Mitchan looked up at the two of us and she shook her head.  
"Could I talk to you two for a moment?" Mitchan asked us and we followed her into her office.  
We both walked in Mitchans office and sat down by her desk. 

"Yes Mitchan, do you need anything else?" I said to her.

"I just wanted to warn you two about personal relationships within the workplace. Not only is it not allowed it's very unprofessional." She said to us with a sharp tongue. Wait..she thought me and Shigure!?! Oh my god I'm gonna pass out I'm so embarrassed. I looked at Shigure then back to Mitchan. 

"We are not....No... I am well aware of that Mitchan." She turned and glared at Shigure and he straightened up.

"I assure you Mitchan, nothing is going on between Ms.Amaya and I." Shigure said seriously and it kinda hurt my pride a little.

"Hmmm... Alright you two. You may leave now." She said and we quickly left her office and walked to my car. We got to the car and I started to drive in direction to his house. 

"Oh no Ms. Amaya let's go this way instead. It’s a much nice scenic road." He said and I just followed what he said. A few minutes down the road and I read a few signs in direction to his house but he said don't worry about so I continued on driving. We arrived a park that had an ice cream stand. 

"We are here, Ms. Amaya." He said and got out of the car. I stepped out and looked at him annoyed. 

"Shigure this is not your house."

"I know but you said I owed you some ice cream, so here we are... My treat." He said and smiled and we both walked towards the ice cream stand. I rolled my eyes. What a cheapskate.

"Hello you two what would you like?" The lady at the ice cream stand was a cute elderly old woman. She seemed very sweet.

"I'll take chocolate and strawberry please. Ms.Amaya what would you like?" Shigure asked as he smiled at me.

" I will have chocolate with sprinkles..." I said and I looked down at my feet.

"Oh you two remind me of me and my husband Kazuya when we were young. Oh bless his soul." She said to us and I felt the blush come back to my face. I couldn't even look it up to see how Shigure looked. I grabbed my ice cream and a few napkins and walked over to the small pound. Shigure followed me and we both sat on the bench. He took one bite and I swore I almost saw tears of happiness.

"Oh her ice cream has always been the best. It makes the day brighter." He said as he enjoyed his ice cream and I couldn't help my laugh at how ridiculously cute he was acting. 

"What's so funny Ms. Amaya?"

"Nothing, you must come here often." I said and I looked away from his face... What is this that I am feeling. I looked back at him and pointed at his cheek. 

" you've got ice cream all over your face Shigure." I said laughing.

"Oh do I really?" He rubbed his face and then he was looking intently at mine and leaning closer.

"You have some on yours as well." He said and then he smushed my ice cream into my face and he ran off laughing like a school girl.

"Ugh Shigure come back here." I yelled but he was already pretty far. I got up and wiped my face and walked over to him, I finished my ice cream. He was still laughing. I got closer to him. He had finished his ice cream. 

"You still have some ice cream on your face, come here." I said and I reached my hand cupping his face and the other hand I used to wipe the ice cream with a napkin. 

"There now you don't have ice cream all over your face.

"I'm sorry Ms. Amaya that was priceless." He was still laughing a little. I started laughing too. My hand was still cupping his face and we both started to look into eachothers eyes. I quickly felt my cheeks turn red and I put my hands down and looked away. Shigure quickly put his hand on his pockets. 

"Ms. Amaya would you please close your eyes for a second." I looked back at him. 

"There's no way I am closing my eyes around you Shigure." I said to him. He was up to something. 

"I promise I won't do anything anything" he said as he brought his hands up in defense. 

"If you try anything, I will hit you... But you probably will like that. Fine I will close my eyes." I closed my eyes and I felt Shigure hand gently move my hair behind my ear and I felt something cold touch the back of my ear. 

"There I am done." He said and I quickly reached to check what it was. 

"No no don't touch it. It looks really pretty on you." He said stopping me from touching the flower. I could smell its scent. He looked at his watch. 

" oh it’s getting late we should get going." He said and started to walk towards the car. I nodded and followed after him. My heart was pounding loudly in my chest. 

"Um Shigure I'll be right back." I said and I ran off to where there was the park bathroom. I needed to calm down or I would transform. He nodded and continued to walk. I got to the bath and threw some water at my face and saw the beautiful white jasmine he had placed behind my ear. I took in a few deep breaths and felt myself start to calm down.  
I opened the door and walked out of the bathroom and I started to walk to the car. When I got there he was leaning against the car and the moonlight was shining down on him and he had such a soft smile on his face that it made my heart skip a beat.

"Ready Ms.Amaya?"

"Yes, I am ready." I unlocked the doors and Shigure ran over to my side and got the door for me. " thank you" I said and he smiled and shut the door. I turned the car on and he got in. 

"Alright you need to tell me how to get to your house from here now." I said and he started to give me directions. About 20 minutes later. We had arrived at his house.

"Well I'm sorry about the inconvenience with the manuscript."

"That's no problem, Shigure. Just make sure you have the other ones done for tomorrow when I come pick them up. Don't you go thinking that I forgot about them." I said to him and he looked at me. 

"I was hoping you would've forgotten about that... I guess I will be up all night writing then." He said and frowned. 

"I am joking. I have it almost done." He said as he got out of the car. 

"Good. I will see you tomorrow, Shigure." I said and turned my car around and make my way to the pharmacy to pick up the prescription for Ina. My heart was still pounding even after I had driven off. This whole night has just been one thing after another. I picked up the prescription and made it home finally. 

"Ina, I am home. I picked up your prescription." I said as I walked in and knocked on her door and walked to my room and put my bag down. I heard a scratching at my door and when I opened it Ina was at my feet in her fox form. I let out a sigh.

"Don't worry no one saw me." Ina looked up at me and she cocked her head to the side.

"Maya why do you have a flower in your hair?"

"Oh... Shigure put it there...." I said and pulled the flower from my hair and placed it next to my bed. I could feel my cheeks turning red. She started chuckling and I glared at her. 

"Why did you transform?" I asked her and her ears hung low.

"Well um..." She was embarrassed I could tell and I let out a sigh.

"What happened? Wanna tell me?" I said but my mind was wandering back to Shigures image with moon shining on him.

"Well um-" she stopped mid sentence and she looked at me.

"There is ice cream on your shirt. Aww did you have a little ice cream play date with Shigure?" She joked.

"Yes, but it wasn't a date. He just took me out for ice cream since his negligence made us go into work. So we were talking and he squished the ice cream onto my face because I told him he had ice cream on his face, then he took off running and laughing... He is really funny." I said and I looked at the flower. She raised her eyebrow at me.

"You're falling for the pervert!" She said in a sing song tone and she wagged her tail.

"No I am not, there's no way... I am falling for him. He was just and took me out for ice cream." I said and I looked at her. 

"So do you wanna tell me what made you transform?" I said to her. She let out a sigh and preceded to tell me.

*Earlier Inaris POV*

I watched as Maya and Shigure left the cafe. They left me alone with Yuki all alone.

"So um when should Tohru get here?" I asked him. I was nervous.

"I don't know. Ms. Honda should've been here by now." He smiled and looked at his watch.

"Well I will go call her." I said and I walked outside and started to call Tohru. I called her four times and she didn't answer. My phone beeped and I had a text message from her.

"Hey, Ina I am sorry I won't make it to get ice cream with you and Yuki. I have to go to work early. Sorry. See you at class." The text said. I let out a sigh and I walked back in and showed Yuki the text.

"Oh so it seems it will be just the two of us." He said was walked over to the register to order ice cream. 

"Ms. Kasai which flavor would you like?" He asked me with a smile on his face. I really like it when he smiles like that. Inari stop and answer him! 

"Oh no Yuki I can pay for mine." I said as I frantically searched my purse for my wallet.

“Don't worry Ms.Kasai.” He said to me with the same smile that I was really coming to like. 

"No Yuki, you treated me to my coffee this morning please let me pay you back." I asked him as I finally got my wallet in my hand.

"Ms. Kasai, I insist."he said with still the same smile on his face. 

"No Yuki. I don't know if you have realized but I'm pretty stubborn when I want to be. And I want to be right now. Now please let me treat you." I said and I smiled sweetly at him.

"Alright, just this once Ms. Kasai, I will take a vanilla ice a cream please." He said and smiled at her. 

"Thank you Ms. Kasai."I blushed and smiled and nodded at him.

"Can I have a chocolate twist please?" I asked the cashier and she nodded and she got us our ice cream. I paid for it and she handed us our ice cream.

"Should we eat here or do you wanna walk around the area? It's still nice out." I asked him and I heard the cashier giggle behind us.

"We can go for a walk, if you'd like."he said to me and I nodded. I always liked walking in nice areas especially around this time when the sunset was as beautiful as it was. We headed toward the door and Yuki held it open for me and I smiled.

"Buh bye now you two love birds!" The cashier said as she waved us off. I blushed bright red and I didn't dare look at Yuki as I walked out of there as fast as I could.

"What brought you to see Hatori today, Ms. Kasai?" Yuki said and he took a bite of his ice cream. I blinked a few times not knowing what he meant then I remembered.

"Oh My doctor is actually Dr.Minamoto but she was out today so he saw me instead." I said dodging the reason I was there.

"Oh okay, is everything alright?" Dammit.

"Well yeah everything's fine. I just need to come back in every once in awhile to get my prescription refills." I said still dodging the reasoning.

"Okay, prescriptions for what if you don't mind me asking Ms. Kasai.?" Damn he is really persistent isn't he?

"Well I have insomnia so I need pills to help me fall asleep." It wasn't a lie technically. I didn’t want to tell him the real reason. It would put a damper on my mood if I talked about it. 

"Oh, I am sorry to hear that. Ms. Kasai." He looked at me and smiled.That damn smile of his keeps making me blush. I need to calm down or I would transform.

"It's okay. It's something I've always dealt with." We walked a little more in a comfortable silence.

"Yuki can I ask you something?" There's been something that has been bothering me.

"Sure, thing Ms.Kasai, what is it?"

"Shigure is just your cousin right?" I asked and he nodded.

"Well then why do you live with him and not your immediate family?" I was really curious. I've always been like that and I guess it fits with me. Once I asked him that question, I noticed he stopped smiling and his stride got slower. I stopped and looked at him.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I've just always been curious." I said and I felt a little sad. I feel like I may have just made him really angry or upset. He smiled at me, but it wasn't the same smile as he had given me earlier. We continued walking. I let out a sigh. I felt like crap now. 

"Yuki I'm sorry. I didn't realize it would be a difficult subject for you to talk about."

"It's okay Ms. Kasai. Growing up I didn't always get along with my parents. So they allowed me to live with Shigure. I've been leaving with him for a quite some time now. I have a question for you Ms. Kasai?”

"Oh yeah sure anything." I said quickly and I blushed and looked away.

"Is Ms. Okami your cousin too? You two live together right?"

"Well no she isn't but yes I do live with her." I said as we continued walking. We came in front of a book store.

"Hey do you mind if we go on here?" I asked him as I pointed.

"No, not at all... I am a bookworm myself." He said and that smile was back. I could feel butterflies in my stomach. I nodded and smiled and walked into the book store and walked around. 

"They have a huge selection here." I said as I smiled and looked around in awe. He followed me and looked around the books. I walked up and I found older book on the shelf and I grabbed it excitedly.

"No way is this it?" I said excitedly as I blew the dust off the book.

"What is it Ms. Kasai?" Yuki said and he snuck up behind me. I turned around and my eyes met his. He was really close from me and I blushed and moved away from him. 

"It's an original edition of Edgar Allan Poes works." I said as I held the leather book up to him for him to see.

"Oh, this is really neat. One of my favorite short stories from him is tell tale heart." He said I looked at him and smiled at him and I stared into his eyes.

"Tell tale heart is my favorite." He smiled at me and I had to look away. What is with that smile of his that makes me all giddy and happy?

"I really enjoy his work. You should get it. It looks like is the last copy then have." He said to me. I turned the book around and saw the price.

"9822 yen...Kami I can't afford this." I said in a defeated tone and I sat the book down.

"I'm gonna head to the bathroom real quick okay?" I said and he nodded and I went to the bathroom. I was disappointed sure but there was nothing I can do about it. I finished quickly and I came back and I couldn't find Yuki.I looked all around the bookstore. Where was he?

"Ms. Kasai?," I heard his voice calling from behind me. I turned and I found him sitting by the chairs near the books.

"There you are. Did you wanna look at anything?"

"No, I am alright. Would you like to head back. I don't Ms. Okami to be worried about you." He said and gently walked towards me. I smiled and I still felt my cheeks grow warm. 

"Oh okay sure." I followed him out the store and back to where Shigures car was. I didn't miss the wave from the cashier from the ice cream cafe as we walked by and my blush deepened. We arrived to my house and Yuki quickly got of the car and held the door for me and helped me out of the car.I smiled at him.

"Yuki you're too much of a gentleman are you sure you're related to Shigure?" I said and he chuckled and I grabbed his hand and stepped out of the car

"Yuki thank you for taking me home." I said to him as I turned to walk to my door.

"I'll see you in class alright?"

"Yes, I will see you tomorrow." He smiled and reached his hand into his jacket and pulled out a bag. 

" Here Ms. Kasai" he said and handed me the bag. I looked at the bag questioningly.

"Yuki what is-" I started to say until I opened the bag. It was the Edgar Allan Poe book that I wanted that was too much money.

"Yuki I can't accept this. This book was too expensive, how could you even afford this?" I asked him I couldn't believe it.

"Don't worry about Ms. Kasai... I could tell how much you wanted and you had such a beautiful smile when you saw the book there, I knew I had to get it, because I enjoy seeing you smile." He said and took a step closer to me.I knew my face had to be blood red right now. I looked down at my feet.

"Thank you Yuki really." I said and I took a few deep breaths and when he walked closer to me it caused me to look up at him. He's not gonna kiss me is he? Inari keep calm. Keep calm so you don't transform.

He looked into my eyes " you look really cute like that." He said and gently touched my cheeks. I opened my mouth but I couldn't even form any words. I had never been nervous like this before.  
His phone starts to ring and he takes a step back.

"Sorry I have to take this." I nodded and once he turned his back to answer I let out the breath that I had been holding. It was like he was going to kiss me. He turned back around. 

" I have to go, Tohru locked herself out again. I will see you tomorrow. I hope you get some sleep tonight." He says and grabs my hand and kisses the back of it.I blushed even more red but I nodded. 

"Bye Yuki." I stuttered out. I opened the door and quickly closed it behind me and I transformed.

"And that's what happened." I said to Amaya. I had finally changed back but thinking about it again now and I had to calm myself so I wouldn't transform again.

"Oh my... Don't you just hate this freaking curse" Amaya said. I groaned and I laid back on her bed. 

"I absolutely hate it. He almost kissed me..." I still couldn't believe it.  
"I had a moment like that with Shigure too..." Amaya said and she laid down and stared at the ceiling. I let out a sigh.

"What do we do now?" I asked her. We were never really around guys growing up so we never really had this problem before.

" I don’t know... " Amaya's phone buzzed. She pulled her phone out and it was a text from Shigure.

"What does it say!?!" I asked her excitedly. She blushed and she showed me the text.

"I got everything else finished. You should wear the maid uniform tomorrow when you pick it up. I had a great time tonight." I read it aloud.

"Can you believe this guy? He won't get over that stupid maid outfit idea. Ugh" she said but blushed. Her phone vibrated again and it was another text from him and I opened it.

"You looked really beautiful tonight in the park." I read it aloud.

*poof* 

Amaya had transformed into her wolf form. " I really hate him now. Should I respond?"

"Nah leave him hangi-" my phone vibrated now and it was a text from Yuki.

"Oh god I can't read this." I said and I already started blushing.

"Ms. Kasai, I am sorry I had to leave so abruptly. I hope you enjoy the book. See you. PS: you look beautiful when you’re blushing." Amaya read it out for me.

*poof*

Well I knew that was gonna happen.

"Damn this curse." I said as I hung my head low.

"I can't believe I have to go pick up the manuscript tomorrow morning while you’re at school... I am not sure how I feel about going to his house by myself." Amaya said.

"I could go with you. I don't think I can face Yuki tomorrow." I said and my ears hung low. I really hate this curse.

"No you have to go to class. I will be fine. I never gave him a time that I was going to stop by. I will surprise him. I don't want to be sent on a goose chase again." She said and she changed back to her human form. I nodded and I finally changed back into my human form.

"I'm gonna go take a shower. Have I ever told you how much I hate this curse?”

"I know... I hate it too... I wonder if Dr. Sohma would know anything special about the blood we got... He seemed surprised about the fact that we received blood from a relative of his..." Amaya said as I walked out of her room.

"Come on Amaya. If a family had a curse like that they wouldn't even give blood probably." I argued and then I sat on my bed in my own room.

"Yeah..." I could hear her sigh loudly from my room. "Well I am going to sleep. I think I will to Shigure house early in the morning before he has time to get out and hide."

"Okay!night!" I yelled and I let out a sigh. I took shower quickly and crawled into my bed. I couldn't stop smiling as I read the book Yuki got me. I slept pretty soundly that night.


	6. Butterflies

*Amayas POV*

I woke up early and Ina had just left to go to class. I got ready and took off to see Shigure. I wanted to pick the manuscript before he decided to do anything funny. I got in my car and made my way to his house.There was no traffic so I got there pretty quickly. I parked my car and I got and started walking the path to go to Shigure’s house. I arrived to his house and I knocked. It took a while but he finally made it to the door. 

 

"Good Morning, Shigure" I said to him then I noticed he was only wearing a robe. "Did I wake you up?"He yawned and she scratched his eyes. 

"Oh no not at all Ms. Amaya." He said as he continued lying. Damn liar. I looked him and rolled my eyes. 

"Where are the manuscripts?" I asked him as he ran his hands through his hair. 

"Please come in Ms. Amaya." He said and gestured for me to walk in. I followed him in.

"Just sit down for a moment Ms. Amaya, I need a coffee and then I'll print out the manuscripts for you." He said and I rolled my eyes. I walked in at sat in his office. I noticed a cushions lying around in the room. He came back in the room holding two coffee mugs. 

"Here Ms. Amaya" he said and handed me a mug. 

"Thank you Shigure." I said and took a sip. He brought his cup up to his lips and he sneezed and the coffee spilled all over him.

"Damn." He muttered. I looked up at him and I stood up. 

"Are you alright? Did you burn yourself?" I said and he looked at me while holding his robe away from his body. 

"I am alright, I will be right back." He set the printer to start printing and left the room. I picked up the pages and started to read it.It was breathtakingly good. He is such a good writer. 

"Is something wrong Ms. Amaya?" He asked me and I looked up and he was only wearing his pants. He was shirtless.

"Uhmm e everything is alright..." I stuttered. I could feel my cheeks turn red. Why is he shirtless. He walked up to me and and reached for my forehead and I could smell his cologne. It was intoxicating.   
" your face is red Ms. Amaya. Do you have a fever?" He said. I quickly pulled my phone out of my pocket and pretended I had a call.

"Oh yes um excuse me Shigure I need to take this." I said and I ran outside and to the side of his house.

*poof*

I transformed. I ran behind his house and hid my clothes behind a bush. I try to calm myself down but I hears him calling out to me. He was getting closer and closer but he just saw a wolf. 

"Oh look what we have hear, that wolf is back. Shoo get out of here..." He said and I just growled at him to stay away. He put his hands up in defense.

 

"Easy now." He said.

 

"This isn't good I need to find Ms. Amaya." I heard him mutter. I barked at him and pretended that I was going to pounce at him. He stepped back and walked around to the other side of the house and called out my name. I picked up my clothes and ran away from the house. I transformed back and as I was walking back to his house I tried and scraped my leg and it was bleeding pretty bad. 

"Damn it. That's just what I need." I muttered. 

"Ms. Amaya there you are. I was looking for you... Oh no what happened did that wolf go after you?" He said and rushed to me when he saw the blood running down my leg.

"Wolf? What wolf? I didn't see anything. I just tripped over a branch and scratched my leg. I will be fine. I guess I just bleed easily" I said and tried to to limp. It hurt pretty bad. I had little scrapes on my arm too. 

"Please, come in. Let's get that clean up so it doesn't get infected and I hope that wolf doesn't return." He said and grabbed my hand and we walked back to his house. I had to take deep breaths to keep myself calm. He was holding my hand and it was warm and this was embarrassing. We got to the house and he had me sit down at the table.

"I'll be right back. I'll go grab the first aid kit." He said and he ran off. He found it pretty quickly and he started to clean the wound on my leg. He was so gentle with his touch. He bandaged my leg up and he looked at me and smiled. 

"There you should be fine. I am no doctor but I think you will live." He said and chuckled. I laughed too. 

"Are the pages ready Shigure?" I said and I rolled my pants down again to cover the bandage.  
He nodded and he went back into his office and he grabbed the manuscript for me. He put it in a envelope and handed it to me.

 

"All the pages are there Ms. Amaya I assure you." I looked at him and squinted at him and he laughed at my reactions. 

"Feel free to double check if you'd like." He said and sat next to me. I opened the envelope and checked and it looked like everything was there. I looked back him.   
"Thank you Shigure and as I promise you. I will continue to work with you." I said and he smiled at me.

"That makes me really happy to hear Ms. Amaya." He said and he moved the part of my hair away from my face and he looked into my eyes. I looked up into his eyes and I could feel butterflies in my stomach... No no I can't be feeling this. He leaned in closer to me. 

"Alright I should get going and drop this off the Mitchan. She will be thrilled to know that for once you've turned in something early." I said and I turned my head away from him.

"Alright Ms. Amaya." He sounded slightly down. I stood up and I immediately felt the pain in my leg and I was limping toward the door.

"Ms. Amaya let me help you to your car you're injured. It will be safer this way."

"I will be fine." I said and continued to limp. 

"I will walk you, since there's a wolf prowling around the woods." He said and we started to walk back to my car. 

"So Ms. Amaya for how long have you know ms. Kasai?" He asked as we walked.

"A long time. We've been friends since we were little." I said nonchalantly. I had to be careful being this close to him.

"I see..." He got quiet and we continued to walk. 

"What do you like to do besides being my editor?" He asked and kicked some of the dry leaves on the ground. I looked up at him and he was just looking up at the trees. 

" I like to turn in things on time... So please make sure you stick to the deadlines." I said and we finally arrived to my car.He let out a sigh and he opened my car door for me.

"Please Ms. Amaya, tell me something about you. Something I don't know. I'd like to know more." He said in a soft voice.

"I don't know what you want me to say Shigure." I said and I got in my car and I was about to close the door but he held it open. And kneeled down and leaned in closer to me. 

"Just tell me something that not a lot of people know about you?" He said almost whispering in my ear.I blushed a deep red. He was so close to me. I was getting those butterflies in my stomach again and I had to look away.

"I like singing, there happy" I said and he stepped leaned back and stood up. "Yes I am happy. I would like to hear you sing sometime." He said and I blushed again.

"Well maybe. I need to go I'll see you later Shigure." I said and I started the car and drove off to the office. I couldn't get him out of my head What is with this guy? Why does he make me feel like this? I just don't know what to do.I arrived to my office and I dropped off the manuscript to Mitchan and she looked surprised that I had more manuscript from Shigure.

"Ms. Amaya I am very impressed. Shigure has never handed his work in on time let alone early. How did you do it?" She asked me. She was smiling and she looked shocked.

"I threatened to stop working with him..." I said and she laughed I guess she thought I was lying. When I didn't say anything to dispute it she looked serious.

 

"Oh you're serious. I tried that but it never worked!" She said annoyed. Why would it work when I said it then? I ignored her comment and I walked back to my desk. My ankle was hurting, I am glad she didn't notice it. I sat and looked at my ankle and it was swollen. 

"Great, I think I twisted my ankle." A few minutes went by and Mitchan called me back to her office.I walked back in there slowly as to hide my ankle being hurt.

 

"Yes Mitchan?"

"Ms. Amaya, Shigure called me to inform me that you hurt yourself when you were picking up the manuscript. Are you alright?" She asked out of concern.

"I am fine... I just tripped." I said while standing on one foot avoiding to put the weight of the other. 

"Oh and here, is a bonus for getting all this manuscripts done." She said and handed me an envelope. I opened the envelope and there was a check with a large sum.

"I've never seen so many zeros..." I mumbled.

"Well you earned it dear, why don't you take the rest of the day off and relax your ankle." She said to me.

"Th... Thank you Mitchan... But I will finish working then I will leave." I said and I walked back to my desk. She followed me to my desk.

 

"Amaya I can see how swollen it is from her and I will never hear the end of it from Shigure if I let you stay with that ankle. Go home and rest. That's an order." She said defiantly.

"Alright Mitchan, I will go before Shigure himself shows up." I said and I grabbed my bag. 

"Hello Mitchan, Ms. Amaya what are you still doing here?" Mitchan and I turned around. 

"Speak of the devil." I said and I looked at Shigure walk in with an envelope.

"Mitchan I thought you said you were going to send her home?" Shigure asked and he bent over to look at my ankle.

 

"Oh it's swollen. Let's go to your house Ms. Amaya and I'll call Hari to come and look at it." He said concerned. Mitchan looked at me and smiled. 

"What are you doing here Shigure?" I asked and he looked at me and Mitchan. 

"After you left, I noticed a few pages weren't done printing so I hurried over here to make sure I submitted it all so you won't stop working with me." He said and handed the envelope to Mitchan. Mitchan took the envelope.

 

"Well Ms. Amaya your method really does seem to work." She mumbled and then she looked to Shigure.

 

"Thank you Shigure. Can I trust you to make sure Ms. Amaya gets home safely?"

"Yes Mitchan." He said and grabbed my bag. He helped me up and we left. 

"I can drive if you don't mind. Ms. Amaya?" He said and I handed him my keys. 

"How did you get here Shigure? I don't see your car." I said to him as he opened the door of my car. 

"I took a cab here. Figure it would be easier that way if case I need to take you somewhere I could just use your car." He said and smiled at me. Every time I saw him smile I got butterflies in my stomach. I nodded and he helped me into the passenger side. He was being very careful to fully touch me or hold me, which was odd but I wasn't complaining. He got into the front and he started driving.

 

"Where to Ms. Amaya?" He asked me and I gave him the directions to my house. We made it to my house and he helped me out of the car and I opened the door. We walked in and he took off his shoes and helped me take mine. He then walked me to the couch and I sat down and he picked my leg up and elevated my ankle. 

"I will go grab some ice and call Hatori." He said and went to the kitchen and I just grabbed a magazine on musical instruments. He quickly called him and I couldn't help but listen in.

"Yes Hari I know you don't but please just this once? It's my fault she got hurt in the first place...Thank you, Hari" I heard him say and he walked back to me and placed the ice on my ankle. He looked around the living room and he saw a light blanket and covered me with it. 

"Shigure is a twisted ankle, not a fever." I said him while he finishes covering me. 

"You might get cold because of the ice pack." He said and sat on the the other couch. I blushed and looked away.

"You really don't need to go to all this trouble." I said.

"Of course I do Ms. Amaya, you got hurt on my property it's only right that I take care of you."

"Don't worry, I am not going to sue you, Shigure" I said and looked at him and he looked concerned. 

"Shigure it’s not like my leg will fall off.” He came up and he knelt down in front of me and looked at my leg and I blushed.

"I'm not worried about that, I'm worried about you Amaya." He said and he looked up at me.  
I gave him a gentle smile. 

"I will be fine okay." I said and he leaned in close to me.

 

*Knock Knock*

 

"Oh that must be Dr. Sohma." I said and I turned my head towards the door. Oh thank heavens. I thought he was going to kiss me. Shigure stood up and opened the door.

"I don't like house calls you should know that by now Shigure." Hatori said as he walked in.

"Oh Hari, you can be so cruel." Shigure said in response. Hatori rolled his eyes and he walked over to me.

 

"How did this happen?" He asked me as he inspected my ankle.

"I was walking back to Shigure house after I was on the phone and I tripped and twisted my ankle and scraped my leg." I said and he removed the bandage Shigure had put on. He inspected it more and he put some type of cream on my scrape.

"This will burn but it will keep it from getting infected." He said and I nodded. He grabbed a different cream now and he rubbed into my ankle. I winced at the pain but the cream was cool and once he stopped rubbing it on the swelling looked like it was going down.

"That cream will keep your swelling down and I can prescribe some medicine for the pain of you like." Hatori said to me. 

" I guess that will be all I can do for you now Ms. Amaya." Hatori said and he stood up. 

"Hari, would it be okay if you gave me a ride home?" Shigure asked Hatori in a begging manner that made me laugh. Hatori let out an annoyed sigh.

 

"Very well I will be waiting in the car." Hatori said and he nodded his head at me as a form of good bye and he went out the door. Shigure walked up to me. 

 

"I really hope you feel better soon." He said and he smiled at me.

"Thank you, Shigure." I said and looked at him and he reached his hand to my cheek and leaned in and he kissed my forehead. 

"Feel better Ms. Amaya." He said and walked out of my house. I felt as if I was about to transform but the pain my ankle was seemed to keep me from transforming.I put my hand up to my forehead. It felt warm and the blush came back to my cheeks. He kissed me...His lips felt so soft on my forehead... I started to smile like an idiot. I picked up my phone and texted Ina. 

"Hey, Ina how's school?" She texted back immediately.

 

"Horrible and dull. Yuki and the others aren't here today. :-(" she texted me.

"I am sorry, they weren't at Shigure either. Btw I won't be able to come see you at work today. :-(" I replied. She texted back almost immediately.

 

"Why what's wrong???" She texted me.

"I twisted my ankle while I was at Shigure’s house. He just left our house now, even Dr. Sohma came over and took a look at it."

"Well damn. Did the pervert try anything?" Before I could reply she texted me again.

 

"Tell me later I just got called into work early." She texted and I let out a sigh. I took the pain meds Hatori gave me and I started to feel a little drowsy. 

"I am going to take a nap, see you later Ina." I texted her and I went to sleep.

*Inaris POV*

I walked to work and I noticed, this wasn't the first time I noticed mind you, that I kept thinking about Yuki and then sighing. I didn't see him at all today. I didn't see Tohru or Kyo either. I was disappointed. I had left the house early before school to go to the bookstore and I had gotten Yuki a book. It's called 'The Great Gatsby'. I thought he would enjoy it and I was really excited to give it to him but he never showed up.I went in to my changing room and got dressed and started my shift. Of course I kept messing up today at my job. Everywhere I turned I got an order wrong or something wrong. My head was so scattered today after not seeing Yuki and worrying over Maya. 

 

"Hey Inari you alright?" My coworker Hina asked as she came over to me.

 

"Yeah just stressed I guess." I said quickly and I went back to work. I still kept sighing over and over.

"Ina, there's a gentleman that would like to see you at table 9." I heard my boss say. I was over to the table and it was an old creepy man who would come in just about everyday. He would flirt with me and I didn't like him at all.

"Hello Inari you are looking extra beautiful today." He peered at me and his lips formed upward into a perverted grin. This guy always creeped me out, but I had to be respectful or I would get demoted or worse and lose my job.

"Hello Mr. Sankotsu. Would you like your usual?" I asked him with my fake smile and fake preppy voice. His grin got broader.

"Yes Inari, that would be marvelous." He said and he showed his teeth as he smiled at me now. He was so disgusting. I nodded and I went and put his order in.I returned with the order and I placed it down on the table and the old man tried to grab my arm. When I heard a familiar voice 

"Sir, please keep your hands to yourself." The old man and I both turned around and Yuki was standing there and he moved to stand protectively in front of me.

"What are you her boyfriend or something?" He asked. He was getting angry.

"Ms. Kasai. Are you alright? Yuki said and turned to me with a warm smile. He completely ignored him and he smiled at me. I blushed and smiled and I nodded back at him.

"Hey brat I was speaking to you!" Mr. Sankotsu yelled and he put his hand on Yukis shoulder.Yuki turned around and looked at the Mr. Sankotsu. When my boss came out. 

"Ms. Kasai is everything alright?" He asked and noticed Yuki standing between me and Mr. Sankotsu.

"Are you the manager??" Mr. Sankotsu said raising his voice.

 

"Yes may I help you?" My boss asked.

"This young man ruined my meal!" He yelled.

"No Mr. Momotaro, Mr. Sohma here was just keeping Mr. Sankotsu from grabbing me inappropriately." I said coming to Yukis defense. My boss looked at Mr. Sankotsu. 

" Sir, you are aware we have a no touch policy, if you can’t follow that rule I am afraid but you will have leave." My boss and went back to work while Mr. Sankotsu glared at me and Yuki. Mr. Sankotsu looked angrily at Yuki. 

"You son of a bitch!" He yelled and he raised his fist prepared to Yuki.Yuki quickly grabbed the man’s fist in mid air and and squeezed. 

"That's enough" I said and I escorted Mr. Sankotsu to the exit door with Yuki. He yelled angrily and my boss ended up calling the cops. I let out a sigh as I sat down in one of the booths.

"Inari why don't you take the rest of the night off?" My boss said as he came up to me and I nodded. Hina ran up to me now.

"Inari do you want anything?" She asked me and I nodded.

"Yeah just some of that bubble tea would be great Hina." I said and she nodded. Yuki sat across from me in the booth.

"I grabbed one for you too."Hina said while she looked and Yuki and winked at him. He just looked confused and looked back at me. 

"Thank you." He said. "Ms. Kasai would like me to walk you home?" He asked as Hina walked away.

"Yes please." I said as I laid my head down in defeat on the table.

 

"It's been a long ass day." I mumbled. He petted my head. I looked up at him and he smiled at him.I blushed and finished my tea quickly.

"I just need to change really quick." I said and then I ran in the back to change. I came out through the back door and Yuki was standing there waiting for me. 

"Shall we go Ms. Kasai?" He said and smiled. I nodded and we started to walk towards my house.I had to ask him.

 

"Yuki where were you today? You and Kyo and Tohru didn't show up to school." I said in a worried tone. Truth is I was worried. He looked at me. 

"We went to visit the Sohma's main house." He said but didn't seem happy about it.It made the atmosphere between us really awkward.

 

"I see is everything alright?" I asked him out of concern.

"Yes, everything's fine. Did I miss anything at school today?"

"Well we had that test in Lit and your fangirls were just heartbroken without you there." I said trying to joke with him and I saw the look on his face and I started laughing.

"Oh the test, I will have to contact our professor about it." He said "I wish those girls would just quit." He mumbled under his breath. And I looked up at him and I remembered the book I had gotten him.

"Oh shit I almost forgot." I started going through my bag and I got the book out for him. 

 

"This is for you." I said and I handed him the book.He looked at it . 

"Oh the Great Gatsby, thank you Ms. Kasai , I've always wanted to read it." He looked at me and smiled.

"I remember you talking about it and I wanted to get it for you." I said and I blushed and looked down at my feet.He walked in front of me and stopped. 

"Thank you again Ms. Kasai, I really appreciate it. I look forward to reading it." He said and I looked up at him.I blushed again and I smiled.

 

"You're welcome Yuki." I said to him and we continued walking and arrived at my house. I turned around and started getting my keys out and I turned to face him.

"Yuki thank you so much again."

"Yes, no problem. I am sorry about earlier, but I didn't like how the man was looking at you. I just had to stop him. I am sorry if that causes any trouble to you." He said.

"No it's fine that customer has been pestering me for awhile. It was like you were my knight in shining armor." I joked and laughed nervously.

 

"Sorry that was stupid forget I said anything." I said and I looked down at the ground.

"There your cheeks are red again, it looks cute" he said with a smile and I could feel myself melt. "I wouldn't mind being a knight." He said. I blushed more and I looked away and laughed a little. 

 

"Kami Yuki you're a dork." I joked and I playfully punched him in the arm.  
He then placed his hands on my shoulders and looked at me and tilted his head to the side and laughed too. I looked up into his eyes and I practically froze.

 

"Yuki.." I mumbled.

"Yes, Ms. Kasai" he said and moved his hands.I looked down at my feet and backed away and my face felt like it was on fire. I felt like I was gonna transform.

 

"Well um thank you again." I stuttered out and I unlocked the front door. I turned back around and faced him.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow in class?" I asked him."Yes, I will see you tomorrow. Ms. Kasai. Have a great evening." He said and left. I watched him walk away and I let out a sigh a little disappointed and I don't know why. I really thought he was gonna kiss me. I don't know why I thought he was. I don't know why I want him too. I let out another sigh as I turned the key.  
I walked in and found Amaya laying on the couch with the TV on.

"Hey how's your ankle?" I asked her and I set my things down.

"It feels better but it hurts... You won't believe what happened today?" She said and tried to sit up a little.

"Tell me all about it." I said as I sat down next to her.

"I got to Shigure's early today and I woke him up, he then made coffee and spilled some on him so he left the room and when he came back I had no shirt on and I couldn't help but notice how nice he looked. My cheeks turned red and he approached and thought I had I have a fever. And I pretended to have a phone call and stepped outside and I transformed."

"Well that's...eventful. How did you get hurt though you never told me." I asked her.

"Well after I transformed back I was walking back to Shigure's house when I tripped over a tree root and twisted my ankle and scraped my leg."

"Oh." I said and I sat back. "Remember that pervert that kept visiting me at my work?”

"Yes, I remember, then Shigure should up at the office and brought me home and called Hatori to come take a look at my ankle then Shigure kissed my forehead...." She said she was blushing.

"Holy crap! Wait you didn't transform when he kissed you??" I asked surprised.

"I didn't... I think the pain in my ankle kept me from transforming. Oh and I got a bonus from Mitchan."

"Well that's good. But Maya you know what this means right?"

"What means what?" She looked confused as if she was daydreaming about Shigure kiss

"Maybe we can kiss people and we not transform!" I said excitedly.

"Well he didn't kiss my lips, maybe the lips would be different."I pouted.

 

"You ruin all my fun..." I mumbled.

"Haha, why were you planning on kissing someone?" She said and laughed.Yuki immediately came to my mind and I blushed.

*poof*

"What is it Ina? What made you transform." I put my head down.

 

"I thought about Yuki..." I mumbled lowly.

"Its seems to me that he likes you... I noticed that he seems worried about you when he saw us at the doctors office." I said to her. I felt my cheeks grow warmer.

 

"I doubt it he just sees me as a friend. Shigure obviously likes you." I said.

"Well, Shigure is a flirt so I don't trust his actions very much... Plus I work with him... He knows what would happen if there was something between us." She said and looked disappointed. Amayas cellphone started to ring. She picked it up and checked the caller ID and it was Shigure.

"Are you going to answer it?" I asked her. She nodded and picked it up. 

"Hello, Shigure" she said and smiled instantly when she heard his voice on the other side of the phone. I could hear him talk too.

"I will have the next set of manuscripts done in the morning. How are you feeling?" He asked her.

"I am feeling a lot better, and that's great, but your other manuscripts aren't due for another two weeks, Shigure." She said.

"I know but I wanted to have them ready for you so you can stay home and relax." I heard him say.

 

"Aww!" I said loudly and I put my paw over my mouth. There was no doubt he heard me.

"That's really nice of you Shigure. I really appreciate that but don't worry about I will be able to pick it up in a few days." She said and I could hear shigure 

"I just wanted to call you and make sure you were doing alright, do you need anything? I could swing by tomorrow." He offered and I transformed back and I took the phone out of her hands and jumped off the couch.

"Hey Shigure it's Inari, I'm really worried about Maya being here alone, can you just stay here with her for a few hours?" I asked him sweetly. I wanted to mess with her so bad. She looked at me and her eyes were huge. Her face turned red. I put the phone on speaker.

“Oh Ms. Inari yes I can come, that’s no trouble at all.” I covered my mouth to keep myself from laughing. 

“Okay sweet thank you Shigure.” I said and I handed the phone back to Shigure. 

"Shigure I gotta go now." And she hung up the phone. She glared at me and I was trying not to laugh.

"Ina, what was that?" she exclaimed. 

"That was me playing matchmaker! You so have it for him and you know it." I said as I winked and then I went and put my clothes back on.

"Yes, but what's the point if I can't touch or hug him... What if he hugs me and I transform? Did you think of that?" She shouted from the living room.

"You rarely ever transform because of people accidentally hugging you. You'll be fine." I yelled back and I came in and sat with her.

"Remember I bumped into that mailman and I transformed...ugh." She said and stood up and nearly fell over. 

"This damn and and this damn curse. I am hungry." She said while she limped toward the refrigerator.

"Sit back down I'll make something for you to eat." I said and I walked her back to the couch. My phone on the couch started ringing.

 

"Maya can you check that?"

"Yes sure....Hello.. Not this is Amaya. Oh hi Yuki, how are you?"

"What?" I dropped what I was doing and I tried to get the phone from her hand. She tried to move around but she couldn't because of her ankle.

"I just wanted to make sure Ms. Kasai was alright she seemed upset when I left." I heard Yuki said and I still couldn't reach the phone.

"Oh she is fine trust me, by the way Yuki, how would like to come over and study with Ina?”

"What!?! Maya no!" I voiced.

 

"Well Ms.Okami do you mean right now?" I heard him ask.

"Yes, sure you can" we both could hear Shigure in the background saying that he would come over with Yuki. I finally got the phone from her and hung up without so much as a word.

 

"What the hell Maya!?!" I yelled and she just laughed the entire time. 

"Do you think they will come over?" I put my hands up to my cheeks.

 

"Oh I hope not." I mumbled. Amaya check her phone and she had a text from Shigure. 

"On our way, we are bringing food. Hope you like it." She read it out loud.

"Dammit! Well atleast I won't be alone.." I mumbled and I started to put the food away that I made.

"Well we need to something about the fur lying around." She said and started to laugh

"You're funny." I said and I let out a sigh.

 

"I'm taking a shower then. It will be awhile before they get here." I said and I walked into the bathroom.

"Alright, I am going try to vaccuum real quick, and change too." I got into the shower and I let out a sigh. How was I going to do this? I thought I would have a little break to cool down before I saw him again.A half hour went by and I was ready and I was working on my homework when heard knocks on the door coming from the front door. I let out a sigh and I got up and opened the door.

 

"Oh Girls I brought wine!" Shigure said happily as he walked passed me over to Maya. 

 

"Is he always like this?" I asked Yuki.

"Yes... Worse now since he had met Ms. Okami." Yuki answered and walked in.

"Oh Yuki, you are so mean to me!" Shigure said and he giggled. He turned to Maya and he gave her the puppy dog eyes.

 

"How are you feeling?" He asked her. I had to keep myself from laughing.

"I am doing well. The pain meds Hatori gave me earlier really helped." She said. Then Yuki walked over to her. 

"Oh Ms. Okami what happened to your ankle?" He asked then glared at shigure. I walked up to him. 

"She tripped while over at your house earlier." I said to him and he nodded.

"No doubt it was because you were giving her trouble." Yuki said and I started laughing.

 

"Oh Yuki you are so cruel. How could you think me to be so reckless?" Shigure said and Amaya laughed. 

"Anyways Ms. Kasai could you show me the notes that I missed today?"

"Oh um yeah they are in my room." I said and I walked into my room and I looked frantically for my notes.

 

"Dammit where did I put them?" I said as I looked for the notes. 

"I can help you find them if you'd like" Yuki said while he was standing behind me.

"Oh um yeah, they would be in a purple notebook." I said and I kept looking.

"Is this it?" He said and I turned around, the notebook was on his hand but he was looking at the pictures on my parents. 

"Is this your mom and dad?" Yuki said and sat on my bed.I stood up.

 

"Yes and yes." I took the notebook and I opened to the notes from today.

"You've never told me what happened to your parents Ms. Kasai?"I looked down.

 

"They um died a long time ago." I said dejected.

"I am sorry to hear that." Yuki said. He said and walked over to the desk where I was sitting

"It's alright. Like I said it was a long time ago." It's always been a difficult subject for me to talk about and I had to fight back tears.

 

"These are the notes." I nodded and flipped through the pages of my notebook. 

“Thank you Ms. Kasai.” Yuki said to me.

"No problem. You would do the same for me right?" I asked him and I felt sad still."Of course I would." He smiled I faked a smile and I looked down at the books. I could still feel my eyes watering up. 

"Um the stuff that's underlined is the stuff we will be quizzed on tomorrow." Yuki kneeled down and moved my hair from face and turned my face to him. He gently wipes the tears that were about to fall from my eyes. 

"Do you want to walk about it?" I backed up.

 

"I'm sorry I didn't even realize I was crying." I said quickly and I wiped my face.

"It’s okay. Ms. Kasai... You can talk to me.” I looked down and I didn't care if I cried now. 

 

"When I was five I was home and Amaya was there and.." I let more tears fall. "My parents were murdered right in front of us.”

"I am so sorry to hear that Ms. Kasai."

"After they were murdered there was a landslide. Amaya and I got caught and we were in the hospital for while. Amaya was in a coma." I said and the tears just kept falling. "She used her body to shield me from the debris but we both a hurt pretty bad and lost a lot of blood. We got blood transfusions. Amaya’s family took me in as their on and amaya and I have been pretty much sisters." Every time I think about this it's like I relive it all over again. I feel all alone again. I put my arms around my body to hug myself and I cried.he put his hands around my shoulders and made sure that was distance between us and he tried to comfort me.I hate this damn curse. There was nothing more that I wanted than a hug right now.I turned my body. I hated having people seeing me cry.

"Can we not talk about this anymore? I don't know if I can take it." I said but my voice was shaking.

"I am sorry I asked you about it. Would like me to go get Ms. Okami for you?"

"No I'll be fine." I still had tears falling when I looked up at him. He just sat there looking at me, he looked really sad, it seemed that he didn't want to hug me either.I was thankful he didn't want to hug me it also made me sad. I wish I knew what his feelings were. I let out a sigh and I dried my eyes.He got up and went to the kitchen and returned with water for me. I nodded my thanks and I drank it.

"I'm sorry about that Yu-" I stopped as he leaned closer to me. His hands dried my tears again and he brushed the hair from my face. 

"Yuki, we should head back now, it’s getting late" we heard Shigure call out from the living room I looked down at my feet and stood up.

 

"You can take my notebook with you and just give it to me in the morning." I said as I looked up into his eyes and I had a soft and sad smile on my face.

"Thank you Again." He leaned in and kissed my forehead. I could feel myself want to transform but I held my breath trying to slow it down.I could feel the blush still coming to my face but I nodded.

 

"I'll...I'll see you to-tomorrow." I stuttered out and he nodded and left my room. I put my hand to my chest to calm my racing heart.

-Meanwhile with Shigure and Amaya-  
*Amayas POV*

I watched as Yuki followed Inari into her room. I wanted to get up and make sure she would would be alright but I couldn't move. I was just worried. I knew Yuki liked her there was no doubt in my mind but I was worried about her transforming.Shigure sat on the other couch and place the food he brought on the coffee table. 

"I hope you like it" he says and opens us the containers. 

"Yumm it smells wonderful. Thank you Shigure" I said and I turned around and put my feet down so I could grab some. He quickly got up. 

"No no Ms. Amaya you must keep you feet up." He said as he lifted my legs and places them again on the pillows. 

"Shigure I twisted my ankle, I didn’t break it." I said to him. He looked at me and gave me a sad puppy look. I laughed at it. 

"I will feed you so you don't have to move okay." He said kneeled in front of me.I blushed.

 

"Shigure this isn't nec-"

 

"Of course it is! You got hurt because of me, a princess needs to be treated like one." He said as he smiled at me. I laughed even harder. 

" yes I guess my prince charming is lost somewhere." I said and he looked at me and his smile faded a little. 

" would you like some wine?" He said as he poured some and handed me the glass. 

"Yes thank you Shigure." He poured some into a glass for himself and he held it up.

 

"Cheers?"

"Cheers." He clinked the glass together and took a sip. He then set the glass down and started to feed me and he was being careful to not drop anything. It felt nice having him around. He wasn't making any perverted comments.

"How is it?" He asked me with a smile.

"It’s delicious" I said and I closed my eyes. 

"Hmmm It’s the best chicken curry I've ever had." I opened my eyes again and he was holding a napkin and wiping the side of my mouth. I could feel my body tingling. 

"More ahh" I said and opened my mouth and he continued to feed me and laughed. 

" this is fun Ms. Amaya. I might set up traps around my house so you can get hurt again and I will care for you...hmmm I might get a doctor costume too. And if I get hurt you can wear either a nurse or a maids costume and call me Master" he said and leaned his head back on the arm on the couch.

"You know Shigure, if I didn't know any better I'd say you were flirting with me." I joked but his smile softened.

 

"I suppose so Amaya." He said in a soft voice and it caused me to look at him.

"I think I will need more wine." I said trying to change the conversation. He handed me the wine and I drank it pretty quickly. I could feel my head feel light. 

"I would slow down if I were you, those pain pills Hari gave you are pretty strong." He said but it was too late. My head was already spinning. I couldn't stop giggling and I laid my head down on the couch.

"Yeah I think you're right about having enough." He moved the food away and sat at the edge of where I was seating and started to to massage my feet. I looked at at him with head resting in the back of the couch. 

"Shigure, what are you doing?"

"I thought this might help you relax. Don't worry Amaya I won't move from your foot." He said and he winked me. I've noticed he stopped calling me Ms. Amaya and just Amaya. I watched as he gently rubbed my foot. I started to smile at him and I didn't even notice. 

"What are you smiling at Amaya?" He said and he continued to massage my foot. 

"Hmm... I just think that the first time you've ever called me just Amaya." I said to him.

"I suppose you're right. You would like me to stop?"

"Oh no Shigure it's fine." I said quickly and he smiled at me again.

"Okay Amaya."

"I've been calling you Shigure for a while too, so I guess it’s only fair for you to call me Amaya." I smiled and he smiled back at me. I let out a moan by accident and felt my cheeks turn red. 

“Did I hurt you?" He looked me and he looked concerned. 

"No, that actually felt really good." I said try to hide my cheeks. He smiled and he kept doing the same motion and I had to bite my tongue to keep from moaning.

"You look cute like that" he said and looked at me. I looked at him and he had a mischievous smile on his face. It sent a chill down my spine. I tried to sit back up and I winced in pain from moving my leg. He jumped and he looked into my eyes.

 

"Are you alright Amaya?"

"Yeah I was trying to adjust my back and I moved my ankle by accident." I said and looked into his eyes and I had to away... I can’t be feeling this way for him. I felt the couch move and shift and he was standing up now.

"I suppose I should be going. It's getting late."

"Yes, I need to get some rest too." I said and I sat up. "Yuki, we should get going now. It’s getting late." He called out for Yuki. He looked back to me 

"I was thinking about getting a haircut, what do you think?" He said and he pulled his hair back. I shook my head.

"I like it just the way you are Shigure." I said and I blushed immediately.

 

"Um I mean-" he came down and he kissed my cheek.

 

"Thank you Amaya." He said before Yuki stepped out"Goodbye Ms. Okami." Yuki said and Shigure waved goodbye to me and then they left.

Ina came out and sat next to me.

*Inaris POV*

They both left and I went back to the living room and Amaya had a huge smile on her face."What happened with you?" I asked her as I still tried to calm myself down. I could still feel his lips on my forehead.

"Hmmm... Were you two having fun in the room?” I blushed bright red.

 

"Shut up! I asked you first now tell me!"

"Shigure was taking care of me. He was rubbing my ankle and the he fed me. He was really sweet."

"Aww that's so cute." I said and I pinched her cheek and laughed.

"Yeah how are you and Yuki? I can tell that you were crying but you also look really happy now.."

"He asked about Mom and dad." I said dejected. "But he comforted me and then.." I blushed bright red. "He kissed my forehead..."

"I told you liked you... But are you alright?" Amaya said and I nodded. 

"I mean yeah but what's weird was , he look like he wanted to hug me but he didn't. " it was still bothering me the more I thought about it.

"Hmm I get the same impression from Shigure." She said

"You don't think they know do you?"

"I don't think so, I never said anything..." She said and started to clean up the mess on the coffee table.

"Neither have I but maybe they saw transform or something before." I said. It didn't make sense to me at all.

"I don't know, I think they would've had said something about it.

"I hate this curse. " I put my head in my hands.

 

"I really like him Maya." I admitted.

"Yes I can tell... And I think I am starting to like Shigure too..." She said

"What are we going to do?" I asked her and I laid my head on her shoulder.

" I don't know... I don't even know what caused this to us." She said and rested her head on mine. I helped her to her room and I went into my own and I laid in my bed and I stared up at the ceiling for awhile before I fell asleep. I couldn’t stop thinking about Yuki.


	7. Distances

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We do not own Fruits Basket or its characters or the songs that have been used. Just our OCS.

Chapter 7

Distances

 

*Inari's POV*

It has been a long week, it was finally Saturday. I went in to work and was asked to stay longer because we were expecting a new shipment of new uniforms. I was actually a little bit excited for it. I needed a new one since this one had gotten so worn and torn. I haven't actually met the guy who makes them but I've heard he is extremely handsome.

"Ms. Inari your friend Ms. Okami is here and she would like to see you." I heard my boss say while I was getting ready to step out of the back room. 

"Sure, I will take my break now." I responded back to him and he just nodded. I finished up and walked up to the booth Maya was sitting in. 

"Hey what's up? You're just in time I'm on break."

"That's great, so you will be coming tonight right? I can't believe I agreed to sing at the little restaurant. I am so nervous" she said and she squeezed her own hands.

"Don't be you will do fine." I reassured her. "What is there to be nervous about? You've done this before." I asked her.

"Yes... Years ago. Should I invite..." We both turned around and see Yuki walk in with a tall handsome man with long white hair and golden eyes.

"He looks like Yuki." I mumbled and I watched the guy with long white hair walk to my boss and Yuki walked over to us.

"Yuki who is that?" I asked him.

"My older brother" he sighed annoyed. 

"Wait, he is the one who makes the uniforms for us?" I said and Yuki nodded and sat in the booth with us.

"Well I can so see the resemblance." I couldn't help but stare at him. 

"Ms.Kasai I warn you not to give my brother too much attention. He's very quic-"

"Oh Yuki! Who are these beautiful young ladies? You're not cheating on poor Tohru are you?" Ayame asked him and Yuki hit him over the head.

"You know very well that Ms. Honda and the idiot are together." Yuki said. Ayame leaned over towards me and grabbed my hand and kissed the back of it. 

" Nice to meet you I am Ayame Sohma. The one and only. Yuki is my baby brother." I looked over to Yuki he seemed annoyed. 

"Alright Ina, I will get going now. I have rehearsal and soundcheck. I will see you later, and Yuki feel free to come if you can. You can keep Ina company." Amaya said as she got up and winked at me. She really just left me alone with two brothers!?! One that I extremely liked.

"Um it's nice to meet you. I'm Inari Kasai."

"Oh my such a fitting name for a girl with such fiery hair. I've never seen hair so red before." Ayame said and he smiled at me.

"Is it natural?"

"Yes actually." I said.

"Hmm lovely. Yuki don't just stand there join us." Ayame said and looked over at Yuki. 

"Ms. Kasai what was Ms. Okami talking about?" Yuki asked ignoring his brother

"Oh there is an open mic night at this dinner theatre near here and Amaya is going to be singing." I said to him.

"Oh my the theatre! It's been such a long time since I went." Ayame exclaimed and he got down on one knee and he grabbed my hand. 

"Inari darling could I possibly join you tonight? It could be like a little date." Date!?! I blushed red.

"Yes, a date. I have the perfect costume for it too." Ayame said to me while leaned over towards me but making sure to not touch me. 

"I will go too if you don't mind Ms. Kasai" Yuki said. 

"Great I will call Hari now he won't believe that Yuki has finally agreed to go out with his older brother." Ayama got up and pulled his phone out and was extremely happy. 

"I guess we are all going now." I said and then I smiled and I got the post perfect idea in my head.   
"Yuki can you call Shigure? I know it would just make Amayas night if he was there." He nodded at me.

"Great and your brother isn't serious about this being a date right? I don't know him." I said sheepishly.

"I am sure he means me being his date... You're fine Ms. Kasai. What time is the open mic?" Yuki asked as he pulled out his cellphone. I let out a sigh of relief.

"At 8 the doors open at 7:30." Yuki called Shigure and I could hear shigure over the phone we was excited for it. Amaya you will thank me later, I thought to myself. 

"Well Yuki, I have to get back to work now. I will see you later." I said and got up and Ayame walked over to Yuki and I. 

"Yuki, we should get going Hari is coming with us too. The Mabudachi Trio will get together at last." Ayame said and I swear there were sparkles flying all around him. He is nothing like Yuki.

*Yukis POV*  
I followed my brother out to the car. He kept on rambling about that foolish trio name. I snuck a peek back into the window of the maid cafe and I caught Ms. Kasai working and tending to a customer. I felt Ayame arms around my shoulders 

"That Yuki that look on your face when you look at Ms. Kasai is what I call Desire." He said then moved his hand to his chest. 

"I will teach my little brother all about romance, Yuki please come to me if you have any questions about love and desire?" Ayame said and I ignored him and walked to the car. He really was an idiot. I got into the car and she looked up and she saw me and waved at me and she smiled that big smile that I had gotten used to seeing. I smiled back at her and waved at her.

"Oh dear brother you have it for her good don't you?"

"She is just a friend." I said and sighed. Ayame continued to drive and got to Shigure's house.

"Oh Yuki, you can't fool your big brother! When I was your age I had a girl that I would look at like that." Ayame said and I just ignored it again. The only reason I had agreed to come with him was to make sure that he wouldn't make Ms. Kasai uncomfortable. We both walking and Shigure was on the phone begging Harito to let him use of of his suits for tonight.

"Shigure the last time I let you borrow one it came back ruined." I heard Hatori say.

"Oh Hari please!" Shigure asked and I let out a sigh.

"Please Hari, don't be so cruel." Shigure said then Ayame got the phone from Shigure. 

"Hari just let him use the suit I will make one for you." Ayame said but before he could finish Hatori had hung up the phone.

"You both are idiots." I muttered. I walked back to the house so I could get changed.

*Normal POV)

"My dear Shigure, you won't believe how beautiful the two ladies I saw today were. One Yuki has the hots for and the other will be singing." Ayame said and Shigure laughed. 

"Yes Ms. Amaya is quite beautiful, that's why I need a suit." he said. Hatori arrived and handed Shigure a suit. 

"Here, don't ruin it." Hatori said.

"Oh Hari thank you so much." Shigure exclaimed. Ayame had never seen him like this before. He had the same look to his eyes that Yuki had when he saw Inari.

"Hari I am so happy that you are coming, was Akito okay with you leaving?" Ayame asked and looked over to Hatori was lighting up a cigarette. He took a puff in and he let it out.

"He's not too happy about it but he allowed it." Hatori said and he looked off.

"I bet this theater will be filled with beautiful women, maybe you will find someone to have the hots for just like Shigure." Ayame said and Hatori shot Shigure a look.

"It seems you didn't listen to my warning.”

"Hari, it’s nothing... She is just my editor. I would like to watch her perform. She already puts up with me, it’s the least I can do" Shigure said with an innocent smile on his face.

"That's how it starts Shigure. I do hope that Yuki at least followed my instructions." Hatori said as he took another puff of his cigarette.

*Yuki's POV*. 

I was on my way down stairs when I heard Hatori talk about Akito and the warning about staying away from Inari. I came down the steps and they were all ready except for Shigure. "Shigure it’s almost time to go." I said to him

"Just a minute Yuki perfection does take a little time you know!" I rolled my eyes at his response and I sat down and read the book Ms. Kasai had gotten for me. It was a really interesting book and I was half way through.

"Alright I am all done, shall we go." Shigure said. 

"We've been waiting for you." Hatori said and I put the book away in my room. We all got in the car Hatori was driving us.

"So Yuki, I've noticed you've barely put that book down since you got it from Inari." Shigure said with a raised eyebrow and I saw Hatori sneak a glance at me.

"Well it's a good book. Why else?" I said and I was getting annoyed.

"What book is it?" Hatori asked 

" the Great Gatsby" I answered.

"Oh I've read that one. It really good. Much better than Shigure novels." Hatori said teasing Shigure.

"Oh Hari why are you so cruel?" Shigure complained. 

"Don't make me tell your editor about everything I know about you Shigure." Hatori threatened and then I drowned them out for the rest of the ride as we pulled up to the dinner theatre. Ms. Kasai was standing outside. She had changed. Her hair was down in her normal curls. She was wearing a white skirt down to her knees and brown cowgirl boots and a floral top and a jean jacket. She looked and she saw me and she smiled. She looked great. 

"Glad you're all here, she is about to start. I went in and reserved seats for us. I got ourselves a booth with a great view of the stage." Inari said to us and we all followed her inside. Ayame jumped in front of Ms. Kasai and he grabbed her hand and kissed it again. I saw a blush come to her cheeks.

"My miss Inari you look so lovely tonight."

"Um I uh.." She stuttered. The lights in the place started to get dimmer and we could hear the piano and violin start to play and then a light shined on Ms. Okami. Her hair was down brushed off to the side and she wore a long black dress that was skin tight.

"Oh my Shigure, she looks breathtaking." Ayame said.

"I told her people would love that dress." Ms. Kasai added. We watched as she opened her mouth and started to sing 

'My funny valentine

Sweet comic valentine

You make me smile with my heart'

"I got goosebumps" Ayame said and I looked around and Shigure was watching Ms. Okami's every move. Her voice was very smooth and sultry. Even Hatori seemed to be enjoying her performance.

 

"Isn't she great? I'm so glad she decided to do it!" Ms. Kasai gushed.

'But don't change a hair for me

Not if you care for me' 

She sang and looked directly at our table and Shigure blushed. 

"Ms. Kasai do you sing?" I asked

"For fun nothing like how Maya can. I prefer to write." She said and she smiled. The song came to an end and everyone started clapping for her. The lights we turned back on and Ms. Okami walked out of the stage.Ms. Kasai practically leapt over to her and I saw Ms. Okami whisper something in her ear and she was blushing and Ms. Kasai just started laughing. Ms. Okami followed Ms. Kasai to the table and she sat next to us.

"Amaya you were great wasn't she guys?" Ms. Kasai said I nodded.

"Oh she was just a splendid. I thought you were an angel up there." Ayame said.

"Thank you, and thank you all so much for coming. They want me to do another song, but I have some time to kill before I go up again." Amaya said as looked at everyone on the table she was blushing still.

"It was wonderful Amaya." Shigure said and he gave her a lilly that he had been hiding behind his back.She blushed even more and grabbed the lily from his hand. 

"Thank you Shigure."

*Inari's POV*

"Oh Amaya, I will go with you to the dressing room so you can get ready." I said looking to Amaya who was blushing as she held the lily Shigure gave her. 

"Oh, no don't worry I will be quick." She said and got up and walked over to back of the stage. I looked around my table and Hatori didn't seem very happy with Shigure. 

"So Ms. Inari, did the prescription I gave you help you at all?" Hatori asked me. I almost had forgotten about it. 

"Yes thank you so much." I said and I bowed to him.

"Oh Hari you got to take care of this poor girl. Oh my whatever was wrong?" Ayame asked me.

"Um.."

"Stop asking Ms.Kasai personal questions." Yuki spat at him.

"Oh Yuki, don't be so cruel" Ayame cried and Hatori looked at Ayame. 

"How has your show been doing Aaya?" Hatori asked Ayame and he stopped everything he was doing and focused on Hatori. I couldn't help but laugh at little at it.

"Oh it's been marvelous Hatori you simply must come and see all the pretty girls!" Ayame cried and I had to hold in my laughter. Yuki looked at me and smiled and I couldn't help but blush. He was blushing while he looked at me. 

"Maybe another time Aaya..." Hatori said then turned around and looked over to Yuki. 

"Yuki how's school going?"

"Oh it's going quite well." Yuki said. I can't believe I'm seeing him blush right now it's actually really cute.But so some reason as soon as Hatori asked him something Yuki posture changed as if he got tense.I got concerned.

"Yuki are you alright you seem a little tense." I asked him and I looked into his face.

"Yes, I am alright Ms. Kasai" he smiled but it seemed a bit forced. The lights started to dim again and I could see Amaya walking out to the stage and she was wearing a summer dress that she wore earlier at the cafe. She sat down and started to play the piano.

"Ooh I'm so excited! I love this song." I said as I started clapping. I saw Hatori shoot a glance to Yuki and I thought that was odd. Shigure was just staring at Amaya like she was the most beautiful person in the world.

'I stick with real things,

Usually facts and figures.

When information's in its place,

I minimize the guessing game.

Guess what?

I don't like guessing games.

Or when I feel things,

Before I know the feelings.

How am I supposed to operate,

If I'm just tossed around by fate?

Like on an unexpected date?' 

She started to sing and I was swaying my body to the beat. I couldn't help but notice how amaya glanced over to Shigure when she said date.They so have it for each other they can't even deny it.The song started to pick up and everyone seemed to be enjoying it 

"he might sit too close.

Or call the waiter by his first name,

Or eat Oreos,

But eat the cookie before the cream?

But what scares me the most,

what scares me the most,

Is what if when he sees me, what if he doesn't like it?

What if he runs the other way and I can't hide from it?

What happens then?

If when he knows me, he's only disappointed?

What if I give myself away, to only get it given back?

I couldn't live with that." 

She kept on giving glances at Shigure and she started to blush and Hatori noticed it too. I started to sing along and Yuki looked at me. I blushed and looked away. It was a habit for me to just sing with her.I love hearing her sing. Shigure looked like he was in his own little word as he smiled at her. 

‘He could be colorblind.

How untrustworthy is that.

He could be less than kind.

Or even worse he could be very nice, have lovely eyes.

And make me laugh, come out of hiding.

What do I do with that?

Oh, God.

What if when he sees me,

I like him and he knows it?

What if he opens up a door,

And I can't close it?

What happens then?

If when he holds me,

 

My heart is set in motion,

I'm not prepared for that.

I'm scared of breaking open.

But still I can't help from hoping,

To find someone to talk to,

Who likes the way I am.

Someone who when he sees me,

Wants to again.’

Amaya finished singing and stood up and bowled and she looked very happy and her cheeks were red. The lights turned back and she walked to the back of the stage.

"I'm gonna go check on her." I said and I walked into the back where she was sitting. "Maya you were so good!"

"Thank You, how's everybody doing there?" She asked she said down and fixed her makeup and hair.  
"Honestly it's a little tense around Yuki and Hatori." I said honestly.

"Really? Why do you think that?" She said as the turned about and faced me. "I am just about ready, can you believe the theater gave me this guitar."

"Yuki and Hatori just seem really irritated. I might ask Yuki again later but no that's insane!"

"I am sorry about that, I know I love it, well I am ready to out on the floor with you." She said and grabbed her bags and walked with me the table. She placed the bags in the side and sat down next to me and across from Shigure.

"Amaya you were amazing." Shigure said to her with a smile.

"Thank you, Shigure. Thank you all for coming." She said took a sip of the water sitting on the table. 

"Ms. Amaya you were lovely, you sounded like an angel." Ayame said and grabbed Amayas hand. Maya was blushing. Shigure calmly took Ayames hand.

"Come now Ayame you're making the poor girl blush." He almost seemed jealous to me.

"Did you all have a good time?" Ms. Amaya asked while Hatori kept on watching Shigure's behavior towards Amaya.

"Yes it was wonderful Ms. Okami." Yuki said

"You sang beautifully Ms. Amaya" Hatori said but kept a serious face. "I am so exhausted." Amaya said.

"How's your ankle doing Ms. Amaya?" Hatori asked and Amaya looked over to him and smiled 

"it’s doing a lot better, Hatori. thank you so much for taking a look at it. how much do I owe you?" She asked him

"Nothing at all. Just stay okay so this idiot doesn't worry about you." He said as he poked Shigure in the forehead.

"Oh Hari you are so cruel." Shigure said. She smiled and blushed. 

"Oh no Hatori, I have to repay you somehow."

"No Ms. Amaya it's not trouble at all." Hatori reassured her.

"Thank you." She said and bowed her head at him.

"Um I'm gonna go to the bar and get a drink. Yuki do you want to come with me? " I asked him. He seemed so uncomfortable and I was worried. He looked over to Hatori, 

"yes I would love to get some drinking with little brother and you Inari" Ayame said and got up with us. Well there goes my chance at getting Yuki alone. Ayame grabbed my hand.

"Oh Inari let us go and get some lovely drinks. I hate to warn you but poor Hari is a lightweight so we must be careful."

"We should be getting back soon." Hatori said

"Oh after a few drinks Hari!" Shigure squealed and j quietly snuck away to go to the bar. We all got to the bar and we had a few drinks. Hatori just sat drinking coffee since he was the one driving and Amaya didnt drink at because because she had to drive too. Shigure decided to only have a drink and stay near Amaya, while Yuki Ayame and I enjoyed ourselves. Yuki still seemed a bit tense. 

"Ina, I will go put this stuff in the car, don't over do it please." Amaya said as she turned around and Shigure offered to help her and Hatori quickly followed. 

"Amaya let me give you a hand, you shouldn't put too much weight on your ankle." Shigure said as they walked away.

"Yuki wanna walk with me to the balcony? I hear it's a great view." I asked. I really wanted to know what was wrong and I couldn't do that with the others around.

"Sure, Ms. Kasai." We both walked over to the balcony while Ayame was enjoying his drink and watching another performance. I turned to face him. 

"Are you sure you're alright? You've been acting really weird around your brother and Hatori. It's not like you." I said honestly. He stood up straight and looked a little sad. 

"I am just a little tired, Ms.Kasai that's all." He said but I wasn't buying it. I stepped closer to him. 

"Yuki, I know there's something bugging you, just tell me please?" I said

"I assure you Ms. Kasai it's nothing." I looked up at him.

"Yuki please tell me. I'm your friend aren't I? Please tell me" He let out a sigh and turned around facing the view over a park and we could see the moon. 

"My brother always gets on my nerves, so I am sorry if that I bothering you. Growing up we were never close. I was sick often and alone..." He said and looked at me and there was a faint smile on his face.

"Well I'm here you're not now." I said and then I blushed.

"I'm sorry um that was stupid."

"That wasn't stupid at all Ms. Kasai. I just find it hard to act upon my emotions.” he said and he took a step closer to me and his hand touched my cheek. 

"I never feel alone when I am with you." He said and leaned in. I closed my eyes 

"Yuki, it’s time to go." Hatori's voice called out from behind us. I opened my eyes and Yuki looked nearly frightened. 

"Ms. Inari, Amaya is waiting for you downstairs.” I heard Hatori say to me. 

"Oh um yeah." I blushed and I followed him down to find Maya.

"You wanna go home?" I asked her.

"Yes I am ready. I am exhausted and my ankle is starting to bother me." She said as we walked to the car. 

"Is everything okay Ina, you look upset? " I looked back at Yuki and he smiled as he got in his car with the others.

"Yeah I'll tell you at home."

"Okay" she said as we got to the car and drove home.

*Amayas POV*

We got in the car and I looked at Ina.

"So what's wrong?" I asked her.

"I'm in trouble Maya. I really like Yuki and I just don't know what to do."

" I know what you... I like Shigure too, even though he drives me crazy I can't help but enjoy his company." I said and I drove down the road. 

"So what's troubling you so much about Yuki besides the curse?"

"It just he seemed really down tonight and he said it was because of Ayame but I had a feeling it's something with Hatori too.." She said and she looked at the window

"Yes, Hatori seemed to be watching over Shigure tonight too. Something was definitely off about them tonight. Why do you think is that?" I asked her

"I don't know but I've never seen Yuki like that and I'm worried. But I don't want to bug him and ask him again."

"I am sorry, maybe he will tell you about it when he can." I said to her but I could tell she was really upset.

*Normal POV*

The Sohmas were on their way to Shigures from Amayas performance. The air around them except for Ayames usually happy attitude was tense and quiet

"Oh wasn't that performance just lovely." Ayame said and threw his arms around Yuki and Shigure nodded. Hatori was focused on driving. Shigure was sitting in the front seat with Hatori. Ayame and Yuki were in the back. Yuki swatted his brothers hand away. His mind on other things and he didn't want to be bothered. Shigure was unusually quiet as well as he stared out the window. 

"Oh Yuki, you shouldn't be so mean to your big brother. I may just have to tell little Miss Inari on you." Ayame said with a defiant smile. Yuki glared at him. 

"You will leave Ms. Kasai out of this." Yuki spat at his older brother and it caused Hatori to sneak a glance at Yuki using the rearview mirror.

"Oh Yuki, don't be so mean." Shigure said laughing trying to distracted Hatori.

"Oh now don't worry Shigure I can handle this." Ayame said and then he looked to his brother. 

"Now Yuki, I think it's time now that you and I have that special talk. Especially if you hope to further your relationship with Miss Inari." Ayame winked. They finally arrived at Shigure's house. Yuki got out of the car and went to his room, while Shigure, Ayame and Hatori were downstairs talking. Yuki let out a sigh as he closed his bedroom door. He sat on his bed and he quickly realized he had a headache. He looked down at his cell phone and he saw he had a text message from Inari.

"Are you sure you are okay :-(" He smiled at the text message. He had come to realize she was always worried about people when they were down like when Amaya had gotten hurt.

"Yes I am alright Ms. Kasai. You needn't worry." He texted her back.

-meanwhile-

"You know it's so cute Yuki has a little girlfriend and so do you Shigure. It's about time really." Ayame said as he laughed. Hatori didn't look amused and there was a soft smile on Shigures face as Amayas face appeared in his mind.

"Aaya, Ms. amaya is nothing more than his editor right Shigure?" Hatori said and Shigure nodded agreeing with Hatori. Shigure wished it weren't true however. He had come to care about her but he was unsure to what extent and he let out a sigh.

"Yes, yes Hari... Indeed she is just my editor" shigure said and forced a smile. Ayame got up and went to the kitchen.   
"Shigure it’s obvious that you have feelings for Ms. Amaya. I won't tell Akito anything about it but just be careful." Hatori said and Shigure just started at him. Ayame returned to living room with some sake. 

"I will go check in Yuki." Hatori said and walked over towards Yuki's room.  
Hatori knocked on Yukis room.

"Come in." Yuki said. He was on the last few chapters on the book Inari had given him. 

"Oh Hatori is something wrong?" Yuki asked.

"No, just wanted to check on you. Are you alright?" Hatori asked as he walked in Yuki's room and sat next to him.

"Yes my medicine has been working just fine." Yuki said quickly. His cell phone vibrated. It was another text from Inari and he smiled at the phone.

"Yuki... You like Ms. Inari, don't you?" Hatori asked Yuki and Yuki looked at Hatori while trying to hide his emotions. 

"Look I am just trying to look out for you and Shigure. I don't to be the one to erase their memories once they find out the truth about us." Hatori said

"I'm aware." Yuki said defeated.

"I will not say a word to Akito. But I think it would be best if you and Shigure distance yourself from those two for awhile. You don't want to go through the pain I did." Hatori said and Yuki nodded. He knew all too well what he meant.

"Anyways, I just wanted to let you know that." Hatori said and started to walk towards the door. 

"Hatori, thank you." Yuki said. Hatori turned around and nodded.Shigure walked into Yukis room.

"It seems we are on the same boat." Shigure said. Yuki looked down and he nodded.

"What should we do?" Shigure asked clueless on how to handle anything now. Yuki looked at the book Inari gave him and he let out a sad sigh.

"I suppose we need to distance ourselves from Ms. Kasai and Ms. Okami." Yuki said regrettably. Shigure looked down. He didn't like this but he knew Yuki was right. He knew the pain Hatori went through and the pain he was still going through and he let out a sad sigh of his own.

"I suppose you're right."

*Amayas POV a Few days later*

I woke up early this morning, I was about to call Shigure to set up a time for me to go pick up the manuscripts, lately it he has been acting strange and distant. I picked up my phone and called him. 

"Good Morning, Shigure, how are you?" Amaya said

"Oh well hello Ms. Amaya. I am fine and yourself?" He asked me. He was still acting unusual. He started calling me Ms. Amaya again and he was being professional and well not like Shigure.

"I was wondering what time could I stop by to pick up the manuscripts?" I asked him

"Oh Ms. Amaya you don't needn’t worry. I already dropped it off to Mitchan this morning." He said in an unusual tone.

"Oh... Alright." I said trying to hide my hurt feelings. 

"Alright well I guess I won't see you for a while then. By the way I will be performing at another theater tonight if you and Hatori and Yuki would like to come, I can reserve seats." I said.

"Oh we won't be able to make it Ms. Amaya we have to go to the family's main house tonight." Shigure said his voice still held no emotion.

"Oh okay, have fun, Shigure." I said and I let sigh. 

"Will do bye Ms. Amaya." He said and he hung up. I clicked the phone off and I stared at it for a little while. I felt like crying for some reason, I started to wonder to myself if I had said something to upset him. I walked out of my room and Ina was already gone

*Inaris POV*

I sat down at my desk. I was in a good mood. I entered into an essay contest and I had 2 weeks to enter in my essay. I couldn't wait to tell Yuki. I saw him walk in and I walked up to him. 

"Yuki I have good news."

"That's Nice, Ms. Kasai, just give me a minute." Yuki said and he walked over to our professor.  
He acted a little unusual. It may just be because it's early. I sat down at my desk and waited for Yuki. But he walked over and sat at a different desk. The class went on and as soon as it ended he was the first one to walk out and leave. I quickly grabbed my stuff and ran after him. 

"Yuki wait for me!" I yelled. But he just kept on walking. I start to pick up my pace and catch up to him. I had to actually run and I stepped in front of him. 

"Hello earth to Yuki. I called for you what's with you?" I asked.

"I am sorry Ms. Kasai I didn't hear you." He said with a straight face as I tried to catch my breath.

"Well jeez make a girl run damn." I kept breathing heavy. 

"What happened this morning?" He looked a little confused. 

"I was putting my class change request. I will be taking another class that was affecting my current schedule."

"Wait what class?" I asked confused.

"Creative writing and literature history." He said then looked at his watch. 

"I have to go now, see you later Ms. Kasai."

"Wait but Yuki, so we don't have any classes together anymore?" I felt so..sad. I didn't like this feeling. My chest was even hurting. I felt my phone vibrate, I pulled it out and it was a text from Amaya. I looked up and Yuki was long gone and I just felt sad. I sat down on a bench and opened the text.

"Don’t worry about the performance tonight i am not going to do it :-/, how's class going?"

"wait what why!?!" I texted her back.

" not in the mood :-("

"I don't understand did something happen?"

" I am just upset, I meet you at the cafe after school. I will stop by my office then go to the cafe. Ttyl" said the text I received from her. I nodded and I sat there and let out a sigh. I went and told my professors I couldn't come because I didn't feel well. I didn't want to be at class today. 

"Are you mad at me?" I texted Yuki. But there was no response, I left campus and went for a walk to kill time until it was time for me to go to work. I kept on checking my phone but there was nothing from Yuki.

*Shigures POV*

I got off the phone with Ms. Amaya. I felt empty and very unhappy. But this was something that needed to be done. I sat in my office staring at my computer screen, while writing the next upcoming chapters for my novels but I couldn't stop thinking about her. I knew this had to be done to keep her safe. I started to write an email to Mitchan putting in a request for a new editor.Writing this email was killing me. 

I had grown very fond of Amaya and I very much enjoyed her. Her subtle blushes her beautiful singing voice. Everything about her made me happy and even now as I hit send on the email to Mitchan, I can't help but feel this deep regret and pain. It's something I've never felt or am accustomed to.I sent the email and I got up and went for a walk, I needed to clear my mind and I thought some fresh air might help me. 

I walked all the way to the lake near my house and I sat there.I was surprised I hadn't seen the wolf in a while and it almost saddened me a bit. I only saw that wolf when I saw Amaya. Maybe this was a sign. I've never been one to believe in that stuff but maybe it's time for a change.I let out a deep sigh and breathed in deeply and closed my eyes. My thoughts became crowded with images of Amaya. I felt a tightness around my heart I opened my eyes and couldn't help but to wish to see her again.

*Yukis POV*

I sat there by the window outside my next class. I felt my phone vibrate and I didn't have to check who it was. I knew it was Ms. Kasai but I couldn't answer her. I had left when I saw her saddened expression when I told her about my switching classes. I turned around and looked out the window trying to clear my head and I saw her sitting there on a bench outside.She kept looking at her phone and she looked so frustrated and upset. I saw her stand up and walk to her class and she came back quickly and sat back down. She still looked sad.

The time for my next class was approaching, I started to walk towards my class but kept my eyes stayed looking out the window watching her, she didn't move she just sat there. The sadness didn't suit her, I felt terrible for doing that to her, especially after the last few times that I spent with her. I couldn't even pay attention to my class. My thoughts just kept going back to her. I walked out of my class and she was gone. I don't know why I thought she would still be there but I had hoped she would've been.

I couldn't fight anymore I wanted to see her but she was gone. But I knew this needed to be done. I just hope she would forget me and I her. No matter how much it saddens me at the thought of forgetting her and her smile.


	8. The Same

Chapter 8  
The Same

Amayas POV 

It's been about two weeks since I last saw Shigure or maybe even longer I don't even know. He's been ignoring my calls and Yukis been ignoring and avoiding Ina too. And on top of it all he has put in a request for a new editor. That was the last straw so I decided to go to his house and see him. I got up early and left the house. I parked a few blocks from his house and walked over.I walked down the path to his house quickly and knocked on the door. The door opened and my eyes met his.

"Ms. Amaya what are you doing here?" His expression had changed from a surprised one to an emotionless one.

"Shi... Shigure" I lost my words when I saw him. I took a step back. I felt tears forming in my eyes. 

"Why don't you want to work with me anymore?" I asked while fighting back the tears. His expression looked almost sad and he looked down at his feet. 

"Ms. Amaya you don't understand."

"Yes, you're right, I don't understand. A month ago you tried so hard to keep me as your editor and now you won't even look me in the eye" I said and tears of frustration ran down my cheeks.

"Ms. Amaya please I just thought it would be better this way." Shigure said to me. I could feel myself getting frustrated and about to transform I tried to keep myself together. 

"Better this way, why? Shigure? I don't understand what you mean? Did I do something wrong?"

"No Ms. Amaya you did nothing wrong. It just is better if we don't see each other." Shigure said and his voice was firm. His words cut so deep inside me that I couldn't do anything else I turned around I was going get out of there. But I didn't realize I was standing by his porch and I didn't feel the ground when I took a step.

"Amaya!" I heard Shigure yell and I closed my eyes. I never felt the ground however. Instead I felt strong arms around me and I heard Shigure gasp. I opened my eyes. Shigure was holding me in his arms against his chest. I looked up and to his face. He looked surprised. He had one hand on the middle of my back and the other one a little to low on my back. I started to blush. 

"Ar... Are you alright Ms. Amaya?" He asked and still looking surprised. I couldn't help but love the feeling of being held in his arms.I wasn't transforming. I couldn't even move. I couldn't even speak all I could do was stare at him. He blinked and he continued to stare at me.He moved his one of his hands from my back to my face and dried the tears.   
"Are you okay?" He said again but this time his voice was softer. I nodded and closed my eyes and felt two warm tears run down my face. I started to sit up a bit. I got off from on top of shigure and sat next to him. I can't believe I didn't transform.He looked surprised and shocked as well. But how he didn't know about my curse did he?

"Shigure are you alright?" I asked him and he started to sit up and put his hand rubbing the back of his head.I gasped when he put his hands on my cheeks and he pulled my face closer to him and he wrapped his arms around me and he kissed me. I brought my hands up and wrapped them around his neck. His arms held me tighter around my back and he deepened the kiss. It was loving and passionate. He pulled away slowly and he put his forehead to mine. He was breathing heavy. We both were.

"Amaya, I requested a new editor, because."

 

"Because what Shigure?" I asked him.

 

"Because I have feelings for you." I smiled at his answer and I kissed him again. 

" I do too, Shigure" I said and hugged him tighter and I placed my head on his shoulder. It started to rain and we just sat there in the rain. I didn't want to move. I wanted to be in his arms. 

"Amaya, we should go in so you don't get sick?" He said softly in my ear and we both stood up and walked into his house. We were both soaked. 

"I will get you a robe so you can change and not wear those wet clothes" he said as he walked towards his room and I stood looking outside to the spot where we were moments ago. He came back holding a black and red robe, and a towel. 

"Here Ms. Amaya, you can take a bath if you want or just change and will put your clothes to dry." He said as he handed me the robe. I looked into his eyes and I nodded.

"Shigure, with what just happened are you really gonna call me Ms. Amaya still?" I asked and he smiled and chuckled.

 

"Alright Amaya."He said as he leaned in and kissed me again. I giggled. I walked towards the bathroom and I changed into the robe. I dried my hair with a towel then I put it up in a bun. I walked back out of the bathroom and handed the clothes back to shigure to get it washed. He looked at me from head to toe. He smiled and hugged me again.

"You look breathtaking Amaya." He whispered in my ear and I blushed.

"Shigure, was the reason for all that has happened in the past few weeks because you have feelings for me?" I asked while testing my head on his chest. I looked up at him and waited for his response he looked like he was thinking about what to say.

 

"Yes Amaya. I didn't want to ruin things for me or you for work." I simply smiled. I didn't want to think too much about it. I was just happy to be with him. 

"Are you hungry Shigure?" I asked him. He nodded.

 

"I hate to say this though Amaya according to Yuki I'm not the best cook. It's why young Tohru does all the cooking." He said as he laughed nervously. I laughed 

"it’s alright I will cook." I said and I made my way to the kitchen.

*Shigures POV*

I watched quietly as Amaya walked into the kitchen and she started cooking. The house smelled really nice as I watched her make curry. I still couldn't believe it. I didn't transform. Could it be possible that the curse is finally broken after all this time? Or is she, no there's no way only the Sohma's have the curse. She moved gracefully around the kitchen and hummed while she cooked. 

"You should sing Amaya, you do have a lovely voice" I said as I sat down.She blushed and I smiled at her. I loved seeing her face like that. I had to fight the urge to grab her and hold her more now that I could.

"Alright it’s all done" she said and she set the table for us to eat. 

"I hope you like it" she said as she sat in front of me.Her cooking was great but I still just couldn't help but stare at her. She was so beautiful and she looked so happy. She kept on staring at me waiting to see my response about her cooking. 

"So is it good?" She asked. 

"Yes, its delicious." I said and she smiled. We finished eating and she started to work on the dishes and I couldn't fight anymore I walked up behind her and wrapped my arms around her and rested my head on her shoulder.I saw the blush come to her cheeks and I smiled and kissed her cheek. I moved down to her jawline and then to the back of her neck. She leaned her head to be side as I kissed her neck. She smiled as I kissed her. She turned around and I brought my hand up to her face and brought it closer to mine and I kissed her lips again.

I could quickly get used to the feeling of her soft lips against mine. I decided in that moment, that Akito didn't need to know about Amaya and that I would do anything to protect her.

*Inaris POV*

I sat in my last class and I kept sighing. It's been like two weeks since Yuki last talked to me of had even seen me. Even Kyo and Tohru won't talk to me. I felt like shit. I wanted to know why. I want to know what I did wrong. 

"Ms. Kasai" my professor called me to the front of the room. "Your essay has been reviewed and the writing committee would like to see you, if you please go to the creative writing and literature history room." He said and I nodded. Wait isn't that the class Yuki has been taking? Maybe he is in there. I walked back to my seat and packed my stuff and made my way to the other classroom. There was a few other students coming with me that had also put their essays up for the essay contest. I knocked on the classroom door and opened it.

"Ahh Ms. Kasai, we've been expecting you and the others." The teacher said to me and I nodded. I looked around the room and my eyes met Yukis. He immediately looked away from me and I felt my heart sank. I walked in the room and Yuki quickly passed a piece of paper around to another student. The student then looked up all called my name. 

"Ms. Inari Kasai" he called out and I walked over to his desk and sat down. I looked over to Yuki who kept his eyes low trying to not make eye contact. My chest hurts and I had to fight tears.

"Can I call you Inari?" The student asked me and I nodded.

 

"We all read your essay and it's so moving. The feelings the character has for her love interest are so loving and moving. She is certainly falling in love." She gushed and I smiled and nodded.

 

"Thank you so much." 

 

"I need to ask did someone inspire this? The feelings you wrote about felt so real." She asked me and I looked at Yuki. He was still looking down at his desk and his bangs covered his eyes.

 

"Yes feelings I have for someone inspired this. But it doesn't matter anymore." I said regrettably and I didn't dare look at Yuki now. I could see him from the corner of my eyes looking up and shaking his head a bit. 

"Oh I am so sorry, to hear that. But you did a great captivating every single emotion into such perfect details." She said and I nodded again. Yuki started to pack up his things. He got up and walked toward the door.

"Oh excuse me I need to go." I said and I grabbed my bag and headed after him. He was walking fast to the university parking lot. 

 

"Yuki wait!" He kept walking and ignoring me. I was tired of this. I ran and grabbed his arm.

 

"Dammit Yuki stop!" I yelled. He quickly pulled his arm away breaking free from my grip. 

"Just Stop following me, Ms. Kasai. Stop trying to make this harder than it should be." He said and took a step back from me 

"Why the hell are you doing this Yuki!?!" I yelled loudly and I didn't care about the people staring at us. I didn't care that I was crying. I didn't care about anything anymore.

"I am doing this for your own good, now leave me alone" he spat and started to walk away.  
I ran up in front of him and he stopped in his tracks.

 

"How can you being there for me and then just leaving me all alone for my own good Yuki? Why don't you fucking explain it because I don't fucking understand!" He just ignored me and kept on walking. 

"Just let it go alright" he said and I started to cry more. I turned around and tried to walk away and I heard a sound of car tires screeching in the distance and the sound of the engine getting closer and closer. I turned around and saw the car coming head on towards me but I couldn't move I closed my eyes shut embracing for the impact, but instead I felt someone's arms wrap around me and then I felt myself falling. I was crying and I felt myself fall to the ground but it didn't hurt and someone's arms were wrapped around me. I recognized the scent. I opened my eyes my forehead was on someone's chest. I knew this jacket. I looked up and my blue irises met purple ones. Yuki was holding me and he looked just as shocked as I did. 

"Ms. Kasai? He said and I just put my head down on his chest again. I couldn't believe Yuki was holding me in his arms and I wasn't transforming. I couldn't even focus on anything. Until I smelled blood and I looked and Yukis arm that had hit the ground when we fell was bleeding.

"Yuki you're bleeding."I moved and kneeled next to him as he sat up and looked at his arm. There was a big gash where his arm met the pavement. I looked at his arm and removed the scarf I had on and used it to cover it and stop the bleeding. He then pulled me into him and hugged me.

"Yu-Yuki what are you doing?" I stuttered and he just held me tighter. One arm was around my waist and the other was holding my head and his head was on my shoulder. I still wasn't transforming and my heart was beating so fast and with how close I was to Yuki I was sure he could hear it and possibly even feel it. I could feel his own heart beating. It was racing.

"Yuki." I mumbled and he pulled away to look at me but he still held me close.

"I am sorry ms. Kasai." He whispered in my ear. "I am sorry, I've been avoiding you."

"Can you please just tell me why?" I said and another tear fell down my cheek.

"I was afraid of you getting hurt, because I like you and I thought that if I distanced myself from you that you would be safe. But instead it ended up causing you more pain." He said then moved his head so now he was facing me. He brought his hand to my face wiped away my tears.Yuki likes me...I blinked and I couldn't stop myself as I leaned up and I kissed him. I blushed immediately and I pulled away and looked down.

 

"Sorry I don't know what came over me." I mumbled. He smiled and pulled me in with his free hand and kissed me again. I wrapped my arms around him and I could feel his smile in between kisses. I couldn't help but smile myself as I kissed him back. My face felt warm and so did my chest. I've never felt so happy. My arm grazed his wound and he pulled away and winced in pain. 

 

"Oh shit Yuki we need to get you to the infirmary." I stood up and brushed myself up and helped him to his feet and walked with him to the universities infirmary.

Yuki's POV

Ms. Kasai grabbed my hand and walked me the campus infirmary, I don't understand why I didn't transform, I am happy I didn't because I really like Ms. Kasai. She kept on looking at me, she looked concerned.

"Ms. Kasai I assure-"

 

"Yuki stop it it's not nothing." She said quickly cutting me off and she signed me in. 

 

"Dammit the nurse isn't in. Take your shirt off." She commanded and she grabbed a first aid kit. She assisted me with taking of my jacket, then helped me with my shirt. Her cheeks were so red that I couldn't help but smile. She sat down in front of me with the first aid kit and started to clean up the gash in my arm. 

"I might need to take you to Hatori, you might need stitches." She said as she cleaned off the blood.

"I don't believe it is that serious Inari." I said to her and she looked up at me so quickly that her neck cracked and then she grabbed it in pain.

 

"Are you alright?" 

 

"Yeah that just surprised me is all."

 

"What did?" She blushed and she continued cleaning my arm.

 

"You've never called me by my first name before." She blushed and smiled more.

"I guess you're right" I said as I looked to the side then back to to her, she looked so focused making sure she was being gentle enough to not hurt me. She grabbed a spray.

 

"It's a disinfectant. It may burn." She warned me and I nodded. It stung a little but I was okay. I kept watching her. 

 

"I'm sorry about this." She mumbled.

 

"Why are you apologizing?"

 

"You got hurt because of me." She said and she looked sad again. I hated seeing her like this.  
I moved my free hand to her cheeks again. 

"Don't worry about it okay, I am okay and I am sure you would've done the same thing for me too." I said to her then pulled her face in for another kiss.I could feel her face growing warm against my own and she came closer to me and my arm wrapped around her waist. Her own hands came up and she held my face.

"Thank you for saving me Yuki" she said as we broke free from kissing. She was just about done with bandaging my arm. 

" I would still have Hatori take a look at it" she said concerned and I nodded.

"I promise." I said to her and she smiled at me.

 

"Good do you want to go now? I'm free all day I don't have work." She said and she smiled.

 

"I need to ask you something." I said and she nodded.

 

"Who were you talking about in the essay?" I asked her and she blushed and she looked down at her feet. 

 

"It was about you." She mumbled but I still heard her. It was still boggling my mind. How did I not transform? There is no way she is apart of the zodiac. Maybe the curse is finally broken.

"Yuki are you alright? You're spacing out a bit?" She said as she put the first aid kit away. She also grabbed a shirt for me that wasn't bloody. I smiled at her.

 

"Yes Inari just thinking about you." She blushed red and she turned around. She's so cute. She handed me my jacket and we both left the infirmary and made our out of the campus. While walking next to her I couldn't help but to look at her, I felt to happy that I could touch her, that meant she would never find out about the zodiac never get her mind erased. I felt relieved so I wrapped one arm around her and pulled her closer to me and once my eyes met hers I kissed her again.She kissed me back and I could feel her smile. 

 

"What was that for?" She asked me a smile on her face. The beautiful smile that I had come accustomed to.

“Just cause Inari.”

*Shigure's POV*

It’s been a month since I've found out that I can hug Amaya without transforming. I invited and her and Ms. Inari to spend a three day weekend with us at the Sohma's summer house.We've decided not to let them know about our curse. I thought it was just me but when Yuki informed me about him not transforming with Inari it really clicked. The curse is finally broken. No one else has really tried however they are too skeptical. The past month has just been amazing. I love falling asleep with Amaya in my arms. She has spent some nights at my home and Yuki stays with Inari. I never knew I could be so genuinely happy. It was beautiful starry night and I walked over to Amaya who was getting ready to to bed. I wrapped my arms around her from behind 

"Do you want to go to the hot springs right now?" I whispered in her ear. She turned around with a beautiful smile and nodded.I could never get enough of that smile of hers or the soft blush that would come to her cheeks whenever I held her. Her cheeks felt a little warmer than usual but I assumed it was just from the temperature outside. We started to walk towards the hot springs, she was carrying towels for use and I was holding her hand. She looked up at me. 

"Oh Shigure I forgot to get something, I will be right back." She took off and I waited for her to return. But instead I saw a wolf walking in my direction the same wolf that I haven't seen in awhile. It was different this time the wolf wasn't trying to attack me if anything it seemed to want my attention and to play with me. I gently reached my hand out and wolf nuzzled my hand.

"Well how did you find me here?" The wolves fur felt warm and the wolf didn't look like she felt too wall. 

 

"I wonder if you had seen me in my other form what you would have done. Maybe you would have liked me from the beginning." I mumbled as I softly petted the wolf. The wolf looked up to me and its ears started to hang low, the wolf started to walk away and I followed it. The wolf was walking slower and slower until we go near a bunch of trees. I saw towels and clothing on the ground, wait isn't this what amaya was carrying I thought to myself then suddenly I saw a fog and Amaya appeared laying in the ground with the towels around her and the wolf was gone. 

"Oh no, Amaya are you alright?" I kneeled down next to her and wrapped the towel tightly around her body and took off my robe and put it on her. She was burning up. She didn't say anything and she looked down at the ground and she kept sneezing. There was a puff of smoke again and the wolf from before was in her place. She had the same curse. She had the Sohma curse.

 

"Shigure.." The wolf mumbled and there was no denying it was Amayas voice.

"Amaya? But how?" I picked her up and walked back to the summer house. 

"How are you a wolf, Amaya?" I asked she didn't respond. We got to the summer house and I laid her down on the bed.

"What is going on here, I thought the curse was broken?" I said then I called out for Hatori. Inari and the others ran out and Inari ran to Amaya.

"Oh my Kami Maya you're burning up." She said as she petted the wolf form of Amaya. It didn't even faze her to see her like this.

“Shigure, what happened?” Inari asked and Yuki looked worried. 

"We were going to the hot springs and she said forgot something then I just saw the wolf. I am sorry Ms. Inari. I didn't mean to make her sick." I said and pulled my phone out and called Hatori. Inari ran over to Yuki and hugged him.She seemed relieved and she let out a sigh. 

"How did this happen?" She mumbled.

 

"Inari is there something you can explain to us?" Yuki asked her.

 

"Yes I do believe one is in order." Hatori said as he walked in. Inari let out another sigh and she put a blanket around Amaya.

 

"Years ago, me and Amaya were caught in a landslide. When we got out of the hospital, we realized that whenever someone of the opposite sex hugs us we transform into animals for a short period of time. Amaya turns into a wolf and I turn into a fox. It also happens when we are sick and stressed or embarrassed. " Inari calmly explained. 

"I see, I noticed when you came in to see your Doctor, I saw in your records that you had gotten a blood transfusion, the blood came from one of our family members." Hatori said and walked over to Amaya.

"Well yeah but what does-" she looked around and she saw the looks on their faces and she blinked.

"Wait all of you know something don’t you?" She asked in disbelief. 

"Yes, Ms. Inari our family is cursed by the vengeful spirits of the Zodiac. I am the dog, Yuki here is the Rat and Kyo the Cat. I am sure you can figure out which one Hatori is" I said and Hatori glanced and Me and I put my hands up. Inari blinked.

"Well um not really." She said confused.

 

"Hatori who's blood did they receive?" Yuki asked. Hatori looked down.

 

"It was Akitos." Everyone of us collectively gasped except for Inari and Amaya. Inari looked confused and Amaya was passed out from her fever. 

"Who's Akito?" Inari asked and Yuki looked down and his bangs hid his eyes.

 

"Someone we hope you two will never have to meet." Yuki said to her.

"Why?" She said and looked confused. Amaya finally woke up. And I rushed to her side and moved her hair from her face. She was delirious from her fever. Inari stood on the other side of her.

"Ina it's not broken..." She mumbled.

 

"I know but Amaya there is a reason for it." She hadn't realized me next to her yet.

 

"I can't hug Shigure anymore Ina." She said sadly and Inari giggled.

 

"Trust me yes you can." Inari said. She fully opened her eyes and she turned and she looked at me. She blushed bright red.

"But I transformed." She said tried to adjust herself in the bed but Inari quickly held the covers to around Amaya. 

"You have a fever, your body got weak that's why you transformed" I said. She looked at me and smiled. 

"I thought I heard you say something about another form?" She said and I smiled 

"yes, the Sohma's are cursed by the zodiacs. I am the dog." I said

"Wait what!?!" Amaya exclaimed.

 

"Rest dork, you're sick. Look someone from their family gave us blood when we had our accident. That's why we have the same curse that they do." Inari said. Everybody left the room except for me I stayed with Amaya in the room. I picked up a robe for her to wear and went to grab something for her to drink. When I returned she was laying down with her eyes closed. I set the glass of water next to her then I laid next to her. She opened her eyes and she looked up at me.

 

"So you transform too?" She asked me softly and I nodded.

 

"Yes into the dog." She smiled and she cuddled close to me.

 

"I knew there was some reason as to why I liked you." She joked and I smiled at her and kissed her forehead.

"I'd like to see it sometime." She said and closed her eyes again. She placed her head in my chest and I wrapped my arms around her. 

"Sorry we didn't get to go to the hot springs" she said. 

" don't worry about it, and yes you will get to see it sometime. I kissed her head and closed my eyes.

*Yukis POV*

We all walked out of the room to allow Ms. Okami and Shigure to be alone. Inari let out a sigh and she sat on the couch next to Ms. Honda and I sat on the other side of her.

 

"I can't believe all of this." She mumbled.

"So you're a fox?" I said and she looked at me and nodded.

"Have I ever seen you in your fox form?"

"Yes once." She mumbled and blushed. I smiled and kissed her cheek not caring that everyone was around us and that they saw and she blushed and there was a puff of smoke. In her place was a small red fox.

 

"Oh Inari you are so cute!" Ms. Honda gushed.

"Now twice" she said and her head hung low.

"Oh I remember it now, you were hiding under Shigure's house." I said and she jumped on my lap and I petted her.

"Well I would say it certainly fits considering your name." Hatori said.

"How the hell does that fit!?!" Kyo yelled.

 

"Stupid cat her name means fire fox." I spat at him.

 

"Who are you calling stupid you damn rat!" He yelled at me and I just rolled my eyes.

 

"Kyo you're really annoying and I have a headache can you just shut up." Inari said and I smiled at her.

"Shut up you stupid fox!" Kyo yelled at her.

 

"Make me you damn ca-achoo!" She sneezed.

 

"This is why I hate cats." She mumbled.

 

"Well I guess you and Yuki are perfect for eachother then." Ms. Honda said and she smiled. Inari looked down at the ground.She picked up her clothes by the mouth and ran over to a different room. I heard the sound and I saw some fog escape the room. A few moments later and she stepped out and she was blushing. The others went to bed and it left Inari alone with me.

 

" I can't believe I'm still stuck with this damn curse." She mumbled.

"I like it, because I get to hold you without transforming" I said and I hugged her. She blushed and she let me hold her. 

 

"Have I ever seen your other form?" She asked me softly and I nodded. 

"Yes you have." I said. She looked confused for a moment.

 

"I can't remember when..." She mumbled. Ms. Honda screamed and she ran out and she tripped and she fell on top of us. I transformed.

 

"Kami Tohru are you a-" Inari started to say and then she saw me.

 

"Oh Yuki you are so cute!" She gushed and smiled.

 

"Oh sorry guys I saw a spider." Ms.Honda laughed nervously and then she went back into her room. Inari picked me up and petted me. 

"You're so cute Yuki" she said and I started to crawl up her arm all the way to her shoulder.

"I remember you now" she said. I felt my face grow warm.

“I don't want to be called cute Inari.” I said to her and she smiled.

“But you are I can't help it.” She said and I jumped off of her and transformed back. She blushed madly and she looked away while I put my clothes on.

"Sorry about that Inari" I said to her then she turned around I was finishing buttoning up my shirt.She blushed but she shook her head.

 

"It's fine." She mumbled and I smiled at her and I came up and I softly kissed her. She was surprised but she put her arms cautiously around my neck and she kissed me back and I held her tightly around her waist. 

"Its getting late Yuki, we should go to sleep" she said. I nodded and I walked with her to her room and she opened the door. I turned around to head to my own and she grabbed my hand.

 

"Stay with me." She mumbled and I nodded and went with her into her room and laid down on her bed with her. She came up and she softly kissed me as I held her. We fell asleep shortly after.

*Normal POV*

Yuki woke up and he looked over at the sleeping figure next to him and he smiled. Inari looked so peaceful while she slept. He lightly kissed her forehead and he crawled out of the bed carefully so he wouldn't wake her up. 

Shigure rolled over and saw that Amaya was still sleeping. He felt her forehead and her fever had gone down immensely. He smiled and kissed her on the lips and got out of bed and he walked into the kitchen and he found Yuki sitting there.Hatori walked in with a coffee mug in his hand.

"Good morning Shigure, Good Morning Yuki" he said and sat down. 

"There's some fresh coffee in the pot that I made."

"Oh Hari you are so kind." Shigure said as he got himself a cup. Yuki just rolled his eyes. 

 

"I was hoping I would be able to speak with you too before everyone else woke up." Hatori said and Yuki and Shigure looked at him. Their faces held no emotion.

"I will have to tell Akito about this. You know how Akito is about people finding out about our family secret." Hatori said

"Why does Akito need to know?" Yuki asked sternly.

 

"Yuki is right Hari. They have the same curse, so what does it matter." Shigure said firmly.

"Trust me, I rather tell him and keep you guys from going through what I did with Cana." Hatori said and sighed.

"I hid it from him for so long that once he found out he lost it."

"Fine. But I will not have Inari meet him." Yuki said as he stood up and went back to his room. 

"I have to agree with Yuki Hari. Akito is too dangerous. I won't have Amaya be hurt." Shigure said as he sipped on his coffee.

"Fair enough" Hatori said. Inari rolled over.

 

"Are you getting up?" Inari asked him.

Shigure stood up and he went back to his room and he crawled back into the bed with Amaya and held her. Amaya turned around and hugged Shigure back.

"Are you alright, Gure?" She said. He looked a little tense. He smiled at her and he kissed her lovingly.

 

"I'm alright Amaya just tired." 

"I think I'll stay in bed for a little longer." Yuki said and he came down and he kissed Inari passionately. They cuddled up together and closed their eyes again.


	9. Dates

Amaya's POV

It’s been a month since Shigure and I have been together. I was getting ready to go on a date with him. Inari was in the other room finishing up her homework.I went into her room. 

"Hey how does this look?" I asked as I spun around in a circle.

 

"It's cute. When is Shigure getting you?"

“He should be here in about 30mins.” She nodded and she finished up her homework. 

 

"Do you know where he is taking you?"

"No I don't, he said it will be a surprise." I said and heard a knock on the door. I stuck my head out of Inari's. I headed over the door and opened it.

"Oh Shigure, you're early." I said and he handed me a single red rose. I blushed and he kissed me. 

"You look lovely, Amaya."

"Aww!" I heard Inari say and I turned around and she slammed her door. She was spying again. She's found it amusing to make fun of me and embarrass me later.

"Are you ready to go?" He asked. He was wearing dark jeans and a black shirt. 

"Where are we going, I don't want to be overly dressed?" I said to him and he wrapped his arms around. 

"You look perfect, and it’s a surprise." He said. I looked up at his face and smiled 

"Okay let me grab my bag and put my shoes on." I said and he nodded and he stood against the wall and waited for me.

"Okay I am ready" I said and he pulled a piece of black cloth from his pocket. 

"Shigure, what's that for?" I asked nervously. He walked up to me and leaned in and kissed me. 

"I said it would be a surprise. I don't want you peeking." He blindfolded me and grabbed my hands and walked me out to his car.

"Shigure I swear if it's to Ayames sho-"

 

"It's not Amaya. I won't ask you to go there to get clothes until you are ready. Now let me drive." Shigure said nervously.

"Though now you gave Me an idea." He chuckled and I turned my head in his direction even though I couldn't see him. He held my hand the entire time. He could tell I was getting nervous. 

"Relax Amaya we are Almost there." He said. We came to a stop and he turned the car off. I quickly brought my hands up to the blind fold. 

"No, not yet Amaya, we aren't there yet." He said as he opened the door. Moments later he opened my door and grabbed my hand and helped me out. The air around us was fresh and there were birds singing. We started to walk. He was holding onto my hands and guiding making sure I wouldn't trip. He slowed down and walked in front on me. 

"Alright we are here" he said as he untied the blindfold. I looked around and it was beautiful. He had a little picnic set up for the two us near the ice cream stand he loved. 

"Shigure, this is lovely" I said and turned and kissed him. He smiled at me. 

 

"I'm glad you like it." He guided me down to sit next to him. 

 

"I hope you are hungry." 

 

"Shigure you can't cook how did you get all of this." He smiled and his cheeks turned a little pink.

 

"Well Tohru may have helped." I rolled my eyes at him. 

"At least you're honest." I said and I sat down. 

"Everything looks delicious." He started to feed me and I fed him back. 

"It’s so good." I said to him and he kissed me.

"Yes you are." He said against my lips and it made me blush. We finished eating and Shigure laid down and I laid my head vertical on his chest. He was rubbing my head, I turned my face to look as him and he looked so relaxed. 

"What's next Shigure?" I asked him. 

"Now we will go see Aaya do he can get your measurement for a maid costume." He said then started to laugh. I sat up and poked him. He pulled me to him and moved my hair from my face and kissed me. 

"I am joking. I was thinking about putting the stuff away then going for a walk." He said and I nodded.

"That sounds nice." I said. I didn't care what we did as long as we did it together.  
He helped me up and we packed up and walked over to the car. He would never let go of my hand. We walked over the Ice cream stand and the lady recognized us from a while back.

"Oh my goodness you two are back. Oh and you look just as cute as ever you two. What would you two like today?" She asked us.

"I will have cookies and cream today, and my lovely girlfriend will have..." He said and looked at me. I couldn't help but blush. 

"Strawberry" I said and he smiled. 

"It matches your cheeks." He laughed then kissed my forehead. We walked around the pound and ate our ice cream.

"You know I was wondering something." Shigure said as he looked over at me.

 

"Tell me." 

 

"How about in a few weeks we take a vacation together. I think I've earned it. I've been working so hard." Shigure said with those puppy dog eyes.

"Sure, I'd love to. Where would you like to go?" I asked and leaned my head on his shoulder.

"I was thinking the Sohma hot springs. I would take you this weekend but Yuki has already booked it as a surprise for Inari." He leaned closer to me. 

"I never did get to show you the hot springs.

"Yes, I am sorry about that." I said. 

"Don't be, it was nice to see you as a wolf. It suits you." He said and kissed me and held me. 

"I've never seen your zodiac form, Shigure." I said.

"Well I would like to show but I do believe this place is a little too public for something like that." Shigure said nervously

"I didn't mean that you had to show it to me now, but I'd like to see it sometime." I said to him. We started to walk back to his car. 

"Yuki is at your house and Kyo and Tohru are staying at the Kazuma for the night, would you like to stay at my house?" He asked and I nodded.He smiled brightly and he brought me in for a kiss  
We go to his house and he quickly changed Into his robe and offered one for me. 

"Here, it’s more comfortable to wear" I changed into to the robe he gave and he was right it is more comfortable. It was started to the get dark and the weather was really nice. So we decided to sit out on the porch. Shigure pulled a cigarette and was about to light it up and when I pulled it out of his month and crushed it and throw it away. 

"You don't like cigarettes?" He asked me and I shook my head. 

"No, it’s bad for your health..." I took in a deep breath"... My father passed away recently do to smoking. Ever since then I've tried to keep those that I care for from harming themselves." I said to him and looked at him in the eyes. 

"I am sorry to hear that. I will quit." He said then Kissed my forehead. I rested my head of his shoulder and he wrapped his arm around me. I started to hum a melody that I had stuck in my head. 

"Amaya, why don't you sing for me. I'd love to hear you sing to me." I moved my head a little and looked up to him.

"Have you ever wished for an endless night?

 

Lassoed the moon and the stars and pulled that rope tight

 

Have you ever held your breath and asked yourself

 

Will it ever get better than tonight?

 

Tonight" 

I sang the end of my favorite song to him. Then I leaned in and kissed him while he smiled at me.

"I love your voice." He whispered into my ear and his voice was deep and seductive. I blushed and kissed him again. Suddenly he started to blush too which surprised me then *poof* he transformed. In his place was a cute black dog.

 

"Well that's never happened before." Shigure said. I laughed and started to pet him. He jumped on and started to to lick me. 

"Down boy" I said and he laughed. 

"You should transform too, so we can play." He said and my cheeks turned red.

 

"Shigure I don't thin-" he licked my cheek and my neck and I blushed and transformed.

 

"Oh you're getting it now!" I said and I pounced on him. My wolf form was larger than him. He took off running in the house and went after him. And I pounced on him again. He turned around and licked my face.

"Ahh Shigure stop that tickles" I laughed and started licking him.

"You're beautiful even as wolf Amaya" he said and I tried to move. 

"Shigure I am about to transform." I said to him but he wouldn't let me move.

"Shigure seriously!" I yelled but it was too late and I transformed back. He transformed too and we were both laying on the floor naked. He leaned in and started to kiss me and grabbed my hands and placed them above my head. I moaned in between kisses. 

"Shi...Shigure? " I said he pulled away and gave me a seductive smirk and started to kiss my neck. It felt like my skin was on fire. I've never done this before was I ready for -  
I couldn't even finish my thought as his hand came up and he grasped my left breast and he start to kiss down and kiss my right one.

I closed my eyes I was enjoying this but I was also nervous. His kisses felt so nice on my skin, it ignited a feeling in me that I've never felt before. He moved up and kissed me lips again and I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him back. I could feel his member poking in my thighs. I moaned. I felt like my body was reacting on instinct.

"Amaya.." He moaned against my lips and I felt my cheeks grow warm. His caressed my sides and then my thighs. The slowly came up from my knees to my center and I could feel the hair sticking up on my neck.

He positioned himself in between my legs. I started to breathe heavily. I wanted him to but I was nervous, but he was so gentle about it and my skin was on fire. I just wanted him to continue. His lips were exploring parts of my body that I never knew could cause so much pleasure.  
He was touching me in places I had never been touched before. He was kissing me in places I had never been kissed before. He was awakening desires in me that I never even knew I had. I needed this, I wanted this. 

 

"I don't want to hurt you." He mumbled against my skin and he picked me bridal style and carried me into his room the whole time he was passionately kissing me.

He laid me down on his bed gently and he quickly got on top of me, his lips never leaving my own. He pulled away and we were both breathing heavy and he put his forehead against mine and looked into my eyes.

 

"Are you sure about this?" He asked me in a soft voice. I nodded and kissed him. He kissed me back and he kept his forehead on mine as he positioned himself and he slowly pushed into me. He kissed me to hollow out my groans in pain. He didn't move for awhile.

 

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

 

"I don't want to hurt you." He said and I kissed him lovingly.

 

"Shigure go ahead. I can take it." And he searched my eyes for any hint of uncertainty. He nodded and he slowed pulled out and then pushed back in and he let out a deep moan. I closed my eyes and moaned. I squeezed my hands on his back. He started to go in and out slowly trying not to hurt me. Soon the pain turned into pleasure.

"Amaya.." Shigure moaned into my ear and he slowly picked up his pace. I wrapped my legs around his his waist sending deeper inside of me. I moaned and arched my back. He kissed my neck and I scratched his back. Shigure let out a deep groan and he went even faster inside of me.

"Shigure I am going to...ahhh" I arched my back. He groaned and held me closer to his body. I felt like I had just been released and multiple waves of pleasure crashed over me. I could feel all over my body. It felt hot and so amazing. Shigure started going even faster.

"Amaya." He groaned and he kissed me passionately as he climaxed. He slowed down and we were both breathing heavily and sweaty. He leaned and rested his forehead on mine then kissed my forehead. I smiled. He laid next to me and I rested my head on his chest. He had his arm around me. I closed my eyes as I listened to his heart beat. I placed on hand on his chest and picked it up and kissed it.

Shigure's POV

 

Amaya laid next to me. The warmth of her soft skin next nice around my body. She was beautiful, I couldn't help but watch her as she fell asleep in my arms. She moved to the side so she would be more comfortable and I instantly spooned her. I didn't want to away from her. I held her hand and kissed the back off her shoulder. I brought the blanket over to her and covered us both. I leaned in 

"I love you Amaya." I whispered in her ear then kissed her neck and shoulder. I rested my head close to her shoulder and closed my eyes.

Inaris POV

Amaya and Shigure just left on their date. I was so conflicted on what to do now. I finished my homework a lot sooner than I expected and Yuki wasn't coming over for several more hours. I let out a sigh as I sat on the couch in just my white tank top and short pajama shorts. I wasn't going anywhere. It's not like anyone could see me like this. I heard a knock on the door and I thought I was Amaya forgetting something. I got the door and it turned out to be Yuki.

"Yuki!" I exclaimed and then I realized how much skin of mine was showing and I blushed bright red and transformed. He walked in and closed the door behind him. 

"Hello Inari." He got on his knees started to pet me. 

"Sorry I am little early. I wanted to stop somewhere on our way to dinner." I looked down and nodded. 

"You coulda warn me you know." Thank Kami my fur is red otherwise he would know that I'm blushing like crazy.

"You look so cute in your fox form. Can I pick you up?" He said. I nodded and he picked me up. His arms were so warm and I cuddled into him. 

"Why are you here so early anyway?"

"I wanted to see you." He said and he sat on the couch and I was on his lap. I could feel my face growing warmer thank Kami he couldn't see it. I put my paws on his chest and I leaned up and gave him a kiss in my fox form. There was a puff of smoke and I transformed back. I blushed bright red when I looked into his eyes and I quickly jumped off of him and ran for my bedroom and slammed the door. My heart pounding like crazy and my face as red as my hair. That was close. I started to get ready. I put on a blue dress and white heels and a little white jacket to cover my arms. 

"Yuki are you- Yuki?" I looked around and couldn't find him. I walked over to the couch and his cheeks were blood red and he was in his rat form. 

 

"Yuki what made you transform?"

"Well um..." He mumbled. I tried to think about it and my eyes went wide. 

 

"Yuki how much did you see?" He looked down and his little rat face turned even more red.

"I didn't mean too. I am sorry." He said

"I know you didn't." I mumbled and I tried to keep myself from blushing and transforming again. I walked over and sat next to him and he jumped into my lap. I smiled at him.

 

"What is it?" Yuki asked me.

 

"Oh Yuki your are just too damn cute!"

"I don't like being called cute, Inari." He said and I laughed. "But you are so cute" He looked away from me and I leaned down and kissed him. 

"You called me cute." I said to him. He looked up at me then poof there was smoke all around us.  
I stared at his eyes. He was completely naked on top of me. He was just staring at me.  
"Yuki.." I mumbled. He quickly moved and started to get dressed. 

"I am sorry about that Inari." He was red I blushed and looked down at my hands that were in my lap. 

"It- it’s okay." I mumbled.

"Are you ready to go?" He said as he stood in front of me and smiled. I nodded and I walked with him out of my house. He held my hand and I smiled and blushed. 

"Where are we even going Yuki?" I asked him. I nodded and I walked with him out of my house. He held my hand and I smiled and blushed. 

"Where are we even going Yuki?" I asked him.

"It’s a surprise, Inari. I am sure you will enjoy it." He said brought my hand up to his lips and kissed.

"Fine.." I mumbled and pouted and he kissed my cheek and I blushed. 

 

"Yuki stop people are staring." I mumbled.

"Well, you shouldn't look so cute when you blush then" he said. We continued walking we arrived new a brand new book store.

"Oh I've heard about this place! It's supposed to be like the biggest bookstore here in Tokyo! They have old and new from all the corners of the world." I gushed.

"Yes they do." He smiled and started to walk into the store.I looked around in awe at all the books. It was like I was in heaven or a kid in a toy store.

"They are having a special book signing today." We walked into this big room and there were chairs set up.

"Oh that's cool. But I don't see any books or anything. Who is-" I looked around and saw a poster. Kazuo Ishiguro. Wait!?! The real Kazuo Ishiguro!?! 

 

"Oh my Kami.." I mumbled in shock. He started to laugh and guided me to the room where the book signing would be. 

"I thought you would like that.”

"Oh my Kami Yuki!" I gushed happily and I grabbed his face and passionately kissed him. 

 

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" I was so happy and excited. He grabbed me a book to have it signed and we both sat down. There was a quick interview then we were able to get the book autographed. I was practically jumping in my seat. I was so excited and I held Yukis hand tightly.  
He smiled at and it was finally our turn to get the autograph. We both got up and made our way to Ishiguro's table.

"Hello who should I make this out to?" He asked us and I was so nervous that I couldn't speak. Yuki kissed my cheek. 

 

"Her name is Inari Kasai." Yuki said calmly and he wrote my name down and signed it. I bowed down and I didn't know what to do. Yuki pulled me so I would start to walk. I looked at Yuki then back to the book. 

"I can't believe it, I got his autograph. Thank you so much Yuki." I said then I hugged him. He hugged me back tightly. 

"You're welcome." He mumbled into my hair and I pulled away and kissed him passionately.  
He hugged me back tightly. 

 

"You're welcome." He mumbled into my hair and I pulled away and kissed him passionately. We walked a little further. I was just so happy that I couldn't stop smiling. We arrived at a small restaurant. He had made reservations for us. He held my hand and guided me to my seat.

"Yuki this is so cute." I mumbled as I looked around. He got us a seat on the Terrace and it was a beautiful night. He smiled gently at me and I blushed. 

"This is really nice, Yuki." I said and I looked up to the sky. The moon was shinning so bright. He leaned over the table and kissed me.

"AHHH! NO!! WHY!?!?!" We heard girls screaming and when we looked over the edge we saw the fan club girls hugging each other and crying. I had to cover my mouth with my hand to keep from laughing.

"Oh no, not them again." He said as he held my hand. 

"It’s kinda funny Yuki." I smiled at him and kissed him again. I could the fan girls cry louder.

"Well look on the bright side they may leave you alone now." I said and smiled at him and I leaned in to kiss him again but before I could they started to scream again even louder.

"I am sorry about this Inari. I hope they just leave." He said and the girls walked up to out table

"You stupid witch Inari!" 

 

"Get away from our Yuki!" 

 

"Yeah you stupid witch!" They all yelled at me and I calmly stood up and grabbed Yukis hand to stand up with me. I grabbed him and I passionately kissed him and I even nibbled on his lip a little. I pulled away slowly. 

"Sorry girls. He doesn't belong to you." They looked so mad and I was trying not to laugh. 

"Ugh girls let's go. Yuki my darling we will try to break the spell this witch put on you. " one of the girls said and they turned on the heels and left. He wrapped his arms around me and hugged me from behind and I blushed. 

"Um Yuki what are you doing?"

"I don't mind being under your spell." He whispered in my ear then kissed my neck. I felt the hair on the back on my neck stand up. I blushed and I let out a moan and I blushed more. 

"Yuki that's sensitive." He laughed then went back to his seat. We sat down and had our dinner. After we were done we walked back to my house. My neck still felt really warm and I had to keep myself from thinking about it. I unlocked the door and we walked in. 

"Do you wanna watch tv?" I asked him but I wasn't looking at him. I know I was still blushing.

"Sure, would like to watch a movie?" He said and closed the door behind me.  
I nodded. 

"I'm gonna go get changed." I said quickly and ran into my bedroom. I was still blushing a little. My neck felt so warm. I could still feel his lips on my neck. I took deep breaths I needed to calm down. I changed and went back to the living room. He had made popcorn and was sitting on the couch. I went and sat next to him and I laid my head on his shoulder and grabbed the remote.

"What kinda of movie do you wanna watch?" He asked me and laid his head on mine. I flipped through the channels and found one of those 80s horror movies. 

"How about this?"

"Hmm... Sure, if you want to." I nodded and we watched the movie.

 

"Don't worry you can cuddle with me if you get scared." I joked.

"Okay." He said and kissed my head. He was really sweet and I loved his company. I cuddled closer to him and I could feel myself getting tired. I moved myself to sit in his lap. 

 

"Is this okay?" I asked him as I looked up at him. He nodded. We both got comfortable and continued to watch the movie. I started to doze off. It wasn't much longer before I completely fell asleep in his arms.

Yuki's POV.

 

Inari was laying in my arms and the movie came to an end. 

"How did you like the movie?" I asked her but she didn't responded. I moved my arms a little. 

"Inari?" I called out and she turned to face me. She had fallen asleep. I kissed her forehead and I got up and carried her to bed in my arms. I saw a completely different side of her earlier at the restaurant and I really liked it. I laid her down in the bed and she grabbed onto me and pulled me in with her.

"Are you sure you are asleep?" I asked her and she just cuddled closer to me and I couldn't help but smile at her. I wrapped my arm over her shoulder and she rested her head on my chest. I found myself smiling while watching her sleep. I've never had these feelings for anyone before. I moved the hair out of her eyes and I kissed her forehead again.

"I love you, Inari" I said as my lips touched her forehead. I turned of the light on the nightstand. I cuddled up to her and held her in my arms.It didn't take long for sleep to claim me as well.


	10. Threats

Chapter 10  
Threats

Amayas POV

I woke up early the next morning and Shigure had his arms wrapped around me. He looked so peaceful sleeping, I didn't want to wake him up so I quietly got up and prepared breakfast for us. It was quiet in the house. Tohru and Kyo were still at Kazuma’s house. Yuki had stayed with Ina at our house. It was so quiet. I felt like a housewife as I cooked him breakfast. I finished making us breakfast and put it all in a tray and walked back to his room. I walked in and he was still sleeping. I set the tray down and leaned in next to him and kissed his forehead. 

"Wake up Gure, I made us breakfast" I whispered into his ears and he just wrapped his arms around me and pulled me in.

"What a way to wake up." He said in a deep voice that I had never heard him use before and it was almost seductive. He came down and he kissed me. His voice sent chills down my spine and I kissed him back. He laid me down and was now on of top me and continued to kiss me. I felt my cheeks grow warm and he moved his lips to kiss my cheek and then my jawline and down to my neck.

"Shi...Shigure." I moaned and I felt him smirk against my skin.

"Amaya your skin is so sweet." He moaned into my ear he kissed my earlobe and he lightly bit down. My legs moved up creating an opening for his hips between my legs. His hands started to wonder and untie my robe. His one hand slid into my robe and up to cup my breast and his other hand cupped my cheek and he kissed me tenderly. His hips came closer to mine and I blushed when I felt his stiffness at my core. I was burning in excitement for him. I brought my hands up to his back and pulled him in closer to me.

He kissed my neck lovingly and his mouth slid down to my cleavage and he softly kissed my cleavage.

I bit down my lips to keep myself from moaning. His hand wandered to down to my legs. The phone started to ring and I peeked over and saw it was Mitchan. His hands softly rubbed at my core through my panties.

"Shi-Shigure the phone." I moaned. He grunted but he sat up and he answered it.

"Hello Mitchan," he said and looked at me and I was still blushing and I could still feel his touch lingering on my skin. He let out a deep sigh.

"Very well I'll be in shortly." He hung up the phone and he looked at me.

"Mitchan said there is something wrong with my manuscript and she wants me to head in immediately." Shigure said regrettably. He laid down again next to me and kissed me again. 

"I don't want to go." He said and I hugged him. 

"Its alright, I will see you later. Eat real quick, and I will give you ride." I said and he sat up and started to eat. He looked at me once more and he softly kissed me with food in his mouth.

"Just giving you a taste of your excellent cooking." He smiled at me.

"So how do you like your new editor?" I asked him

"Oh he is such a mean old man! He threatens to quit every time I crack a little joke." He exclaimed sadly and he rested his head in my lap.

"Oh Amaya please be my editor again!" He faked cried and I rolled my eyes at him.

"Shigure you know I can't not with how we are now." I said to him.

"Oh but he is so cruel. I want my cute editor back." He complained. I played with his hair and looked at him, 

"I am sorry, Shigure" I leaned in and Kissed him again. 

"Maya I have something I'd like to ask you? He said he seemed very serious about it. I looked back at him seriously.

"What's wrong Shigure?" He sat up and he grabbed my hands.

"Will you please wear that maid outfit for me?" I looked at his face and my eyes widen. 

*poof*

I transformed. Shigure fell over because he was laughing so hard. I growled at him. Then jumped on him and started to lick him. 

"Ahh No Amaya stop that tickles." Shigure giggled. I stopped liking him and went under the covers of the bed and transformed back. I felt the covers move and Shigure moved them off of me.

"Found you." He said before he came down and he kissed me.

I tried to cover myself but it was too late. 

"Shigure you have to get ready and go see Mitchan." I said in between his sweet kisses. He groaned in annoyance but he stood up and got ready. I let out a sigh of relief and I put my clothes back on and sat up.

-Meanwhile with Inari-

Inari's POV

I was walking with Yuki at a park. He was holding my hand. I looked at him and he looks so happy. He leaned in and kissed me. 

"I think I am in love with you Inari" he whispered and I hugged him tighter.

"Yuki I love you." I whispered into his ear and he held me tighter and he kissed me passionately. Suddenly we were blown back. There was a mudslide and Yuki pushed me out of the way.

"No Yuki!" I screamed and he was covered with dirt and rocks. I used my hands to desperately dig him out. I cried out to Yuki and tried to dig him out but I couldn't. I started to scream for help but suddenly I found myself alone with nothing around me.

"Inari, wake up" I felt a gentle touch tapping my shoulders. I blinked and I was crying and I realized that I was still in my bed and Yuki was looking at me. He looked worried. I sat up and I rubbed my eyes.

"Damn nightmares...” I mumbled. He sat up and wrapped his arms around me and gently rubbed his hand on my arms. 

"Are you alright Inari, you were crying?" He said and tried to comfort me. 

"Yeah just a nightmare." It was weird. I never had a nightmare like this before.

“Do you want to talk about it?” I shook my head no and I rested my head on his shoulder and I let out a sigh. 

"I don't want to think about it let alone talk about it." He kissed the top of my head. 

"You sure? Please I would like to know." He said as he laid down and pulled me in to lay with my head on his chest. I know he wanted me to tell him but I just couldn't.

"Yes I'm sure." I said and I leaned up to kiss him.

"Was it Ms. Amaya?" He asked

"No Yuki please stop asking." I sighed and I sat up. My phone buzzed as an email from my teacher.

"Oh seems my classes are canceled until one."

"That's nice. I am sorry." He said. "I wonder if my class will get canceled too." I was kind of hoping it would be that would mean I could spend more time with him. I blushed at my own thought.

"Oh I don't know. You may want to check your emails."

"You're right" he moved his arm and picked up his phone. 

"Yes my class has also being canceled this morning til 1pm." He said and turned around facing me. I smiled.

"Oh well that's good!" I said a little too excitedly and I saw the look on his face and I blushed.

"Um I mean." I looked down blushing and stuttering. I was laying down and he gently placed his hand on my cheeks then leaned in and kissed me. I blinked in surprise but then I slowly started to close my eyes and kiss him back and I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him to lay on top of me. He smiled and continued to kiss me. Each kiss getting more and more passionate than the other. He pulled away and I looked at him and he was blushing a little. 

"Yuki what's wrong?" I asked him and his blush deepened.

"I've never...” I smiled at him. I knew what he meant.

"And you act like I have? It's just you and me. Relax." He rested his forehead on mine and kissed me. His hand started to make way to my shirt, but it seemed like he wasn't sure about it.  
I giggled and I sat up and flipped us so he was sitting upright under me and I straddled him. I kissed him again and his arms wrapped around my waist. My hands slid down his front and I started undoing his shirt. He looked up to me and ran his hands up and taking off my shirt. I put my arms up and help him. My shirt came off exposing my breasts, he cups them with his hands and he looked up at me. I blushed and nodded for him to continue and he kissed my neck and he slowly moved his hot kisses down to my chest.

"Yuki.." I moaned and I felt my face and my center grow warmer with each kiss he placed on my skin. I leaned back wrapping my legs around his waist and he got on top of me. I could feel something hit my core and I moaned at the feeling of it. Yuki moved to kiss my neck and his hands cupped my breasts. 

"Oh Yuki." I moaned and I got his shirt off of him. I was in pure bliss.

Until his phone started ringing.

"Hold on." He said huskily and he sat up and he reached for his phone and he turned around and answered it.

"Hello?" He said into the phone and I was feeling mischievous and I started to kiss the back of his neck and I saw him blush.

"Hatori whatever it is I will call you later, I'm really busy right now." Yuki said and I moved my hands to hold him and to feel his chest and abdomen and I kept kissing his neck.He let out a sigh.

"Alright. I'll be there soon." He said and he hung up the phone.

"I've being called to the main Sohma house. All of the members of the zodiac and even that stupid cat is being called." He said in frustration. I kissed him lovingly.

"It's okay I understand." He picked up his shirt and started to put it on. I wrapped my arms behind hand and kept on undoing the buttons on his shirt.

"You say you understand yet you keep undoing my shirt." He laughed and he turned around o face me.

"I have to go. Or I could get in a lot of trouble." He said and I pouted.

"Alright..." I said defeated and he kissed me passionately.

"How about this weekend we got to the Sohma’s lake house and hot springs? We can finish what we started there." He said in a deep voice but I blushed and nodded.

"Okay. Now go I wouldn't want you to get in trouble." He got up and I was still sitting in the bed and he kissed my forehead and pulled me up and hugged me. 

"I will see you later, Inari." He whispered I nodded at him and kissed him again for good measure. That nightmare has me feeling like I'm going to lose him at any moment. I walked him to the door and watched as he walked away. I slumped against the door and I let out a sigh. There went my plans. I went into the bathroom and I took a quick shower and I decided to go shopping before I would have to go to class. Amaya came home and I was just about to head out. 

“Hey where are you going? Why aren't you at school?" She asked me.

"Mine and Yuki’s morning classes were canceled until 1." I said to her and I closed the door and decided to stay a few more minutes.

"How are you? You don't look to happy? Did you have another nightmare? Amaya asked me as she she on the couch.

"Yeah but that's not why I'm upset. Yuki called got to the main Sohma house and we were going to spend time together until class."

"Oh I am sorry, yeah shigure had to go into see Mitchan. I think I am in love with him." She said. 

"I will go shopping with you if you give me a min for me to shower and change"

"Whoa whoa wait a minute!" I yelled and I grabbed her arm.

"Are you serious?"

"Serious about what?"

"About you loving Shigure."

"Yes, I am serious. I can't quite believe myself but I think I am." She said and he cheeks were red.

"Well you're not the only one who is feeling the love bug." I said and I blushed.

"Aww you’re in love with Yuki too?" She said teasing me.

"Shut up! Can you blame me?" I exclaimed and then I blushed more.

"I don't blame you, we can hug them and not transform."

"I fell for him before that." I mumbled.

"I know. Alright I will get ready and we will head out" she said and ran to her room.I sat there and I thought about it. I decided that I'm going to tell Yuki that I love him when I see him again.

"Alright I am ready, let's go" she opened the door and walked up to me.

Normal POV

Yuki walked to the main Sohma house. He wasn't excited for this at all. He was a little angry about his morning being ruined.  
He walked into the room and all the members of the zodiac were sitting down. He took a sit by momiji. Shigure walked in not longer after him. shigure sat by Ayame and Hatori.

Yuki was even shocked to see Kyo allowed to come in. He wasn't sitting by the table but he was standing by the wall. The air was tense which it always was when being summoned by Akito and when they were waiting for his arrival.  
The room already seemed cold and got even colder once Akito walked into the room. All the small chatter going on stopped immediately.

"Well don't you all stop on my account." Akito said calmly.

"Akito how are you doing?" Shigure asked.

"I am doing fine, considering I have Hatori to always look after me." Akito said as he walked over to the center on the room.

"But I've noticed I haven't seen much of you or Yuki, Shigure why is that?" Akito said calmly.

"Well Yuki is very busy with school and my new editor keeps me busy as well." Shigure said quickly.

"Oh okay" Akito said and took a quickly glance over to Yuki. 

"I hope you're all coming to our new year's banquet this year. Its Ritsu's time to perform. I wouldn't want anyone to miss it. Except for the cat." Akito said and Kyo looked angry and controlled his emotions.

"I don't believe I will be able to make it Akito." Shigure said.

"Neither will I." Yuki said.

"Well why not?" Akito said.

"My new book debuts on New Year's Eve and there is a party I must attend as the author." Shigure lied.

"I have a school function, that I can not miss." Yuki said firmly even though he was also lying. Hatori shot a glance at Shigure and Yuki. 

"Oh... Well I still hope I get to see you two during the three day event." Shigure and Yuki didn't say a thing. They had planned things for Amaya and Inari and they couldn't say it. There were a few more announcements before they were all dismissed. Everybody got up to leave. 

"Shigure and Yuki, will you please hold on a minute. I would like to speak with the two of you?" Akito said. Shigure and Yuki stopped on their heels turned around.

Shigure and Yuki sat down next to each other and once the door closed Akito turned to face them.

"It seems you two take me for a fool." Akito said calmly.

"Akito what are you talking about? Of course not. We wouldn't dare."Shigure said

"Don't lie to me Shigure." Akito said and he poured himself more tea. 

"I know about those two girls." He said ominously. Yuki felt a chill down his spine. 

"What are their names... Oh yes Amaya Okami and Inari Kasai." Akito said and the hair on Shigures neck stood straight and Yukis posture stiffened. 

"I've heard they are quite beautiful. The wolf being your editor and the fox a classmate. Reminds me of Miss Honda." Akito said as he sipped his tea. Yuki and Shigure sat there stoic.

"I'm sure you boys understand, that these relationships you have with these two can not and will not continue."

"There's nothing going on between Ms. Okami and I, Akito. She is just my editor." Shigure said.

"Ms. Kasai is nothing more than a classmate, Akito." Yuki said.

"Lies!" Akito yelled and he threw his tea across the room. He picked up photos and he threw them down in front of him. The photos were Amaya and Shigure in the park the day before and Yuki and Inari when Yuki picked her up from work. It was obvious they were taken from a distance and Yuki and Shigure couldn't hide the relationships now if they tried since they were kissing in the photos.

"Now why don't you tell me the truth!" Akito yelled.

"Akito, Ms. Kasai and Ms. Okami are very important to us." Shigure said calmly.

"I don't care what these little harlots are to you. You will end your relationship with them."

"I will not end my relationship with her. I love her." Shigure said. Akito walked over to him and was going to raise his hand but Shigure stopped it. 

"I won't end my relationship with Ms. Kasai either." Yuki said

"Don't you two understand!?! It doesn't matter how much you care about them or love them they will never love you!" Akito yelled. 

"You don't know that Akito." Shigure added. 

"You know, Hatori was in love once and look at what happened." Akito spat. 

"Yuki you wouldn't want something to happen to your little fox do you? And Shigure if you really love her you will let go. I am surprised you're acting this way, Shigure considering the fact that you were here when Hatori hurt his eye. I thought you wouldn't think twice but to bow you head to me and apologize." Akito added.

"You don't know that Akito, and I will do anything to protect Inari." Yuki spat and got up and Shigure followed

"Oh but I do Yuki. How could she possibly love a rat? And Shigure that girl could never love the womanizing dog. Save yourselves from the heartache. Hatori could very easily erase their memories." Akito laughed. Amaya and Inaris faces appeared in their minds. Shigure turned around and faced akito in rage so did Yuki. Akito's words were cutting through them like broken glass.

"I will say it again Akito. I love Amaya Okami, I will protect her. And I will not let you hurt her." Shigure said his voice getting louder with each word.

"I love Inari, and if you lay a finger on her. I will never step a foot in this house ever again. Your precious Rat will be gone forever." Yuki spat at Akito. Shigure and Yuki stormed out of the room and slammed the door shut. They both walked over to their car silently and quickly. They didn't want to stay any longer than they needed to. They were frazzled and worried. Worried for the girls safety. They had to be on guard.

"Shigure, what are you going to do? We know how Akito can get when he loses his temper." Yuki said as he got in the car. Shigure turned to him. 

"I will just have to be more careful about where I go with Amaya. I am not letting Amigo get in between Amaya and I. You should be careful too. We should probably call them and warn them about Akito."

"You're right." Yuki mumbled and he started calling Inari but it just rang.

"She's not answering." Yuki mumbled and Shigure handed him his phone. 

"Call Amaya." Shigure said and Yuki tried calling her and she didn't answer either. Yukis phone vibrated. 

"I'm in class. I'll see you later after I get out of work xoxo Inari." The text message said and he told Shigure though he left out the xoxo part.

"Well she's safe for now but what about Amaya." Shigures phone beeped.

"Mitchan called me in to meet the new author I'm working with. I'll call you later Xoxo Amaya." Yuki read to him. Shigure let out a sigh of relief.

"Should we text them about Akito, Yuki?" Shigure said he was very worried. 

"I rather just tell them in person. I don't want Inari to be stressed out in school and transform." Yuki said calmly. 

"You're right, I will go with you over to their house tonight." Shigure said.

"What a mess." Yuki said and she shook his head in annoyance and he looked out the window.

"Have you told her yet?" Shigure asked and Yuki didn't have to ask him what he meant.

"No I was planning on doing it this weekend." Yuki mumbled.

" sounds like a good plan." Shigure said.

"What about you Shigure, have you told Amaya yet? " Yuki asked and Shigure's cheeks turned red.

"Not yet but soon." Shigure said quickly. They arrived home and they walked back to the house in silence. Yuki decided not to go to his class. He wasn't in the mood today especially after what had happened. He laid down in his bed and was texting Inari back and forth.

Shigure mind kept wandering to Amaya as he worked on his manuscript. He was worried and he wanted to see her now.

-later-

Inari finished her work and she was in the back room changing her clothes. Amaya was meeting her to walk with her home. Inari was going with Yuki this weekend to the Sohmas Hot springs and she couldn't be more excited. She blushed every time she thought of it. She left the room and ran outside and she found Amaya.

"Hey let’s go. I still need to pack." Inari said and she threw on her jacket.

"What time are you two leaving tomorrow?" Amaya asked as they started to walk down the alley from the Cafe.

"Like really in the morning. Like 6 am. He's spending the night tonight so we can just wake up and leave."

"Okay, that should be fun. Shigure might come over tomorrow."  
They continued walking when we saw a black car pull up in front of them. A tall handsome man came out. He was wearing all black and walked over towards them.

"Hello there." He said in a deep ominous voice.

"Oh don't look scared. I'm a relative of Shigure and Yuki. My name is Akito." He had a smile on his face but nothing about him was friendly.  
We both froze as Yuki's warning ran through our minds. 

"Someone we hope you never get to meet." 

Inari took a step back and while holding on to Amaya's arm. 

"Don't look so frightened, I am just here to talk." He said as he took a step towards them.

"I've heard you've gotten quite close to my Yuki and my Shigure..." Akito said as Amaya and Inari shook in fear.

“Specially you, Amaya” Akito said as he took a step closer to Ayama.

"That needs to change." Akito snarled.

“what do you mean?" Inari asked.

"I don't like when people, try to take what's mine. You can ask Hatori. Someone tried to take him away from me so I hurt Hatori right in front of them. Poor Hatori nearly lost his vision because of it." He spat and got closer to Inari. 

"You two wouldn’t want something like that to happen to Yuki and Shigure, now would you?" He said.

"How could you do something like that to your family!?!" Inari yelled and she stepped closer to Akito.

"Family doesn't do that to each other. You can't control Yuki and Shigures life! They are allowed to do whatever they want and be with whoever they want!" Inari yelled but she didn't stop.

"What gives you the right to do that? Nothing!" Inari yelled again and loud slap was heard in the middle of the night. Akito had slapped Inari so hard across the face that she was bleeding near her eye and cheek and it was likely to bruise.

Amaya stepped in between Ina and Akito. She grabbed Akitos arm to push him away, but then Akito pushed Amaya.  
"Get your filthy hands away from me." He said pushed Amaya. Amaya went over to Inari who was cradling her face on her hand.   
"If I see you two near them or hear about the two you, I will kill them. I am the only one who can have them." He said and grabbed Amaya face then pushed her back.   
"If you open your mouth to anyone about this or the curse. You will never see them ever again." He said and walked towards the car. Inari shook and she cried. She hugged Amaya and they both silently cried.  
"Oh Maya what do we do?" Inari cried.  
"I don't know, let's get you home and take care of the cut on you face." Amaya said and they both walked home quietly thinking about what to do next.  
"There's no doubt in my mind he will hurt them Maya." Inari said as Amaya tended to her face.  
"Yuki told me stories about Akito. He is dangerous." Inari looked down and she cried.  
"I don't want Yuki hurt." She mumbled. There was a knock on the door and Inari jumped.  
"It's Yuki." She breathed.  
"I know Shigure told me about Hatori's eyes before. Do you want me to get the door?" Amaya asked. He knocked again.  
"I need to go do it. We both do."  
"Alright" Amaya said they both walked to the front door and opened the door. The door opened and Shigure and Yuki were standing by the door.  
"Oh no Inari what happened to your face?" Shigure asked and Yuki pushed passed him and held her face in his hands.  
"What happened?" He asked concerned and the look on his face broke her heart.  
"I just tripped. Yuki can we go for a walk we need to talk." She said and she looked down at her feet.  
"Yes, is everything alright Inari?" He said. They both stepped out of her house. Inari walked forward with him in silence.  
'I don't want to do this.' She thought to herself as she walked and cried.  
"Inari, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Yuki said as he reaches his hand on her shoulder. She looked down and her bangs covered her eyes.  
"I can't do this anymore Yuki." She said and she tried to hold back more tears. Her heart was breaking in her chest and she was shaking.  
"You can't do what anymore, Inari" he said and tried to hug her but she pushed him away from her.   
"Inari what's going on? What happened? Did I do something wrong?"  
"Yuki I can't be with you anymore." She said and her voice was shaking and wavering. Yuki felt like a knife was being stabbed repeatedly into his chest.  
"We aren't meant to be together."  
"Inari, what are, what do you mean?" He said and ran his hand through his hair.   
"Did I do something?" His voice started to shake.  
"No...just please stop making this harder than it needs to." She couldn't look up at him and she walked past him to go back to her home. He tried to grab her arm and pull her close but she pulled away and ran to her house. She slammed the door shut behind her. She locked the door and threw herself on the bed and cried.  
Yuki stood there as he watched Inari run from him. He had been hurt many times in his life. From people he thought were friends from Akito from his brother and his own mother but all of those pains combined couldn't even amount to the pain he felt in his chest now.  
"But I love you." He said and it started to rain. Inari was long gone and Yuki couldn't even move. All he could do was stand there in the rain while he stared at where the love of his life just ran out of his life. He punched the stone wall of the building next to him. He couldn’t even get the courage to run after her. What had changed? Why? Why now? They were so happy this morning.   
‘Akito was right…’ He thought to himself. He fell to his knees. He tried to call Inari and her phone went straight to voicemail.   
‘No Inari…’ He thought to himself. He had never felt so broken and alone. 

Amaya’s POV  
I watched as Ina and Yuki walked off. I felt so bad for the both of them. I know Yuki came to really care for her and Ina loved him. But as much as I was upset and worried about her I had to fight back my own tears.  
"Shigure we need to talk." I said and he smiled at me. No Shigure please don't smile at me.  
"I want to take you somewhere." He tried to hug me, but I just stepped back from him. I walked towards the door and he followed me.  
"Amaya what's wrong?" Shigure asked me. I quickly wiped the tears that were forming in my eyes.   
"Nothing." I said and we got to a park near my house.   
"Amaya, you're sad. What's going on?" He asked and looked so worried. It broke me heart to see him that way. I couldn't say anything to him. I couldn't even look at him. He came up and he held my face in his hands.  
"Amaya please tell me. Why are you and Inari so sad and what happened to her? You're starting to worry me." I felt a tear fall down my cheek and I reached up to grab his hands and pulled them away from me and I turned my back to him.

"I think we should stop seeing each other Shigure..." I said and started to to cry. 

"I think it will be best if we didn't see each other anymore." I turned around to face him and started to rain. I didn't want to hurt him but I didn't want to see him get hurt. 

"I am sorry Shigure." I said and he just stood there. 

"Amaya, why?" I couldn't say anything and I looked away from him.

"Amaya please just tell what have I done wrong? We were happy earlier. What's changed?" He asked me in a sad voice and I could feel my heart breaking.

"I am doing this for the best okay, I can't tell you why, just please." I started to cry and I fell on my knees. He fell to his own knees in front of me and he put his hands on my shoulders.

"Amaya please. Whatever it is we can make through it together." He said and he tried to peer into my face.

"I can't..." I said and I tried to look away but he put his hands around my shoulders. I closed my eyes and Akitos image floated in my mind. I opened my eyes and pushed him back and he fell down. I got up and left.

Normal POV

Shigure couldn't even get to his feet quick enough. When he finally stood on his two feet, Amaya was already gone and out of sight. He knew something was wrong. They had been so undeniably happy for such a long time. He couldn't fathom what could have gone wrong.

'I've lost her....the love of my life and I lost her.' Shigure punched the ground in frustration. He had been so happy. He found someone who put up with his antics with a smile and had made him feel whole. Someone who he could hold and love and who had gladly given him the love he craved in return. But now she was gone and he didn't know why. He couldn’t understand why this happened especially considering the night before. What had he done? He warily stood up. He got a text from Yuki asking him to pick him up and he stood and walked to his car. He fought the tears. He fought the pain. He felt so heartbroken.


	11. Separation

Chapter 11  
Separation

 

Normal POV

It's been a few days since the break up. No matter what Inari and Amaya wouldn't answer Yuki and Shigure’s phone calls or texts. Yuki got up quickly that morning. He hoped he could at least run into her before class started so he could talk to her. He stepped out of his room and Shigure was getting ready to leave as well dressed in a suit. Yuki and Shigure have pretty much avoided everyone over the weekend. Tohru noticed and so did Kyo but Kyo didn't care like Tohru did.

"Good Morning, Yuki" Tohru said cheerfully and Yuki forced a smile and nodded. Kyo came in running towards Yuki so pick on him. Yuki just moved out of the way.

"Not now Kyo" Yuki said calmly.Kyo just blinked in shock and so did Tohru. Kyo stepped in front of him. 

"What's with you you damn rat?" Kyo said in his normal annoyed tone. Yuki just pushed his hand away and walked around him. 

"Yuki is something wrong?" Tohru asked sweetly. Inaris smiling face appeared in Yukis mind.

"No Ms. Honda, I need to go." Yuki said quickly and he left.

"Tohru, Kyo take care of the house I am going out to run some errands. Don't mind making me breakfast" Shigure said as he walked out the door. Tohru looked over at Kyo. 

"What happened to those two? They are are acting strange it annoys me." Kyo said to Tohru. Tohru ran out to Shigure and grabbed his arm. 

"Shigure what's wrong with you and Yuki? Did something happen?" Tohru asked and Shigure let out a sigh.

"Ms. Inari broke up with Yuki, and Ms. Amaya broke up with me." Shigure said regrettably and Tohru covered her mouth with her hands to stifle her gasp.

"Please excuse our behaviors for while Tohru. I need to go now, I'll see you later. Please don't let Kyo destroy my house." He forced a smile and he continued walking down the path. Tohru watched him walk away with a sad look on her face.

"I was wondering why that damn fox and the wolf hadn't been around lately." Kyo said as he came out and joined Tohru.

"Yeah and Yuki was supposed to go to the Sohma hot springs with Inari this weekend too..." Tohru said regrettably. 

"What could have happened?" Tohru asked Kyo and he just shrugged his shoulders not knowing what to say. Tohru let out a sigh. They both walked back to kitchen and had breakfast. Kyo sat next to her and rubbed her arm. Yuki got to the school fairly quickly. He noticed almost immediately that Inari wasn't in their first class. He went up and talked to the teacher.

"Mr. Hatanaka I've noticed Ms. Kasai isn't here." Yuki said and Mr. Hatanaka nodded.

"She requested to finish her classes online Mr. Sohma. She won't be coming back." His heart sank just a little bit deeper in his chest. 

'If she is taking the classes online then she is home.' He grabbed his book and he ran for Inaris house not caring that he was gonna get in trouble for leaving class. He knocked on her door but there was no answer.

"Inari please. It's me Yuki please let me talk to you." He said but there was still no answer. Inari had her back to the door. She was crying low so he wouldn't hear her through the door. Yuki put his forehead to the door.

"Inari I love you please just let me talk to you. Just tell me what I did wrong." Yuki pleaded. Inari had to cover her mouth and she cried more. 

'Yuki I love you too but I can't...' She thought to herself. Her back slid down against the door and she brought her knees to her chest. Yuki stood there a little longer. He couldn't hear a thing. He tried calling her and it went to voicemail again like it had been.

'It's really over...she doesn't...' Yuki started to think to himself and he turned around. He walked slowly. He didn't even know where he was going but he just kept going. He never thought his heart could hurt this much. 

‘I just don't understand. What did I do wrong?’ Yuki thought to himself as he walked. Nothing was ever going to be the same now.

-Meanwhile-

Shigure got to the publishers fairly quickly.

"Mitchan may I speak with you?" Shigure asked as he frantically knocked on her office door.

"Um just a moment Shigure!" Mitchan said and he heard some rustling and the door opened. Mitchan blocked the way to her office however not letting him in.

"Yes Shigure what do you need?" Little did Shigure know that Amaya was hiding in Mitchans office. She had come to talk to her personally about a transfer.

"I was wondering if you had heard from Ms. Okami." Shigure asked and he sounded a little desperate.

"Oh I'm sorry Shigure you just missed her." Mitchan lied and Shigure let out a sad sigh.

"I noticed her desk is empty." Shigure said and he sounded worried.

"Yes well Shigure Ms. Okami requested a transfer to one of our other publishing firms." Mitchan said and Shigures jaw dropped and his expression saddened. 

"But why?"

"Shigure, it's best if you leave it alone." Mitchan said and Shigures head hung low. Amaya was holding back her tears as she listened in.

"Well Mitchan do you know where she is? I need to talk to her." His voice sounded so sad and it brought a tear to Amayas eyes.

"She has requested not to be bothered Shigure. By anyone." Mitchan said firmly.

"Please Mitchan." Shigure pleaded and he let out a sigh.

"I love Amaya. I need to see her." Shigure confessed and Amaya held back her gasp and the tears flowed now. Mitchans expression changed she knew about their relationship now and she had been happy for them. 

"I'm sorry Shigure. But I don't know where she is." Mitchan said regrettably.

'Oh Kami Shigure...I hate this. I love you too Shigure. I hate this so much!' Amaya thought to herself and she tried to keep herself from crying loudly. Shigure nodded and he just left. He walked to his car and he sat in his car. Amaya looked out Mitchans window and she saw him in the car.

"Ms. Amaya are you sure you want to do this?" Mitchan asked and she sadly nodded as she watched Shigure drive away.

-Inaris POV-

It’s been a month since I last had heard from or seen Yuki. It’s been about the same for Amaya with Shigure. I woke up early this morning with the sound of Amaya throwing up in the bathroom. I was worried about her. The break up didn’t settle in with us. I didn’t think it ever will. It has been a few weeks the bruise on my face is finally starting to go away but it looked like I have a scar near my eye now. I got up from my bed and walked over to bathroom where Amaya was with her head over the toilet.

“Amaya, you should go see a doctor about this” I said to Amaya. She turned around and faced me. 

“Did I wake you up again, Ina?” She said and her eyes was puffy. She had spent another night crying herself to sleep. She flushed the toilet and washed her face and brushed her teeth.

“yes, you woke me up, for the third time this week. What do you think it is?” I Asked her.

“Probably just a bug… If it doesn’t go away in a few days Ii will call Hatori.” She said and walked into her room and locked the door. I was worried about her, she has been acting different ever since the breakup.I wasn’t exactly acting all that normal either but lately since Maya has been sick she has just been acting more unusual. I walked back to my room and laid back down on my bed and grabbed a pillow and was hugging it while looking at a picture from her parents. I missed them, but I was missing Yuki even more right now. He loved me but this was the only way I could keep him safe. I missed having him next to me when he stayed with me and when we would fall asleep together. I missed hearing him breathe softly as he slept. I missed him. I started to cry.   
I changed my classes to be online instead of on campus so I wouldn’t run into Yuki. The school allowed me to take my exams during the weekend. I had decided that in the following semester I would go to a different school. But for now I would just study from home. I had also changed my work schedule, I started to work the late shifts and had told everyone at work to not tell Yuki incase he stopped by. I was starting a new job today however at the library. 

I went to go and sit in the living room and started doing my class work on my laptop. Every time I looked in the mirror it was a constant reminder of the happiness I had with Yuki and how it was ruined.

Amaya had to make a new email, because she kept on receiving emails from Shigure, requesting them to meet, or him just sending her love poems. Amaya walked over to the living room and sat down. Neither of us wanted to talk.

We haven't really spoken to each other since that night. We would just hold each other and silently cry into the other ones shoulder.

"Do you wanna go anywhere today? We are running low on food." Amaya said trying to lighten up the mood.

"I guess we can go to the store, but I have work tonight." I said calmly.

"Alright, I get changed and will go" Amaya said and walked over to her room. I stood up and went into my own room. I waited patiently and then Amaya and I left for the store. It was quiet. Neither one of us talked. We went into the grocery store and walked around and we got what we wanted.

"Oh Inari! Amaya!" We heard a small female voice call to us and we turned around and Tohru was running to us.

"Tohru" I said while trying to continue walking. Tohru ran in front of us.

"Please you two can I talk to you for a moment?" she asked sweetly. I shook her head.

"There's nothing to talk about Tohru." I said coldly.

"Please wait" Tohru said as she ran after us. Amaya turned around and I did too not long after it. 

"Look Tohru," Amaya started talking but Tohru interrupted. 

"They really miss you two, you know that." I looked down at my feet, and Amaya looked up to the ceiling then back to Tohru. 

"I am sorry Tohru, but we have to go." Amaya grabbed my and walked out of the store without our groceries. 

"We will just pick up something in the way home." Amaya said. I nodded and I felt the tears falling again.

"We need to find a new grocery store too now." 

-Later-

After we got home I left the house to go work. It was cold out and there were clouds above my head. I texted Amaya.

"Let me know what happens at the doctor." She texted me back. 

"Will do :-)". I was worried about Amaya she never gets sick. So this is different. I hope everything is fine with her. I kept walking and my mind was just elsewhere thinking about Yuki. It's been a month you'd think I'd be over him by now but I'm not. I'm not even close. I guess you never really do forget your first real love. I missed him so much. I had to fight tears. I couldn't go into work crying again.

"Yo, Inari" I heard a boy's voice in the distance call my name. I kept walking. 

"Yo, fox girl" the voice called again and this time it was getting closer. I started sneezing. Oh don't tell me. I turned around quickly and Kyo bumped into me and I fell over. 

"What the hell do you want stupid cat?" I spat as I stood up and it made me sad since that's what Yuki calls him.

"I want you to get back with that damn Yuki." He bluntly said those words without minding any consequences. I blinked my eyes several times in shock and I put my hand to his forehead after I covered my face with my scarf so my allergies wouldn't act up.

"Are you feeling okay?" He swatted my hand away.

"I feel fine you damn fox!" He yelled at me.

"Well why do you care? Last I checked you and Yuki can't stand each other."

"I can't stand him, but now he doesn't even put up a fight. It's frustrating... Nothing bothers him... He just seems to be in his own stupid little world. I can't stand him being like that." He said and looked away.

"Being like what?" I couldn't understand what he meant.

"He is depressed... So will you get back together with him or not?" He asked me  
I looked down at the ground and away from him. 

"I can't Kyo." I said sadly.

"Why not? It’s clear that you like that damn rat?" He said.

"It's because I- you know what? I can't expect a stupid cat like you to understand." I said coldly. He walked in front of me. 

"What is with you and that damn wolf!?! You both left those two idiots and now they both can barely do anything." Kyo yelled at me and I looked down on the ground.

“All they do is mope around. Yuki stays locked in his room all day and Shigure in his study. It's upsetting Tohru to see them like that. So why the hell would you two break up with them!?!” He yelled.

"Fine you want to know why I'll tell you." I moved the hair from my face to show the scar near my eye.

"Akito threatened us Kyo. He threatened to hurt Yuki and Shigure or worse unless we broke up with them." I yelled at him and he looked shocked. I started to cry and Kyo stood there watching me. 

"Why didn't you tell Yuki about Akito?" He asked me calmly.

"Don't you think I wanted to?" I yelled and then I looked down at my feet again. 

"I'd rather us both be heartbroken then him be hurt. Yuki told me stories about Akito and what he did to Hatori. I won't let him get hurt because of me." I said sadly.

"I have to go now Kyo." I said and I turned around and made my way to work. I ran quickly and thank goodness he didn't follow me. I couldn't wait for my shift to be over so I could go home.

Amayas POV

Inari just left to go to work and I just got off the phone with Hatori. I promised Inari I would go to the doctors to see what's wrong with me. Hatori agreed to see me in such short notice. I had to practically beg him to keep this a secret from Shigure. I didn't want him to know. I couldn't allow myself to see him. I drove to his office and I park a few blocks away, in case shigure stopped by he wouldn't see my car parked out front of Hatori's office. I walked in and went to the front desk to sign in.

"Oh Ms. Okami, Dr. Sohma has been expecting you." The nurse behind the desk said and she led me into an examination room quickly.

"Thank you" I said and bowed my head. I walking in the room and I said down on the examination table and waiting for Hatori to come in. It didn't take long for Hatori to come into the office. 

"Hello Ms. Okami. It's been awhile."

"Yes, thank you for seeing me in such a short notice Hatori." I said and smiled at him.

"What's the issue? You were a little vague on the phone." Hatori said as he looked at my chart.

"I've been feeling sick lately, I think it's just a stomach bug, but it doesn't go away. I've been nauseous and tired a lot lately too." I said and looked down at my feet. His eyebrow raised.

"Any unexpected weight gain?" I raised my eyebrows in confusion. 

"Yes, now that you've mentioned I've gain a few pounds." I said.

"Have your feet started to swell?" He asked me.

"What do you mean Hatori? If my feet have started to swell? What does that have to do with me being nauseous?" I asked him.

"Ms. Okami are you sexually active?" He said bluntly. My cheeks turned red. 

"Umm well not recently….” I said and I looked down.

"When was the last time you were sexually active Ms. Okami?" He seemed like he was going through a list of some sorts.

"About a month ago..." I said and stared down at my feet.

"Hmm I see." He said quietly and he reached into the cabinet and he grabbed a small cup. 

"If you could please urinate in the cup and leave it in the bathroom. I'll have one of the nurses take it." He handed me the small cup.

"One last thing Ms. Okami are you on any type of birth control?"

"No... I never thought about being on one due to me not being able to hug anyone from the opposite sex. I will be right back." I said and walked to the bathroom. There's no way right? I mean...I can't remember my last period… I hurried and I went back to the room and waited for Hatori. What if I was pregnant? What would happen to me and to Shigure? What about our baby? Hatori walked back in.

“Well the results came back quickly, you're pregnant Ms. Okami.” Hatori's words hit me like shockwaves. I started to cry.

"What will I do now?" I just started saying was on my mind. 

"How am I going to tell him, if I can't see him anymore..." I brought my hands to face and continued to cry.

"Ms. Okami you have options. But you need to tell the father. I'm assuming it's Shigure." He said quietly and I nodded.

"Yes. It's Shigure's. I want to keep it. But how will I tell him? Akito said for me to stay away from Shigure." I said in between sobs.

"I see...I was wondering why suddenly you and Ms. Kasai had stopped seeing them." He said quietly. 

"I don't believe Akito will interfere if there is a child involved. But the sooner you tell Shigure the better." Hatori said and I nodded and wiped the tears from my eyes.

"Thank you, Hatori. I will call him on my way home." I said and I got up from the examination table. 

"Mrs. Okami, I should warm you then first trimester is the most critical and sensitive period during pregnancy. I suggest you being careful with what you do." Hatori said and he walked me out to the front of his office. I nodded and waved goodbye to him. I looked at my phone. I had long since deleted Shigures number but I still remembered it as I called it.

"Hello. Shigure speaking." He said and I could just hear the sadness in his voice. I missed his voice so much. I missed everything about him so much.

"Shigure, it's me Amaya." I said trying to fight back the tears and the emotions that came running through me by hearing his voice. He was silent for a moment.

"Amaya?" He asked questioningly.

"Yes Shigure, listen we nee-"

"I've missed you so much." He said and I could hear practically hear the smile that I know appeared on his face.

"We need to talk, Shigure" I said and I took in a deep breath.

"Do you want me to meet you at your house? I can come over right away if you want?" He said over the phone. 

"Shigure... I am pregnant." I said and started to cry again I didn't know what reaction I would get from Shigure. He was silent for a moment.

"Are you sure? How do you know?" He asked me but I couldn't read his emotions through his voice.

"I've been sick so I came to see Hatori and he told me that I was." I said to him quietly.

"Amaya we are going to be parents?" He asked me in disbelief.

"Yes, Shigure... But what about the the curse? What if it passes on to the baby? Or if it doesn't and one of won't be able to hold it without transforming"

"The members of the zodiac have always been able to hold their child without transforming. As for if our child will have the curse, I am unsure." He said but then he perked up.

"Amaya I couldn't be more happier than I am right now." I was almost to my car and Shigure's reaction caught me off guard. I was crossing the road.

"Shigure, I..." I heard a car's brakes. I saw the headlights then I blacked out. 

Shigure's POV

"Amaya I couldn't be happier more than I am right now." I said to Amaya over the phone. She took a few seconds to respond. 

" Shigure... I " suddenly I could hear a breaking and there was a loud noise then some glass breaking sound. 

"Amaya, Hello Amaya" I called out to her on the phone but there were no response. Then the call dropped. I tried calling her back but the call went straight to voicemail. 'Oh no Amaya.' I thought to myself and I began to worry. My phone started ringing but it was Hatori.

"Hello Hari -"

"Shigure you need to meet me at the Minamino hospital now!" He yelled into the phone. I had never heard him sound so frantic.

"Hari, what's going on?" I said.

"it's Amaya, she's been in a accident. See you when you get here." He said and hung up. I felt a tightness on my chest and I left my house right away. I've never driven so fast in my life. I've never been so worried in my life. Amaya you better be okay.

Inaris POV

I was putting away the last of the returns on the shelf. I was getting worried I still hadn't heard from Amaya about her doctor's appointment. I wanted to finish my work quickly so I could go find her. I started to close up the library. I walked outside and it was raining. Just perfect. First running into that damn cat then Amaya not answering is my day just going to get worse?

"Inari..." I heard a familiar voice call my name. I knew that voice all too well. I missed that voice so much. I miss the face that goes with that voice. I turned around and I saw Yuki standing there completely drenched. I knew it was him before I even turned around but right now I couldn't form any words as he stared at me. I missed him so much and seeing him again right was still making my chest tight and butterflies were in my stomach again. He coughed and I immediately got worried.

“Wait Yuki what the hell are you doing here!?! And you're soaked! Yuki you're gonna get sick you know how your asthma gets!" I scolded him and I was tearing up. I walked up to him as I scolded him and he just hugged me. I started to tear up even more. It felt so good to be in his arms again. I tried to pull away from him. 

"Yuki let me go." But he just held me tighter. His one at around my back the other holding my head and it was becoming tangled in my hair. I didn't want to let him go. I didn't want the rain to stop now either. I let him hold me and my I was crying now. 

"Yuki..." I mumbled and I hid my face in his chest. I could hear his heartbeat and it was racing just like mine was. Our silence wouldn't last. My phone started ringing. He loosened his grip but he didn't let go of me and I answered my phone.

"Hello yes this is Inari Kasai....." My eyes went wide and I fell to my knees and I held my face in my hands crying.

"Inari, what's going on?" Yuki said and I couldn't stop crying. Yuki grabbed my phone from me.

"Hello this is....Hatori what are you what's going on?" He asked him. His expression changed to shocked one.

"Hatori I'll bring her." He helped me to my feet and he got us a cab and we rushed to the hospital.

Amaya was hit by a car.


	12. The Fear

Chapter 12  
The Fear

 

Shigure's POV

I arrived at the hospital as fast as I could. I asked in the front desk for Amaya. They said she was in having a surgery that I would have to wait. They sent me to the waiting room. Hatori came into the waiting room.

"Hari... How's she? How's the baby?" I jumped out of my seat and walked over to Hatori. Hatori looked at me and let out a sighed. And I brought my hands to face. 

"Shigure, Amaya is in critical condition, she is still unconscious. We are doing all that we can to keep her and the baby okay. You will be able to see her in a bit." Hatori said and place on hand on my shoulder. I nodded and sat down in my seat. I've never been so worried in my life. I heard feet running and Inari bursted through the door tears streaming down her face and Yuki was behind her.

"Shigure what's happened?" She asked me frantically.

"Amaya got hit by a car, Hatori said she is critical condition, they are doing everything that they can to keep them alive." I said to Inari she started to cry even more. 

"Them alive, was anyone with her?" Inari asked.

"Amaya is pregnant. They are concerned with the wellness of the baby due to the accident." I felt a tightness in my heart and the knot in my throat start to burn. She covered her mouth to keep from crying and Yuki held her and she cried into his chest. We waited for Kami knows how long. Inari kept pacing and then sitting back down and then Yuki holding her and letting her cry. I felt like crying myself. I was so worried. Worried for Amaya worried for our child. A nurse came in the room. 

"Ms. Inari Kasai and Mr. Shigure Sohma." We both looked at the nurse and stood up. "Yes!?" We both said.

"If you please follow me, I will take you to see Ms. Okami." The nurse said and we followed her, Yuki came along holding Inaris hand. 

"She is unconscious still, but I believe she would be happy to hear your voices." The nurse as she opened the door to the room when Amaya was. I saw her laying down. I broke down at the sight of her state. She was covered in bruises, she had a neck brace on and bandages wrapped on her head. She had a cast on her left arm and on her legs. She appeared to be clinging on to life. There were tube inside her mouth and a another in her nose.

"Oh Kami Amaya." Inari cried and Yuki held her. I stood up and walked to her and held her hand and it felt like ice.

"Ms. Kasai as I'm sure you are aware, Ms. Okami is pregnant. The baby is in critical condition at the moment." The nurse said. I held her hand tighter. Inari walked over towards Amaya and held her other hand. She was crying so hard for her dear friend.

"Inari, I will let the two of you visit for a bit." I said to her trying to see if she wanted some time alone with Amaya. She nodded at me and she clenched her hand tighter. Yuki didn't want to leave but I put my hand on his shoulder and he nodded and followed me out. We both stepped out of the room. 

"Would you like to some coffee, Shigure?" Yuki asked me and I nodded. I sat outside of her room, I wasn't going to stay away from Amaya's room. Yuki came back with three cups of coffee. I assumed the last one was for Inari.

"Shigure I know now why they broke up with us." Yuki said as he sipped his coffee.

"Why?" I asked as I took a sip if the coffee.

"That damn cat finally became useful. He ran into Inari earlier today and she told him. Akito threatened them. He even gave her that scar on her eye." Yuki said but he was struggling to stay calm. His free hand formed a fist and he clenched it and it was shaking.

"I can't believe he would go that far. If something happens to Amaya I will blame Akito for it." I said and I clenched my own fists. Inari walked of the room still crying and Yuki rushed to her side. I walked in and sat next to Amaya.

"Amaya if you can hear me please wake up." I whispered and I kissed her forehead. I held her hand in mine and Inari and Yuki sat down the the couch in the room. A nurse came in. 

"I am sorry, but the visiting hours are over. We only allow one person to spent the night." She said and looked at the three of us. 

"Inari, would you like to stay with her?" I said to her. She looked at Amaya then back at me.

"I would but Shigure you stay with her tonight. Just please call me immediately if she changes. She missed you like crazy and she is pregnant with your child. So stay with her just promise me you'll keep me posted." She asked me and I smiled and nodded.

"I will call you if anything happens to her." I stood up and she gave me a friendly hug. Yuki was right behind her. I saw him grab her hand as they left. I let out a sigh and I held Amayas hand tighter. The room was now quiet, all I could hear was the machine beeping as it kept track of her heart rate. I wanted to hold her in my arms. I wanted to see her smile back at me. I just wanted to hear her voice right now. I kissed the back of her hand.

"I love you Amaya." I whispered softly and I kissed her forehead.

"Please, wake up Amaya, I need to hear your voice, I need to see you smiling back at me. Please. I love you and I want to be with you. I won't let Akito do anything to you." I said and I started to cry. 

“I want to hold you in arms again, please don't leave me. I am in love with you Amaya, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to raise this baby with you. Please wake up." I brought my hands to face and wiped my tears away. Her body was still unresponsive. I hung my head low.

"Remember when we first met, you called me a pervert and you didn't even know it was me." I said and I smiled. " you were blushing so hard that, I thought you looked adorable. Then I made you cry when you came to pick up the manuscript at my house and I sent you on a goose chase, I am sorry about that, that was the first time I saw your wolf form but I didn't know it was you." I laid my head next to her bed  
.  
"And then we went to the park and we had ice cream and the vendor said that we reminded her of her and her husband and then I heard your beautiful singing voice." I felt myself tear up. 

"You looked so beautiful that night singing, I knew right then and there that I was in love with you. I even try to distance myself so you wouldn't get in trouble at work. Then we found out that we both shared the same curse. I couldn't help but fall in love with you everything I held you in my arms. Amaya I need you to wake up, I need you to hear me say this words to you. I need you to know how much I love you." I said. Suddenly the beeps from the machine stopped, there just one long beep. 

"Oh no Amaya, don't die on me" I quickly got up and started give her CPR "Hatori" I called out 

"Hello Help Anyone!!" I cried out but nobody came in. I continued to give chest compressions on her but she was still unresponsive. "Amaya please don't leave me." I cried out. Hatori came in running in the room with 2 nurses.

"Shigure, I need you to step back." Hatori said and the nurses approached amaya and opens her robe. They nurses were blowing air into her lungs and Hatori was using the defibrillator. 

"Clear" I heard him say and Amayas body moved up as the defibrillator shocked her. But nothing changed the long beep continued. "Clear" he said again. And nothing. 

"Amaya please don't leave me" I cried out. "Clear" Hatori said and he looked me at me. The beeping started again and her heart was beating again. I felt relieved to see her heart beating again. But the nurses were adjusting Amaya when we noticed the blood by her legs.

"Hatori what's wrong?" I asked frantically. And he let out a defeated sigh.

"I’m afraid she just lost the baby Shigure. I need you to leave the room while we take care of her." Hatori said.

"I need you to call Ms. Inari." Hatori said to me. I froze where I was standing. Hatori words were ringing in my head. 'Lost the baby.' I brought both hands to my face and I cried. I was so happy when I found out I was going to be a father. One of the nurses walked up to me and walked me out of the room. I thought I was feeling pain when Amaya left me. It couldn't even come close to the pain I was feeling now.

I just wanted to run back in the room and hold her. I pulled my phone from out of my pocket to call Inari. I waited for Inari to pick up the phone.

"Hello?" She sounded like she was half asleep.

"Inari it's Shigure, you may want to come to the hospital."

"Why?... What's going on? Is Amaya alright? How's the baby?" She asked her voice started to sound more alert.

"She is okay. But Inari she lost the baby I'll tell you more when you get here." I said sadly and I heard her start crying and Yuki comforting her.

"Okay we are on the way." She said quickly and she hung up. I let out a sad sigh.

Inaris POV

I was still half asleep as I jumped out of my bed and grabbed my coat and shoes. Yuki had gone and picked up Amaya's car for me when I first came back home. He was driving for me since I was just too distraught to drive and I still wasn't fully awake. I had only just fallen asleep and Yuki was just letting me cry and telling me it was going to be alright for awhile. He drove quickly and we got to the hospital and we ran up to Shigure. 

"Shigure what the hell happened?" Shigure was sipping on some more coffee. His eyes were red, I could tell he had been crying. I never thought I would ever see that side of him. He was always so cheery. 

"Oh Inari, I am happy to see you here, that was fast for you guys to get here." He said as looked over towards the room Amaya was staying. 

"I was in the room with her, I was just talking to her then suddenly her heart stopped beating..." His voice began to crack and he fought back tears "... She was flat lined for a few minutes I did CPR on her until Hatori came in and used to defibrillator to bring her back. Then we noticed some blood on her, she lost the baby." He said and tears started to run down his face.  
I covered my mouth to hollow out my cries. I can’t handle this. I can’t handle losing another person important to me.

"Oh Kami..." I mumbled and Yuki pulled me in and hugged me. I cried into his chest and he was rubbing the back of my head.

"Oh Ms. Inari, I'm glad to see you here." Hatori said as he walked out of the room. I pulled away from Yuki and I wiped my tears.

"Her condition is stable. It's really quite remarkable how well she is doing considering everything." Hatori said and me and Shigure both nodded.

"Ms. Inari I've made it so you could stay here too as well. Yuki I'm sorry but you will have to come back when visiting hours are open again." Hatori said and Yuki nodded. I turned to look at him. Shigure followed Hatori back into the room.

"I'll be back in the morning." He put his hands to hold my face. I nodded and he kissed me softly. Shigure and I walked in the room. There were less tubes on Amaya's face. I guess her condition it is in fact improving. Shigure took a seat in the chair next to Amaya and I walked up to her and gently rubbed her cheek. The warmth on her skin had returned. I felt a tear run down my cheeks.  
I went and held her hand. I felt some major deja vu.

"This isn't the first time." I mumbled and Shigure looked up at me.

"When we were caught in a landslide she was in a coma." I said sadly. Shigure looked up at me looking surprised.

"When my parents were killed, Amaya was there with me. I ran off into the woods and hid in an old shrine. Amaya came running after me. When we were in there there was a landslide and Amaya used her body to shield me. She got hit in the head by a piece of lumber and got a cut of her thigh. I got a few cuts here and there. She was in a coma for a few days." I said while crying.

"I knew about your parents and the landslide but not about Amaya." He said regrettably.

"We don't like to talk about it because it worsens my depression to think about it. I was diagnosed with insomnia and depression after the accident. The only ones who about my depression were her parents and Amaya. I never told anyone else." I said and I hung my head low.

"I won't tell Yuki." He said calmly while looking at me then he looked back to Amaya. I nodded and I squeezed Amayas hand tighter.

Baby mine don't you cry.

Baby mine dry your eyes

Rest your head close to my heart

Never to part baby of mine

I sang softly the song me and her used to sing to her hoping to get some sort of reaction but nothing happened and I cried more. Shigure stared at Amaya waiting to see a reaction as well but there was nothing. He gripped in Amaya's hand and didn't let go.

"I'm assuming you know about Akito now right?" I asked him quietly.

"Yes, Yuki told me. I am so sorry that that happened.”

I looked up at him. "Wait how did Yuki know?"

"Kyo told him after he saw going to work. That's how Yuki knew you were working at the library." He said and looked at me. I sat down on the couch.

"Damn cat..." I mumbled and then I looked back at him. "He threatened to hurt you and Yuki like how he hurt Hatori."

"Or worse he said." I looked down at my feet. "That's why we broke up with you guys... We were afraid of something happening to the two of you." I said then I looked back at Amaya. "She missed you, you know that?" I said. He looked sad and he sat up and kissed her forehead.

"She loves you Shigure. She has for awhile." I admitted and his eyes widened and then there was a soft smile on his face.

"I love her too." He whispered. I smiled at seeing his reaction. 

"It’s getting pretty late now. The sun should be out soon." I said and Yawned. I laid down against the couch and my eyelids grew heavy and I fell asleep.

Shigure's POV

"Good night" I said to Inari but she was already out. I was starting to feel tired myself. I got up from my chair and cover Inari then sat back down and help Amaya's hand. I placed a kiss on her lips hoping that she would wake up, but there was nothing I could do to wake her up. I started to feel helpless. I laid my head next for her in the bed and closed my eyes. Images of Amaya's beautiful smile started to flow in my mind as I doze off into a dream state.

Yukis POV

It's been a few days since Ms. Okami's miscarriage. Shigure practically hasn’t left and Inari spends most of her free time there. Most nights I stay with her unless she is too tired and then I go home. I went and knocked on Inaris door. I had been worried about her and Ms. Okami. She has been worrying herself like crazy over Ms. Okami but I can't blame her. She came to the door and she opened it and her eyes were red and puffy again. I knew she didn't sleep.

"Hi Yuki." She mumbled and I took her hand.

"Ready to go see Amaya?" I asked and she nodded. 

"Have you heard anything from Shigure? Is ms. Okami still unconscious?" I asked her and she walked around her room gathering some things. She was going to spend the day at the hospital and give Shigure a break.

"Yeah there hasn't been any changes." She said sounding dejected. I hugged her from behind and held her. I hated seeing her like this. 

"Yuki I still need to grab somethings." She said and I sighed. I wanted to hold her in my arms longer. I nodded and I watched as she paced around the room. She kept sighing as she grabbed what she needed. 

"Alright I'm ready." She said sadly.

"Okay, let's go." I said to her and I grabbed the bags from her so she wouldn't have to carry them. I got in and I drove. I held her hand as I drove and she just stared out the window. I saw the reflection of her scar on her eye in the window. Damn Akito. If it wasn't for him she wouldn't be hurt and we wouldn't all be in this mess. We arrived at the hospital, we signed in and walked over to Ms. Okami's room. I opened the door and Inari walked in. Shigure was sitting in a the chair. He had dark circles around his eyes and his eyes were red. I've never seen shigure this worried. 

"Hey Shigure." Inari said quietly and Shigure rubbed his eyes and looked to us. 

"Good morning you two." He said and he had a half sad smile on his face.

"How's she?" Inari asked as she walked over to Amaya

"Well she is stable no changes good or bad." Shigure said.

"Well look on the bright side there isn't any bad changes." Inari said trying to lighten up the mood. 

"Yuki could you come into the hallway for a moment." Shigure said as he stood up and I nodded and followed him. Inari stayed there keeping an eye on Ms. Okami. We stepped outside of the room. Shigure turned to me.

"I think we should pay Akito a visit. I’ve been thinking and I believe this is Akito's fault." He said and was very serious about it.

"I couldn't agree with you more." My fists were clenched every time I would look at Inari now it would be a constant reminder of how I failed to protect her. 

"When do you propose we go?"

"We could go now, while Inari is here with ms. Okami." I said to him. Shigure nodded agreeing with me. We walked back to the room and Inari sat up to look at us.

"Is everything okay?" Inari asked me and I smiled at her.

"Everything is fine. Shigure and I are heading out for a bit. We will be back later." I said to her and she nodded. Shigure grabbed his bags and left the room quickly. I touched the scar on Inaris eye and kissed it and then I kissed her lips. 

"Yuki.." She mumbled and I put my forehead to hers.

"I will see you later, okay?" I said and kissed her forehead. She nodded and I followed Shigure out of the room.

"Wait Yuki." She ran out of the room and she grabbed my face and she kissed me.

"I don't know where you are going but please be careful." She looked so scared and worried. I smiled at her and then kissed her again. 

"Don't worry I will." I kissed her hand and I went to elevator to meet with Shigure. He had a mischievous look in his eye.

"Get your mind out of the gutter." I spat at him and he just looked away with the same goofy smile.

"Should we call the main house to let them know we are coming, Shigure?" I asked him and Shigure seemed to be lost in his thoughts again.

"No. I feel it may be best if we catch him off guard." Shigure said coldly. I glared and shigure and nodded. We got to the car and I drove. 

"Would you like to stop at your house first?

"No let's get there quickly." We drove in silence. Shigure kept on staring at the window. We finally arrived to the main house and made our way to Akito's residence. It was eerie at the Sohma house but that was normal. We walked to Akitos room and he was sitting there sipping tea.

"Ahh Shigure, Yuki too what do I owe this wonderful unexpected visit?" Shigure and I sat down. 

"We know you threatened the girls Akito." Shigure spat.

"Oh my, my... Those useless girls. They could not even keep their mouths shut. Hmmm they are useless." Akito's said as he continued to sip his tea.

"Don't you dare call Amaya useless!" Shigure yelled and I held him back. I glared at Akito.

"You went out of your way to not only threaten them but you scared Inari for life. Why Akito?" I yelled.

"Do you think I care, Tell me Yuki, how’s the scar of that ugly little face of hers." Akito's said as he stood up and walked over towards the window and played with a bird.

"I should lock you two up, for behaving this way towards me."

"You bastard." I spat and Akito just smirked at me.

"You know Akito. They have the same curse as us." Shigure said.

Akito turned around and his eyes were wide." What do you mean they have the same curse" Akito spat and dropped his cup of tea.

"You heard Shigure." I said.

"When they were younger they were both in a horrific accident and needed blood transfusions. The blood they got was from you. They turn into a fox and a wolf." Shigure said to him.

"That's impossible." Akito yelled.

"It's not just ask Hatori." Shigure said and I nodded agreeing with him. Akito growled at us and threw his tea cup our way.

"Dammit more useless zodiacs..." He mumbled.

"They will be useless just like the cat, and just like the cat they should be locked up." Akito screamed.

"They aren't Sohmas Akito. You can't force them as you please." Shigure spat.

"And Inari and Ms. Okami would never dare listen to you." I said angrily and Akito growled again.

"Damn dog and rat! Do you know who you are speaking to!?!" Akito yelled.

"Yes and quite frankly we don't care! We won't allow you to control our lives or their lives any longer!" I yelled. Akito stood up and glared at us with intent.

"Fine I will allow these wretches. But like that cat those whores you call lovers will never become part of the zodiac!" He yelled loudly.

"You don't have any say in this Akito. But if you come near them again. You will never see us again." Shigure said and stormed out of the room.

"Damn dog." I heard Akito mumbled.

"Akito!" I yelled and he looked back at me.

"Don't ever think about touching my Inari again!"

"Your Inari? Have you forgotten that You are Mine, Yuki? Your family left you here so you would become my toy. Why don't I have Hari make you forget Inari?" I was so angry my fist was shaking as I clenched it so hard that it started to bleed. Akito smirked and laughed as he walked off out of the room leaving me alone. I stormed out of the room and made my way to the car. Shigure was waiting next to the car.

"Call Hatori.”i said to him as I got in the car. Shigure didn't question it and called him immediately.

"Yes Shigure?" I grabbed the phone from shigure, something kept telling me that Akito would try to get Hatori to erase the girls memories while we were away.

 

"Hatori have you talked to Akito?" I asked him.

"Yes I have Yuki but you should know I didn't do what he requested. I feel it is wrong to erase the memories of fellow zodiac members even though they are not apart of the zodiac they still share the curse with us."

"Thank you, Hatori." I said I felt relieved to know Hatori didn't do what Akito asked of him.

"You're welcome." Hatori said quickly and he hung up. I hung up as well and sighed.

"Did he threaten them after I left?" Shigure asked.

"Akito said something about having Hatori erase them from our memories, but I figured he would just ask Hatori to erase their memories instead." I said as I drove to Shigure's house so he could shower and get a change of clothes.

"I see I didn't even think about that." He sighed again as he went to shower. I saw Kyo and Tohru coming home.

"Yuki how is Ms. Okami?" Tohru asked as she ran up to me.

"She is in stable condition, but in a coma." I said to her as I sat down to relax. I was still feeling tense from talking to Akito. I was still worried about Inari and I was hoping Shigure would hurry up. I'm worried about this whole situation. 

"Hey stupid cat." I said and Kyo looked at me ready to yell at me.

"What do you want you damn rat?" He yelled at me and I scuffed.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but thank you. " I said quickly. I looked at him out of the corner of my eye and he just shrugged his shoulders.

"Yeah whatever. I didn't do it for you. I did it for Tohru she hated seeing you idiots be upset like you were." He said and he stormed out in his normal fashion. I smirked at his reaction. Shigure finally come out of his room. 

"Are you ready to go?" I asked him and he nodded

"Good let's go then." I didn't want to keep Inari waiting. I didn't want to keep her alone. I drove us back to the hospital and Inari had fallen asleep hunched over Ms. Okami's bed. She looked so peaceful. I knew she hadn't been getting much sleep lately.

"Yuki why don't you take her home? It can't be comfortable for her to sleep like that." Shigure said and I nodded. I went to Inari and picked her up in my arms and I was careful not to wake her. She woke up anyways before I even got her to the door of the room. 

"Yuki..." She mumbled and wiped her eyes.

"What took you two so long to get back." She said as I set her down on the couch.

"We had to run a few errands for the house I hope you don't mind." I didn't want to tell her about Akito. Not yet anyway. She nodded slowly. She still seemed so exhausted. 

"Inari, how about I take you home?" I asked her softly and she nodded and stood up. I held on to her as I walked her to the car because she looked like she would fall asleep at any given moment. She fell asleep once I got her in the car. I got her home quickly and i got out of the car and picked her up. I opened her door using her keys and carried her into her house and to her room. I laid her down on her bed and pulled the covers over her. She tugged at my arm and when I looked she was looking at me.

"Yuki stay with me please." She asked and she seemed very concerned. I smiled at her and crawled into the bed with her. I laid next to her and she quickly rested her head on my chest. I wrapped one arm around her shoulder and the other I held her hand over my chest. I gently rubbed her head. She sat up and she softly kissed me before laying her head back on my chest. 

"Night Yuki." She yawned and it wasn't long until I heard her steady breathing signaling that she fell asleep.

"Goodnight Inari. I love you." I moved the hair from her eye and kissed her scar.

"I'll never let something like this happen to you again." I quietly promised her and closed my eyes and succumb to sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 

*Inaris POV*

I woke up and I saw Yuki was still sleeping and I couldn't help but smile at him. He's been staying here because he's been too worried to leave me alone. I laid there in his arms and I was very happy to have him there, but I couldn't shake away the feeling of knowing Amaya wasn't home yet. It has been a week and she was still in a coma.I slowly slid out of his arms carefully not to wake him up and I grabbed some clothes and took the with me to shower. Once I was finished I put my up in a messy bun and went and made coffee and I couldn't stop sighing. I was so worried. I was pouring coffee into mug for Yuki and I, when suddenly I felt arms wrap around my shoulders. I could feel tears form in my eyes. I turned around and buried my face in his chest.  
I don't even know why I was crying. Probably because of me being worried about Amaya or maybe because I was just happy to have Yuki at my side through all of this. I looked up at him and he wiped the tears away and he softly kissed me.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to start crying." I said and I quickly wiped my eyes. " I just can't stand the fact that it has been a week and Amaya is still out." I said and he just hugged me and rubbed the back on my head. He grabbed a mug and drank a bit. 

"I will go take a shower real quick and we will head out to the hospital." He said and kissed my forehead one more time. I nodded at him and I watched him go. I was a little bit happy with Yuki with me. But I would be even happier if Amaya was awake so I could tell her everything that's happened. I sat down on the couch and brushed my hair a little and I put some makeup on to cover my scar. I was still really self conscious about it.

I finished doing my makeup when I heard the phone ring. I ran to it afraid of it being the hospital.

 

"Hello, this is Inari" I said

 

"Inari? Inari Kasai? Oh Kami. I haven't talked to you in so long. How are you? And is Amaya there? It’s Naomi Hayashi?" The female voice on the other side of the phone said.

"Oh wow Naomi it has been long." Naomi was one of Amaya's roommates back in college and a close friend. "Oh Kami Naomi I'm assuming you don't know what happened."

"No, I am in town for work and I thought I would give you guys a call and drop by for a visit." She said and her voice was a bit shaky as of she was hiding something.

"Well Naomi I hate the I'm the one to tell you but Amaya was in an accident. She was hit by a car and she's in the hospital and in a medical coma."  
There was a long pause over the phone. 

"Oh kami... Oh no... Where is she? I want to come see her... Oh no... Poor Maya. I am so sorry to hear that." Naomi said.

 

"The doctor he's a relative of mine and Amaya's boyfriends and he's been her doctor. He said that she is stable but they've been keeping a close eye. I'm heading up there soon to check on her." I said and I heard Yuki stop the shower. He would be out and we would be leaving soon. 

"It's Makimoto First Response Hospital on Okawa Drive."

 

"Thank you, I will try to drop by as soon as I can. See you Inari." She said then hung up.  
I hung up the phone and I put it down on the receiver and went back to covering my scar before Yuki could walk back into the living room. I hated this thing and I always felt him staring at it and it made me so self conscious. Yuki walked in the living room and walked up to me.

 

"You don't need any make up, Inari." He said and looked at my face and I blushed.

"It's just a little." I looked down and I made sure the scar was completely covered and then I put everything away. "Are you ready?" I asked and reached for my coat.

 

"Yes I am ready"I couldn't look at him but I nodded and went to the door. He's told me before he didn't like makeup but I didn't want the scar to be so noticeable. It upset me too much. We got to the hospital and made our way to Amaya's room. We walked into her room and Shigure was passed out on the sofa. I walked up to Amaya and she was still asleep. I sighed and rung the button so Hatori would come in. Hatori came in carrying a chart.

 

"Hello Inari, Yuki" he said and checked on Amaya's vitals.

 

"How is she Hatori?" I asked hopefully and Yuki put his hand on my shoulder.

 

"She's in stable condition, Inari. Once she wakes up we will be able to remove the neck brace." Hatori said and looked over to Shigure who was slowly waking up.

 

"Thank Kami.." I mumbled and Yuki put his arm around me and he pulled me to him and kissed my forehead. I looked to him. "Maybe you should take Shigure to get something to eat I'm gonna stay incase she wakes up."

"I will" Yuki said and left the room with Shigure. I sat by Amaya's bedside and held her hand. 

"Dammit Amaya you need to wake up I have so much to tell you. And I'm not the only one who wants you to wake up.” But Amaya wouldn’t move or anything. She looked quite peaceful, just sleeping minus all the IVs plugged into her body. I hated this. I just wanted her to wake up. We all did. 

"Maya come on wake up. It's me Ina." I cried a little and squeezed her hand. I moved the hair from her face. The bruises have faded a little on her face, she still had some stitches on her face. I wiped away the tears from my face and I sat down next to her.

"How is she?" Yuki asked as he walked back in and he grabbed my free hand and he held it. 

 

"She's still asleep. Where's Shigure?" I asked him. 

 

"Hatori took him to get something to eat." I nodded and I squeezed his hand tighter and he grabbed a chair and sat closer to me.

 

"Okay that's good, Shigure has barely left her side." Yuki said. “Do you want to spend the night here?"

"Yeah I think I might. So Shigure can have a night off." I said and he nodded and he put his arm around me.

 

"I doubt it he would take a night off. He's been here everyday. He won't go home until Amaya goes home." Yuki said and chuckled. I heard Yuki's phone ring and it was Shigure calling.

 

"Yes Shigure?" Yuki asked calmly.

 

"Hey, Yuki. I will be going to the house and take a shower and change clothes then I will be coming back to the hospital. Please call me if there's any changes with Amaya!" He said and I could hear him over the phone.

 

Yuki chuckled lightly. "Alright Inari and I are staying here. We will see you when you get back." He said and hung up the phone. 

 

"I heard him you don't have to tell me." I said to him and then looked at Amaya. "Maya your loud ass boyfriend will be back soon."

 

"Shigure seems to really like Amaya. I've never seen him like this about anyone. Or to any of the zodiacs." Yuki said and rubbed my shoulder. I leaned my head on his shoulder.

 

"He loves her." I said honestly. "There's no doubt in my mind." I held his hand and squeezed it. 

"And I know she loves him." Yuki started to blush when I said that Shigure loved Amaya. 

 

"Amaya is lucky to have him." I said and I sighted and Yuki kissed my forehead. I blushed and I held his hand tighter. We sat there in silence for a little while. I don't know why but just being in his presence and having him hold me like this made me feel like everything would be okay. I knew Amaya would wake up soon.

I felt myself get drowsy. But I got up and grabbed my books started to review some of my homework. I had already contacted my professors and they knew about Amaya so they allowed me to turn in work late. I felt Yuki looking over my shoulder. "Do you need help?" He asked me and I shook my head no. "I've got it. It's the simple stuff."

 

He smiled at me then leaned back and pulled a book from his bag and started to read. I could practically hear Shigure's feet stomping through the halls as he ran back into the room. He went to Amaya and he held her hand.

"She's still asleep Shigure." I said dejected. He had brought a single flower with him and place it next to her bed. He gave me a half smile and looked sad that Amaya was still asleep. He kissed her forehead and sat next to her and grabbed her hand. I smiled as I watched how gentle he was with Amaya. 

"You really like her, don't you Shigure?" I said. Shigure sighed. 

"I love her Inari to be quite honest with you." He brought her hand to his mouth and kissed it. I shot a look to Yuki that clearly said I told you so and I smiled.  
"Have you told her yet?" I asked him and he blushed.  
"Well um not yet." He blushed even more and I couldn't help but giggle. "Well Shigure you need to. When she wakes up. It's better be the first damn thing you say to her when she opens her eyes." I laughed a little and so did Yuki and Shigure's blush deepened.  
"I plan on it." He said and looked back at Amaya.  
"Good you better or I'll neuter you." I joked and I laid my head on Yukis shoulder while I read up on my homework.  
He glanced at me and his eyes widen then I laughed a little.  
"I do hope you are joking." Shigure said and I just laughed more not saying anything.  
I started to feel tired and I was already getting late. Hatori came in the room.  
"I've cleared it so you guys can stay for the night. Her lab work is showing some very good results." He said calmly and I smiled.  
"That's great." I said.  
"I will lower her sedatives now and she should wake up anytime."  
"Thank Kami." I yawned and I laid against Yuki. I was fighting sleep.  
Shigure stayed on the chair resting his head on Amaya's bed and I laid on the couch while Yuki sat on the edge.  
"Yuki wait where are you gonna sleep?" I asked a little worried.  
"I will just sit here so you can lay down and rest." He said and smiled.  
I nodded at him but I got up and I kissed him. I wanted to tell him.  
"Is something wrong Inari?" He held my hand in his. I opened my mouth to say it but I shook my head. "No its nothing. Wake me up if something happens okay?"  
He nodded and I laid down and rested my head on his lap and he rubbed my head.  
His hand was so soft and soothing and I could feel myself succumbing to sleep. I love Yuki and I will tell him. Just not yet.  
I remember when we broke up and he came to the door and he said he loved me. But I felt like that was a dream almost. I feel like it won't be real until I see his eyes in front of me when he tells me if he ever does. If he even does. Who could love someone with a ugly scar like this on my face. I was crying and I was faking being asleep. 

I tried not to get the tears on him. But he noticed it anyways. He tapped my shoulder and I turned to him.  
"Why are you crying Inari?" He said and gently rubbed my Cheek  
I wiped them away quickly. "N-no reason. Must have been a nightmare." I cuddled closer to him and hid my face and I brought my hand up to cover the scar.  
He moved my hands and leaned in and kissed my scar.  
I blushed and looked up at him. "Yuki why?"  
"Why do you keep covering your eye?" He asked me. I looked away.  
"Inari please tell me." He asked softly.  
"Because I hate it. I hate this ugly scar." I admitted.  
"Its not ugly. I like it. I don't like that I am the reason that you got that scar in first place." He said while looking straight into my eyes.  
"Yuki it's not your fault." I said and sat up and he just held me. I knew he blamed himself for it. "It's become a part of you now, it's just another unique thing about you. Although I may never like how you got it it's become a part of you now and you shouldn't hide it." He grabbed my chin to make me look at him. I could feel my heart racing in my chest.   
"Yuki..." I whispered and he was bringing his face closer to mine.  
"Ina...stop talking about Yuki in your sleep again." Wait what? I pulled away from Yuki and jumped off the couch. "Amaya!" I looked and her eyes were barely open. "Holy shit Amaya!" I hugged her tightly. "Shigure wake up!" I yelled and Yuki smiling behind me.  
I was so happy to hear her voice shigure was still out.  
"Where's Shigure?" She said and looked at me.  
"Look next to you Maya." I said and I had some tears of happiness falling.  
She turned towards Shigure and started to rub his head.  
"Gure, wake up."  
Shigure rubbed his head.  
"Yuki leave me alone I'm dreaming about Amaya." He mumbled.  
"Wake up you dumb dog she's awake." Yuki said and I laughed. Shigure slowly sat up and rubbed his eyes and they widened in shock.   
"Amaya you're awake!" He hugged her tightly.  
She was smiling  
"Shigure I can't breathe." she said and he loosened his grip and he kissed her. I had to look away. I didn't expect Shigure to be so bold in front of me and Yuki. I looked over to Amaya and Shigure and then back to Yuki. "Yuki we should go grab something to eat real quick?" I said and gave Amaya a quick hug. He nodded and he grabbed my hand. Amaya was blushing like crazy and once we got out to the hallway we both busted out laughing as we walked to the elevator.   
"He better tell her while we are gone." I joked and Yuki was staring at me. I was about to walk in the elevator when Yuki grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the stairs.   
"Yuki what are you doing? The food court is over that way." I said as I followed him up the stairs.  
"I would like to to show you something." He said 

"Um okay." I followed him. He was acting a little weird. "Yuki where are you taking me?"

He opened the door to the roof and I looked at him.   
"Yuki I dont think we should be up here." I said and followed him towards the railing on the roof.  
It was pretty dark except for the moonlight shining over us. He turned to me and pulled me closer.  
I blushed but I smiled and looked up the sky. "It is really pretty up here." I always did like looking at stars and Yuki grabbed my hand and he put it to his chest and I could feel his heart pounding in his chest.  
"This is what you do to me Inari." I blinked I was confused.  
"Yuki what are you talking about?" I asked and I could feel my own heart racing in my chest.  
He took a step closer and wrapped on arm around me and then brought his other hand to my face and gently rubbed my scar.

I could feel myself blushing and I could hear my heartbeat in my ears. "Yu-Yuki wh-what are you doing?" I kept stuttering and I was so nervous. His other arm went around my waist and he brought me closer and he kissed me. This wasn't like the other kisses we had before this one was softer and warmer and passionate. I felt so happy and safe in his arms like this.

"Inari, I am in love with you. I fell for you from the first time I laid eyes on you." He said as he looked into my eyes.

I couldn't believe it. I was just so happy. Yuki loves me. He really does love me. I felt a tear fell down my cheek and I jumped at him and put my arms around his neck and kissed him again. "Yuki I love you too."

I could feel him smiling in between kisses. He held me tighter. "I love you, Inari." I was just so happy I couldn't stop kissing him and I didn't want to stop. I loved Yuki and he loved me.

Amayas POV 

I don't know what is going on. All I know is I'm in a hospital and Shigure just kissed me very boldly I might add in front of Yuki and Inari and I feel like my face is as red as Inaris hair. They both just left me here with Shigure too. I don't remember much. I remember seeing the headlights of a car and then nothing.   
"Shigure you can stop now." I was blushing like crazy and my voice was horsed. I need water bad and he grabbed me one with a straw and he held me sip it. It felt so good to have my mouth hydrated. I looked to him.  
"Shigure what the hell happened?"

He sat back down and looked at me the expression him face changed from a happy one to sad.  
"You were hit by a car after you left Hari's Office. You've been in a coma for a week Maya." He said and I could see tear forming in his eyes.   
He took in a deep breath then looked down towards my stomach and place on hand on it. I remembered right away the reason I had gone to Hari's that day and the news I received when I left. I placed my hand on top of Shigure’s and I smiled looking back at him. Then he spoke.  
" the impact of the accident was too much, our baby didn't make it. Hari and everyone tried   
everything they could but your body was just in shock, I guess." He said and a few tears streamed down his face as it did mine. I couldn't believe I had lost the baby, I had just found out about it and now it was gone. I began to cry and Shigure hugged me immediately to comfort me. I felt horrible. I couldn't believe I had lost the baby. I couldn't believe I was in a coma for a   
week. I couldn't fathom any of this rationally or logically. I looked around the hospital room and I noticed Shigures stuff was everywhere.  
"Shigure have you been here this whole time?"  
He nodded and smiled.   
"I couldn't stand being away from you." He said and hugged me one more time. We heard the door open and it was Hatori.  
"Ahh Ms. Amaya I see you have awoken. How are you feeling?" Hatori asked me calmly.  
"Hatori, I feel okay...I guess. Sore and aches here and there." I said and Shigure was just looking at me and holding my hand.  
"We are all happy to see you're awake. Especially Shigure, he wouldnt leave your side for anything." He said and chuckled.  
Shigure laughed a little nervously and I couldn't help but smile at him. I grabbed his hand and held it.  
"We would like to run some tests if that is alright with you." Hatori said and then he saw the worried look on Shigures face.   
"Don't worry it's just to check her vitals nothing serious we will bring her back soon."  
Shigure looked like a sad little puppy. I looked at him and he leaned in and I kissed his forehead.  
"I will be back in a little bit." I said to him and he nodded. The nurse came in and she and Hatori helped me into a wheelchair and they wheeled me out. The tests didn't take that long and Hatori said everything checked out and with a little physical therapy over the next week to get feeling back in my legs I could then go home. I didn't want to worry Shigure or Inari about me losing the feeling in my legs. I was a little scared of not walking again but Hari said just a   
little physical therapy and I would be fine again. They wheeled me back to the room and Shigure was sitting on the couch this time. He   
bounced up and walked over to me.  
"Are you okay?" He was really worried.  
"Shigure I'm fine." I assured him. He bounced up and walked over to me.  
"Are you okay?" He was really worried.  
"Shigure I'm fine." I assured him.   
"Hari said I would be able to go home in just a few days." I said and smiles at him.  
"Thank good ness." Shigure said and he picked me up out of the wheelchair and he held me in his lap. I was embarrassed but I was really happy. I laid my head against his chest and he held me tightly across my back and my waist.   
"I love you Amaya."  
I looked up at his face "what did you say?" I asked him as my cheeks blushed.  
He smiled at me.  
"I love you Amaya. I love more than words. I don't even have enough words to express how much I love you." His voice was soft but I could tell he was telling the truth.  
"I love you too, Shigure." I said and I grabbed his face and kissed him.  
He held me tighter as he kissed me back. I was in total bliss.  
"Eheem!" We heard and Inari and Yuki were both standing there at the entrance to the room. I blushed madly and pulled away from Shigure but he didn't let me go. I loved at them they were holding hands. It made me happy to see the two of them together.  
"Did he tell you or do I have to neuter him?" Inari asked me and Yuki chuckled. Shigure laughed nervously.   
"Why would you-" I started to say but Shigure cut me off.  
"Yes I did Inari."  
"Bout damn time." Inari mumbled and Yuki smiled at her and kissed her forehead and she blushed red like a tomato.  
"I guess you did too, huh?" I said and inari got even redder.  
Yuki just smiled.  
"Yes I did Ms. Okami." Yuki said and Shigure laughed. Inari crossed her arms over her chest.  
"Anyways, Hatori said I should be able to go Ohome in a few days." I said and smiled. I wanted to tell them about my legs but I didn't want to spoil the moment right now.  
"I know Hatori told us in the hallway that you have to do physical therapy since your legs are still stiff." Inari said. Damn.  
"He said it's only natural because of how long you were in the coma."  
"Yeah, so I might stay here until I am done with my physical therapy, if that's okay? I don't want to be in the way of you guys doing anything." I said and looked at them. Shigure picked me up again and laid me back down on the bed.  
"There is no might stay here Maya you have to stay while you're getting physical therapy done." Ina laughed.  
"And me and Inari will alternate nights to stay with you."Shigure added  
I smiled at them and I wanted to cry. I can't even begin to understand how worried they were about me.   
"Oh by the way Amaya. Remember Naomi?" Inari said and I turned my head towards her.  
"Nao? Yes I remember her. what about her?"  
"She called earlier. She's in town and wants to see you. She may drop by the hospital." Inari informed me.  
"That's great, I haven't seen her in so long." I said and Shigure was staring at me confused.  
"Naomi is a close friend I had back in college I haven't seen or heard from her in so long." I said and he nodded.

"Ahh I see well I can't wait to meet her." Shigure smiled at me and I blushed.  
"Well I have to go home and study I have a test tomorrow but I'll be back in the morning." Inari said and she came over and she hugged me tightly.

"Okay good luck tomorrow and I will see you." I said to her. I was feeling tired myself.  
"I am getting pretty tired." I said and shigute looked at me.  
"But you've been asleep for a week how are you tired?" He said and I looked at him.  
"Shigure it was a medical induced coma. She needs to rest." Inari said and she grabbed Yukis hand. "Bye guys." She waved and so did Yuki and they left leaving me and Shigure alone.  
Shigure looked at me and I leaned back again getting comfortable in my bed.   
"What is it Shigure?" I said to him and he leaned in towards me and kissed me.  
"I love you." He said and looked at him.  
"I love you too." I said softly and he smiled at me." "Can I lay with you for a bit?" He asked and I looked over around my bed.  
"I don't think I have enough room for you, plus I will get getting exams done early in the morning." I said to him but he didn't care he started to sit on my bed and lay next me. I sighed and I honestly didn't care and I cuddled into his side. Is body felt so warm and I missed him so much. He gently rubbed my head and I could feel myself feel drowsy.  
He kissed my forehead and I smiled.  
"Night Gure." I yawned and he held me tighter.  
"Good night Amaya. I love you." He said and I smiled again.  
"I love you too.” 

Shigure's POV

I fell asleep next to Amaya and woke up not too long after I wanted her to be comfortable. So after she fell asleep I got up and moved to the couch. I checked on her often. I was afraid she won't wake up.  
I've never been more scared of anything in my life. But I was absolutely terrified I was terrified of a lot of things these days.  
The sun was up I didn't get much sleep. Amaya was still asleep. Hatori came in the room to check on her, while he was in the room I went to grab some food for us.  
I was still in shock she had woken up and that she loved me too. I was still worried about what Akito would do. I was worried this was a dream and Amaya still didn't wake up.  
I walked back into the room and Amaya was smiling back at me when our eyes met. I love that women.   
"Good Morning, Amaya" I said as I placed the food intro on her on a tray.

"Amaya is doing really well, Shigure. She will have some physical therapy later on today of you'd like to stay to help.  
"Ofcourse Hari. I'd do anything for my little wolf." I said and I kissed her nose.  
She started to blush and I couldn't help buy smile.  
"Get a room you two" Hatori said. Hatori was walking out of the room when suddenly a woman almost ran into to him.  
"Amaya! Oh my god what happened to you?" The woman voice said and as she ran over to Amaya.  
"Nao?" Amaya said and reached her arms towards the women.  
The two of them hugged.  
"Um who is this?" I asked.  
"Oh you must be Amayas boyfriend! Inari told me all about you Shigure right?" She asked me and I nodded.  
"This is Naomi, she is a friend of mine from college."Amayah said.  
"I will leave the two of you to catch up, I will be right back. I love you." I said to her and kissed forehead. She smiled back at me. "I love you too". She said. I got up and left the room.

Amaya's POV 

I was suprised to see Naomi come see me today. I haven't see her in years. Last time I heard from her she had engaged to her college sweetheart.  
"Nao, how are you doing? How are things going with you and Jeff?" I asked her.  
"I am doing fine, we're okay." She said and looked away. She was wearing a scarf and glasses. It wasn't even that cold outside.  
"Are you cold or something? And what's with the glasses?" I reached for her face and she backed away.  
"Nao, don't tell me he hit you again?" I said to her and she tried to play off.  
"It was an accident, he didn't mean to hit me." She said.   
"Nao, why don't you just leave him?" I asked her.  
"Don't you think I've tried?" She took off her sunglasses. She had a big bruise on her eye. "How do you think I got this?" She said and started to cry.  
"Oh no, Nao." I said and I covered my mouth.  
"Its okay though, I left him in Kyoto. He shouldn't find me here." She said.  
"Do you need a place to stay? I'm sure Ina wouldn't mind." I asked her calmly.  
"No, no I have a hotel that I am staying at." She said. "I was able to transfer my work here so I should be fine."  
"Well good I'm glad. I'm happy you aren't with him anymore."  
"Anyways I have to go now. I will see you later. I will call for us to hang out again. bye" she said and walked out of the room.  
I tried to say something but she left so quickly I didn't get the chance and I sighed. Shigure came back in. "A friend of yours?"  
"Yes, I am sorry about that we went to college together." I said to shigure and he hugged me.  
"It's alright. How are you feeling?" He smiled at me and I blushed.  
"I am feeling better now that you're here." I said and kissed him.  
He started blushing and I started to laugh.  
"Don't laugh at me. I know what to do to make you blush." He kissed my neck and he was right and I blushed.  
"Shigure not now." I said to him and he laughted.  
"Why is this making you blush?" He asked and he kept kissing my neck.  
"You know why, don't be silly." I said then I let out a moan by accident.  
He smirked at me but he stopped. "Eat now I want you to get better."  
I nodded and started to eat. He started to feed me.  
Inaris POV 

I moved around. I didn't want to get up yet but I could feel the sun beating down on me from the window.  
I turned around and saw Yuki laying next to me. He looked so peaceful in his sleep. I moved in closer to him and kissed him. He woke up and wrapped his arms around me and pulled me in.  
I wrapped my arms around his neck and he lightly pushed me down and rolled on top of me. The kiss became more passionate.  
"Yuki" I moaned. He looked at me and smirked.  
"Yes Inari?" He asked me calmly and I just blushed. I couldn't think of anything to say and he came back down and kissed me again and then his lips traveled to my cheek and then my neck just below my earlobe.  
"Yuki.." I moaned and his kisses moved further down my neck.  
His hands came and he held my face and he put his forehead to mine. "I love you Inari."

"I love you too Yuki. Did you sleep okay?" I said a little breathlessly.

"Yes but only because I was with you." He said and he kissed me again.  
I blushed and wrapped my arms around his neck.  
"Yuki I need to get up." I whispered but I was only met with more kisses on my cheek and neck. I had never seen this side of him before and I liked it a lot.  
I was pretty embarrassed to admit how much I liked it. I didn't know where this would lead if I didn't stop him. But I didn't want to stop him.  
Our lips parted and he looked into my eyes.  
"We should go to the Sohma's Hotsprings this weekend. Just the two of us." He said and I looked into his eyes.  
I blinked I was a little nervous I knew what would happen if I went with him to the hots springs.   
"Are you sure? Why what's the occasion?" I was trying to hide my excitement. There's no way Yuki would be thinking that would he?  
"I just thought you would enjoy it since you've been so stressed out with Amaya lately. It would be nice for us just to get away and I would like for it to be special, you know?" Yuki said and kissed my forehead.  
"Like for what to be special?" I asked him and he sighed and then he kissed me again. I think I knew. He held me tightly and he kissed my neck and I let out a moan.   
"I want to make love to you Inari." I blushed madly but I took deep breaths to keep myself from transforming.   
"That is if you want to." He said and he sounded a little dejected. I kissed his cheek and neck now and he shifted to look at me.  
"Yuki there's nothing that I want more." I said softly looking up into his purple irises.  
"I love you." He said and kissed my lips. " I love you too." I said him and hugged him tightly.  
He kept kissing my cheek and neck and I had to keep from moaning. I didn't want him to stop. He kissed my lips again before we parted and he got off of my bed.   
"I'm gonna take a shower if that's alright with you?" He asked me and I nodded. I held my breath as I watched him walk into the bathroom.  
I laid in bed, the rush of his lips was still lingering in my skin. I checked my phone for any calls but there wasn't any. So while Yuki took a shower I prepares us some breakfast.  
I couldn't stop thinking about it without blushing and having to stop to take a moment to breathe and calm down.  
Once I finally came down I heard the doors of the bathroom and I turned around and I saw Yuki steping out with just a towel wrapped around his waist.  
I turned back around quickly.  
"Um Yuki..um shouldn't you point your clothes on?" I was blushing like crazy and taking my deep breaths but my breath got caught in my throat as he hugged me in his arms from behind. My blush deepened.  
"Um Yuki...I..." 

"I love you Inari.." He calmly whispered and he kissed my neck. I felt something hard hit me in my rear. What the hell? I turned around and he captured my lips with his. Now that something hard was hitting my core and I moaned through the kiss. Yuki smiled in the kiss and he pulled away.  
"I'm gonna get dressed." He walked away from me and I nodded.   
"But Inari..." I looked up and the towel dropped and I now knew why I felt something hard. I blushed madly and tried to keep calm but it didn't work and Isaid  
nsformed.  
I could hear Yuki Laughing as he walked back to my room to get dressed. I went to Amaya's room and waited for him. I was hoping to not transform back and be naked in front of him right now.  
I took my deep breaths and I transformed back and put something of Amayas on. I came out and he was eating the breakfast I had made for him.  
I walked up to him and sat down and ate a little bit.  
"I will take a shower and get ready. I will go to the hospital after my exam." I said to him.  
He put his arm around my waist and kissed me. "I'm sorry I had to. I love seeing your fox form." He said quietly and I blushed.  
"Would you like me to give you a ride to your class today? I don't have anything going on." He said  
"Yes please." I kissed his forehead. I was really tempted to get him back for making me transform.  
I slowly walked back to my room and I smirked to myself. I close the door but not all the way and I took my clothes off and wrapped myself in a towel. I walked back out slowly and quietly so he wouldn't know I was behind him. I put my arms around him from behind and kissed his neck.

"Inari I thought you were going to shower." He said and his voice was deep.

"I am I just wanted to let you know that paybacks a bitch." I giggled and turned the chair around and let my towel drop just below my breasts.  
"Ina... Inari" he said and his face turned red then poof he transformed. I couldn't stop laughing and I ran to the bathroom and started to take shower.  
I still couldn't stop laughing even as I took my shower. I was crying it was so bad. I finished up and I was still giggling to myself as I put my hair up and put my clothes for the day on. When I came back out Yuki was still in his rat form. And his face was as red as my hair. I picked him and kissed his little forehead and his face got even redder and I kept giggling to myself.  
"Told you payback was a bitch" I laughed. I walked back to my room and grabbed my bags and we I returned to the living room Yuki was finishing putting his shirt on.  
"Aww Yuki what's wrong your face is a little flushed." I giggled. He was still blushing.  
"Just you wait until this weekend." He said and smirked at me. I giggled.  
"Shall we go?"  
I nodded at him and he grabbed my hand and walked me to the car. We drove in a comfortable silence to the university so I could take my exam.   
"I'll see you later. Do you want to stay again tonight?" I asked him and he nodded and it caused me to smile and I leaned over and kissed him.

"I got to go now." I said and he nodded.

"Good luck." He said and smiled.  
"I love you Yuki."   
"I love you Inari." He kissed me again and I hated pulling away and grabbing my back and getting out of the car. I waved to him as I walked ahead to take my test.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

 

*Amayas POV* 

I woke up and I was still in the hospital. I was hoping I would be home already but that wasn't supposed to happen until today. I looked over and Shigure was still sleeping soundly. He stayed with me in my bed last night since I was a little healed. I snuggled in closer to him. 

"Gure, wake up..." I said and gently rubbed his face. He just grunted and I giggled. 

"Wake up sleepy head." I said to him.

 

"Amaya five more minutes..." He mumbled and I started tickling him. He laughed so hard that he fell out of the bed and transformed.

 

"Ow…” 

“I am sorry Shigure. I didn't mean for you to fall out the bed." I said to him and jumped on the bed and I started to pet him.

 

"It's okay. Hopefully your nurse doesn't come in here for a little bit." He said and licked my cheek.

 

"Yeah, I don't think dogs are allowed in here anyways" 

 

"They aren't." He hung his head low and I smiled at him.

 

"You should transform back pretty soon... I've missed your dog form." I said to him and I snuggled with him. He licked my cheek again. "I've just missed you."

 

"I love you, Shigure." I said to him and he ran off to bathroom that I had in the room. I heard him rummaging through some things and he came back in clothed and he came up to and grabbed my face and he kissed me softly. "I love you Amaya."

 

"I love you too Shigure." I kissed him back and then he leaned his forehead against mine.

"I want to lay here with you more." He whispered in my ear and he kissed my neck and it caused me to blush.

"Save it you two for when she's home." Inari said as she walked in and laughed at us. I blushed bright red while Shigure just laughed nervously. Inari walked in and she brought in a change of clothes for me. 

 

"Hey Inari, How are you?" I said to her.

"I'm okay. I was actually wondering Shigure if you would like to stay with Amaya this we-" she didn't even get to finish her sentence.

 

"Oh yes Ms. Inari I would love to stay with my darling Amaya the entire weekend." He gushed.

 

"Great, thanks Shigure." Inari said and I looked at her she seemed very happy about it. 

 

"I am so happy, I finally get to go home." I said and Inari walked up to me and hugged me.

 

"You and me both it’s about time you come home." Inari said and I smiled.

 

"Where will you be this weekend then Ms. Inari?" Shigure asked and I saw Ina blush.

"Um Yukis taking me to the Sohma Hot springs.." Her blush deepened when Yuki walked in the room. Yuki hugged Inari from behind and Shigure and I looked at each other and smiled. 

"What time are you being released today?" Yuki asked.

 

"Around 3 this afternoon." Shigure answered for me. 

"Well we are gonna help you guys get settled back in at the house and then we were going to head out." Yuki said and Inari blushed more and I couldn't help but giggle at her.

"Thank you, guys for everything. I should have a few more tests done today then I should be free to go." I said to them and Hatori walked in the room. 

 

"Good morning, everyone. How are you feeling today Amaya?"

 

"A lot better than I was." I answered and he nodded and looked over my chart.

 

"Wonderful. We just have to run a few tests just as a formality and then you may go." Hatori said and I nodded and he left the room. The tests were done fairly quickly. I had to leave the hospital in a wheelchair. Ina and Shigure helped me into the car and Shigure drove me home. Inari and Yuki were in the other car following close behind. Shigure held my hand the entire time he drove. I still had a cast in my arm. He was being very cautious when he drove I noticed. More than usual. He was being cautious with practically everything.

 

"Shigure is everything okay? You seem a little worried." I said to him and he glanced at me then back to the road.   
"Everything is fine, love." He said and smiled. I could help but blush when he called me love.  
We got to the house and Inari and Yuki were already there waiting for us. 

"Jeez Shigure could you drive any slower?" Inari joked as she and Shigure helped me out of the car.

"I'm just cautious Ms. Inari." He said and she rolled her eyes and unlocked the door. She and Shigure sat me down on the couch.

"I'm gonna help Yuki bring in everything." She said and she went outside leaving me and Shigure alone.

 

"I feels good to be home. I was starting to get annoyed staying in the hospital for so long." I said and Shigure hugged me in his arm tightly. I blushed a little and Shigure laughed and kissed my cheek. They came back and sat on the other couch and stared at me. Inari looked really happy. 

"I am so happy to see you at home, Maya. I missed having you around." She said and hugged me.

 

"I missed you too." I said and hugged her back. 

 

"You just miss my amazing cooking." Inari joked and I laughed.

 

"Yes... Indeed" I said and she laughed a little harder. "What time will you and Yuki head out?"

 

"Preferably soon. I would like to get there before it gets too dark." Yuki answered and Inari nodded. 

 

"Shit I didn't pack!" She yelled and she jumped off the couch and went and packed. Yuki sighed and Shigure started laughing.

 

"I am a little tired, I think I will go in shower and take a nap." I leaned my head on Shigure's shoulder and he held my hand. 

"Ms. Amaya, Inari is very happy that you're back home. I am as well. I bet Shigure is too." Yuki said which caught me by surprise and it made me smile. I nodded at him and I couldn't help but laugh as Inari was mumbling profanities from her room getting everything ready. 

 

"Ahh it's good to be home."

"I will go check if she needs any help." Yuki said and went to Inari's room. I moved my head so I could see Shigure's face. He looked down to me and brought his hand to face and gently lifted my face to kiss me. 

 

"I love you, Amaya." He said softly.

"I love you too Shigure." I smiled and he put his arm around me. 

 

"They've got closer it looks like." I said and Shigure nodded. She came out with four big bags and I laughed at her.

"What? You know I like to be prepared for anything." She said and her cheeks turned a little pink and I laughed at her again.

"Yuki, how long will you two be gone again?" Shigure said and I started laughing harder. Inari glared at Shigure.

"Just the weekend. We will be back Monday night." He said and he kissed Inaris cheek and she blushed bright red. I laughed at her.

"Alright you two have fun." I said and Inari hugged me. They walked towards the door and Shigure walked them out. I got up from the couch and went to take a bath. I sighed and relaxed. So much has happened and I couldn't believe it. I still had bruises on my body and a few stitches. The warm water felt nice and soothing around my body. I closed my eyes and sat back.

"Amaya?" I heard Shigure call for me.

"In the tub." I said and sighed and relaxed. I almost jumped out of my skin when I felt Shigure get in behind me and I blushed bright red. I kept taking deep breaths so I wouldn't transform.

"Sh-Sh-Shigure what are you doing?" I stuttered and I felt him kiss the back of my neck.

"I want to help you relax Amaya." He said in a deep husky voice that sent a shiver down my spine.

"Don't worry, I won't try anything." He said and started to rub my shoulder. I closed my eyes and leaned my head forward. I missed being with him. His warmth, his scent, his quirks, his jokes, I missed everything. I felt a small smile come to my face as he rubbed my neck and shoulders.

"Want me to wash your hair?" He asked and he started to pour water in my head. I looked at him and i nodded. 

 

"Yes, since you already started." I heard him chuckled and he slowly massaged my scalp and I'm not gonna lie it felt good and I sat back against him. 

"I could fall asleep like this." I said and smiled,

"you can fall asleep I will carry you." He said and kissed the back of my neck. I blushed. 

"Shigure I can't ask you to do that."

"As long as I get to hold you in my arms I am happy to do it.” I blushed more but I smiled softly. He made me happy beyond words. I laid my head back against his chest and sighed happily. I closed my eyes and he continued to massage my scalp. It didn't take long for me to succumb to sleep in his arms. I could still feel the warm water around me and shigure gentle fingers rubbing against my skin as I opened my eyes. He whispered softly in ears. 

"I love you, Amaya." I got out from the tub and grabbed myself and Shigure a towel, as I dried myself I noticed the bruises and swells I still had on my face along with stitches on side of my forehead. Shigure had wrapped his lower half in the towel and hugged me behind.

 

"You're still beautiful, and always will be to me." He said and kissed my shoulder. I smiled and grabbed his hand and kissed the back of it. Shigure turned me around and kissed me softly in the lips. I had missed this so much. I smiles in between kisses. He grabbed a smaller towel and started to dry my hair and helped me wrap it up for dry a bit longer. It was already getting late and I was tired. He picked me up and carried me to my bedroom.

 

"Shigure, you don't have to carry me, I can walk and I am not asleep." I said and but he insisted.

 

"I told you already, I like having you in my arms." He said and kissed my forehead. How did I ever get so lucky to have him. I love this man more than I can describe with words. He laid me down in bed and propped me up so I would be comfortable. 

 

"I will go grab us something to eat in the kitchen and I will be right back." He said and kissed me again. I was starting to feel spoiled with all his kisses, I just wanted him to stay by my side and never leave.

"I found some leftover curry that Inari left from last night. Would you like some?" I heard Shigure shout from across the house.

 

"Yes, please." I shouted back.

 

"Alright I will get us some." 

 

"Thanks." I shouted back and laughed.

 

"So Amaya would you like to go to the hot springs sometime?" He shouted and I started laughing, I thought it was funny for him to be asking me things from across the house.

 

"Yes, I would love too." I responded and leaned back on the bed and closed my eyes for a bit I was still sore and tired. I could fall asleep just like this. But I needed to stay awake. I'm so hungry. I could feel myself drift off and Shigure's voice asking something else to me from across the room but I didn't respond. Soon I heard footsteps running back to my room and Shigure grabbed my hands. I opened my eyes and Shigure had a panic look to his face. 

 

"What is it Gure, I was just resting my eyes." I said to him and he hugged me tightly.  
He let out a sigh of relief. But he quickly calmed and he smiled but it didn't look like his genuine smile. 

"Nothing. Just making sure you are alright." He kissed my forehead and went back to the kitchen and brought in the curry. I decided to drop it for now. He acted normal as we ate the curry. He rubbed my shoulders after we ate and I looked at him.

 

"Are you okay?" I asked him and he nodded.

 

"Yes Amaya I am okay." He smiled and kissed my cheek. He laid next to me after he finished rubbing my shoulders. He wrapped his arms around me and I had my head on his chest. 

 

"I am going to sleep. I love you." I said and snuggled my head in chest and kissed it. 

"Okay, I love you too. Good night." He said and kisses the top of my head. Halfway through the night I woke up with Shigure breathing heavily. I turned on my side to face him and his eyes were still closed. 

 

"Shigure, wake up! Is just a dream. Wake up!" I said as I shook him. He woke up and hugged me tightly in his arms.

 

"I am so happy you're okay." He said.

 

"Shigure, are you alright? You've been acting strange since we left the hospital." I said while I hugged him back. I could feel his heart racing.

 

"I am fine... Just a bad dream that's all." He said as he laid back down while holding me in his arms. I've never seen him like this before but it's late. I decided I'll ask Inari in the morning maybe something happened while I was in my coma. He held me in arms til we both fell asleep.

It’s the next day and Shigure has been acting weird since last night, he seems very worried and concerned for everything that I do. I love the attention but it almost seems that he thinks I am completely frail. This morning I woke with him checking if I was breathing and it nearly scared me to death. I decided I would wait until he went to shower or was distracted to call Inari and see if she knows anything.

 

Amaya, I am going to take a shower then we should go to my house so I can pick up a few things if that's okay?" He asked me and I nodded. 

 

"Yes no problem, Gure." I said to him and I went back to my room and laid in my bed.  
He turned around and looked at me with a concerned look on his face.

 

"Are you feeling alright?"

 

"Yes, I am fine, just tired." He smiled then went to the bathroom. I waited until I heard the shower water run, so I could call Inari.

"Hello, Amaya is everything okay?" Inari said over the phone she sounded tired.

"Yeah, everything is fine. Are you busy?" I asked her and made sure Shigure was still in the shower.

"Um not at the-Yuki stop." She said quietly so I wouldn't hear her but I still did.

 

"I can talk what's up?"

 

"Did anything happen to me while I was in a coma? Shigure has been acting weird" I said to her and sat down on my bed.

 

"Acting weird how? He's always weird Yuki said." She giggled.

 

"Well, I woke up early this morning to the sounds of Shigure screaming for me and calling my name and he was shaking me lightly. When I opened my eyes he had tears streaming down his face. And last night I think he had a nightmare and just held me." I said and covered the phone so Shigure wouldn't be able to head me at all. There was some silence. 

"Wait Yuki did he ever tell her?" 

 

"I don't think he did." I heard him say.

 

"Tell me what?"  
Inari sighed. "Amaya your heart stopped beating when he told you that he loved you." I gasped and there was a short silence. "He kept giving you cpr but you didn't come back until Hatori brought in the defibrillator."

 

"Oh no..." I Gasped for air and covered my mouth I felt a tight knot in throat.

 

"When he went back into the room he saw that you had the miscarriage. By the time I got there you were doing better." She said.

 

"Oh kami... I had no idea this happened. I can't believe It." I said and I started to cry.

 

"Hey Maya easy don't cry." Inari said softly. I didn't even notice that the shower had stopped running.

 

"Amaya is everything alright?" Shigure came in and sat with me.

 

"Wait Amaya why are you crying?” I hung up the phone and I hugged him. 

 

"Shigure, I am so sorry, I had no idea."

 

"About wha-" he started to say and then he stopped like it had dawned on him. "It's not your fault Amaya." He held me tightly around my waist.

 

"Shigure, I am so sorry. I love you.” He placed his hand on my Face and wiped away my tears and kissed me. I kissed him back and put my arms around his neck. I couldn't even begin to imagine what he went through. It would be the most horrible thing for me to go through if I almost lost Shigure. Or Ina or anyone again. Once I finally stopped crying Shigure got up from the bed and started to get dressed. He turned his back to me and started to button up a shirt. So I got up and hugged him from behind and placed my head on his back. I liked the warmth of his body.

 

"Amaya you're awfully affectionate today."

 

"I had no idea I had died, Shigure. I can't accept the fact that I wouldn't be able to hug you like this anymore."

"What on earth are you talking about?" He turned around to face me. 

"You're not going anywhere and I won't let you." He smiled at me and kissed my cheek. 

"I love you Amaya neither of us are going anywhere for a long time."

 

"I love you too Shigure." I said softly as he kissed me. He held me tightly in his arms. He picked me up and laid me down in the bed and continued to softly kiss me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and played with hit damp hair.

 

"Alright Shigure, we gotta get going to your house. Kyo and Tohru are waiting remember?"

 

"Later." He purred in my ear and he kissed my neck.

 

"Shii...gure, we have to... go " I moaned.

 

"We can be a little late." He said deeply into my ear and he kissed down my neck to my chest.  
His kisses were hot against my skin. I couldn't stop him even if I tried. But I needed this. We needed this. It had been so long and I missed him so much. I needed and wanted to make love to him before we would go anywhere. 'I love you Shigure.' I thought as he sent my body into unimaginable bliss.


	15. The Hot Springs

Chapter 15

*Inaris POV*

In all the excitement about Amaya coming home I completely forgot about packing for mine and Yukis trip to the hots springs! I can't believe I was so scatterbrained and forgot it. I was packing practically everything. I had bought new clothes my birth control which I got on a week ago. That was such an uncomfortable visit to Hatori. I was excited and nervous at the same time. I was so focused on grabbing everything I could think of that I didn't even notice Yuki walk in my room until I could feel like warmth around me and his kisses on the back of my neck. I had to bite my lip to keep from moaning. 

"Y-Yuki what are you doing?" I whispered. He didn't respond he simply chuckled and continued to kiss me. I moaned lowly and covered my mouth with my hand. 

"Yuki..Shigure and Amaya are in the next room."

"I know..." He whispered then stopped kissing me. 

"Are you ready?" I sighed. 

"Yeah almost." I finished packing. "Okay let's go." We left fairly quickly.

"So we won't get there till tonight right?"

"Yes, its few hours away.” I nodded and looked out the window. I was still really nervous and excited. I was trying to keep my excitement concealed. 

"It's so pretty out." I smiled as I looked out the window. The drive was beautiful. There was so many farms and we even saw a drive in theatre. We stopped near the bridge and we got out and we were walking down to look at the water. 

"Yuki look over the edge you can see fish." I pointed and leaned over the edge of the bridge.  
He hugged me from behind again and we both looked down over the water and saw the fishes. There were some nice koi fish there. 

"Would you like to go in?" He asked.

I smiled at him. "No I think I'm okay. I just wanted to look." I turned around in his arms to look at him and smiled softly. How can one person make me so happy? He gently brought his hand up to my face and pulled me in for a kiss. 

"I love you. We should get going."  
"Alright." I grabbed his hand and he pulled me to the car. He refused to let me drive he kept telling me to just relax. When we got there it was great. It was so beautiful and we would be the only ones staying here this weekend. I went to our room and set down my stuff and Yuki tapped on my shoulder and handed me a bag. 

"Yuki what is this?" I giggled and opened the bag. Inside of it was a beautiful black dress with a halter. 

"Yuki this is gorgeous." I looked at it fully,

" you should put it on." He said and kissed my forehead

"I'm taking you out to dinner tonight. You get ready. I'll be back when you are done." He said softly and kissed me. I couldn't help but smile.

"Yuki I can't let you do this too, you already paid for us to stay here."

"Don't worry. I told you I wanted this to be special. Remember?" He said that as he looked into my eyes. I blushed bright red. My nervousness was back. I nodded and he chuckled lightly and kissed me before he left the room for me to get ready. My heart was racing. I was so nervous about it. What if I'm bad at it? I took a quick shower and did my hair and makeup. I put on the dress Yuki got for me and it fit perfectly.

I was still pretty nervous about this whole thing. I prepared myself for it all though however. I bought a new bra and panty set for the weekend that I'm wearing now under the dress. I got on birth control, I read up on what to do and how to do. I feel like I'm ready.

But then again I don't. I feel nervous as hell. I walked to the entrance where Yuki was waiting for me. 

"Yuki I'm ready." He turned around and smiled.

"What is it? You don't like it?" I said nervously. He looked at me and walked over towards me.

"No you look beautiful." He smiled and kissed me again. I blushed brightly but smiled. He took my hand and he walked me to the restaurant which wasn't far from the hot springs. The restaurant was beautiful. We got to our table and Yuki got the chair for me. I still couldn't believe that he did all of this for me. It made me so happy like beyond words.

"You look lovely Inari." He said and grabbed my hand and brought it to his lips and kissed it. I blushed bright red. He was being so sweet tonight and all I could think about was later and how nervous I was. Dinner was perfect the weather was perfect, Yuki was perfect. Everything was perfect. We were walking home now and I kept taking deep breaths without him noticing to try and calm my nerves.

"Inari, you don't have to be worried about anything." He said softly as we walked back to our room.

"I-I'm fine." I stuttered. "Um I'm gonna go use the bathroom." I kissed him really quick and then I ran of to the bathroom. I was taking deep breaths as I looked in the mirror. I needed to be calm. I didn't want to transform. I took another breath and I started walking to the bedroom. When I opened the door, Yuki had his pajamas on and he was ready for bed.

I felt a little confused that Yuki was already in his pajamas and going to bed. So I walked over to my suitcase and got my pajamas out and went back to the bathroom and changed. I started to giggle a little because I was so nervous about the whole thing and now we are just going to sleep.

I got into the bed and he spooned me from behind. He kissed the back of my neck and I blushed. 

"I can't wait for tomorrow." He whispered in my ear and I blushed. 

"Why what's tomorrow?" I could practically hear the smirk on his face.

"You'll see." He whispered huskily into my ear and it caused me to squirm. I turned around to face him and he kept his hand on the middle of my back.

"Yuki... I am a little nervous." I said and tried to hide my face.

"Nervous about what?" He said softly and brought his hand to my face.

"What if I am not good or I don't know. What if you don't like it." I said and I turned on my back and looked at ceiling.

"Inari, you don't have to worry about it. I love you and it’s just the two us. I am sure I will enjoy being with you." He said as he support himself on his arm and looked at me. I woke up the next morning alone in the futon. I looked around for Yuki and he walked in with some orange juice for me.

"Good morning" he said and smiled as he handed me some orange juice. I took the orange juice and he sat next to me and he kissed my cheek. 

"After we eat I want you to grab whatever you may need for the beach." He smiled at me.

"Oh my goodness really!?! Yuki I'm so excited!"

"I love the beach, I haven't gone in so long"  
He smiled at me. "Well good." I finished eating quickly and got my bag.

"Yuki I'm ready." I stepped out wearing my red bikini. I was a little self conscious about it but I loved it..I finished drinking my juice and I was looking through my back trying to get my stuff for the beach and Yuki kept kissing my neck. 

"Yuki that tickles." I giggled. My phone started ringing.

"Hello Amaya, is everything alright?" I yawned as I answered the phone.

"Yeah Everything is fine are you busy?" Well not really I just have Yuki kissing the back on my neck and it's making me squirm.

"Um not at the-Yuki stop." I whispered and he kissed my cheek but he nodded. “I can talk what’s up?” I had a bright red blush on my face to which I saw him smirk when he noticed it. We talked for a few minutes and I told her about how her heart had stopped. Thinking about it and talking about brought a tear to my eye remembering the pain I had felt at the time. Yuki held me for a little while to help me calm down and then he kissed me deeply. He always knows how to calm me down and make my knees weak. His hands slid down to go around my waist and his kisses went to my neck and I moaned.

“Y-Yuki...the beach..” I moaned softly and he looked up at me. He had a smirk on his face. 

"Alright let's go." I blushed a little and we went to the beach. It was a beautiful day and it wasn't crowded at all. I sat my stuff down and we both went in the water for a bit. It was so relaxing. I swam under the water and I swam around Yuki and I tickled him. He quickly turned around and picked me up around the waist and kissed me. Then tickled me and I jumped back in the water and we both laughed.

I came up and he hugged me tightly around my waist and my arms went around his neck and I kissed him softly. He pulled away from me however and blushed and he turned away from me. "Yuki what's wrong?" 

He coughed nervously. "Inari your chest." He choked out and I looked down and my breasts were out of my top. I blushed bright red and dived in and fixed my top. We played in the water for a bit longer then headed back to shore and relax for a while under the sun. I laid next to him in the towel and we watched the clouds. 

"Did you ever finish that book?" I asked him as I continued to look up at the sky.

"Yes, I did. I really enjoyed it." He said softly and kissed my head.

"Well good." I sighed and continued looking up at the clouds. I hadn't told anyone but I was looking for ways to break the curse. I didn't want to worry about Akito or worry about us accidentally being hugged by other people anymore.

"What are you thinking about, Inari?" He said and got on his side supporting his weight on one arm.

"Just some stuff is all." I said and I kept staring above us. I didn't want to tell him. Not yet at least. I had a lot to read up on. All that I know now is none of the zodiacs accept Kyo as a member of the Zodiac especially Akito. If I can get them to accept him maybe he curse would break.

"We should start to head back now, Inari." Yuki said and we both got up and started to make our way to the hotel. My mind couldn't get off the idea of breaking the curse. I have to make every member of the zodiac accept Kyo. Yukis going to be hard enough not to mention Akito. I don't even want to face Akito again after what had happened. I was just in a daze as we walked back and it was almost time for dinner as we got closer. I just kept walking lost in my thoughts.

"Inari, is everything okay? You're awfully quiet lately?" He said grabbed my hand.

"Huh yeah I'm fine just daydreaming I guess." I smiled at him. I can't tell him not yet at least.

"You keep daydreaming like that I'll start calling you Ms. Honda." He joked and I laughed a little and kissed his cheek. We arrived at the restaurant, it was another lovely place. Yuki really seems to enjoy spoiling me. I smiled at him. 

"I hate to break it to you but I'm paying this time." I kissed him. "And you know how stubborn I can be."

He chuckled. " I already have this trip paid for, Inari." He said and kissed me back.

I pouted and sighed. "Fine...but I'm paying for the next one."

We had an amazing dinner. Even though I kept spacing out thinking about the curses.  
We walked back to the hotel and it was already dark. The moon was shining bright in the sky and the stars looked beautiful. He kissed my forehead. 

"Would you like to get in the springs when we get back?" He whispered in my ear and I blushed and nodded. He smiled. We arrived back to the hotel and I started to get ready to go into the hot springs while Yuki went to the bathroom. I wrapped the towel around me and slid in. I looked up at the night sky above me. I was so stressed but this water felt good. I almost was startled when Yuki put his arms around me.

"Are you still nervous about it, Inari?" Yuki asked softly while he had his arms around my shoulders.

"Huh nervous about what?" I was so confused.

"You know" he said and he kissed my neck and I held in a moan. I've been thinking so much about how to break the curse that I had forgotten what this trip was all about.

"I-I'm sure Yuki." I whispered and he kissed me softly as he held me. We both stared into the sky for a while. The water was relaxing and the view around us was beautiful. He kept kissing the back of my neck as he held me and I'm pretty sure I bit my bottom lip so much it changed colors.

"Are you ready to go inside?" He asked me in a husky voice that I haven't heard him use in a while. I blushed and I didn't know what to do or how to respond and he turned me around and he kissed me. This kiss was so different it was rough and passionate and it made me go weak at the knees and he picked me up in his arms and carried me over to the futon. My heart started racing and our lips parted only to catch our breaths.

He got on top of me and the kisses were slower and softer. He threw both of our towels to the side as he kissed me. Our skins brushed against one another and it felt amazing. Our bodies felt so warm yet I had a shiver down my spine in anticipation to what was to come.

"Are you sure about this?" He whispered softly and I nodded. 

"Yuki please..." I softly moaned and I brought his hands up to my breasts. He fondled them softly and kissed my neck and I moaned softly. I brought my arms around his torso. His kisses made my skin warm and I squirmed under him. My thighs rubbed together as his kisses went between my chest and then he was slowly moving toward my stiffened peaks.

His hands ran down the side of my body and his touch lingered around my skin. He slowly sucked on my stiffened peaks and I let out small soft moans and my skin flushed pink.

The air around us felt warmer and the only sound surrounding us, was our moans of pleasure. His kisses slowly made their way down to my stomach. With every inch that his lips touched the warmth between my legs grow warmer.

He sat back up and he kissed me softly and he positioned himself at my entrance. He kissed me as he pushed through my folds and I whimpered. He stayed there for a moment.  
I started to breath harder trying to ignore the pain I felt. He didn't move.

 

"Yuki it's okay." I whispered and he nodded and he slowly went in and out of me. I gasped for air. I’m not gonna lie it hurt. But it was me and Yuki all alone becoming one. I knew the pain wouldn’t last forever and I was right as my groans of pain slowly but surely turned into moans of pleasure. 

"Yuki...faster.." I pleaded and he searched my eyes for any sign of uncertainty. When he saw that I was certain he picked up his pace and I moaned. "Yuki...oh yes.."

I arched my back and wrapped my arms on Yuki's neck and brought his face near mine and kissed his lips.

He picked up my legs under my knees and he picked up his pace even more and his member hit a sensitive part of my core that caused me to pull away from him to moan even louder than before. 

"Yuki...don't stop.." I moaned and he kissed me and even bit my lip.

"Inari..." He moaned and put his forehead to mine and looked into my eyes. He went faster and I was moaning louder from the pleasure. He grunted every so often from the pleasure as well and it only add more fuel to my fire for him. 

"Yuki oh yes.." I moaned and my head went back. I felt warmer and clenched my muscles as I felt an amazing full body release. I moaned loudly and it wasn't much longer that Yuki gritted his teeth and he moaned and filled me with his warmth. He fell forward on to my chest and we were both panting.

He laid next to me and pulled me in closer to him. I laid my head on his chest and we were both still panting. He brought my hand up to his lips and kissed it and just held it on his chest and he looked at me as I felt his racing heart. I smiled and grabbed his hand so he could feel mine and he smiled back at me before he leaned into to kiss me again. He got back on top of me his arms at my sides and my hands held his face as we kissed. I loved Yuki more than I knew how to express. I know for a fact that I will break this curse.

And I won’t let Akito take Yuki from me again.


	16. Shigures POV

Chapter 16  
Shigures Thoughts

Amaya's POV

 

I am finally back to work since the accident a few months ago. I was so happy Mitchan allowed to me to take my time to recover. I had so much work to catch up. They won't allow me to work closely to Shigure anymore because of our relationship but Mitchan still sends me to get his manuscripts. 

I still get him to work on it on time, since he doesn't like his new editor. I do miss having him around like I used when he was taking care of me. He does come over during the weekends and spends the night. It'll be nice to be alone for once.

I was finishing up editing a few chapters for my new writer. When I started to feel my legs start to tingle a little bit. I didn't like the feeling of it. Ever since the accident I've suffered from nerve pain.   
'  
' Hey, Amaya are you feeling alright?'' I heard Mitchan's voice coming from behind me. I turned around and looked at her and I nodded.

''Yes I am fine, Mitchan. Just my legs are hurting a bit.'' I didn't want her to be worried about me, I was grateful for everything she has done while I was away and I am already behind on my work. I didn't want to leave early. I wanted to finish my work for the day.

''Amaya, you can go home, if you're not well.'' She said as she walked up to me.

"No Mitchan I'm fine." I reassured her and sat at my desk. She continued to look at me, I faked a smile and returned to working on my chapters. Mitchan walked back to her office and left me alone for a bit. The pain started to get worse. I started to massage my legs but it didn't help. The pain was making my legs feel numb. I felt my phone vibrate and I pulled it out and it was Shigure.

' Hey Maya, I love you. See you tonight.' I started blushing once I saw his message. I was unconditionally in love with him.

He made so amazingly happy. Especially with all the little things he would do. Like when he messes with people he looks down a little and waves his index finger in the air and that's just always so cute to me. The way he exaggerates how amazing something can be. Everything about him just made me smile.

'' Amaya can you come in my office please?'' Mitchan called out to me. I turned around and looked at her, I couldn't pretend anymore that my legs weren't hurting. I got up and held on to my desk and slowly made my way to her office making sure to not stumble on my feet.

''Yes, Mitchan'' I said as I leaned on the door.

''Please come in, have a sit'' I sat down and took a deep breath.

''When are you going to tell me that you aren't feeling well? You know Shigure will cause hell if he finds out you're working when you're in pain.'' She said worriedly and sternly and I shook my head as I looked at her.

'' I am fine Mitchan, just a bit of nerve pain.''I said and she reached for her phone and called Shigure to come pick me up.

'' There. He said he will be here shortly to take you home.''

"Mitchan please I'm fi-"

"No buts Amaya. You know how Shigure is and I just can't have you falling here and getting worse. You're going home."

'' Thank you, but I will take the work home with me and I will have it done for you ASAP.'' I said to her as she stood up and grabbed me some water. It wasn't that much longer before Shigure came and he carried me out to the car like a princess. My face was blood red the entire time. 

"Sh-Shigure everyone's staring."

"Let them I don't want you to fall." I wrapped my arm around his neck and buried my face on his chest. I heard him chuckle and he said that he loves me. He opened the door and I sat in the car. He closed the doors and I leaned my head back on my seat. He got in and grabbed my hand as he drove. 

''Do you need me to call Hari to take a look at you?'' He said as he looked at me with concerned eyes.

''No... I just need to rest my legs I think.''

He sighed. "Alright if you are sure I won't force you." We got back to my house and he helped me out the car and carried me to my bedroom and helped me change into something more comfortable. He laid me down on my bed then placed some pillows under my leg and keep it elevated so I could rest. He kissed my forehead and laid next to me. I started to feel drowsy as Shigure rubbed my head. I looked up to him and smiled.

''I love you Shigure''

''I love you too.''

*Inaris POV*

I grabbed so many books and threw them into my bag. I never knew there were so many books on the zodiac. But I needed this it was necessary. I had this thought not that long ago after me and Yuki visited the hot springs. What if we get pregnant and we have a boy and I try to hug my son and transform or my kid is one of the zodiacs? I don't want that. This curse has caused everyone so many problems and I hate Akitos power over all the zodiacs especially over Yuki. 

I'm tired of it. I’m sick of it. I’m absolutely sick and tired of it. 

I sighed as I left the library. I looked at the time and I saw that Yuki was getting out of school soon and I started walking to the university. I've noticed I can't help but have a smile on my face when I see him. He makes me so unbelievably happy. He's so cute in everything he does. And he's such a gentleman he really is a prince.I texted him to let him know I was going to be working late. I wanted to surprise him. I quickly made my way to the university and I waiting outside the building for him to walk out. I got a text back from him almost immediately.

"Alright, I'll walk you home later and I'll have dinner for us." I smiled happily. He's so thoughtful. I can't wait till he walks out. I kept giggling at my phone and I didn't even notice his class end until I saw his feet in my vision under my phone. 

"Yes it seems you are indeed working late." He smiled and I giggled. 

"I wanted to surprise you." He put his arm around my waist and pulled me to him kissing me softly. I could never get tired of his soft lips. We started to walk to his car and he pulled out a pamphlet and handed it to me.

"Yuki what is this?" I mumbled and looked at it. 

"This company is looking for new and upcoming writers. I think you should do it." He smiled. 

"What? Yuki no I can't. My stuffs not that good, I'll never get signed." I gave him the pamphlet.

"You should Inari, I am sure you'd win." He said and handed me the pamphlet again. I just shook my head and stuffed the pamphlet in my purse. I'll think about it but I don't know. I sighed as we kept walking and he kissed my cheek. I’ve got too much on my plate right now. I need to break this curse. That’s my top priority. 

"You should do it. What can it hurt?" He said and I smiled.

"I'll think about it." I said and he kissed me deeply. I smiled in the kiss. I never want to lose him or lose this feeling that he makes me feel. And I won’t lose him. Not to the fangirls, not to Akito, not to anyone. I love him so much. 

*Shigure’s POV*

Amaya fell asleep after I picked her up from work since she wasn't feeling well. I am letting her sleep while I worked on my manuscript which was due in a few days. Somehow being around her has made me want to work harder on my manuscripts so I get to see her come pick them up throughout the day. I heard her call my name panicking.

“Shigure Shigure I can't feel my legs...” She cried as she tried to reach for her legs. “ oh no...I can't feel them at all. Gure” I ran to her side and moved the blankets from her legs and started to massage it trying to see if she could feel my hands but nothing. She continued to cry and panic.

“Hold on let me call Hari.” I said to her as I sat down next to her and tried to comfort her.  
I grabbed my phone and called him

“Shigure?” Hatori said on the other end

“Hari, Amaya lost the feelings on her legs and I don't know what to do please come over.” I ranted over the phone to him.

“Wait, Shigure? What happened?”

“Amaya woke up from her nap and all day today her legs have been hurting and now she can't feel them.” I said and I could feel my throat burning. 

“Shigure, that is normal due to her injury from the accident, is she laying down? Just adjust her body so that her head and higher than her legs. I will come over to check on her after my shift.” He said over the phone. I adjusted Amaya as he said and still tried to comfort her. She was so scared and so was I.

“It's okay, Amaya. Hari said that it's normal just relax.” I said and wrapped my arm around her and kissed her head.

“My body still hurts a lot. My neck hurts, my back and legs. I am scared Shigure.” She said and buried her face on my chest.

“I love you Amaya, Hari said he will come over as soon as he can.” I wanted to call Inari and tell her but I didn't want her to be worried since today she was going to spend the night at my house. I would like as much alone time with Amaya as possible. 

“I will call Inari, she said for me to always call her if anything were to happen to you.” I said to her and she nodded while her face was still buried on my chest. I picked up my phone and called Inari she answered rather quickly and said she was on her way over. I started to massage her legs again, hoping that it would help but she couldn't feel it still. I felt tears forming in my eyes and fought it off. I didn't want Amaya to see how scared I was of her situation. I sat back down next to her and started to gently rub her head until she started to doze off. I just laid there watching her sleep, memorizing every nook and cranny on her face. I loved this woman, I fell in love with her from the very first time I laid my eyes on her. Finding out we share the curse was even better, because I could hold her in my arms and love her in a way no one else could. It will always be the two of us. 

“I love you, Amaya.” I whispered to her and kissed her forehead gently. A few hours had gone by I finally heard the doorbell ring. I got out of bed and quietly made my way to get the door. It was Hatori.

“Hatori, thanks so much for coming on such a short notice.” I said to him as he walked in and took off his shoes.

“She is taking another nap right now, but no she still can't feel her legs. She went to work this morning and complained that her legs were hurting and going numb then I received a call from Mitchan to come and pick Amaya up. We got home, she took a nap and once she woke up she couldn't feel her legs.” I said as my voice began to tremble.

‘’Where is she now?’’ He asked as we made our way to her bedroom.

‘’she is in bed now, I got her to calm down. She is really scared now. I am too.’’ I said to him as I opened the door. Amaya was still asleep, she looked so peaceful. I sat down next to her and gently brushed her hair away from her face.

“Amaya, love wake up… Hari is here to take a look at you.” I said to her softly, she slowed opened her eyes and smiled once our eyes met. 

“Hey Amaya, how are you feeling, can you sit up?” Hatori asked as he approached her. She tried to, but couldn’t I assisted her as Hatori examined her neck and back. He squeezed some of her pressure points. Then laid her down again and started to work on her legs. As he squeezed her legs she started to smile again.

‘’Can you feel this?’’ He asked and he squeezed it. She nodded but there were tears on her eyes.

“ I was so scared I wouldn’t be able to walk again.’’ She said with a smile on her face after starting to feel her legs again.

“It's okay no need to panic… It’s normal after the accident you were in to lose the feelings of your legs.” He said as he examined her back and neck. Hatori helped Amaya turn on her side. She screamed in agony.

“Oh no Amaya are you okay? What is it?” I panic and ran over to her.

“My legs… It hurts so much” she cried. Hatori and I looked at her legs and we could see it cramping up, we both started to massage it.

“Shigure, this is how you should massage her legs when they cramp up like this.” Hatori said and I did as I was told. We heard footsteps running towards the room. 

“Maya oh my Kami. Are you okay? Shigure called me saying you weren't feeling well and I came over as fast as I could.” Inari said as she ran over to Amaya and hugged her.

“Ina, I am sorry I didn't mean to worry you.”  
Inari sat on the other end of the bed, while Hatori finished examining Amaya.

“Alright, I believe I am all done here. Amaya you should go back to your physical therapy sessions and relax.” Hatori said as he packed his stuff.

“Shigure you shouldn't annoy Amaya so much.” Hatori said with a smirk on his face.

“Hari.. I don't annoy her…. Do I? I responded and looked over towards Amaya.

“you don't Gure” Amaya said and I blushed. I walked Hatori to the door and Inari and Amaya were talking in the bedroom.

“Hatori, thank you so much for coming on such a short notice. Amaya was so scared earlier I didn't know what to do. Ever since the accident, just the thought of seeing Amaya in pain breaks my heart…” I said to him as I felt a tear roll down my cheek.

“I know, just remember that Akito isn't very happy about this two girls and you should be careful. Especially with New Years coming up soon.” Hatori said. I felt a chill down my spine when I heard Akito’s name.

“Thanks again Hatori. I will see you soon bye.” I said as I closed the door behind him. 

It was getting late and Inari had just left the house to go over to spend the night at my place with Yuki. I helped Amaya to take a bath and grab something to eat. She was able to walk again but I hoped her legs wouldn’t be hurt again. I carried her back to bed and we both laid down. She rested her head of my chest and I wrapped my arms around her. I loved having her in my arms. I loved the warmth of her skin against mine, I loved her scent, I loved the still of the silence as we breathed. I had completely fallen in love with everything about Amaya. I’ve always written to escape from the boring life I lived and the hell that is the zodiac curse. Now more than ever I have more material to write with because Amayas smiling face gives me the inspiration to be a better writer. But I don’t always have to write anymore to make myself happy. I just have to think of Amaya and my day is instantly better. I leaned to her ear and whispered softly into her sleeping ear.

“I love you Amaya.”


	17. Remembrance

Chapter 17   
Remembrance

 

*Inaris PoV*

I yawned and slowly opened my eyes as I looked out the window and rubbed my eyes at the bright sunshine that was shining into Yukis room. I tried to sit up out of the bed and his arm around my waist tightened. I had a small blush on my face but there was a smile as well. Just thinking about him and knowing that I'm in his presence was enough to brighten my whole day.

"I don't wanna get up just yet Inari." Yuki said and pulled me in closer to him. I giggled and rolled over to look at him and kissed him softly. 

"Yuki I have to get up I have work." I whispered.

"Call out sick and stay with me." He said in a husky voice right in my ear and he lightly nipped my earlobe. I blushed bright red and bit my lip. 

"Y-Yuki you know I can't.." I couldn't tell him about all the research I had to do. I wanted this curse broken. So I can have mornings like this with him all the time.

"Fine, I will go make us some breakfast." He said as he got out of bed. I smiled at him as he walked into the other room. I sat up and stretched and went to take a quick shower and looked through my bags to get dressed. I came into the kitchen and I could just smell burning. 

"You burned everything again?" I giggled.

"l am sorry. I am sure Ms. Honda left something that I could heat up for us to eat. Or I could just take you out before work." I giggled and grabbed the spatula from him. 

"Go shower I'll make something."

"Alright." He said and wrapped his arms around me and kissed me.

I giggled. "Go come on." I went and started cleaning up the mess he made and started making a simple breakfast for him. I just kept smiling. Nothing and I mean absolutely nothing could bring me down right now as I made breakfast for me and Yuki. I felt like a housewife and I felt happy. I loved Yuki. The smile never left my face as I cooked and I blushed slightly when he came up behind me and kissed my neck.

"It smells delicious."

I smiled. "Well I hope you're hungry." I turned to him and tried to plate the food. "Yuki you need to let me go so I can make the food." I giggled.

"I will never let go of you" he whispered and kissed me. I giggled and kissed him back happily. 

"Yuki I know but you can let me go now so we can eat." I moved my head to his ear. 

"You can have your little fox later." I purred and giggled. He blushed bright red and and walked over to the table. I rarely get to make him blush like this. But when I do, I relish in the moment. It’s just so cute and un-prince like of him and I love that I am the only one who gets to see it. I giggled and sat next to him and we ate in a comfortable silence. Not long afterwards we walked down the path to go to the car. He was holding my hand the entire time and I just couldn't stop smiling.

"Would you like me to come pick you up after work?" I blinked and got out of my train of thought and looked at him. 

"Please?" I smiled and giggled. He nodded and I got into his car. I looked through my emails on my phone. More books I had ordered had arrived at the library about the zodiac. 

'Good more research..' I thought and smiled. I looked at the date and I blinked a few times. It meant something to me but I couldn't for the life of me remember what. I looked over at Yuki as he drove. 

"I've given it a lot of thought and I've decided to the contest."

"Really Inari, that is great. I am sure you will win." He said and smiled. "We should do something special tonight to celebrate."

I smiled. "Pick me up after work?"

"Yes." He said and grabbed my hand. I leaned over and kissed him softly. 

"I love you Yuki."

“I love you more, Inari.” His voice was barely above a whisper as he kissed me again. I smiled. How could one guy make me so undeniably happy? I’ve literally never been this happy before. Just thinking about him makes my day brighter. I never thought I could love a guy like this and had my love be returned. Hell I never thought I’d share my first kiss with someone I loved let alone lose my virginity to them. I never thought any of those things could happen because of this curse. And now that they have I’m even more determined to break the curse.

It goes far beyond not wanting Akito to have control over everyone. I don’t want my children or more of Yuki’s family to go through the pain and the heartache you feel because of this curse. Growing up, I couldn’t hug anyone who was male. Neither could Amaya. She couldn’t even hug her dad without transforming. We had to be super careful. If we transformed around kids we had to hit them in the head to make them pass out and then run and then we ended up switching schools and losing all of our friends. I hated it. I absolutely hated it. 

"I'll see you later." I got out of the car and closed the door and turned around as I walked and blew him a kiss and walked into the library. I went up and got my books that I ordered and checked them out in my name. I started to read them and I took out a notebook that I had bought that I used for my notes. I already had it most of the way filled. Maybe I can talk Yuki into stopping somewhere so I can get another one. It is a little exhausting keeping this from him. I’ve already determined that I have to go see Akito at some point, Amaya and I both will have to. I also know we won’t be able to tell Yuki and Shigure. I don’t blame them because of what had happened last time we saw him but it's necessary. It’s not just me and Amaya would need to be accepted into the Zodiac. It needs to be Kyo too. They have never accepted the cat but he needs to be just as we need to be now and then maybe then it will finally break. I sighed and put my notebook away and started doing the returns and I saw the date and it triggered something. Today's date meant something. As I felt the tear drip down my cheek I finally realized what it meant. I sat straight up. I quickly told my boss I was sick and I left before she could protest. I don’t care if I lose my job. 

I couldn't be here. Not on this day.

*Amayas’ PoV*

I woke up with Shigure resting his head on my chest. I guess ever since my accident he likes to make sure my heart's still beating. I love having him around. I love his quirkiness. I moved a little to get more comfortable on the best and he just squeezed me harder. I accidentally let out a moan. I could feel him smile. 

"Gure, are you awake?" I said as I gently played with his silky hair. He grunted and I couldn't understand anything he said and he moved his head around on my chest and he softly kissed between my breasts. I closed and eyes and moaned again. 

"Gure, not now. Don't you have a portion of your script due today?" I said to him.  
He groaned deeply. "Amaya no..." I loved how deep his voice was in the morning. He looked up as me and gave me the cutest puppy eyes.

"Do I have to Amaya?" He whispered huskily to me with a smirk on his face.

"Yes, you do Shigure." I said looking into his eyes. He just moved his body on top of mine instead and started to kiss my neck. He left soft love bites on my neck and he nipped my earlobe. 

"You don't want me to get up do you Amaya?" I could almost feel the smirk on his face.

"Shii...gure" I bit my lip trying to hold in my moans.

"Hmm?" He rose a brow as he looked at me.

"I love you" I whispered. He smiled and he came up and kissed me softly and he put his forehead to mine. 

"I love you as well Amaya." I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him back. I didn't want to let go of him. He made me so happy. He kept kissing me and then his phone started ringing.

"Shi..gu...re your phone" I said to him in between kisses.

"Later." He mumbled against my lips and kept kissing me. I grabbed his phone and answered and gave it him without saying a word.

"Yes Mitchan I'm working on it now." He mumbled and sighed. I started to laugh quietly as he sat on the bed. I sat up and wrapped my arms about his shoulders and kissed the back of his neck. He ignored me and kept talking nervously with Mitchan. I got up from bed and went to the kitchen to make us breakfast. My body was feeling a lot better than yesterday. I hope I never experience the pain I experienced yesterday, but Hari did say I would be common to have it due to the accident.

Eventually Shigure came in. "Smells just as amazing as ever Amaya my flower." He smiled like a dork and he was down on one knee holding my hand and smiling at me. 

"Oh how I love just waking up to the smell of your cooking." He said with a goofy look on his face. 

"Shigure, what are you doing?" I asked once I realized he was down in one knee. I had a mini heart attack at the sight of him. I started to blush. He smiled and stood back up. 

"Just trying to be like Yuki and be a knight in shining armor for you." He kissed my neck. "I have a publishing party coming up soon. Will you come with me?"

"You don't need to be like Yuki to be my knight, and of course I would love to go." I said to him and smiled at him.  
He smiled. "Wonderful." He took a bite of his breakfast and he smiled and he even had a tear.   
"Oh Amaya it seems like your amazing cooking just gets better every time I have it." He sighed happily.

"You're Silly, Shigure. I haven't done anything different." I laughed and played with his hair.

"What would you like to do today? I have some catching up to do." He smirked and came closer to me and he nipped my earlobe. 

"I can think of a few things." He said deeply into my ear making me shiver with delight.

"Alright" I moaned and quickly got up from the table, but Shigure grabbed my arm and pulled me to him making me sit on his lap. He brought his hands up on my sides to face and gently pulled me in for a kiss. He knew exactly how to make me melt for him. His tongue licked my bottom lip asking for entrance and I let him and his quickly dominated mine in a heated passion that sent shivers down my spine and made my legs feel like jelly.

"Shigure" I moaned. I wrapped my arms around his neck as we kissed. He wrapped both arms around me and picked me up sitting me on the table. Our lips never parting one another.  
His hands trailed down my sides quickly lifting up my shirt and my bra to expose my breasts and then down to pull down my pants and panties and his own. I opened one eye and I saw his hand moving fast at his pelvis. He smirked and brought his free hand to my face and kissed me again. I wrapped my arms tighter around his neck. I could feel his member poking at my folds. I let out a quiet moan.

He slowly pushed through my folds and my eyes went wide and I let out a loud moan. He grunted and slowly went in and out of me. "Amaya.." He groaned in deeply in my ear and bit my lobe.

He picked up his pace while intensifying our kiss. He placed his hands on my hips and picked me up laying me down on the table. His head went to my neck and he kept leaving kisses and sucking on the skin there. I could feel his member pulsate and grow in size within me. I moved my arms around dropping whatever was on the table out of the way. He chuckled lightly and went faster causing the table to shake. He grunted deeply and he held my legs at my knees sending him deeper into me. He let go of my legs and I wrapped them around his waist. He embraced me with both arms and picked me up. And carried me back to bedroom.  
He laid me back down on the bed and got back on top of me and he quickly sheathes his member back in me. 

"A-Amaya.." He groaned in my ear and kissed me a little roughly. He started to suck on my lip. His hand also reached down to rub my bead which sent more waves of pleasure through me.

"I love you Shigure" I said it in between moans.

"I love you too.." He went faster. "Amaya I'm close..". He grunted out and closed his eyes and furrowed his brows. I arched my back as my body was filled with pleasure. He groaned deeply and I felt his warmth fill me to the brim. He place his forehead on mine, we were both breathing hard. He laid down next to me to and kept his arms around me. I turned towards him and got on top of him. He looked up at me and he put his hands on my hips. I guided his member into my folds one more time and gently slid it inside me. I moaned as he groaned. I slowly started moving up and down on his member. He held my hips tightly and helped me bounce on his member as he watched me. He brought his hands up to my breasts, I leaned in and kissed his lips. He slowly thrusted up into me and groaned.

"I love you so much..." He moaned against my lips.

"I love you too Shigure." I said to him. "I wanna try something." He whispered in my ear. I looked at him and he gave me a smirk. He put me onto my hands and knees and he got behind me and held my hips and slowly pushed back into my folds. 

"This does feel right." He joked.

"Hmmm..." I moaned and I leaned in to help him with thrusts.

He groaned. "Oh Amaya." He didn't move but he held my hips to bring me back on to his member. I felt so good having him inside me, I could feel the pleasure building up inside of me once more. I didn't want him to stop. As he continued to pound me from behind my moans grew louder and louder. I screamed in ecstasy.

"Cum Amaya." He groaned and went faster. I cummed all over his member and fell forward onto the bed, I was breathing so hard. My body was still going through the motions of pleasure.  
He groaned and he filled me once more with his seed and fell to lay next to me. We fell asleep after awhile and we were cuddling still trying to catch our breath. Shigure laid on his side staring me, with one hand he caressed my cheek causing me to blush.

‘’ I love you, Amaya.’’ He said 

‘’I love you too. That was amazing, Shigure.’’ I said to him and turned on my back and I checked the time.

‘’Oh no. It’s almost 2pm. I have to finish up a few chapters and email them to Mitchan.’’ I said quickly and jumped out of bed. I could hear Shigure laugh behind me.

‘’Shigure you have work to do too. Get up’’ I joked to him as I walked to the bathroom to shower.

‘’Can I join?’’ I heard Shigure’s voice right behind me by the bathroom door. I turned around to face him.

‘’Shigure we have to work, we can’t just do this all day.’’

‘’I am just trying to gather more information for my story…’’ He said with a smirk as he wrapped his arms around my waist. I gave him a peck and pushed him back and quickly closed the door of the bathroom.

‘’Later, Shigure’’ I laughed. While in the shower I thought about everything I had been through. Almost dying twice in my life. I realized Shigure had been there with me for one. Shigure and I haven’t been together long but we have already been through so much and I almost feel like we can handle anything now. I mean we’ve been through being apart from each other because of Akito, the miscarriage and me almost dying it's been a whirlwind of emotions for us. I love him so much I never thought I could be so happy. I had this nagging feeling in the back of my head though that something was wrong. Like something bad was happening. Or something bad was going to happen or it's already happened and I have no control over it. I’m worried. I’m really worried. I need to call Inari. I just feel like something is wrong with her. 

"Yuki what's the matter?" I heard Shigure say. I got dressed quickly and grabbed a robe. I walked out of my bedroom and saw Yuki standing by the front door panting.

"Yuki, what's the matter?" He kept panting and he stood up. "Is Inari here?"

"No we haven't seen her at all." Shigure said and I nodded. Yuki looked scared. It didn't take me long to find out why.

"She's not answering her phone and I can't find her anywhere." Yuki kept panting and his hands were on his knees. Then it hit me why we couldn’t find her. Why we hadn’t heard from her. 

Today's the anniversary of Inari’s parents murder.


	18. The Pain Of the Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note- The song used is “Never had a Dream Come True” By S Club 7. We do not own the song or the characters of Fruits Basket. Just our OCs.

Chapter 18  
The Pain of The Past

 

Amaya walked up to Yuki and pulled him into the house. "You both may want to sit down." Shigure and Yuki looked at each other but nodded and sat down and looked up and Amaya sighed.

"Today is the anniversary of Inaris parents death." She said solemnly and they both blinked and gasped. 

"When this day comes Inari just shuts down. She doesn't go near anyone or talk to anyone. She just goes to their grave and she just cries." She said sadly and a tear fell down her own cheek remembering that terrible night.

"It doesn't surprise me that she never mentioned it to you, Yuki. It was a very tragic night." Amaya said as she glanced up to Yuki.

Yuki held his head in shock. 'She never told me..' He thought to himself. 

"So she's there by herself?" Yuki said still slightly shocked and Amaya nodded. 

"She probably won't come back home till tomorrow morning.." Amaya said dejected and Shigure sighed and put his arm around her.

"Will you take me to her, Amaya? I know you're busy and all but please. I don't want to leave Inari suffering by herself!" Yuki and he stood up from the couch and walked towards Amaya.

Shigure stood up. Amaya was still crying. "Yuki.." Yuki sighed. Amaya wrote down the address to the grave. Yuki grabbed the piece of paper. 

"Thank you Amaya." He said with tears in his eyes. Amaya looked over to Shigure.Yuki slowly stood up and started heading toward the graveyard. Unaware of Amaya and Shigure following him. A million emotions were running through him. Frustration, worry, hurt. But most of all worry. He was worried for Inari and who wouldn't be? The love of your of life completely shutting down from everyone and locking out everyone out of her heart and this terrible and traumatizing day of her life. He couldn't imagine the pain she felt. He may not be close to his parents but to see them at such a young age be murdered right in front of you and still years after their deaths they still hadn't found the killer. It was no wonder but Yuki knew he had to hurry. Inari wasn't like Tohru when it came to grieving. Nothing and no one could console her on this day of her life.

Yuki had never moved so fast in his life to get to her. He got to the graveyard and he looked around and it was pretty abandoned and unkept. He looked around and on the top of the hill Inari was sitting there holding her knees to her chest at the base of two graves. Yuki felt a wave of relief and he sighed. But even at this distance he could hear her sniffling and crying. He watched as she slowly lifted her head to drag her finger along the name of her parents. He had never see her look so upset. He didn't move and he just watched all the emotions wash over her face. Anger, frustration, utter despair and depression and heartache. 

Inari didn't know she was being watched and she didn't really care if she was or not in this moment. The pain of losing her parents could never leave her heart. The pain never gets easier. Sometimes it feels like it gets easier to deal with but in moments like this it just makes a person realize that the pain never goes away. And no matter what you will always be grieving.

Yuki started to move closer towards Inari, with every step he took it seems the distance between them increased. Her cry grew louder and it broke his heart to see her this way. He wanted to hold her in his arms and never let her go. At the moment he realized how much she meant to him. The fear he felt from not knowing where she was earlier showed him how much he loved her and at the moment more than ever he wants to hold her. As he got closer he noticed she was shaking slightly from crying. It only further made the whole in his heart bigger. 

Amaya and Shigure watched nearby. Shigure kissed Amaya's cheek who had started to cry softly herself.

"I don't know what would've been of Inari if I wasn't there that day... she was so young. She probably would've died if I didn't follow her into the old abandoned shrine." Amaya said and she sobbed. Shigure hugged Amaya tighter. They could see in the distance as Yuki approached Inari.

Inari held her knees tighter. "Mother...father.." She mumbled and cried more.

"Inari..." Yuki called but Inari didn't hear him. He called again and this time she turned to face him. 

"Yu...Yuki... " her voice cracked. He ran over towards her and hugged her. She blinked several times and more tears just kept falling down her face as Yuki held her against his body. 

"How did you find me Yuki.." She said a little coldly.

"I went to pick you up at work and you weren't there. I went to your house and Amaya gave me the address... Why didn't you tell me Inari?" He said while holding her.

She was slightly shaking. "I actually forgot until I got to work...once I realized it I just came straight here.."

"It's okay Inari..." Yuki said and brought his hands up to inaris face and wiped her teats away.  
Inari looked up at him and only more tears fell and she moved to sit in his lap and she laid her head on his chest and just cried softly .

"Amaya, I think they will be fine, we should head back." Shigure said to Amaya while she hurried her face on his chest. She nodded without saying a word. Inari and Yuki stayed there for a little bit longer. They just sat there in silence except for Inari still crying every once in awhile. 

'I don't know what I would do without him here...' Inari thought and hid her face in his chest. Yuki stood up and picked her up in his arms. Yuki carried her back to her house. She cried the entire way. Once they got to her house he laid her down on her bed and she fell asleep with tears still streaming down her face. Yuki softly crawled into bed with her and kissed her forehead. 

'Inari...my Inari..I'm sorry..' He held her in his arms not letting go for anything. She shivered slightly in his arms. Shigure quietly knocked on the door. 

"I'm taking Amaya out for the night to stay in a hotel with me. You two rest. Amaya's gonna call out of work for Inari for tomorrow."

"Thank You, Shigure." Yuki said quietly. Shigure nodded and Yuki heard the door close and Inari jumped up. "Wha-what was that!?!" She shook in fear.

"It was just Shigure. He is taking Amaya out. Nothing to be scared off." He said quietly and kissed her forehead. She slowly nodded and kept shaking. This would always happen on this day. Any slight sound would trigger her memories of the night and she just started crying into Yukis chest. Yuki gently rubbed her head trying to get her to calm down. But nothing worked she continued to cry.

"I'm sorry I keep crying..." She mumbled 

"You don't have to apologize... I just want to hold you in my arms."

She nodded slowly. "I don't know what I'd do without you." She cried

"I love you Inari." He said softly as his hand brought her face up to his and kissed her lips.  
She teared up some more and softly kissed him back.

 

"It's been so hard Yuki...for years this is all I can do on this day." She teared up and hid her face in his chest.

"It's okay now Inari... I got you and I won't ever let go off you." Yuki said softly and held her tightly.

"It's just.." She sighed and sat up. "It's been years and no matter how much therapy I get it never heals the pain.."

Yuki sat up and wrapped his around around her. "I am sorry Inari..."

She laid back against him. "It just hurts..." She looked outside. She was thankful however that he was there by her side.

"I love you Inari." Yuki said and kissed the back of her head.

"I was so scared earlier today when I went to pick you up and you weren't there." Inari slowly looked up at him. "What do you mean?" Her voice was barely above a whisper. He sighed as he looked down at her.

"I had a fear..that Akito may have come for you and hurt you or you were kidnapped. Anything bad that could have happened to you I thought about it and only got more worried." Yuki said and his voice was shaking as he looked into the blue eyes of the love of his life.

Inari leaned up and softly kissed him. "Yuki I'm sorry I didn't tell you..I just shu-"

"Shut down I know. Amaya told me." He held her face in his hands. "I want you to tell me these things. That way I can atleast be with you when you shut down. Inari I'm never gonna leave you alone." He whispered softly and she teared up more and kissed him passionately.

"I love you so much Yuki.." She whispered against his lips. Yuki wrapped his arms tightly around her and pulled her in closer.

"You should change into something more comfortable." He whispered in her ear. She slowly nodded and kissed him softly. "I think I'm gonna shower." She got out of the bed and walked to the bathroom. Her muscles aching from sitting on the cold ground for hours crying but she hid it well. The hot water soothed her and she took in deep breathes. 'He's so good to me..' Inari thought with a smile.

She eventually came out dressed in her towel and she put on her pajama pants and a tank top.   
"Yuki I'm gonn-" she yelped in pain.

"Oh what is it, Inari?" He said and jumped out of bed and walked over towards her. He gently touched her shoulders.

"Oh no Inari, you're so tense. Lay down I will give a back rub to help you relax." He said softly and kissed her shoulder.

She turned to look at him. "Really Yuki? Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am sure." He said and picked her up and carried her to bed. He laid her down on her stomach and lifted her shirt high enough to expose her back and gently started to rub his hands against her soft skin.

She sighed softly and relaxed and felt a part of her back crack. "A little more pressure Yuki.."  
He slowly started to apply more pressure to tight muscles on her back.

"Does this feel better?" He asked her in soothing tone.  
She moaned softly and nodded. "Can you go a little lower?"

"Uhum" he hummed as his hands firmly moved down her back. Yuki slowly brought his head and gently kissed the scar she had on her back.

She jumped slightly. "Y-yuki not there...it's sensitive.."

"Is this the scar you got when you were little, during the incident?" He asked softly.

"Yes..." Inari mumbled and turned her head. He gently traced it with his fingertips, giving Inari goosebumps then he proceeded to kiss it again.

"Y-yuki..." She moaned a little and flinched under him.  
He smiled in between kisses. Then continued to rub her back. She sighed and relaxed. She turned around and looked up at him. "Yuki..." She whispered. He looked down at her and brought his hand down to her face and leaned in ever so gentle. With his free hand he traced her side stopping once he reached her peaks.

"Y-yuki.." She squirmed and she pulled him closer to be on top of her and she leaned up to kiss him gently. He traced his lips down to her neck while massaging her breasts.

"Oh yuki.." She moaned softly and her hands came up to massage his scalp. He made no noises except for the occasional sounds from his kisses against her soft skin. Her soft moans and whimpers of pleasure were music to his ears. He slowly shredded the rest of their clothing and he kissed her ever so softly as he pushed into her heat gently causing her to pull away to moan softly.

Everybody's got something they had to leave behind  
One regret from yesterday that just seems to grow with time

“Oh Yuki..I love you.” She whispered against his lips. He smiled and slowly moved in and out of her making sweet and slow love to her. If anything just to see her happy and smiling again. This beautiful woman in front of him with the striking fiery red hair that matched her fiery personality and those soft captivating blue eyes that always seem to just pierce into his very soul. The purity in her eyes that he vows to never let anyone take away from him.

There's no use looking back or wondering  
How could it be now or might have been  
Oh this I know but still I can’t find ways to let you go

“I love you too Inari.” He whispered and he picked up her legs giving her more pleasure as he slowly kissed her lips. She moaned softly in the kiss and she moaned his name as she reached her climax and they stared into eachothers eyes. 

I’ve never had a dream come true  
Till the day that I found you  
Even though I’ve pretend that I’ve moved on  
You’ll always be my baby

As they looked each other they made a silent vow to each other. No words just with their smiles and their proclamations of love to each other over and over through the long night of love making. 

I never found the words to say  
You’re the one I think about each day  
And I know no matter where life takes me to

They eventually just held each other in the bedroom. Looking into each others eyes. Their hands clasped together. Yuki gave her soft kisses on her forehead, nose and lips and she nuzzled his neck and kissed his cheek softly.

‘I’ll never let something hurt her again. Never again.’ He promised himself and she leaned up and kissed him again bringing him out of his thoughts. 

“I’ll never let you go Yuki Sohma.” She whispered and he smiled.

“And I you Inari Kasai” He whispered back and their lips met each other once again as they fell asleep in each other's arms. 

A part of me will always be with you.


	19. Confrontation

Chapter 19   
Confrontation

 

It's been a few months since the whole ordeal with the anniversary of Inaris parents death. The time Inari has spent since then besides working on submitting her story for the contest, has been spent with Yuki or the library researching the zodiac. She hid pretty much all of her research from Amaya, Shigure and especially Yuki.

It was late and Inari was still awake working on her work so she could submit it for the contest. She turned around the check the time and she accidentally dropped a book on the floor. 

"Shit" she muttered and quickly picked it up. She kept quiet for a bit hoping to not wake Amaya up but it was too late. She heard footsteps then Amaya's bedroom door open. There was a light knock on the door.

Inari sighed. "Come in..." She mumbled and picked up her things.

"Ina... You're still up?" She said mid yawn as she walked in Inari's room.

"Yeah sorry. Amaya go back to sleep I'll keep it down." Inari fiddled through her papers.

Amaya sat on her bed and picked up a book."What's this? 'Origins of the Chinese Zodiac'”

Inari sighed. "I've been researching it."

‘’Any Luck with it at?’’ Amaya asked while trying to keep her eye open.

"A little bit..." Inari mumbled and pulled out all of her notes. "I think I've figured it out...if we are accepted into the zodiac by the one who is deemed the God of the zodiacs, meaning us and Kyo, then the curse may slowly but surely break."

"Hmmm... That might work. Or we might all get trapped in it too." Amaya said looking over some of the notes.

"There's another thing...I went and talked to Hatori earlier this week and don't tell Yuki." She took in a deep breath. "He told me who all the zodiac members are and their signs and the only one who isn't an animal is Akito. Akito is the god.."

"That would explain a lot. I won't tell him. We should talk to Shigure too, he might know some stuff too." Amaya commented.

Inari nodded. "You're right...but I really can't tell Yuki..if he ever found out that I was thinking of going to talk to Akito he would be so angry with me.."

"I know, I won't tell him. Well I am going to bed now. We should talk more about it in the morning. Shigure is coming over for breakfast so we can talk to him then." Inari nodded and she started to clean up her notes. She waited for Amaya to turn off her lights and she sighed. Amaya went back to bed not long after that she fell asleep. The next morning came and Inari was in a daze. She hated that she had been lying to Yuki and sneaking around behind his back. But she had too. It has to be done, the curse needs to be broken and she's been the only one taking any real steps to breaking it. 

Amaya woke up early to prepare breakfast for Shigure and Inari. Inari came in and sighed. "Hey can I talk to you?”

"Yes, of course. What is it?" Amaya said over her shoulder as she cooked. 

"Well...I'm gonna go talk to Yuki..I hate lying to him and after sleeping on it, I've realized I need to tell him. So can you fill Shigure in without me and I'll meet you both at the Sohma house later?" She said hopefully.

"Uhm... Yes sure. Good luck telling him." Inari nodded slowly and she went and grabbed her bag and left out the door. She waved at Shigure before walking down the road to Where Yuki was. 

Shigure blinked and he went up behind Amaya and put his arms around her. "Where is she off to?"

"She is going to talk to Yuki." Amaya said and turned around facing Shigure and gave him a kiss.

"There's something I would like to talk to you about Shigure."

"About what?" Shigure looked at her with a concerned look on his face.

"Well, Inari believes she has found a way to break the curse.”

Shigure sighed. "And why does she believe that? Sohma members of the zodiac have been trying for years."

"I don't know, but she believes that if the god of the Zodiacs accept those who have the curse but aren't there then maybe the curse would break. So we were thinking about going to the main house talk to Akito."

Shigure didn't like the sound of this one bit. "No absolutely not." He was stern and adamant for once.

"But, Shigure. This is the only chance we have. Wouldn't you like to be free?"

"Of Course I would Amaya but Akito is dangerous. I won't have you in danger." He held her against him. "I can't handle almost losing you again."

She held him again. "Then come with me, please. I don't want to live anymore in fear of someone finding the truth about me, or have a child and not be able to hold it because I could transform."

Shigure sighed and held her tighter. He was conflicted he didn't want her in danger again but he knew she was right. 

"Alright...but you will stay behind me." She nodded as she buried her face into his chest. He brought his hand up to her cheeks as she gently turned her face to look at him. He leaned down and kiss her.He held her like a precious gem. Never wanting to let go or lose her again.

Meanwhile Inari sighed as she came to the university and waited for Yukis first class to end. 

'He's gonna be upset..' She thought to herself and she sighed. Not long after she saw Yuki walking out of his class. She was waiting for him out his class.

"Hey, Inari what are you doing here?"

Inari took in a deep breath as she saw him walking over to her. He had a smile on his face and Inari forced on as she looked at him. "I wanted to see you and I was hoping you would go with me to submit my story for that contest."

"Of course, I have a big break between my classes. Let's go."

Inari smiled and took his hand. They walked away from the university down to the bookstore where the submissions were being dropped off. As they waited in line Inari let out a sigh. She looked at Yuki. "I have something to tell you."

"What is it, Inari?" He said as he looked at her. He could tell she seemed a bit upset.

She nodded slowly. "I've been doing research on.." She got closer to him. "How to break the curse." She whispered in his ear.

"Inari, I thought I told you to not do that." He said with a stern yet quiet voice.

She sighed. She opened her mouth to retort but she was at the front of the line now to hand in her submission. She handed it in and she took Yukis hand and ran outside with him. "Listen Yuki, I think I figured it out. As long as Amaya, Kyo and I are accepted as members on the zodiac then the curse will break!" She said in an excited whisper. 

"What makes you think that? And accepted by who?"

"Well by the other members of the zodiac...and Akito.."she mumbled

"There's no way I am letting you get anywhere near Akito. Remember what he did to you?" He said in a whisper but his tone was angry.

She sighed. "Yes I know Yuki but it will be different this time. I'll go and I'll be respectful and I'll explain it all. Yuki the curse can finally be broken." She smiled and she took out her notes and showed him. "Look I've been looking through it all."

He looked over the notes she had taken. "Inari, I don't think this is a good idea. Knowing Akito he won't buy into this at all. He could even try to hurt you again."

"But Yuki I can protect myself this time. He caught me by surprise last time." She argued.

"No Inari. I don't want you going anywhere near him?" He argued. He looked away he could see that she was upset.

She sighed. "Yuki I know but what if I'm right?"

"What are the chances of you being right? Is breaking the curse that important to you that you would risk your life to do it?" Yuki looked at her his anger quickly building. 

"I'm not risking my life Yuki!" She started to raise her voice slightly.  
"You sure, Akito wouldn't hesitate to hurt you again?" He argued his voice slightly raising as well.

She saw the look on his face. "Yuki please."

"No Inari." He said coldly. "I have to go I have class." He said quickly and walked away from her. Inari had tears but wiped them away quickly. She called Amaya. "I'll meet you guys at the house." She arrived at the house and saw Shigure's car parked outside. Amaya and Shigure sat inside the car waiting for Inari to arrive. Once they saw her they made their way out of the car. 

"Are you sure you wanna go through with this, Inari?" Shigure asked as he opened the car door for Amaya.

"Yes, there's nothing I want more." She said determined but on the inside she was shaking. 'Yuki is going to be so upset..'

"Is Yuki coming?" Amaya asked as she walked over to Shigure.

"No.." Inari mumbled and looked at the doors of the Sohma home. Shigure sighed.

"Alright, let's go in." Shigure said as he opened the door. They all made their way into the main house. The air was cold announcing the beginning of winter. Even though surrounded by house if felt as if they were walking through a ghost town. There was a eeriness to their surroundings. Inari took in a deep breath. They made their way to the main room where Akito was sipping his tea.

"Why are the three of you here?" He said softly not bothering to look up at him.

"We wish to speak with you Akito." Inari said confidently.

"I have no interest in speaking with your kind..." He spoke softly then glanced at Shigure "...I guess I didn't make myself clear to what would happen if you continued seeing them, Shigure." Akito said coldly. His words sent shiver down their spines.

Inari looked up. "Our kind? We are no different than you Akito! You're apart of the zodiac too!"  
He glanced at Inari. Then back at Shigure. "Shigure will you please get this two out of here."  
"No Akito. They wish to speak with you. Like it or not they have the curse as well now." Shigure said

Inari stood up. "Listen Akito I know you hate this curse just as much as any of us. The god of the zodiac always dies young! If you just accept us then the curse will break and we will all be free from this!" She yelled and got closer to him not caring anymore about her safety. Akito eyes widened as he heard the words coming out of Inari's mouth.

"How are you speak to me like that?" He yelled and threw a hot tea pot in her direction. Shigure jumped in front of Amaya to protect her, leaving Inari defenseless.

The tea pot broke and Inari yelped in pain and held her eye. She wiped her face quickly so she wouldn't be burned but as she blinked she quickly saw that she couldn't see out of her eye. But she didn't care as she stood up and she slapped Akito hard in the face. His eyes widened and he looked up at her. Shigure held Amaya close to him too shocked that someone would stand up to Akito the way Inari was. 

"YOU'RE THE ONE RUINING YOUR FAMILY! YOU'RE THE REASON NONE OF US CAN BE FREE!" Inari yelled at him as she held her eye. "Because of your own damn pride we all have to suffer...but we all have someone. You Akito will die alone without any of your zodiacs with you." Inari spat and she kicked the remaining pieces of the teapot. She turned on her heel and walked to leave the room still holding her eye. 

Shigure looked up. "She's right Akito. No one wants to be near you. No one." He said coldly and took Amaya with him and walked out leaving Akito there too shocked to say anything."

Amaya ran off after Inari. " are you alright?" She said then turned to Shigure. "Shigure we should take her to go see Hari." She yelled.

"I know.." Shigure looked at her eye. "Can you see out of it?"

"No.." Inari mumbled and walked to the car still holding her eye and she saw Yuki standing there. "Shit Yuki.."

Yuki saw Inari then looked over to Shigure and Amaya. It was easy to see the anger on his face. He clenched his fits and turned around and started to walk away.

"Yuki stop she needs to be taken to Hari. She can't see out of her eye." Shigure said and Inari just sighed. "Shigure don't worry about it..I'll just go by myself.." She said sadly and started to walk away.

Shigure turned to Amaya. "I will go after him, can you take her to see Hari?" He asked her. Amaya nodded and walked over to Inari and wrapped her arms over her shoulder and guided her to the car. Shigure ran over towards Yuki.

"Maya I'm fine. I can walk there myself." Inari said sadly and a little cold. Inari shrugged her arms so Amaya wouldn't have her arms on Inari's shoulder anymore. Inari continued to walk away towards Hatori's office. Amaya stood there and went to the car and drove towards the direction that Shigure went.

Shigure was walking after Yuki. "You know you should go after her."

"How could she be so careless.." Yuki said coldly and Shigure stepped in front of him. "She did this because she is tired of the curse. We all are. She stood up to Akito. She even hit him Yuki and you're walking away from her while she's partly blind."

"I told her to stay away from him!" Yuki said coldly. He tried to hide that fact that he was concerned for her well being.

"Yeah and pushing her away when she needs you the most is really smart Yuki." Shigure said coldly.

"I didn't want Amaya to go through with this either, but instead I went with her to make sure she was safe." Yuki didn’t say a thing but he realized his mistake.

Shigure sighed. "Fine if you won't go and help her then I will. But you're acting childish Yuki. You're acting like Akito." He said and he went back and got into his car with Amaya and then went looking for her. Yuki blinked. Shigures words hit home and he hated himself. He hated that Shigure was right.

"Do you think she made it to Hari's already?" Amaya asked as Shigure pulled his phone out to call him. "I will check."

Inari had just barely made it into Hatoris. Hatori sighed and brought her back into the room to check her. "Shigure I'm busy." He said into the phone and tended to her eye.

"Sorry, it's urgent. Amaya, Inari and myself went to speak with Akito today and he threw hot tea at Inari. Is she there? We've been looking for her?" Shigure said as fast as he could.

"Yes she's here and I'm already tending to her eye." Hatori said and he started to prescribe her medicine. "Shigure let me speak to Amaya."

Shigure handed the phone to Amaya as she was driving.

"Hatori wants to speak to you." Shigure said.

"Amaya I just wanted to inform you about Inaris condition, since she said Yuki won't be here or would be helping her." Hatori said and he stepped out of the room. "I've prescribed her some medicine for the pain and eye drops that she has to put in daily. She will be blind in that eye for a little while and I called her eye doctor to give her a special patch for her eye to help it heal. The tea didn't seem to burn her eye however."

"Oh my... Okay I will make sure she will treat it. Thank you Hari. We will be there shortly to pick her up" She responded to him.

Hatori nodded and looked to Inari. "They will be here to pick you up soon." Inari nodded and looked down.

"Why did you go to Akito?" Hatori said as he looked through her chart. 

"I thought I found a way to break the curse..." She looked at Hatori. "I had to try...now I'm half blind and Yukis mad at me.."

"I am sure Yuki will come to his senses and realize that you were trying to help." Hatori said in his normal calm tone. 

Inari sighed. "I doubt it.." She pulled her knees to her chest. Not too long after Shigure and Amaya both walked in Hatori's Office. Hatori walked to Amaya and handed her the prescription along with the instructions of the medicine. 

"Someone should keep an eye on her for awhile...especially with how Akito is. Possibly take her away from the city for a few days so she can heal properly." He wrote her out a slip for Inari’s work and handed it to Amaya. Amaya nodded and walked over to Inari. Shigure stood by the door. Amaya gave Inari a hug.

" are you ready to go home, Ina?" Inari nodded slowly and she put on the patch that Hatori gave her over her eye.

"Call me if anything happens to her eye." Hatori said as the them left the room. Shigure turned around and nodded to him. Inari held onto Amaya as she helped her out to the car. She looked at her. 

"I think I'm gonna stay by myself in a hotel for a few days..."

"You sure? Won't you need assistance with your eye drops?”

Inari shook her head. "No, I'll be okay.." She faked a smile. 

Yuki came up behind her. "I'll stay with her."

Inari looked up at him in surprise. Shigure and Amaya were surprised as well to see him there. Yuki’s face was expressionless except for concern in his eyes. 

"We'll leave the two of you to talk." Amaya said and walked over to a little shop. Shigure followed her quickly after giving Yuki a pat on the back. Inari slowly lifted her head and looked at him. "I'm surprised you're here.."

"I am sorry for how I acted. I shouldn't have let you go by yourself. I've failed to protect you." He said and looked down at her face.

Inari just sighed and she hugged him. "You know the funny thing is my hand hurts more from hitting him then my eye."

He chuckled and gently grabbed her hand and kissed it. "Sorry I wasn't there to protect you."

She smiled softly. "It's okay...let's just go okay?" He nodded but before leaving with her he pulled her to him and he kissed her deeply.

“I love you so much Inari. But next time I’m going with you.” Yuki said against her lips before going to kiss her forehead. She smiled softly and his arm went around her. “So you hit Akito?” He was actually quite shocked and Inari giggled and nodded.

“Yeah I wonder if the medicine Hatori gave me will help my hand.” They both laughed softly with each other as they left. Hatori came out and watched as they left and when he looked the other direction down the street. He saw Shigure and Amaya leaving the store and them sharing a small kiss as they smiled at eachother. Hatori hated to admit but he wanted that. He missed Cana but he knew now he couldn’t have her. He knew that now Akito would never let him have a relationship and he was envious of Shigure and Yuki but he didn’t voice it and he hid it well. Even from himself. He could never admit to himself that he was jealous of his cousins. He did however just wish them that happiness he didn’t. He had a soft but almost sad smile as he walked back into his practice.

Meanwhile with Akito he was still in shock at Inaris outburst and her words. He held his cheek still as he stared out the window and he reflected on his life up to this point. He reflected on how horribly he treated his fellow zodiacs. He never really knew why he treated them all this way, especially on why he treated the cat the way he did. And now the new members of the curse. He remembers the day when they state was desperately looking for blood for two girls who badly needed it. He remembered sitting through getting the blood taken from him to be given to two girls that he never thought he met. 

Things never come out as they seem. Not only did he never think that those girls would be affected by this curse, but he also never thought that these girls would attempt to take his zodiacs away from him. Especially his precious rat Yuki. He hated Inari, to him she was just something that was meant to be disposed off and he clenched his fists in anger as he thought about her.

And then it hit him. Kinda like how she slapped him in the face. It was shocking and unexpected in every way. He started thinking.

‘Maybe she is right…’ He thought to himself and continued to stare out the window. Maybe he had done many things wrong. To people in the Sohma family, the Zodiacs and people in general. 

 

“Maybe it's time for a change…” He said softly to himself still staring out the window. He let out a sigh and as he came to this revelation he felt a weight being lifted off his shoulders. And in that moment.

Akito was smiling. He was genuinely smiling and even happy. But most of all.

Relieved.


	20. Is This Really Happening?

Chapter 20  
Is this Really Happening?

 

 

It's been about a week since the previous events with Akito. Inari and Amaya walked around the mall as Inari was finally healed. "I tell you I'm glad Yuki let me out today. I love him but the literally walking with me everywhere got annoying." Inari said and Amaya laughed and Inari gave her a look. 

"No Amaya I don't think you get it...he even walked with me when I had to pee."

"Well you couldn't really see, he was just being caring. Gure does that too sometimes, but for a complete different reason" Amaya said and chuckled.

"Oo look over there, doesn't that dress look super cute?"

Inari went and looked at it. "You should wear this for that party!"

"Party? What party? Shigure's publishing party?" She laughed and rubbed her head. "Shigure hasn't stopped talking about it." She laughed nervously.

Inari nodded. "Yes wear this! You would look so great in it! Shigure won't be able to keep his hands off of you!" She giggled

"Let's go take a closer look at it." She said and they both walked over to the store.

Inari nodded and grabbed it in Amaya's size. "You know I've been thinking...about Hatori I feel so bad for the poor guy."

"What do you mean Ina?" Amaya responded while looking at the dresses having on the rack.

"I mean the guy had to erase his fiancés memories...it sucks.."

Inari said softly while she looked at some shirts.

"Yeah... Poor Hari... I never thought about it you know. He always seems so busy with work, never stopped to thinking about it." She said "maybe one day he will find someone you know."

Inari nodded. "Have you heard from Naomi lately?"

"I have actually, she said she might come to the publishing party! She got some time off from work and was thinking about visiting us."

Inari nodded. "Good...well she'll be visiting you.." Inari took out a small letter and handed it to Amaya. "Read it I got it this morning."

"Oh my. You won the contest?"

Inari smiled softly and nodded. "They want me to go to Osaka for the release party."

"Oh my Ina, that's amazing? So wait you won't be around for the party then?"

Inari shook her head. "I won't...I haven't told Yuki about it yet."

"That's awesome, I am so happy for you Ina." She said and hugged her

Inari smiled. "Do-do you think mom and dad would be proud?"

"Of course they would" Amaya said and she held her tight. "We should go out and celebrate it."

Inari blinked. "I'm not sure how...I...still need to tell Yuki."

"I don't know how you should tell him."

Inari sighed. "I don't know either, I'm so excited though. They said I would be gone a week for signings and parties. Maya they are publishing it".

"That's great, Ina. We should go visit your parents grave? What do you say?" Amaya said.

Inari shook her head. "N-no I don't think so."

"Okay, that's alright. I am going to try on this dress." Amaya said as she picked up a red gown from the rack and walked over to the dressing rooms.

Inari nodded and walked around some more. She kept walking around until she accidentally bumped into something.

"Oh shit I'm sorry." Inari looked up and her eyes met the emerald ones of a very handsome man about the age of thirty. But it wasn't the man's delicate but manly features of the muscles she could clearly see through his button down shirt.

"It's alright." He flashed a smile at her and he was on his way but Inari just stared in shock. 

She didn't transform. 

She held her head. 'M-maybe he's transitioning...yeah..' She thought to herself and walked around looking at more clothes while she waited for Amaya.

"Ina, what do you think of this dress?" Amaya said as she looked at herself in the mirror. The dress looked great on her. It was long and strapless dress made out of Lace.

Inari looked up. "Yeah it looks good get it."

"I will." She said as she walked back to the dressing room to change clothes. She turned around and bumped into someone. She looked up quickly and noticed it a man. she gasped and closed her eyes and ran to the room.

But again nothing happened. Inari ran to the dressing room and knocked on the door and slowly opened it. Her eyes widened and she looked back and forth from the untransformed Amaya and the man she bumped into.

Amaya had her hand over her heart. "Did that just happen?"

Inari nodded. "It must just be a fluke.." She said softly but she was even unsure of her own words.

"We should go home. I feel uneasy about this." Amaya said as she finished changing.

Inari nodded and waited for her. "This is too weird."

Amaya walked up to the register and bought the dress left the mall with Inari.They went home quickly and once they were home Inari couldn't stop pacing. "Okay this is weird first you and then me like what..this can't be happening.."

"Should you call the others?" Amaya said as she sat down on the couch. She felt her phone vibrate and it was shigure.

"Well you can since Shigures calling." Inari sighed and rubbed her temples.

"Hey Shigure, I was about to call you." Amaya said.

"Have you both been noticing something unusual?" Shigure asked.

"Yes, I was about to call you to ask you that." Amaya said and she looked over to Inari.

Shigure nodded. "Yuki and I are on the way over."

"Okay sounds good. I will see you soon."

Once she hung up Inari and Amaya waited patiently. Inari paced around the house thinking about the situation.

"Yuki and Shigure are coming over to talk to us."

Inari took a drink. "There's no way this can really be happening can it?" She asked.

"I don't know, but you saw it. I clearly bumped it that man and I did not transform." Amaya said as she looked at her hands in disbelief that she didn't transform.

Inari nodded. "I bumped into a guy too but I just assumed it was someone transitioning and that's why I didn't...you don't think it's broken do you?"

"I don't know, probably we will see when the guys get here." Inari nodded and waited. 

Meanwhile with the guys as they drove they both couldn't help but feel a little anxious and worried. 

"Amaya sounded rather nervous." Shigure said calmly as he turned the wheel.

"I'm worried about Inari. Her eye still isn't properly healed." Yuki looked out the window in worry.

"We will find out soon enough once we get there. What do you think Akito wants with us, Yuki?" Shigure asked.

Yuki sighed. "I'm not sure. But I'm not going."

"Akito invited all of us to go. Including Amaya and Inari. You should come too."

Yuki blinked. "I'm only going to protect Inari."

"Fair enough." He said as they turned into the street by Amayas house. Yuki got out of the car and went to the door. Inari opened it and Yuki immediately hugged her.

And then immediately transformed.

Inari blinked and she bent down and picked up Yuki. "W-what the hell!?!"

"I don't understand. What happened?" Yuki said.

Amaya walked over to Shigure. Shigure was about to hug her when she tried to stop him.

" Shigure wait!" She said to him but he ignored her and boom he transformed as well.

"Oh no..." Amaya said as she covered her mouth.

"I don't understand.." Inari sat down with Yuki in her arms. 

Shigure sighed. "I don't understand it either...perhaps the curse is starting to break..and since you both aren't Sohmas maybe that's why you both don't transform anymore."

"I hope that's what it is, Gure, I would hate to not being able to hug you or hold you anymore." Amaya said as her voice trembled.

"Me too.." Inari nuzzled Yuki. Shigure sighed and moved to lay his head in Amaya's lap. Amaya petted Shigure's silky black fur. 

"Its been awhile since I've seen your zodiac form." She said and he looked up at her and licked her hand.

"I guess I won't be seeing your wolf form anymore either."

Yuki looked at Inari. "I won't see your fox form either." He nuzzled her and Inari smiled. Inari got up and grabbed Yuki's clothes and walked over to her room before Yuki Transformed. Yuki quickly ran into Inaris room. Shigure got a look on his face and he stayed on top of Amaya so she couldn't move.

"Shigure, let's go to my room so you can change. You will be transforming soon." He chuckled and licked her neck and didn't get up.

"Shigure come on..." She said and Shigure's phone started ringing "... Oh you're phone." Shigure moved and she was able to get up.

"It's Hatori."

"Answer it." Shigure sighed and changed back and started to get dressed.

"Hello Hatori." Amaya said.

"Hello, are you guys on your way? Akito is waiting for you guys to come."

"We will be there shortly." Shigure said as he fixed his shirt. Inari and Yuki walked out holding hands. 

"We need to leave." Shigure said to them. Yuki looked at Inari. 

"You stay next to me you hear me?" Yuki said softly and Inari nodded. They walked out, Shigure was gripping on Amaya's hand. They made their way to the car. Inari and Yuki sat in the back seat. While Amaya sat in the front with Shigure.

"Amaya stay close okay." He said and Amaya nodded. She stared out the window as he drove. She kept on wondering if the curse would finally break or if this was the beginning of her never being able to be with Shigure again. She was scared that she wouldn't be able to love him again.

Inari was worrying about the same thing. She was worried Yuki was going to be taken from her or their memories were going to be erased. She held Yuki's hand tightly. They didn't talk much during the car ride. It felt like forever in that car. Once they arrived they saw Hatori's car parked outside the main entrance to the Sohma Estate. 

"We’re here." Shigure said and he parked the car.Inari held Yuki's hand tightly and Shigure held Amaya's as they all walked in. Everyone was at the main already waiting for them to arrive. Inari held Yuki's hand tightly in fear. Akito stepped out of the room but everyone could notice a difference in him. He looked healthier and almost happier. He walked over to everyone and greeted everyone. Inari, Amaya, Shigure and Yuki all looked at each other curiously. 

"I know you all are surprised by my behavior." Akito smiled. For the first time anyone saw him it was a genuine smile and not one of hate. "I think it's time...to accept Kyo and the others into the zodiac."

Everyone looked at Akito in awe.

"I've come to realize...that unless...we all accept each other we will never be free of this curse." Akito said softly. "The moment I came to this conclusion my health has improved exponentially."

"I never expected you to come to come to this conclusion, Akito. But this bond still stands." Hatori said.

"Hari, my curse and Inari's has broken already..." Amaya said. They all collectively blinked and looked at the two girls. 

"No way!" Momiji ran to the two girls and hugged him but he didn't change and neither did the girls.

"That's because it didn't break!" Kyo scuffed.

Momiji thought for a moment and he ran and hugged Tohru and nothing happened

"What's going on? Shigure tried to hug Me earlier and he transformed..." Amaya said

"I think the curse slowly breaks with everyone, not everyone will be free at once." Akito deduced

They all nodded seeming to understand but inside everyone was still confused. Why now? Why was the curse breaking now? 

"It doesn't make any sense.." Inari mumbled and held her head and Akito slowly walked to her and Yuki stepped in front of her.

"Yuki I don't wish to do anything malicious." Akito said softly but Yuki still didn't move from his spot. Akito looked at Yuki in the eyes then looked down.  
"I would like to apologize to all of you for my behavior in the past. I know I wasn't the nicest person, but what is a God to do once their lambs don't want him anymore." Akito said softly as he paced across the room. Yuki blinked in shock for a moment but he didn't move away from Inari.

"I would like all of us to hold one last Banquet. All fourteen of us, to start the new year free.” Akito said, but the zodiac members were done hearing him speak. 

"During the banquet I would also like to speak one on one to each of you."Yuki and Shigure stood protectively in front of Inari and Amaya unsure of Akitos motives were pure.

Akito looked around at all the members as they stood there in shock. None of them said anything. Akito sighted.

"Fair enough, I understand some of you won't forgive me anytime soon. That's fine with me. " he said and walked over towards the door. 

"Akito, wait." Shigure said and he held Amaya's hand.  
"You can't possibly expect all of us to apologize and trust you out of the sudden. Do you have any idea of all the pain you've caused us?" Shigure said as he looked at the other members, then looked at Amaya and Inari.

Inari held Yuki's hand. "The things you've done Akito are unforgivable."

"I am aware of that, but forgiveness is something we all need to survive. " Akito said softly before leaving the room.

Inari took Yuki's hand and led him out of the house. "Are you okay?"

He sighed as he looked at her. "I just worry...what if Akito is wrong?" He held his face in her hands. "What if I can never hold you again?" 

Inari had a tear. "Oh Yuki.." She whispered and kissed him softly. Shigure and Amaya walked out following Inari and Yuki.

"I don't know how I feel about this whole thing with Akito. I mean I am happy this curse is gone but I can't hug you." Amaya said as she held Shigure's hand. Shigure looked at her and gently moved her hair from her face.

"I will stay with you no matter what Amaya. But I just can't forgive Akito like that... Its his fault for what happened to you. You lost our baby because of him. I will never forgive him for that." Shigure said and he cupped Amaya's face on his hand then softly kissed her forehead then lips.  
Eventually the four went to Amaya and Inaris home. Inari and Yuki went to her room while Shigure and Amaya went to hers. Inari sighed as she laid in her bed with Yuki and she held his hand.

Inari looked at Yuki. "I really hope it's true..." She held his hand tightly in hers. The millions of thoughts running through her head. About her fear of never being able to be completely in Yukis arms again.

"I just hope this isn't another trick Akito is trying to pull to get us away from people." Yuki said as he looked at her face then down to his feet.

Inari nodded. "I...I don't think so. He seemed very genuine and different.." She kissed his cheek. She bit her lip and took the chance and hugged him. He transformed and crawled out of his clothes that he was wearing. She picked him up and petted him.

"I hope yours breaks soon.." She kissed his head. "I want to hug you."

"I want to hug you too." He said then crawled down to her shoulder. She laid down in bed and he crawled over and rested by her chest.

She blushed a little. "You know this is going to put us in a compromising position when you change back." She giggled

"I know, I just want to be close to you for a while before I transform back." He said then not too long after he moved next to her and transformed back.

She blushed a little but she made him face her and she kissed him deeply. "I love you Yuki..even if Akitos wrong I'm not going anywhere."

"I love you too Inari, I will stay with you too. "

She smiled. "So...I won the contest."  
"What? Inari that's amazing. I am so happy for you." Yuki said and grabbed her hand and kissed it.

Inari looked at Yuki. "They want me to go to Osaka."  
"When would they want you to go?" Yuki asked.

"Soon...for a week." Inari waited for his response.

"I would love to go with you, but I don't want you worrying about me transforming the entire time" he said and took a deep breath.

She sighed. "I know...I want you to go though.." She took his hand

"Inari..." He said and looked into her eyes.

"I love you, but I think I will be best for me to stay. You will be stressed and busy with the publishing and all. I don't want to be a burden to you." He said.

She looked down and she became saddened. "I love you too.." She went to hug him and she accidentally made him transform. "Shit sorry.." She picked him up and held him as she laid down and she had a tear. "Maybe you're right.."

He blushed and looked at her.

"I didn't mean to upset you, Inari."

"I know you didn't." She petted him softly.

"I miss your fox form."

Inari smiled. "I miss just being able to hug you.."

"Why do you think it's taking so long for the curse to break for some of us?" Yuki asked her.

"Probably because..." She sighed and held him and thought for a moment. "Maybe because you resent Akito."

He lifted his head and looked at her.

"I can't forgive him to what he did to you though."

Inari sighed. "Yuki, ever heard of forgive and forget?"

"Do you forgive him for what he did to you?" He asked.

She sighed. "Yuki, I came to terms with that I can't change the past."

"Do you believe that by me forgiving him will set me free?" He asked then transformed back.

"It's possible Yuki. You can't be so hell bent on the past. You need to worry about the future." She took his hand. "Our future."

"Fine, I will talk to him." He said and felt a bit annoyed that he had to go talk to Akito.   
" I will forgive him, if it allows me to hold you in my arms again."

Inari smiled and hugged him tightly. "I love you Yuki." She held his rat form.

"I love you too, I don't think I've ever transformed this many times before in a day." He said and chuckled.

Inari giggled. "You're damned adorable like this."

He blushed and crawled up to her chest and laid there.

"Move me before I transform."

Inari giggled. "Nope."

He crawled up to ear.

"Just you wait until this curse breaks." He whispered.

She blinked. "Wait why?"

"You will see." He said and crawled over next to her in bed.

She shrugged not understanding and then laid back. As she relaxed she waited for him to transform back and it slowly dawned on her and she blushed madly. Yuki chuckled softly and once he transformed back he kissed her softly. Meanwhile with Amaya and Shigure, he wasn't exactly happy with not being able to hold Amaya. He laid next to her pouting.

"What is it, Gure?" Amaya asked him as she stared at him.

"I can't hold my Amaya anymore.." He whimpered and looked up at her.

"I know, I want to hug you too, Gure." She said then leaned closer to him and wrapped her arms around him and he transformed.

"I don't mind having a dog in bed with me." She chuckled. 

He chuckled and licked her cheek. "I miss your wolf form however.."

"I kinda miss you too, but I miss being in your arms too." She said and petted him.

He nodded and sighed. "I wish mine would break.." He nuzzled her and licked her cheek again.

"I do too. Why do you think your hasn't? Are holding grudges against Akito for something?" Amaya asked and she petted him.

"I..I am.." He nuzzled her. "If it wasn't for Akito we would still have our child.." Shigure mumbled and hug his head low.

She sat up a bit. "I know, but you can't blame him for what happened. He wasn't the one who was driving that car."

"But still Amaya.." He transformed back and started to get dressed.

" I've come accept that the fact of what happened and I think you should too." She said to him.  
Shigure sighed. "Perhaps you're right...if accepting that will let me hold you then I'll do anything."  
She smiled and gently kissed him.

"I would love to have kids with you some day." She said and he blushed.

"I am tired, I am going to sleep okay, today was pretty eventful." She said and laid her side facing Shigure as he faced her.

He nodded and fell asleep next to her. As the night moved went on out of habit Shigure rolled over and held Amaya in his sleep. 

Without transforming.


	21. It's All Over...Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We do not own Fruits Baskets or its Characters just our OCs! The song is 'Everytime we Touch' By Cascada.

Chapter 21  
It's All Over...Right?

 

"It's so different here from Tokyo!" Inari giggled into the phone as she looked at all the sites. "Yuki it's just amazing here." 

Yuki smiled as he listened to her. "Well be sure to take plenty of pictures for me. I miss you already." 

Inari had a small smile and she fought the tear that threatened to fall. "I miss you too Yuki more than you know."

"I love you, Inari." Yuki said over the phone and he looked out the window from his car. He was parked outside the main house.

Inari smiled and she had a little blush. "I love you too, are you still heading to talk to Akito?"

"I've been thinking about it..." He said and there was a pause. "... How are you doing over there? Is everything going smoothly with your book and all?" He said trying to change the subject. He wanted to tell her that he was about to see Akito but what if it didn't work? What if his curse didn't break. He didn't want to her get her hopes up.

She sighed. "You should go..and I haven't gotten there awfully my phone keeps blowing up from calls from people. I have three book signings today alone and they all last about 2-3 hours and then there's a huge party tonight. I'm running to go meet this designer because I have to be fitted for this dress. I'm really nervous Yuki.."

" You will be fine Inari. I bet you will look stunning. I will let you go now so you can get ready for your day. I will talk to you later, okay?" He said and took a deep breath. He knew what he was about to do. And if it all went well, he would be able to hold her in his arms again.  
But if it didn't. He may never be able to hold her again and possibly he would eventually lose her. 

That's something he never wanted to happen.

"Alright Yuki..I love you." She made a kissing sound into the phone and hung up.

Yuki looked back at the entrance of the main house. He clenched his fists then released it. He was nervous. He didn't want to face Akito. Even though many have said that he changed. He got out of his car and made his way into the main house. As he walked in he noticed how the place seemed more alive, it was mid winter but the the place looked alive. That eerie air that hung around the place seemed to be gone. There were people walking back and forth working on the preparations for new years and for the first time ever everyone in the family was invited to the banquet. Even the outsiders of the Sohma family were invited. Yuki made his way to Akito's estate. He walked in and found Akito sitting down with a bird on his hand. He appeared much healthier.

Akito slowly lifted his head and he looked at Yuki and he smiled softly. "Ahh Yuki I'm surprised you've shown up."

"Hi, Akito." Yuki said and he took a step closer towards Akito. The bird flew away. Yuki clenched his fists and looked at Akito. He wanted to yell, he could feel his anger towards Akito for hurting Inari burning in his throat. All the emotions he was feeling was there but he couldn't word it out.  
Instead it all came out as a cry. All the anger and agony flowed down his eyes. He kneeled to the floor crying.

"Why Akito?" He cried. “Everyone is free, but I am not. Why is everyone treating you so well considering everything you’ve done!?!? " He cried but his cries were turning into him yelling in anger. 

“How can I ever forgive you with what you’ve done!?! Made me lose Inari, you scarred her! Not even talking about the damage you’ve done to Ms.Honda and Ms. Amaya!?! Yet everyone is bending over backwards even more for you than ever before!” He was shaking he was yelling so much. 

Akito sighed. "Because Yuki...you can't forget the past." He said softly and looked to him. "I did some terrible things to you..and I know that and I will deeply apologize until the end of my days. I know I hurt your Inari and I regret it the most of many of ways. But living in agony over the past is no way to direct your future."

Yuki looked up at Akito. He thought for a moment and he started to realize that he was right. He remembered that when he first met Inari and when he started to realize he was in love with her, he was the happiest he had ever been in his entire life and it was one of the first times in his life where he wasn’t dwelling on the past but focusing on the future. His future with his fiery blue eyed fox. He started to feel a weight being lifted off his shoulders. The heavy feeling he always had in his heart, the walls that had been put up were crumbling down. Was this his curse finally breaking? Was he finally being set free?

Akito looked at him. "I want you to have something." He took out a book and wrote him a check. "Go see Inari. She's staying at the Hilton in Osaka I believe."

He didn't know what to do. He took the check and thanked him. He was at loss for words. He couldn't describe what he was feeling, but one thing he knew was that he wanted to see Inari no matter what. It didn't take him long to get on the next train out to Osaka. It would take Yuki a good six hours to get out to Inari by train but that was perfect because that way he could surprise her in the way he wanted to. Of course he told Amaya and Shigure since otherwise he would keep pestering him about where he was going. As he stared out the window of the train he sighed. 

‘I’m coming Inari’

As Inari sat down and was signing books she never really realized how self conscious she was in public. There was so many people in the bookstore, so many questions. She started to become overwhelmed. Her handler was nice, but she could tell how unprepared Inari was for this.  
Inari signed books let and right until she felt her hand cramping and then she went to the next event. The only break she had was while in the cab and she breathed in a deep sigh. She really regretted this now, at least she regretted coming alone. She texted Yuki that she missed him but he didn't respond yet. The moment she really needed his words of encouragement that always brought a smile to her face he wasn’t answering. She sighed as she pulled up to the next signing and she put on another smile.

"Ms. Inari I got to say I just loved your book. The amount of emotion you put into the character of Aiko and her love for Tatsuyo was just so moving and it felt so real!" The fan gushed and Inari smiled.

'It is real..it's about me and Yuki.' She thought to herself and she had a slight blush. "Well thank you, now who should I make this out to?"  
"Make it to Mariko... Thank you so much"

Inari smiled and she signed it and handed the book to her. "You're very welcome." 

The next person came up and it was a man. No doubt in his mid to late 30s. "Ms. Inari I really liked your book." He then grew a blush on his cheeks. "Especially the part where they are at the hot springs." 

Inaris eyes went wide and she coughs nervously. "Well um thank you."

"I would love to hear you read one of the quotes from that scene." He said and gave her a dirty look.

"Um well as much as I'd love to sir, I don't believe it is appropriate in such a public place." Inari coughed out.

"Well you could just whisper it in my ear." He said and leaned in.

Inari leaned back. "I don't think so sir, just tell me who I can write this out too?"

"Oh come on just one little line." He leaned close to her and grabbed her wrist. He was so quick she didn't notice until he had already grabbed her.

"Hey stop." Inari pulled but he had a grip. 

"Come on just say the damn line." The fan was getting angry and Inari kept shaking her arm away from him.

"Excuse me Sir, but let go of the author." Security grabbed his arm and made him let go of Inari. As Inari watched security take him away he kept yelling profanities and obscenities and professing his love to her. Inari shook in fear slightly at every signing after that. All the signings finally ended. She was exhausted. She tried to call Yuki but he didn't pick up. She got in the cab and was headed back to her hotel. Once Inari arrived she was exhausted. She went and talked to the front desk about having room service be delivered to her. 

"Thank you so much." She smiled softly but it was a weak smile.

Yuki was standing near the elevator and he smiled as he looked at her and waited for her to turn around. His bag next to his foot and a dozen roses as red as her hair in his hand. 

Inari was so exhausted when she turned around and saw Yuki her eyes were just wide with shock and she dropped her purse and the tears fell. She ran to him and hugged him tightly and just started to cry into his shoulder. She didn't care if he transformed she just needed him after this long and exhausting day and she could never be more happy than she was at this moment.  
Yuki held her tightly, he was so happy to have her his arms.

She just kept crying in his arms in the middle of the hotel lobby. "I missed you so much.."  
"I did too, let's go to your room." He said softly.

She wiped her eyes and he walked over to her purse and picked it up. Once in the elevator Yuki kept his arms around Inari in a hug but could you blame him? He could finally hold her again and Inari was far from complaining it wasn't even crossing her mind. Once in the room he just held her on the bed for awhile while she cried. Some from the stress and some from the happiness of being in his arms again.

"Sorry I didn't pick your call or answer to your messages. I didn't want to spoil the surprise. I went to see Akito this morning after I got off the phone with you."

Inari nodded and hugged him tightly. "I'm so happy you're here after today it's..it's made me want to quit writing. I don't know how Shigure deals with the stress of it all."

"Well Shigure, avoids all the signings and he just has Mitchan do it for him." Yuki added. “Mostly because after his first signing when girls tried to hug him he stopped it after that.”

Inari sighed. "Maybe I should do it, but a lot of my fans were really nice...except for one who was creeping me out." She proceeded to tell him about the incident while holding his hand. He noticed her slight shakes from fear and stress. He held her tighter. Even though he was worried, in this moment he couldn’t be any happier. 

"I wish I was there to protect you." He said and kissed her forehead.

"I will go run a bath for you, to help you relax."Inari smiled softly and after awhile they got into the bath together and held each other. "It's all over now.." She smiled.

"What you mean?" He said as he rubbed her shoulders.

"The curse. It's completely gone." She smiled and he kissed her deeply. "You're right." He kept kissing her softly well into the night neither not wanting to stop. Eventually he pulled away and he put his forehead to hers. 

“You know, I read your book on the way up here….Aiko.” He had a slight smirk and Inari blushed beet red.

“You know the scene at the hot springs sounds awfully familiar…” He stared at her with a smile and her blush only deepened. She hid her face in his chest.

“Shush you..” She mumbled and Yuki chuckled softly and just held her. 

Meanwhile back in Tokyo. Amaya was getting ready for the publishing party, It was finally here. Shigure was super excited. Amaya was getting dressed in her room when Shigure walked in.  
Shigure came up behind and started kissing her neck. "You look ravishing tonight."

"You look great too, Gure. Is that another of Hatori's suit?" She said jokingly. His tie matched her blue lace dress.

"No, Hari bought me this because I won't buy my own. He's so cruel Amaya now I have to take care of this suite properly. Woe is me." He had the fake tears.

"Aww that's nice of him." She said as she adjusted his tie.

"Naomi said she would be here soon and drive with us, you remember Naomi right?"  
Shigure blinked and nodded his head. "I believe so."

Shigure kissed Amaya. She looked beautiful in her skin tight blue lace dress. Shigure looked deep into her eyes, he knew right there and then that Amaya was the women he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. He had already both a ring for her, but he was waiting for the right moment. He had planned to propose to her during the party, but at the same he wanted something more private. He brought his hand to her neck and gently rubbed his thumb on her cheek.

" I love you, Amaya." He said and he looked into her eyes. She started to blush, she had heard him say those words hundreds of time but it this time, it was different. She got nervous and blushed.

"I love you too Shigure." She smiled and kissed him back. 

In mid kiss Amaya's phone starts to ring.

"Oh... It must be Naomi" she said and she walked over to it and picked it up.

Shigure was still lost in his thoughts, part of him got upset that Naomi ruined the moment.

Amaya was nervous and how Shigure was behaving, but she didn't try to think to much about it. She simply answered the phone.

"Hey Naomi. Where are you?" Amaya said to Naomi.

"I won't be able to meet you at your house, I might just meet you at the place." Naomi said over the phone.

"Alright, well let Me know when you get there so I can introduce you to everyone." Amaya said and hung up the phone.

"Was that Naomi? Is she coming?" Shigure asked and he finished fixing his hair.

"Yeah she said she won't be meeting with us she will be meeting us there." Amaya said as she finished getting dressed.

Shigure nodded. 'Perfect..' He thought to himself. "Come with me okay?" He led her to her backyard where they could always see the most perfect amount of stars each night. He had come out here before for inspiration for his story but now this was different. He pulled her to him without a word and kissed her softly. While he kissed her though, he slowly slid the ring onto her finger.

"Shigure what are you doing?" She said in between kisses, then she felt something cold against her skin. She pulled back and looked at her hand and saw the ring. She froze she didn't know what to do as Shigure started to talk while holding her hand.

"I know you've been trying to figure out what to get me for my birthday, which is coming up. So I've been thinking and the one think that I want the most for my birthday no one can't get it but me..." He got down on one knee. "...Amaya will you marry me?" He asked her.

She felt so many rushes of emotions go through her body. Shigure, the perverted dog that captured her heart just asked him to marry her. Shigure Sohma loved her and wanted to marry her.

How can a girl say no?

"Yes, a million times yes Shigure." She smiled and hugged him and he stood up.

Shigure held her close in his arms. His lips never leaving hers, and neither of them wanted this amazing kiss to end. She couldn't believe what just happened. She was in complete bliss. 

"This ring is beautiful, Gure. Now I see why you didn't buy yourself a suit" she joked as she looked at a full two carat diamond ring. It was absolutely breathtaking and it was a perfect. It was perfect because Shigure had given it to her. He smiled and kissed her cheek. "Only the best for my Wolf."

"I love you." He said and grabbed his face to kiss him. His phone started to ring. Always at the perfect time isn’t it?

He groaned and answered the phone. "Happiest man in the world speaking?"

"Shigure, its just a publishing party..." Hatori said on the other end of the phone.

"That's not the reason Hari..Amaya said yes." As he kissed her hand.

"Do I need to come and see her? Is she okay? Can I talk to her?" Hatori said trying to annoy Shigure.

Shigure sighed. "Hari you're so cruel."

"Congratulations to the two of you, but I called you because you should be on your way already people are already starting to arrive." Hatori said then hung up.

Shigure blinked. "Well seems you're right we will be there soon!"

After getting off the phone Shigure and Amaya went back inside and finished getting ready then left to go to the party.

Hatori however was just in shock more than anyone else about their engagement more than happy for them. He was proud that Shigure found someone who kept him on his toes and kept him in line but he would never admit the hurt and the feeling of jealousy in his heart as he thought of Kana. The one woman who saw past the curse and saw the man underneath. The one woman who had first made him smile.

The one woman he had to erase the memories of and it killed him inside. Every day since then seeing her was a constant reminder of his eye and the day he last told her he loved her.  
Shigure and Amaya finally made it to the party. The publishing company had rented a beautiful hall for it. He gestured to Mitchan to hand him a microphone and she ran over with it quickly. Amaya held onto his arm and was a little confused as she looked up at Shigure wondering what he was doing. 

“Everyone, I want to thank you for coming tonight. This book, I’ve been working on it for awhile now and...it really showcases my love for this beautiful woman here in blue.” He said as he gestured to Amaya who blushed deep red.

“This woman made me realize so many things about myself and about life in general...and she just made me the happiest man in the world by agreeing to marry me so we can spend the rest of our days together.” Shigure said softly and kissed her hand. People immediately started to cheer and clap for them and Shigure just smiled like the goofball he was and walked with Amaya on his arm like she was a first place trophy but she was so much more to him than that. She was the love of his life and she meant the world to him.

"Hey Shigure, I am going to check to see if Naomi is here, Yet?" She said and she give him a quick peck on the cheek. He nodded, he was was starting to get busy with all the other authors and editors. All of them who congratulated him on his book and his engagement of course. 

Amaya walked over to the door and saw Naomi walk in. She looked pretty lost.

"Naomi! Over here" Amaya said and waved her arm to catch her attention.Naomi looked over and smiled and she saw someone she finally knew.

"Hey, sorry it took me so long." Naomi said and she got closer to Amaya. Amaya hugged and Naomi let out a small grunt.

"Are you alright?" Amaya asked concerned and Naomi just nodded. 

"Yeah just sore." She faked a smile.

"Okay, well come on in. Let me introduce you to my soon to be Husband's family." Amaya said and grabbed her arm and walked over to where some of the Sohma's were.

"Wait you got engaged? Oh my that's so exciting" Naomi smiled.

Amaya smiled with a soft blush. "I know..he did right before we left."

Hatori came up to Shigure. "Did Amaya realize her mistake yet?" 

"Oh Hari you're so cruel but with you being a stick in the mud can't even bring me down." Shigure laughed. Amaya laughed as she over heard Hatori's comment to Shigure.

"Hello, Hari thanks for your concern but I am fine." She chuckled

Hatori nodded. "Are you sure? Because Ms. Amaya I will examine your head if need be." Naomi couldn't help but chuckle at his comments. She wasn't aware of why he was making those comments but she found it somewhat funny. Amaya laughed.

"Oh I almost forgot. Naomi this is Hatori Sohma. He is Shigure's cousin. He is also the family doctor." She said as she introduced the two.Naomi looked at Hatori and smiled. Hatori smiled softly and held out his hand cautiously to shake it. His own curse hadn't broken yet.

Hatori was the only one who still had the curse."  
She reached out for his hand and shook it lightly. His hands were firm. Their eyes met and she nodded and smiled. Amaya then began to talk to Shigure about all the people that he would need to talk to during the party and she quickly left Naomi by herself. Naomi stood there just watching the love birds. She was happy for Amaya.

Hatori looked at them as well. "It's unusual to see Shigure be tamed."

"Why would you say that? They seem very happy together." she glanced at Hatori.

"It's not that. I grew up with Shigure and he has always been a kind of wild card. Amaya keeps him in line." He chucked.They watched on as a slow song started to play and Amaya and Shigure started to slow dance. The whole party seemed to watch them happily as if they were the king and queen of the prom.

I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me  
I still feel your touch in my dreams  
Forgive me my weakness but I don’t know why  
Without you it's hard to survive

"Oh okay... I see." She smiled as she watched Shigure and Amaya. They were honestly a very perfect couple. They understood each other in ways no one could ever understand them in. 

Cause everytime we touch I get this feeling  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly  
Can’t you feel my heartbeat fast, I want this to last  
Need you by my side  
Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky  
Can’t you hear my heartbeat so, I can’t let you go.  
Want you in my life.

“You know Amaya never really dated in college...she seems so happy now.” Naomi said softly with a smile on her face. Hatori nodded.

‘I can understand why’ he thought to himself and he stood there quietly. He looked at Naomi out of the corner of his eye and he felt his chest slightly tighten and his heartbeat quicken but he just associated it with the cigarette he smoked earlier out of frustration. 

Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky  
They wipe away tears that I cry  
The good and the bad times we’ve been through them all  
You make me rise when I fall

As Amaya and Shigure danced she shook off her embarrassment and she nuzzled him lovingly. Shigure was a little surprised at her now boldness but he didn’t mind as he held her tighter and swayed to the music.

“I’m surprised Inari isn’t here. She is practically Amaya's sister.” Naomi added as she watched and ignored her pain as she leaned against a chair to help keep her balance. 

“I do believe Ms. Inari is away in Osaka at her own book signing.” Hatori answered for her and Naomi nodded.

‘Wow...it’s these two have gotten everything they ever wanted..’ She thought to herself and she couldn’t help but smile.

"Well I am gonna go walk around a bit. It was nice to meet you." She said and did a quick bow.

"You as well.." He bowed as well and he kept the image of her in his head. She walked around for a bit, but the pain on her ribs just kept on getting worse. She walked over to the ladies room and freshen up her face. But she was already pale from the pain. She stepped out of the room and tried to walk outside to catch some air. While walking in the hallway. The pain only grew.

'Oh no... I think that hug from Amaya just made it worse.' She thought to herself. Without noticing she was almost leaning against the wall trying steady herself. When suddenly she felt a pair of hands coming from behind her steady themselves on her shoulder.

"Easy now." Hatori said. "Are you alright Ms. Naomi?"

"I am fine, just a bit light headed." She faked a smile. He assisted her to the closest chair and sat her down.

"I do not believe you are telling me the truth." He knelt down in front of her. "I'm a doctor I can tell these things."

She blushed as she looked into his eyes. 

"I am fine..." She said and she stood up again. "... see." She stood up and adjusted her dress and let up a small grunt.

"There you are. I've been looking for you Naomi. You look pale? You okay?" Amaya said

"Yes I'm fi-" she started to say.

"She is not Ms. Amaya." Hatori said sternly but he was still polite

"I just need some air okay, I will go outside." Naomi said and started to walk towards the balcony.

"Ugh she can be pretty stubborn..." Amaya said then looked at Hatori. "... Would you mind staying with her. Just to make sure she is okay."

Hatori nodded. "I shall.." Hatori stayed nearby her.

He walked over to where she was. The air was cold he could see the warm air exhaling through her mouth. She looked beautiful in a long red dress, straps draped on her shoulders. Long black satin hair.

Hatori looked to her and thought to himself 'she looks lovely.' He closed the glass door behind him and walked over to where Naomi was standing. She looked over to him.

"Did she send you after me?" She said her voice was soft. He nodded and he leaned on the balcony edge. He stared into the distance.

"I am fine, just a little sore okay, I fell the other day and I must've bruised a rib . that's why... It just hurts really bad and wearing this tight dress isn't probably helping." She said and leaned forward but quickly regretted as the pain on her rib spiked.

"Ow" she said and placed her hand over her rib. Hatori turned to her while reaching his hand toward her rib cage.

"Do you mind?" He said as he kept eye contact. She shook her head and watched as he gently touched her ribs. She grunted in pain.

"Yes, it's definitely bruised. It would help for you to not wear such tight dresses." He said as he turned around and looked over the clear sky. “I suggest you rest and use a heating pad and take some motrin.” 

"Well yeah, I know that... I didn't think I would be hurt before this event so now I just has to deal with it." She said and sat down. “Thank you...I’ll take your advice.”

He chuckled at her response."You are stubborn."

She blushed slightly. "Y-yeah I get that a lot." She kept her eyes on him. She started to feel cold, after all it was winter and it was supposed to snow late that night. She tried to hide the fact that her teeth were chattering in the cold.

Hatori sighed and he handed her his coat after smoothing out the wrinkles. "Here you need it more than I do."

"Aren't you going to be cold?" She says, but he is already walking towards her handing the jacket to her. She leans forward to put the jacket on. He helps her put it on. She puts her arms through the sleeves and laughs.

"You're tall." She laughs and he looks at the hanging sleeves. She started to swing her arms around and Hatori couldn't help but chuckle as he watched the sleeves just sway with her movements.

 

'Reminds me of Tohru..innocent and sweet...almost childlike..' He thought to himself. "So how long have you known Ms. Amaya?"

 

"I've known Amaya for quite some time now. We roomed together in college for a while. She has helped me through a lot of this is the past. But I live in Kyoto now so I don't to see her very much." She said as she stared into the distance.

 

"Thank you for the jacket." She said as she snuggled it a little. She sniffed and she could smell his cologne and she smiled at the scent and it seemed to etch into her memory.

‘He smells really nice...and so does his jacket.’ She had a soft smile and blush.  
He nodded. "You're welcome. And even though you and Ms. Amaya don't see each other very much you seem close."

"Yeah, I do try to see her as much as I can but lately..." She took a deep breath and looked into the distance. "... It's been a lot harder to travel." She smiled softly... "Sorry I am pretty boring." She looked at him and exhaled.

He nodded. "I don't believe so." She blushed and looked away. 

"I am going to get something to drink, would you like anything?" She asked him.

He pulled up a chair next to her. "You rest, I will get us something. What would you like?"

"Uh mm...something warm. Tea perhaps. It's fine I don't mind being alone... Better than some company I've had in awhile" She said as she fixed herself on the chair.

He nodded. "I won't be long." He went off to grab her a tea. She sat there waiting for him and snuggled with his jacket. It was nice and warm from his body heat. She thought back to what she said about not minding being alone and she might've sound a bit rude. She looked up into the sky and watched the stars. She began to think that maybe he offered to go inside because he got cold. She sighed inwardly.

‘No because then what would he do about his jacket...it doesn’t seem like a cheap jacket…’ she thought to herself and carefully sat back in the chair being careful of her ribs. 

He came out after a few moments. "Here you go." He handed her a tea while he had one of his own and sat next to her.

"Thank you" she said and took a sip. The hot tea felt nice and helped her warm up. "I didn't meant to be rude when I said that I didn't mind being alone." She said and took another sip and looked at him.

"It's okay Ms. Naomi. How's your tea?" He asked her.

"It's good thanks..." She smiled. 

"You see that star over there." She points at the sky to a very bright star. He nodded as he looked up.

"That start over there if you connect to this ones over there you forms the Draco constellation." She said and she moves her arms around tracing the stars.

"That's Latin for Dragon." She said and took another sip.

Hatori blinked and nodded. "I'm aware, you seem to know your astronomy."

"Yes, my dad used to take me star-gazing a lot when I was younger. I used to love to go. He would wake me up in the middle of the night and drive to an open field and we would set up blankets and watch the stars. Once we were lucky enough to watch a meteor shower. It was amazing." She smiled at her memory. Life seemed easier then. 

"That sounds exciting... I've never seen a meteor shower before. Honestly I don't believe I have ever had the time to see one, with my line of work I am always too busy." He said and looked away. He neglected to mention how most of his free time for the longest time was spent taking care of Akito. She looked at him.

"Well you should try it at least once in your lifetime." She said.  
"Perhaps..." He hummed and looked at the sky. They sit in silence for a moment. Hatori pulled out a cigarette and started to smoke it, as he exhaled Naomi looked at him.

"you look like a dragon..." She pointed at him as she giggled.

Hatori chuckled softly humoring her. "I'm the farthest thing from a dragon." Even though it was the farthest thing from the truth. 

"Well yeah... I like the dragon though, and seahorses. Some believe that a seahorse is just a young dragon. But I think they are so much more than that. Sorry I've spent a lot of time reading random books." She laughed.

"Well I was born under the year of the dragon after all." She smiled and looked away.  
He chuckled softly in amusement.

'If only she knew..' He looked at her. "I see well I guess everyone has an attachment to their zodiac."

"I guess so... Are you attached to any?" She said as she finished her tea.

"Not particularly. The Chinese zodiac is not my...cup of tea if you wish." He took a sip of his tea.

"Oh okay." She said and smiled softly. He quietly stood up and sat his tea down. 

"Excuse me for a moment." He bowed and head to the restroom but by the time he had come back, Naomi was gone.

"Oh Hey Hatori, Naomi left and told me to give this back to you" Amaya said as she handed him back his jacket. Amaya couldn't help but notice that Hatori looked a bit disappointed when he saw that Naomi wasn't there anymore.

Hatori nodded. "I see well thank you Ms. Amaya and congratulations to you and Shigure." He bowed and took his leave. He had an image of Naomi and wondered if he would see her again but he left that thought at that as he appeared home and young Momiji ran to him telling him how happy he was to hug Tohru.

Shigure came up to Amaya and he put his arms around her after Hatori had left. "I wonder something....if Naomi would be a good match for our Hari."

"What? Where did that come from?" Amaya laughed and looked at Shigure.

"Shigure you talk about Hatori as if he was our child." She joked.

Shigure chuckled and rubbed her stomach. "Well..he's not but I do plan to have one with you." He kissed her cheek. "Oh Yuki called, his surprise for Inari was a success." As if on cue Inari was calling Amaya's phone.

"Hey Ina, how are you? You won't believe what happened?" Amaya said on the phone and looked at her hand.

"Shigure proposed to me!" She smiled and Shigure could see sparks in her eyes.

"He did what? He didn't ask for my permission." Inari yelled on the other side of the phone.  
Amaya laughed.

"it's not official until I approve him of asking for your hand!" Inari continued and Shigure and Amaya laughed

"I'm serious! Shigure you-hey Yuki stop it!" Inari giggled loudly as Yuki was tickling her and kissing her neck to steal the phone from her. "We shall see you both in a few days." Yuki said and hung up the phone and continued to kiss Inari. Shigure laughed and he pulled in Amaya for a loving and passionate kiss. And the girls realized something in that moment. They were thankful for that curse because they met the loves of their lives.

But they were no longer the cursed ones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU! To everyone following this story so far and if the title wasn't an indication then this should be, we are making a sequel! SO keep an eye out for it and until next time!


End file.
